silencioso amor
by blancanieves
Summary: Qué harias si el amor de tu vida es un producto de tu imaginación y soñaras con el noche tras noche? Y si la vida un día te pusiera frente a él? Te permitirías creer que no es sólo un sueño?
1. mis días de paz

"_** Sí, la tranquilidad es cosa buena, pero de la misma familia que el tedio..." **_

Votaire

**EDWARD POV **

Mi vida transcurría sin muchos sobresaltos, pasando de un día a otro sin nada que me sacara de un estado profundo de serenidad. Disfrutaba mucho ver los atardeceres... la hora del crepúsculo siempre había sido mi favorita porque me permitía perderme en todos los matices reflejados en el cielo, mientras llevaba conmigo mi única e inseparable compañía, mi gran amor… mi guitarra.

Solía sentarme en un prado cercano a mi casa, y desde allí divisar todo el paisaje de Forks y tocar las melodías que venían a mi cabeza sin esfuerzo alguno. Hacer eso me daba paz, y esperaba poder asegurar con eso la felicidad de mi vida.

Sólo había un momento de mis días en los que, de un tiempo para acá, perdía un poco de esa tranquilidad: las noches.

Durante los últimos 2 meses había tenido un sueño recurrente, y aunque no llegaba a considerarlo como una pesadilla, simplemente no lo podía entender o descifrar:

Me hallaba en mi prado, tocando mi guitarra, observando el atardecer, cuando de pronto, sentía que alguien me observaba desde atrás; entonces yo me giraba para ver quién era y ahí estaba una joven, muy hermosa por cierto, con unos profundos ojos color chocolate, tez blanca, delicadas facciones, pero con una expresión completamente frustrada… como si quisiera entenderme o saber algo sobre mí, pero ella, simplemente me observaba en silencio, y entonces, justo cuando yo intentaba acercarme a ella... desaparecía, como si hubiera sido un invento de mi imaginación; y yo volvía a quedarme solo… Elproblema era que tan pronto como ella se iba, a mi se me acababa la inspiración para seguir tocando, y el atardecer se terminaba, quedándome en absoluta oscuridad, y sintiéndome terriblemente solo.

Entonces me despertaba muy asustado, pero más que nada, muy triste. Era una sensación muy extraña. ¿Cómo podía extrañar a alguien que ni siquiera existía? ¿Cómo podía sentir tristeza por no poder hablarle, por no poder conocerla, por no poder preguntarle cuál era el motivo de su frustración y contrariedad?

Pero sobre todo, ¿Cómo era posible que después de que ella desaparecía las melodías rehuían de mi mente, cuando componer era algo tan natural para mí?

Y ese era mi sueño recurrente, una y otra vez lo tenía noche tras noche

Amaneció por fin… era el primer día de escuela desde el regreso de vacaciones de mitad de año. Normalmente, éste día no era uno de mis favoritos en el año, ya que todo el mundo tenía un montón de cosas que contarse, y yo en cambio seguía con mi rutina invariable, solo que la duplicaba al no tener que ir a estudiar. Mis hermanos en cambio disfrutaban mucho de ésta época. Emmet, el mayor se la pasaba con su novia Rosalie, quien ya era prácticamente un miembro más de la familia, junto con su hermano Jasper, quien a su vez era el novio de mi hermanita menor, Alice. Rosalie y Jasper quedaron huérfanos desde muy pequeños a causa de un terrible accidente automovilístico y por ello su custodia fue encargada a mis padres Carlisle y Esme, pues ellos eran muy cercanos a sus fallecidos padres. Los cuatro se iban de campamento, o salían a jugar algún deporte, o simplemente desaparecían y regresaban en la noche llenos de paquetes y riéndose a carcajadas. Ellos siempre me invitaban, pero la verdad era que a mi me agradaba más quedarme en casa, acompañando a mi madre, tocando mi guitarra por ahí en un rincón, o leyendo algún buen libro. Era fanático de los clásicos. Todo esto me convertía en el aburrido de la casa según ellos, decían a cada instante que parecía que tuviera 30 años más de los que en realidad tenía y no 17.

De vez en cuando me cuestionaba acerca del amor, y de su incidencia en la vida de las personas… de hecho el ambiente que respiraba era amor puro, mis padres que se profesaban uno de esos que rayaba en la idolatría, y mis hermanos, que daban la vida por nsus respectivas parejas; sin embargo esto no me incomodaba o molestaba, al contrario, me alegraba que ellos fueran felices; y tampoco era que yo no pudiera tener una pareja, mi madre y mi hermana me repetían todo el tiempo lo "apuesto" que era, pero yo no conseguía fijar mi atención en nadie en particular… O tal vez sí, solo que esa persona era un producto de mi imaginación...

- **Edwaaaard!!!** - gritó mi madre desde el primer piso- **baja ya que se te hace tarde. Tus hermanos **-así se refería también a Rosalie y Jasper- **ya están listos, esperándote.**

Como las noches anteriores, no había dormido muy bien gracias a mi repetitivo sueño. Pero ésta madrugada me había llevado más tiempo dejar de pensar en la joven de mis sueños, en ese hermoso producto de mi imaginación… Cómo me habría gustado que mi ésta hubiese sido más bondadosa y me permitiera escuchar su voz… al menos una palabra. Vaya… de verdad estaba volviéndome loco, ahora le reclamaba a mi imaginación por no ser capaz de producir una voz en mis sueños… que absurdo!

Bajé las escaleras, sintiéndome un poco extraño. Quizá era la falta de sueño, pero… no. En realidad sentía algo extraño en mi pecho, aquello que las mujeres llaman "presentimiento".

Pero, qué podía ser? No se me ocurría absolutamente nada que pudiera modificar o entusiasmar mi día. Entonces, decidí ignorar mi corazonada o lo que fuera que me sucedía y me dirigí a la puerta. Ya todos estaban impacientes por mi demora.

- **Al fin bajaste **- dijo algo enojada Alice. – **Ya sabes que odio llegar tarde Edward, todo el mundo nos mira raro. No tienen ni idea que son ellos los que no tienen sentido de la moda- **dijo riéndose de su comentario final.

- **¡Vamos, estoy impaciente por regresar a la escuela!**- dije irónicamente. Mis hermanos estallaron en carcajadas…

Llegamos al instituto y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones de clase. Mi primera clase era Biología, y la tenía sin ellos.

¡Que interesante...!- pensé medio aburrido al llegar al salón- lo mismo de siempre...

Pero no tenía idea de cuánto iba a cambiar ese día, ni los que veían...


	2. nuevas esperanzas

_**"Por muy larga que sea la tomenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes" **_

Khalil Gibran

**POV Bella**

- **Entonces, creo que ésta es la última caja**- decía mi padre mientras la sabía al auto.

- **Sí, es la última. Voy a despedirme de mamá una vez más. Ya regreso**- le respondí, mientras camina de regreso a la que ya no sería más mi casa.

- **Mamá… te voy a extrañar mucho… por favor, cuídate ¿quieres? No hagas nada alocado en mi ausencia. Prometo venir a visitarte pronto. Sabes que hago esto porque papá está bastante afectado con todo lo que ha pasado, pero… yo sé que es lo mejor para los dos, el tiempo y la distancia curan todas las heridas… **- mamá comenzó a llorar a causa de mis palabras -**no te sientas culpable, el amor es muy frágil y no puedes obligarte a sentirlo cuando se ha esfumado… **- le decía mientras la abrazaba , por alguna razón, entendía un poco lo que le estaqba pasando... no podía juzgarla

-**Ya basta Bella… me vas a hacer poner sentimental de nuevo. A veces cuando te escucho hablar, siento como si estuviera hablando con mi madre y no con mi hija adolescente. No sabes cómo te voy a extrañar cariño. Eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida, lo más precioso. **-me dijo posando sus manos en mis mejillas- **Te prometo que no voy a hacer cosas tan alocadas, si a cambio me prometes que las harás tú. ¿Quieres?- **ella y su deseo de verme más suelta...

Las dos estallamos en una sonora carcajada. Mamá tenía razón, nuestra relación era completamente inversa a los cánones normales, todo el tiempo me decía que parecía que tuviera sus 37 años, y no los 17 que en realidad tenía yo; pero en el fondo, toda esa "sabiduría" que ella decía que veía en mi, yo se la había heredado.

Claro que mi vida estaba envuelta en cosas extrañas... a mi me pasaba algo más… algo que jamás había podido decirle a nadie y desconocía su causa, pero, definitivamente, me había sacado de innumerables apuros: Yo podía "escuchar" la mente de las personas… literalmente podía oir sus pensamientos, ver las imágenes que pasaban por éstos, incluso algunas veces podía entender cómo se sentían, sus mas profundas emociones, de acuerdo a lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Por supuesto, a veces también era incómodo, y terminaba enterándome de algunos detalles que ni siquiera quería saber… por ejemplo la razón de la ruptura de mis padres… Era tan sencillo como que mamá había dejado de amar a papá. No había otra razón. Ella se cuestionaba un millón de veces que era lo que había pasado, incluso, si querer a veces había tenido que visualizar en sus recuerdos las imágenes mas apasionadas y eróticas que había visto en toda mi vida… y se preguntaba una y otra vez a dónde se había ido todo ese amor, e inmediatamente yo bloqueaba sus pensamientos. Definitivamente no quería enterarme como era que había sido concebida!!

De pronto el sonido del claxon me sacó de mis recuerdos.

-**Bellaaaaa!! Apresúrate!**- gritó de pronto papá. Yo simplemente miré a mi madre y ella entendió perfectamente aquella mirada. Había crecido en un ambiente de amor silencioso; bastaban las miradas entre nosotros para hacernos entender muchas cosas. Y yo de hecho era muy pero muy callada.

-**Ya voy papá! **– dije , y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá y salí corriendo hacia el coche mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Subí al coche, y papá no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino… pero pensaba en muchas cosas... en todo lo que dejaba atrás, en el día en que conoció a mi madre, pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido rosa, y se giraba hacia mí y notando lo mucho que yo se la recordaba. Pensaba en las cosas que pudieron causar su ruptura, en los anhelos que tenían cuando decidieron casarse, y claro… en lo mucho que había cambiado su relación en estos años.

Luego concentró sus pensamientos en las nuevas expectativas, en la esperanza de un nuevo futuro junto a mí. Él esperaba que yo lo pudiese acompañar por mucho tiempo allí, en nuestro nuevo hogar… Forks. Un lugar muy frío para mi gusto, pero era el primero que le habían asignado. Además, allí ganaría un poco más de dinero, dado que por lo pequeño de la localidad sería ascendido como Jefe de policía. Eso me alegraba, él realmente lo merecía, era un buen hombre y un excelente profesional. De hecho, creo que eso tuvo que ver mucho con la "pérdida de amor" de mi madre.

Justo entonces, yo también empecé a pensar en mi futuro… en las cosas que allí me esperarían. Seguramente no sería nada del otro mundo, finalmente Forks era muy pequeño y tal vez me aburriría un poco. Para mi fortuna, mi gran pasión eran los libros, la literatura clásica. Me encantaba acostarme a leer en el patio de mi casa, mientras escuchaba algunos Cd's de guitarra instrumental, eso me relajaba muchísimo. Incluso de un tiempo para acá, me la pasaba soñando con melodías extrañas, que no lograba reconocer de ningún lado. Una y otra vez escuché con atención mis Cd's a ver si lograba recocer aquellos sonidos, pero nada… y aún mas extraño, en mis sueños, yo me encontraba en un hermoso prado, detrás de quien interpretaba aquellas melodías, pero no podía ver su rostro… solo lo veía tocar de espaldas y peor aún… no podía escuchar de él ni un solo pensamiento! entonces, el dejaba de tocar, e intentaba girar , y justo cuando estaba a punto de ver su rostro, la oscuridad lo invadía todo, y yo me despertaba sintiéndome muy contrariada.

No consideraba esto una pesadilla en absoluto, ya que escuchar aquella música me llenaba de paz, de una tranquilidad que no sabría explicar… cómo me hubiera gustado poder ver alguna vez aquel rostro… Sentía tanta curiosidad..!

O saber qué era lo que pensaba… pero tampoco. Y luego la oscuridad… eso sí que me molestaba, casi podría decir que me despertaba irritada. Quizás con el cambio de clima y de ambiente dejara de soñar aquello… ya no sabía qué era peor, porque de alguna forma, casi necesitaba esa música, era como un tranquilizante para mi. Había vivido tantos momentos de tristeza y angustia con mis padres últimamente, que aquellas melodías eran mi escape… Ir a ese prado, a ver a aquel desconocido sin rostro y tan silencioso…

-**Llegamos- **dijo mi padre sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Frente a mi se extendía una pequeña población, tal como me imaginaba, pero debo decir que de entrada me causó una buena impresión… había algo en el ambiente que… no sabría como explicarlo… me llenaba de tranquilidad. Era como si algo dentro de mi pecho me gritara que cosas buenas estaban por pasar… mi madre llama aquello "buenos presentimientos"

-**Qué bien**- Le respondí con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente él sonrió de vuelta. Estaba feliz de mi gesto al mirar el pueblo. Quizás esperaba que lo mirara con espanto por ser tan pequeño…

-Vamos a empezar de nuevo pequeña… aquí vamos a creer de nuevo en las cosas buenas- pensó papá mientras soltaba un suspiro... Y por un momento, yo me contagié de aquella esperanza de sus pensamientos… Había tantas cosas que aún no había experimentado en mi vida… solo a través de mis libros me permitía soñar, pero ahora quería que esa vida que vivía a través de los personajes de ficción tuviera un poco de realismo en la mi propia.

-**te quiero papá**- Le dije mirándolo con profunda ternura, sabiendo que el soñaba con reparar aquí su roto corazón.

-**Y yo a ti Bells**- No te imaginas cuánto- pensó. Él no estaba acostumbrado a exprasar tan abiertamente sus emociones, al igual que yo.

Bajamos del carro cuando llegamos a nuestro Nuevo hogar. Era una casa de dos pisos, no muy grande. Perfecta para nosotros. Papá abrió la puerta y me encontré con una sala perfectamente amoblada, bueno, le faltaban algunos toques femeninos, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar. Sonreí de nuevo ante la perspectiva de nuestra nueva vida.

- **Bells, te tengo otra sorpresa**- dijo papá muy emocionado.

- **Sí? Cuál?**- pregunté muy curiosa

- **Verás, tu escuela está un poco lejos de aquí, 2 Km. aproximadamente, y no creo que te haga mucha gracia caminar todo eso cada día y menos con el frío que debe hacer en la mañana**- Me sorprendió mucho que papá pensara en todo eso- **Así que… he decidido regalarte un auto… y ahora mismo vamos a ir a escogerlo, si no estás muy cansada.**

-**¡¡¡Gracias papá!!! **– No sabía que más decirle… eran éstos los momentos en que me faltaban las palabras, así que simplemente me lancé sobre el y lo abracé fuertemente.

-**Vamos, ya estuve mirando en el periódico un sitio en donde venden coches usados a buen precio, aún estamos a tiempo, si nos apresuramos **- entonces descargamos las maletas y nos dirigimos allá.

Justo cuando íbamos entrando estaban poniéndole un letrero de "en oferta" a una chevy roja que aparentemente se encontraba en perfecto estado. Ambos nos miramos y pensamos –PERFECTA- Junto a la camioneta estaban 3 hombres. Dos mayores y uno joven. Nos bajamos y papá se dirigió a hablar con uno de los mayores, que parecía ser el encargado del lugar. Al estar fuera del coche patrulla, escuché los pensamientos de los tres hombres.

El encargado de la venta de coches pensaba – Genial, acaban de traerla y parece que ya la voy a vender… no lo puedo creer, que buena suerte!. El otro hombre pensaba – Cómo la voy a extrañar, pero, creo que ya no la necesito, y Jacob está loco por una motocicleta, así que se la compraré con lo que me han dado por la Chevy- .

Los pensamientos del joven me hicieron sonrojar...- Qué chica mas hermosa! pero, no debe ser de aquí, nunca la había visto antes, ni al hombre, debe ser su padre, tienen cierto parecido. Pero supongo que irá al instituto Forks, sería un milagro que fuera a la reserva… no eso sería demasiado pedir… espero que nos compren la camioneta, así tendré una excusa para acercarme y hablarle, y claro, para poder ofrecerle mi ayuda con el carro en caso de que la necesite en el futuro… cómo se llamará?- me miraba fijamente, y yo desvié la mirada y escuché que papá me llamaba

- **Bella, ven. Te gusta ésta camioneta?**- me preguntó un poco inseguro

- **Sí papá, es genial**- respondí sinceramente. No podía pedir nada ostentoso, sabía que papá tendría muchos gastos a partir de ahora y tendría que costearlos solo.

- **Entonces, perfecto, no se diga mas, nos la llevamos**- dijo papá. Mientras, el muchacho pensaba- Se llama Bella… que bonito nombre… y que bueno que compraron la camioneta. Voy a decirle a papá que les ofrezca mi ayuda si la llegan a necesitar.- se dirigió a donde su padre mientras le susurraba al oído. El señor se acercó a mi padre y le extendió la mano y le dijo –**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Billy Black, y éste es mi hijo Jake**- Señaló al joven, que por cierto no me apartaba la vista de encima.

–**Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Charlie Swan, soy el nuevo Jefe de Policía**- Les respondió mi padre a ambos, estrechándoles la mano. –**Ella es mi hija Isabella**- Volví a sonrojarme, me sentía rara cuando me llamaban así, prefería sólo Bella.

- **Gusto en conocerlos **- dije solo mirándolos. Cuando miré a Jacob éste esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Billy lo miró y dijo entonces – **Si necesitan alguna ayuda con la camioneta con muchísimo gusto mi hijo podrá colaborarles. Él es experto arreglando motores y le va muy bien con el asunto de la mecánica.**- Jacob se sonrojó, aunque casi no se percibió ya que tenía un tono de piel bastante bronceado. De hecho, era incluso algo apuesto.

-**Muchas gracias, que amable de parte de ustedes**- Respondió mi padre, recibiendo una pequeña hoja en la que supuse que había un teléfono, en caso de que necesitáramos dicha ayuda.

-**Bueno, con permiso, debemos marcharnos.** – dijo mi padre, una vez canceló el valor del vehículo al encargado del negocio.

- **Esperamos que encuentren Forks muy agradable**- Dijo Billy Black, a manera de despedida.

Me subí a mi nuevo auto y conduje detrás de mi padre. Era algo ruidoso pero en general estaba en perfectas condiciones tal y como lo había supuesto. Al llegar a casa le dije a papá que estaba cansada y que iría a ducharme e inmediatamente a dormir. Él estuvo de acuerdo y me deseó dulces sueños. Entonces… recordé mi sueño, y me apresuré a bañarme y acostarme para ir en busca de él…

Y así fue. De nuevo soñé con la melodía, el prado y el joven de espaldas… y de nuevo llegó la oscuridad, y con ella la frustración. Pero de inmediato volví a cerrar los ojos recordando que mañana sería un largo día. Yo sería la nueva… esperaba que casi nadie lo supiera.

Desperté y me alisté muy rápido. Estaba… ansiosa?? No sabía qué era lo que me ocurría pero experimentaba una imperiosa necesidad de buscar algo… bajé las escaleras y papá ya me había comprado unos cereales para mi desayuno. Los comí rápidamente y me dirigí a la camioneta. Fue fácil llegar al instituto. Busqué la secretaría y allí reclamé mi mapa y mi horario. Mi primera clase era Biología.

Al entrar al pasillo de los salones, todo el mundo me miraba… afortunadamente eran pocos pues aún era temprano. Busqué el salón por mis propios medios, no quería pedirle ayuda a nadie, y por fortuna no fue tan difícil. Dejé mi bolso en el último puesto mientras salí a buscar un baño. Quizá era por el frío, pero permanentemente sentía ganas de ir al baño. Lo encontré también sin mucha dificultad. Al salir, me miré en el espejo. Ya me veía un poco más pálida de lo habitual… extrañaría el sol definitivamente…

Salí a paso lento… pensando que en realidad extrañaría muchas cosas… y llegué a la puerta del salón. – Rayos!- ya había llegado el profesor y todos estaban en sus puestos. Afortunadamente había separado el mío con mi bolso. Así que entré, me presenté rápidamente con el profesor, quien a su vez me presentó a la clase, mientras escuchaba como 30 voces mentales en mi cabeza, y me envió a mi puesto.

Al llegar a éste, un joven muy apuesto me miraba con una absoluta cara de incredulidad… como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Le pedi que me dejara pasar, y se quedo estatico como por 10 segundos , luego reaccionó y me hizo lugar. Yo simplemente me senté, y al hacerlo tuve una sensación de deja vú, como si lo conociera de algún lugar… y pensé… definitivamente muchas cosas van a cambiar en mi vida…


	3. hermosa alucinación

" En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche viene una aurora sonriente"

Khalil Gibran

**EDWARD POV**

Busqué el último puesto del salón, siempre me gustaba hacerme ahí, porque así nadie me volteaba a mirar, o si lo hacía no podía demorarse mucho en ello. La silla del lado siempre permanecía vacía, pero ésta vez había sobre ella una mochila de color azul violeta. No recordaba habérsela visto a nadie antes, sin duda me acordaría de ello. Era bastante artesanal, de muy buen gusto. En general, cualquier cosa que considerara arte llamaba mi atención… una canción, una pintura, un escrito, una manualidad… simplemente bastaba con que fuera algo creativo para que capturara al menos una mirada de mi parte.

Estaba observando distraído aquel bolso, cuando escuché cotilleos en el salón, pero no me moleste en levantar la mirada… estaba absorto pensando en la mujer de mis sueños, aquella que nunca llegaría a escuchar, ni sentir, ni conocer… simplemente porque era un producto de mi (también) artesana imaginación… -Cómo quisiera que existieras, que tuvieras un nombre que yo pudiera repetir, poder saber qué esconden esos hermosos ojos, que me explicaras porqué me miras de aquella manera… porque te esfumas cuando quiero alcanzarte... -

En medio de mis pensamientos, escuché que el profesor presentaba a la clase a una nueva estudiante. Entonces recordé el bolso a mi lado y casi por inercia levanté mi mirada, para encontrarme con una imagen que simplemente me paralizó… olvidándome del motivo por el cual había alzado mis ojos...

Entonces la vi a ELLA, a mi niña silenciosa, la mujer con la que soñaba cada noche desde hacía dos meses, aquella que mi mente había inventado para acompañar mis días tan rutinarios y solos. Y ella... caminaba hacia mí!!!

¡¡¡¿¿¿Que????!!! Dios… ahora sí me había vuelto completamente loco… No sólo la veía en mis sueños, si no que ahora también la deliraba en mi realidad. Sentí como cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se crispaba. Podía acaso una alucinación ser tan real? Acaso de verdad yo tenía problemas mentales tan graves? Se debían al excesivo tiempo que pasaba aislado de los demás? O era tan grande mi obsesión por ella, por poder escucharla, sentirla y hablarle; que ahora mi propia mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada?…o debería decir buena?

No tenía ni idea de la expresión que debía tener en éste momento mi rostro, pero si alguien me voltease a mirar, seguro vería mis facciones completamente desencajadas… Como cuando ves a alguien que ha fallecido o algo así.

De pronto, y como si no hubiera sido suficiente con la sola visión de ella, escuché su voz, me hablaba a mi...!

-**¿Me dejas pasar, por favor? **- dijo tranquila y dulcemente, aunque con su expresión también un poco contrariada. Esto no podía estar sucediendo… tenía exactamente la misma cara de frustración que ponía en mi sueño… Yo estaba a punto de gritar y no sabía si era de emoción o de miedo. ¿Acaso todavía estaba soñando? Ella me miró con un poco de impaciencia, con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, y entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo ni porqué, me corrí un poco hacia atrás y ella pasó por delante de mi y se sentó a mi lado.

Esto era, sin lugar a dudas, lo más surreal que me había pasado en toda mi vida. Me sentía como en un mundo paralelo. El de mis ensoñaciones y el de la realidad. Por un lado, tenía a la mujer de mis sueños sentada junto a mí, tal y como la había visto tantas veces… casi podría jurar que más hermosa al poder verla real y palpable, no en un sueño; y por otra parte, yo no estaba acostado en mi cama con los ojos cerrados… por el contrario estaba en el instituto y con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando todo alrededor, intentando cerciorarme de qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando. Me concentré aún más y pude sentir el calor que emitía su piel al estar sentada junto a mi, su aroma… que era absolutamente exquisito, sus manos, blancas y delicadas, que descansaban sobre la mesa del pupitre.

Y entonces, no lo pude soportar mas… tanta realidad me abrumó. Me levanté cuidadosamente de mi puesto, y sin pedirle permiso al profesor, salí del salón y me dirigí al baño. Al llegar allí me lavé la cara con agua helada, para sentir que realmente estaba despierto… para salir definitivamente de mi fantasía, aquello que me estaba pasando no era sano en absoluto.

Una vez me sentí despierto del todo, me miré en el espejo, como cerciorándome de que ella no estuviera detrás de mi, como solía estar en mi sueño, o como suele ocurrie en las películas de terror. Comencé a respirar nuevamente, controlando el ritmo para intentar tranquilizarme antes de regresar al salón y así nadie pudiese notar mi pequeño "lapus" de locura. Cuando me convencí de que estaba completamente bien, me dirigí al salón.

Por el camino, le pregunté a un joven que iba pasando qué día era y que me dijera la hora exacta. Éste me contestó lo que yo ya sabía…

-**Lunes, 6 de Julio. Son las 7:35 a.m.**- Me dijo, mirándome un poco sorprendido

-**Gracias.**- le respondí, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado. Definitivamente estoy despierto. Esto no es ningún sueño…

Entré al salón y el profesor sólo me miró enojado sin decir nada, y yo temiendo lo peor dirigí entonces la mirada hacia mi pupitre… ¿o debería decir nuestro pupitre?

Increíblemente, ahí estaba ella, no se había movido un centímetro de su silla. Ésta vez sonreí… estaba absoluta e irremediablemente loco… pero tenía que ver las cosas desde el lado positivo… ahora al menos no tendría que esperar hasta la noche para poder verla… era incluso mejor que eso, podía casi sentirla, oler su delicado aroma… era tan real…

Yo sabía que esto estaba mal, pero... qué diablos, después lidiaría con mis problemas mentales. Me internaría en un manicomio si era necesario con tal de que ella no volviera a desaparecer nunca más… Y ahora me iba a disponer a disfrutar de mi hermosa alucinación…

Llegué rápidamente a mi silla, ahora con absoluta resolución… ya no iba a poner cara de idiota para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta que estaba loco… simplemente iba a actuar como si ella fuera de verdad, como si mi sueño se hubiera hecho realidad.

Me vino entonces a la mente una frase del escritor Paulo Coelho, "Cuando deseas algo fervientemente, el universo entero conspira para que tu sueño se haga realidad…" Ufff.....… ¡cuánta razón tiene éste hombre! Mi sueño hecho realidad, no importaba de qué manera…

En ese momento, me senté y le hice una media sonrisa mirando directamente esos ojos que, literalmente me hacían perder la cabeza, y pensando en lo increíblemente bueno que podía ser estar volviéndome loco. Ella se veía tan bonita… y para mi sorpresa, me devolvió la sonrisa… aquello casi hizo que mi corazón se paralizara. Jamás la había visto sonreír en mis sueños… era sencillamente deslumbrante… incluso me pareció ver que se había sonrojado un poco! Esto se ponía cada vez mejor…

La clase transcurrió rápidamente después de esto, ya sólo faltaban 2 minutos para que terminara y me pregunté que pasaría después con mi hermosa alucinación. Me seguiría a todas partes? De qué dependía verla o no? Esperaba con todo mi corazón poder verla todo el tiempo, en todos los lugares, pero sobre todo, cuando estuviera a solas… para poder hablarle… para poder decirle que cuando ella no estaba todo se oscurecía para mí... que sólo bastaba su presencia en mi vida para que todo tuviera sentido, para que yo pudiera sonreír...

De repente el timbre que daba por terminada aquella hora de clase, sonó, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, y para ése momento ya había decidido que simplemente le iba a sonreír de nuevo, me iba a levantar de la silla e iba a salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás… para no llevarme la decepción de no verla ahí sentada cuando todos ya se hubieran ido… Y fue exactamente lo que hice. Giré, le sonreí, y una vez más me miro confundida pero me sonrió, y yo me levanté y me fui sin mirar atrás… rogándole al cielo que volviera a verla, y pronto…muy pronto


	4. curiosidad

"El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad"

George Bernard Shaw

**POV Bella**

El chico que estaba a mi lado era realmente extraño, aunque muy apuesto; era quizás el que más lo era de todos los que había visto en mi vida. Sin embargo, desde que me vio, actuó de una manera tan… incomprensible. Miraba hacia todos lados como tratando de buscar una respuesta a algo, como si de un momento a otro fuera a gritar… por un momento incluso me asusté un poco con aquella actitud. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de algo… aún no había logrado escuchar su "voz mental"

Acaso no estaba pensando en nada? Imposible. Con aquel modo de comportarse tan extraño de seguro tendría algo pasando por su cabeza. Entonces me concentré un poco más y lo único que lograba escuchar eran los cotilleos sobre mí…

- Es muy simple- pensaba una de las niñas del salón, que me miraba como si fuera una intrusa, llegada de otro planeta para estropearle la existencia.

– Porqué será tan blanca, de donde vendrá? parece que es tímida…- pensaba otra que estaba un poco más alejada y me miraba con curiosidad de vez en cuando-

-Qué suerte… se ha sentado al lado de Edward Cullen… ufff..., con lo guapo que está; afortunadamente él no se fija en nadie, y obvio, ella no va a ser la excepción a esa regla- pensaba otra que me miraba con verdadera expresión de envidia.

-Jaja…- me reí internamente. Definitivamente sería mejor bloquear aquellos pensamientos antes de que soltara una carcajada en voz alta y me sacaran de clase…

Sólo una cosa me quedó sonando de aquello… Edward…así se llamaba el chico raro, apuesto y misterioso… entonces, sentí como justamente él se levantaba con sumo cuidado de su silla y salía del salón sin decir nada o pedir permiso. Y justo en ése momento todo tuvo sentido... Sentí aquello que experimentas cuando logras poner la última ficha de un rompecabezas de mil piezas, y al mirar la imagen, no puedes creer que lo hayas logrado… ahora todos los cabos sueltos tenían un orden en mi mente… Sólo bastó mirar como se alejaba caminando, para darme cuenta que, de espaldas, era simplemente igual al hombre con el que soñaba cada noche de un tiempo para acá… Por eso era mi sensación de dejavhú, éste era mi presentimiento? No pude evitar sonreír ante lo tonto de esa idea… Cómo sería posible que un producto de mi imaginación pudiera materializarse en la realidad… eso era completamente imposible y descabellado… Y yo era una persona realista… Uno ve simplemente aquello que quiere ver, me repetí una y otra vez a mi misma; pero entonces… porqué tenía ésta sensación tan extraña al estar a su lado. Era como si entre nosotros hubiera un torrente de electricidad…Todo era tan raro pero a la vez tan perfecto… decidí no pensar más en eso, después tendría tiempo de socializar con él y darme cuenta de lo estúpida que era mi teoría. Entonces recordé que se había ido sin razón aparente…

Me quedé un poco pensativa… acaso le había molestado que me sentara junto a él? éste chico era verdaderamente muy extraño… o debía tener algún problema... quién sabe?

Justo en ese momento, apareció de nuevo en la puerta, miró al profesor con cara de disculpa y se dirigió a nuestro pupitre, con una expresión un poco temerosa que sustituyó de inmediato con una sonrisa en su rostro al levantar su mirada.

Vaya…tenía unos increíbles ojos verdes, que con la luz reflejada en ellos parecían como un profundo pero apacible mar. Sólo bastaba mirar en aquellos ojos para perderse por un instante.

Se sentó, y mientras lo hacía se giró un poco hacia mi lado -como si yo lo hubiese llamado con mis pensamientos- y yo me di vuelta un poco hacia él también, y simplemente dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos…

Wow!, Qué emoción más fuerte… no recordaba haber experimentado una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo de ésta manera jamás… y menos de la forma en que aumentaba cuando me miraba o me sonreía. Sentí como me ruborizaba inmediatamente, y no tuve más opción que sonreírle también. Era inevitable no hacerlo, no con la expresión que tenía ahora en su rostro… y yo pensando que le había molestado que me sentara a su lado…

Quizás me estuviera volviendo un poco loca, pero si éste fuera el rostro del hombre de mis sueños, de aquel que interpretaba las melodías mas hermosas que había escuchado alguna vez… definitivamente sería lo más perfecto que hubiera podido imaginar en toda mi existencia… Por lo menos, viéndolo desde atrás era exactamente igual a él.

Qué curioso… lo único que sabía de éste chico que estaba a mi lado era su nombre… y que aparentemente no salía con ninguna niña del instituto.

Y yo ya me estaba imaginando que podía hacerlo encajar como el hombre de mis sueños…! -Qué acelerada me estoy volviendo. Bella, tienes que mantener la calma… no llevas ni un día aquí y un muchacho ya te está haciendo sonrojar… qué mal comienzo! A lo mejor ni le gusta la música… -No pude evitar entristecerme ante ésta perspectiva.

Pensando en innumerables cosas sobre él como sus gustos, su voz, que aún no escuchaba, (al igual que sus pensamientos, y eso me estaba volviendo más loca de lo que ya estaba), sus pasatiempos, su familia, sus sueños, sus frustraciones, sus miedos… se me pasó el tiempo restante de clase volando. Cómo me gustaría saber porqué me sonreía de aquella manera, o qué era lo que buscaba en todas partes tan pronto me senté junto a él, o porqué salio corriendo con tanta prisa y luego regresó como si fuera otra persona… Cuánta frustración por Dios!! Nunca había utilizado mi habilidad para espiar la vida de nadie, y justamente él, la primera persona que realmente llamaba mi atención era muda mentalmente para mí…

Y entonces recordé otra cosa más… el hombre de mis sueños… yo tampoco había podido escuchar sus pensamientos en mis sueños…!!! Otra casualidad o pura coincidencia? Ya no sabía ni qué pensar…Definitivamente Edward suponía todo un enigma para mí, y no sabía si quería descubrir lo que había detrás de aquellos maravillosos ojos y esa media sonrisa deslumbrante… Aunque no había experimentado el sufrimiento que causaba una decepción amorosa por experiencia personal, sí lo sabía por los pensamientos de mucha gente cercana a mí… y puedo atreverme a decir que algunas veces eran sentimientos tan fuertes que casi podían transmitirme aquel dolor. No quería ni imaginarme lo que sería experimentarlos por mi propia cuenta.

No, definitivamente debía dejárselo a la vida, al destino. Yo no iba a forzar nada para conocerlo o saber algo más de su vida… simplemente iba a dejar que las circunstancias nos unieran… Iba a esperar a que él me hablara.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Y entonces, sentí como se giraba de nuevo hacia mí y una vez más me sonreía…-Aquella sonrisa va a hacer que mi autocontrol se vaya para el infierno- Yo sólo tuve tiempo de sonreírle también antes de verlo salir disparado por la puerta….

Qué había pasado? porque se había ido así, tan rápido? Acaso era su costumbre salir siempre corriendo… o no le gustaba hablar con nadie? me quedé sentada en mi puesto como por unos cinco minutos pensando en ello y haciendo teorías en mi cabeza.

Finalmente desistí… de cualquier forma yo ya había tomado mi decisión, se lo iba a dejar todo al destino… y me dirigí hacia donde tenía mi próxima clase.


	5. escucha a tu corazón

"Ciertos presentimientos que impresionan al alma, son, aveces, el presagio de lo que se teme..."

Pio X

**EDWARD POV**

Tan pronto como salí del salón a toda carrera sentí como si algo de mí se hubiese quedado allí adentro… casi experimenté el arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho, simplemente porque ahora ya no la veía por ningún lado. ¿Porqué no se materializaba frente a mi otra vez? Bueno… debería estar feliz porque ya no estaba alucinando, pero no era así…al contrario, casi me sentía triste. A éste paso no sabía que iba a suceder con mi salud mental, era como si estuviera subido en una montaña rusa emocional… Hace unos minutos una gran sonrisa iluminaba mi cara y ahora no podía disimular el gesto de frustración. Caminé por el pasillo en busca de mi siguiente clase, Matemáticas. Bueno, por lo menos no estaría sólo… aquella clase la tenía con Emmet y Jasper.

Y si ella se aparecía allá? Cómo haría para disimular mi alegría frente a ellos? Diablos… ya me estaba entusiasmando con volver a alucinar… verdaderamente me faltaba un tornillo en la cabeza… Tal vez sería mejor buscar ayuda… quizás ellos podrían ayudarme… Lo pensé por un momento, recordé lo bromista que era Emmet, y eso me hizo dudar… Y si sólo se lo decía a Jasper? él no se burlaría de mi… o si? Ay… en qué lío me había metido, y yo que pensaba que los sueños eran inofensivos!

Al final decidí que les contaría a los dos, pero que antes les haría jurarme que no se lo dirían a nadie más... Entre los tres encontraríamos alguna solución.

Llegué al aula y los vi sentados haciendo un pulso… por supuesto siempre ganaba Emmet, que era un grandulón al lado de Jasper, incluso a mi lado. Siempre vivía alardeando de sus bien formados músculos, tenía medio instituto tras él y esto hacía que constantemente Rosalie se molestara, pero después de la reconciliación se ponían más románticos que antes… casi rayando en lo insoportable. Jasper, en cambio tenía una relación muy discreta con mi hermana, pero me constaba que se adoraban, casi hubo un chispazo entre ellos desde la primera vez que se vieron, y eso que aún estaban pequeños como para distinguir el amor de cualquier otro sentimiento, sin embargo desde entonces han sido inseparables…

Recordé una vez que Alice y yo hablamos sobre el tema, ya un poco más creciditos, y ella me confesó mientras se ruborizaba un poco que él era el hombre de sus sueños, es más, dijo – **Edward, literalmente Jasper es el hombre de mis sueños**- y sonrió como si estuviera diciendo alguna broma privada. Cuando le pregunté porqué se reía me respondió – **Ay hermanito… jamás lo entenderías… y no me voy a exponer a que te burles de mi toda la vida**- Qué estaría pensado Alice… porqué me habría dicho eso aquel día? Por alguna extraña razón, justo ahora yo me sentía como ella en ese momento. Y si mejor le contaba a Alice? Usualmente las mujeres suelen ser más intuitivas, y dudaba mucho que ella se burlara de mi situación.

Bueno, primero tantearía el terreno con mis hermanos, y después, ya vería… todo dependiendo de cómo siguiera funcionando mi mente.

Me senté junto a ellos, y éstos me dijeron casi en coro – **Hermano, y esa cara?**- Me causó gracia y medio dibujé una sonrisa, tenía que mantener bien la máscara de mis emociones, sobre todo con ellos que me conocían tan bien, si no de inmediato se darían cuenta de que me sucedía algo grave.

- **Nada, todo está bien; es sólo que ustedes saben cuánto me aburre el día de regreso de Vacaciones, nunca ocurre nada interesante, todo es siempre igual**- dije sin darle mucha trascendencia a su pregunta

-** Pero ésta vez si hay una novedad. No sabes que hay una alumna nueva en el colegio?**- Preguntó Emmet, y se quedó pensativo, como tratando de recordar en qué clase había estado yo antes.

-**Ahhhh, sí, creo que si. Me parece que estaba en la clase de la que acabo de salir**- le respondí mientras trataba de acordarme porqué nunca le llegué a ver la cara a la nueva alumna, pero eso solo me llevo un segundo… claro, mi alucinación... ella sí que me mantuvo bastante entretenido. Y ahora, qué le diría a Emmet.? Seguro que estaba por preguntarme si era bonita o no, y así fue…

- **Y…entonces? Como era? si es algo que valga la pena mencionar, quizá una chica ardiente y sexy?**- me preguntó mi hermano con la voz llena de curiosidad. Aggrr… justo lo que temía, y para no tener que entrar en detalles decidí irme por la respuesta fácil, aunque ni siquiera sabía si era verdad o no. Bueno… al menos así no me pediría más reseñas sobre el asunto.

- **No, nada que valga la pena mencionar… una más del montón.**- dije sin ninguna entonación en mi voz para que no se diera cuenta que no tenía ni idea.

- **Qué lástima… Esperaba ver alguna belleza exótica, jajaja. Lo siento Jasper **– dijo mirándolo, lo mas serio que pudo- **tu hermana es preciosa, y tu sabes cuánto la quiero, pero ya sabes lo que dicen… el hecho de que no puedas beber el vino no quiere decir que no puedas disfrutar de su olor- **entonces los tres soltamos una sonora carcajada, y en ése preciso momento entró el profesor dando inicio a la clase.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno… mi hermosa alucinación jamás apareció, y eso que no hice otra cosa que rogarle a mi mente que de nuevo me volviera a jugar sucio. Ahora no solo era loco, también era masoquista.

Después de haber escuchado a mi hermano hablar sobre la chica nueva se me habían quitado las ganas de contarles lo que me sucedía, ahí sí que no iba a parar de reírse de mi como en un mes. Entonces decidí irme por mi segunda opción… le contaría a Alice, seguro que ella sería más comprensiva. La buscaría a la hora del descanso, y le contaría mi problema para que entre ambos encontráramos algo que hacer.

Sonó el timbre para salir a descanso, e inmediatamente me despedí de mis hermanos que me miraron un poco extrañados, y aproveché para decirle a Jasper que no se molestara en buscar a Alice, ya que ella estaría ocupada, hablando conmigo. Salí casi corriendo y sólo pude escuchar de su parte un –** OK, no hay problema**-

Por suerte me la encontré casi de inmediato, y de pedí que por favor me escuchara, que necesitaba que me ayudara con un problema y de inmediato asintió poniéndome la mano en la espalda y me siguió.

Nos fuimos para una parte aislada del instituto, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera, además, lo que estaba por comentarle era un poco delicado además de vergonzoso.

-**Alice**- comencé, un poco inseguro- **antes que nada, quiero que me prometas que lo que te voy a decir se va a quedar entre tú y yo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede enterarse, está bien?**

- **Claro hermanito, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo jamás te traicionaría**- me dijo muy tranquila, sabiendo que podría cumplir su promesa

- **Gracias pequeña, lo sé**- le respondí sinceramente. Alice siempre me había apoyado en todo. Mi relación con ella era realmente inmejorable. Entonces comencé a contarle todo desde el principio… sin omitir ni un solo detalle. Realmente NECESITABA que ella me entendiera. A medida que avanzaba en mi relato, ella iba poniendo una cara de asombro y emoción que sinceramente no pude entender… Es que ella no se daba cuenta de lo grave de la situación? Cuando terminé de hablar, respiré profundamente, como cuando uno emerge a la superficie después de haber pasado muchos segundos debajo del agua. Prácticamente me estaba asfixiando con mi secreto. Ella simplemente me miró con una inmensa ternura y me abrazó. Yo no pude entender aquel gesto, pero por alguna razón necesitaba de aquel abrazo, así que yo también la abracé cariñosamente.

-** Ayy Edward… no te imaginas cuánto te entiendo… quizás demasiado. Es por eso que al comienzo me he sorprendido mucho con tu relato. Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace algunos años, cuando te conté que estaba enamorada de Jasper?**- me preguntó muy ansiosa. Yo simplemente sonreí ante la ironía.

- **Sí… de hecho, hace unos minutos me acordé de esa conversación… Tus palabras exactas fueron "Edward, literalmente Jasper es el hombre de mis sueños" y después de que sonreíste y yo te cuestioné, y agregaste "Ay hermanito… jamás lo entenderías… y no me voy a exponer a que te burles de mi toda la vida". Y, es justamente por esas palabras tuyas que he venido a buscarte… porque, no sé si estoy equivocado, pero creo que tú eres la única persona en el mundo que podue entender esta situación sin cuestionarme demasiado ni llamarme loco…**

Ella simplemente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió. Se quedó un poco pensativa, y después de un momento me dijo

- **Y si existe… Qué harías si ella realmente existe Edward?**

Yo me sorprendí muchísimo con sus palabras. Acaso intentaba decirme que ella había pasado por lo mismo? Entonces no aguanté la curiosidad y se lo pregunté inmediatamente

-**Alice… tú… soñaste con Jasper antes de conocerlo?**- Diciendo aquellas palabras casi me sentía ridículo. Alice se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, y después me miró fijamente y asintió. **De hecho, él también soñaba conmigo, sólo que nunca lograba ver mi rostro. El soñaba que corría desesperadamente detrás de una pequeña joven… y cuando estaba a punto de darle alcance, despertaba. Yo en cambio le veía, caminando… casi corriendo, desesperado, en medio de un bosque lleno de espesa vegetación, y trataba de hacerle ver el camino que debía seguir para que no se perdiera, pero él no podía escucharme… Yo gritaba con todas mis fuerzas pero el no me oía y terminaba alejándose de mi vista, y entonces yo despertaba, muy asustada y triste. A los pocos meses ocurrió el accidente de sus padres en Nueva York Y fue cuando nuestros padres lo llevaron a casa junto con Rosalie. Yo casi me desmayo de la impresión cuando lo vi… pensé que me había vuelto loca. Pero luego mamá nos explicó quienes eran y que iban a vivir con nosotros… y entonces ocurrió… nos miramos a los ojos y la chispa fue casi inmediata… el resto de la historia ya la sabes.**

Wow… estaba completamente absorto con su historia… me parecía casi irreal, pero yo sabía que ella no me mentiría con algo tan serio. Y entonces, sentí como mi corazón crecia un poco dentro mi pecho… Y si ella realmente existía? Nada me haría más feliz en éste mundo…

- **Edward… dime por favor que no estás pensando que todo es una locura… ** me dijo mi hermanita casi con temor en la voz

- **No Alice… de hecho estoy deseando con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que mi historia tenga un final tan bonito como el tuyo… Que la mujer de mis sueños exista realmente en algún lugar de éste universo y que la pueda encontrar… y que ella me pueda querer tanto como yo la quiero ahora.**

Mi pequeña hermana me miró con un brillo único en sus ojos, me tomó por los hombros y me dijo – **Edward… yo creo que ella debe existir en algún lugar… sólo tienes que saberla buscar… debes tener la fe y la fuerza suficiente para poder encontrarla… tienes que aprender a creer en ése amor y dejar que guíe tu corazón… escúchalo con atención. Pero sobre todo, tienes que aprender a creer que los milagros existen, y que el mayor milagro del universo es el amor... y tú lo mereces más que nadie**

Yo sonreí ante sus palabras… nunca había escuchado hablar a mi hermana con tanta emoción y convicción… realmente lo que sentía por Jasper era demasiado grande y muy hermoso… yo no hallaba la hora de sentirme así también… Estaba seguro que existía una parte de mi que estaba perdida y que ahora había encontrado… tenía que asegurarme de hallar de nuevo a mi hermosa "alucinación", y convencerme ahora mismo de que ella no era eso… si no el más precioso regalo que la vida ponía en mi camino… que era completamente real, así enloqueciera por completo en el trayecto...


	6. la realidad o los sueños?

"La negación es el argumento favorito de la ignorancia, en realidad, su único argumento"

anónimo

**POV Bella**

Llegué al salón de literatura. Sin saber porqué, hice un recorrido por todos los asientos con mis ojos… él no estaba allí.

– Bella, ya basta… tienes que parar con esto- me dije a mí misma. Rápidamente escaneé los pensamientos de todos en general y me hice junto a una chica que estaba pensando en cuánto quería a su familia y en lo mucho que iba a extrañarla después de la graduación. Aquellos pensamientos me parecieron nobles, tiernos, e incluso me hicieron pensar un poco en Renée, mi madre. Ya comenzaba a echar de menos todas sus ocurrencias y comentarios inapropiados… Seguramente si la llamara ahora mismo lo primero que me preguntaría sería si he conocido algún chico guapo. Ella siempre había soñado con verme el día de mi graduación, con un hermoso vestido y del brazo del muchacho más apuesto de todo el instituto… era una romántica sin remedio alguno, y yo sólo había heredado aquel romanticismo a la hora de leer mis novelas favoritas… mi vida era de lo más solitaria cuando vivía junto a ella… pero ahora, ya no estaba tan segura de sentir solo aquello cuando me adentraba en mis libros…

No, no y no!! No podía permitirme seguir alimentando una posible falsa expectativa… era lo menos que me debía después de haber visto sufrir tanto a mis padres. Tampoco podía permitir que nadie me rompiera el corazón… Charlie me necesitaba… y dos corazones rotos viviendo bajo el mismo techo definitivamente serían una mala combinación. Debía ser fuerte por los dos.

– Déjaselo al destino Bella… no te adelantes a los acontecimientos, tu no sabes nada de él… no sabes lo que piensa de ti…- me dije mentalmente, como regañando a mi propia conciencia. Maldita sea… porqué no podía escucharlo… justamente a él… no podía ser cualquier otra persona? Tal vez era por una razón muy especial… yo no tenía derecho a cuestionar absolutamente nada… ya era bastante que pudiera escuchar a las personas… es sólo que me sentía tan frustrada…

**-Hola, mucho gusto**- La voz de mi compañera de puesto me hizo regresar a la realidad.-**mi nombre en Ángela Weber**- dijo la chica extendiéndome su mano- espero no haberla asustado, se veía tan concentrada… me pregunto en qué estaría pensando, seguramente algo triste, por su cara de frustración… debe extrañar su pasado- pensó ella mientras yo repondía a su saludo extendiendo mi mano.

-**Mi nombre es Bella Swan**- dije algo sorprendida por la sinceridad de sus pensamientos… aunque ella se equivocaba en algo, mi cara de frustración no era exactamente por estar extrañando mi pasado, si no por no saber que hacer con mi presente y desconocer tanto mi futuro- **gusto en conocerte Ángela.**

Esto último lo dije con total honestidad y no como un simple formalismo. Seguro que lo que me hacía falta era tener alguien con quien poder conversar tranquilamente para dejar de pensar en tantas cosas sin sentido. Además, Ángela era una buena persona, lo supe tan pronto como oí sus pensamientos.

El resto de la clase nos la pasamos hablando del instituto, de los profesores, de los exámenes, ella me pregunto cómo era Arizona (mi antiguo hogar) y por cosas generales de mi pasado, las cuales pude contestar sin ningún problema, ya que en su mayoría eran recuerdos agradables para mi. Cuando llegamos al motivo del viaje, simplemente le conté que mis padres se habían separado y no me preguntó nada más. Yo agradecí su prudencia, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos se siguió cuestionando sobre esto, y rápidamente cambiamos de tema. Pronto sonó la campana para el descanso y me dijo que si yo estaba de acuerdo me podía sentar con ella y sus amigos en una mesa de la cafetería, a lo cual accedí sin problemas… ya era hora de que me empezara a integrar con el resto de alumnos, antes de que me terminara de convencerme a mi misma que el hombre de mis sueños y Edward Cullen eran la misma persona.

Salimos para la cafetería y nos hicimos en una mesa con una chica llamada Jessica, y dos chicos Ben y Mike. Los tres tenían pensamientos bastante incómodos hacia mí, así que decidí ignorarlos. Entonces, vi cómo dos jóvenes bastante apuestos, cada uno a su manera, me observaban con detenimiento desde otra mesa.

-**Quienes son ellos?**- Le pregunté a Ángela con algo de curiosidad

-**Son Emmet Cullen y Jasper Hale.** **Ellos son hermanos adoptivos, en realidad son tres hermanos de sangre y dos adoptivos. Tienen una historia muy particular…**

Tan pronto como escuché su apellido – Cullen – fije mis pensamientos en los suyos. Y justamente en ése momento "escuché" algo que devastó mis pocas ilusiones… Emmet, el mas grande de ellos pensaba – Qué raro que Edward me hubiera dicho eso, y entonces recreaba en su mente una escena en donde él le respondía que sí me había conocido en clase y agregaba además sin ninguna emoción en su voz **"nada que valga la pena mencionar… una más del montón" **

Dios… cómo me había dolido ese comentario… hasta lo más profundo de mi ser… Aún sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad… yo no era nada del otro mundo, siempre me había considerado una chica promedio y jamás me había sentido acomplejada por ello, al contrario, me agradaba no ser el centro de atención… sin embargo esa expresión tenía un significado distinto para mí viniendo de labios de él, porque para él, yo si tenía la esperanza de ser alguien especial, y no una más del montón… Decidí bloquear también aquellos pensamientos… no quería seguir escuchando nada más que pudiera lastimarme. Que ironía… era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, sí…a través de los recuerdos de su hermano, pero, de cualquier manera eran tan nítidos… y a la vez tan dolorosos. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire intentando recobrar la tranquilidad, para que Ángela no pudiera darse cuenta de mi reacción, pero por lo visto era demasiado tarde, porque ella enseguida me preguntó si me pasaba algo. Yo le respondí que estaba bien pero que debí hacer algo urgente, que nos veríamos después en clases.

Salí rápidamente de allí, quería estar sola… quería pensar, quería dejar en blanco mi mente, olvidarme de aquellas palabras… quería olvidarme de todo…

¡ Y pensar que todo estaba tan bien solo hasta ayer en la noche...!

Hace un día el hombre de mis sueños no tenía rostro y yo era feliz sólo con escucharlo tocar su guitarra… y ahora estaba soñando despierta con un hombre cuyos ojos me hipnotizaban, y su sonrisa casi detenía mi respiración… pero al cual le importaba un bledo.

Me senté bajo un árbol alejado de todo y como si mis manos tuviesen vida propia, me vi buscando una hoja de mi libreta comencé a escribir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante:

***** "**Yo dejaré que muera en mí el deseo de amar tus ojos dulces,**

**Porque nada te podré dar, si no la tristeza de verme siempre fuera de ellos.**

**sin embargo, tu presencia es un silencio perdido,**

**y yo siento que en mi sueño está tu sueño,**

**y en mi voz está tu voz…**

**No quiero tenerte, porque si no en mi ser todo estaría terminado**

**Sólo quiero que surjas en mí como la fe en los desesperados,**

**para que pueda llevarme una gota de ti**

**de ésta tierra tan fría…**

**Yo permaneceré y tu te irás,**

**pondrás tus labios en otros labios**

**tus manos no entrelazarán las mías**

**y te alejarás a la madrugada…**

**Pero no sabrás que fui yo quien te escuchó todo el tiempo,**

**que estuviste en mis sueños cada noche**

**Y que un día apareciste, y cuando al fin vi tu rostro**

**comprendí que jamás llegaría a alcanzarte…**

**Y me quedaré sola luego,**

**con la furia de mis deseos **

**y el consuelo de mi consciencia.**

**Y todos los recuerdos de tu melodía en el aire**

**serán tu voz presente, tu voz ausente,**

**tu voz perfecta, tu voz eterna…**

**Bella. ***

Paré de escribir… mire un momento aquella hoja y me sentí confundida… no sabía en realidad a quién le había escrito eso… Al hombre que veía en mis sueños, o al que se había sentado junto a mi en clase de Biología… Que tonta! Todo aquello era una tontería… arrugué aquella hoja y la metí en mi mochila. Escuché el timbre de nuevo y me fui a mi siguiente clase, deporte.

Como iba un poco tarde, tiré mi bolso en un rincón del gimnasio, y me incorporé lo más rápido que pude. Aquellas dos horas se me hicieron eternas. Al fin terminó la clase y salí disparada a buscar mi chevy para dirigirme a casa. Sólo quería darme un buen baño y dormir, y eso fue justo lo que hice.

Y por supuesto, casi de inmediato comencé a soñar… todo de nuevo venía a mi mente… el prado, la música, el joven de espaldas… pero ésta noche mi sueño tuvo una increíble variación… cuando estaba absorta escuchando los acordes, de pronto el sonido se detuvo, y lentamente él comenzó a darse la vuelta...

Me paralicé en mi sueño, al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, casi debía haberlo adivinado… ahí estaba ese hermoso rostro, esos ojos profundos, esa sonrisa perfecta… frente a mi tenía nada más y nada menos que a Edward Cullen!

Desperté en medio de un grito sofocado. Lo sabía… !!!sabía que mis conclusiones apresuradas terminarían calando en mi inconsciente… ahora el hombre de mis sueños tenía un rostro, y era precisamente el de aquella persona inalcanzable para mi, aquella para quien yo no era nada que valiese la pena mencionar… una más del montón…

Mis ojos se anudaron en lágrimas al recodar esas palabras...y al descubirir que había arruinado mi perfecto sueño. Traté de dormirme nuevamente, sabiendo que mañana también sería otro largo día…

Chapter End Notes:

* Lo que se encuentra entre asteriscos es una adapción del poema "ausencia" del escritor Vinicius de Moraes.


	7. yo necesito escucharte

"La fuerza de la necesidad es irresistible..."

Esquilo de Eleusis

**EDWARD POV **

Me fui caminando lentamente por el campus del instituto reflexionando sobre todo lo que me había dicho Alice. Pensar en ello simplemente me hacía sonreír… Esa pequeña posibilidad de que pudiese encontrarla me había llenado el corazón de esperanza, de nuevas ilusiones. Empecé a recorrer cada rincón minuciosamente; la buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras con tal de hallarla y tenerla a mi lado. Incluso falté a mi siguiente clase, deportes. Decidí que no sería el fin del mundo si me saltara unas horas de clase y así seguir con mi misión de búsqueda.

Después de dos horas, y de haber recorrido todo el sitio, mi esperanza comenzó a evaporarse. No había ni rastro de ella. Entonces decidí ir a buscar a Emmet y Jasper para marcharnos a casa. Alice también tenía deportes, así que supuse que aún se demoraría un poco mientras se cambiaba y eso me daría tiempo de buscarlos a ellos primero.

Ya me estaban esperando afuera del aula de Química. Salimos en busca de Rosalie, que estaba en clase de español. Luego pasamos por Alice al Gimnasio. Ella venía con una hoja en la mano, un poco pensativa. Guardó la hoja en su bolso y nos saludó eufórica. Alice siempre estaba así, irradiaba una energía increíble incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Nos fuimos caminando a paso lento hacia el parqueadero y nos marchamos a casa. Al llegar, ella me preguntó si había tenido éxito en mi búsqueda, y un poco cabizbajo le respondí que había sido totalmente infructuosa. Una vez más puso aquella expresión pensativa, como si estuviera atando cabos en su pequeña cabecita, y se marchó a su cuarto, no sin antes, frotarme el hombro con su mano en señal de apoyo.

Busqué mi guitarra y me fui a mi prado. Haber pasado tantas horas del día pensando en mi niña, mi hermosa alucionación, me había inspirado. Toqué sin parar hasta que cayó la noche, imaginándome cada detalle de ella mientras los acordes iban fluyendo en el aire. Sin proponérmelo había compuesto una nueva canción. Me quedé un rato más de lo acostumbrado allí, era una noche preciosa, había estrellas a más no poder, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y la luna llena brillaba como nunca… Hubiese dado mi vida porque ella hubiera estado ahí conmigo en este preciso instante. Me quedé absorto mirando aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza. Ésa luna me recordaba tanto sus ojos! Mirar dentro de ellos era la sensación más agradable del mundo, me llenaba de tranquilidad, era como cuando tocaba mi música, sólo que más emocionante.

Me dirigí de nuevo a casa después de mi "terapia musical". Estaba muy ansioso porque llegara la mañana, así podría continuar mi búsqueda, además, tenía de nuevo Biología… y yo la había visto justamente en esa clase. Finalmente me quedé dormido, y soñé… claro que soñé, sólo que esta vez mi sueño había sido mil veces más increíble que los que había tenido antes con ella, era el mejor sueño de toda mi vida…

El preámbulo era el mismo, yo, tocando en mi prado, pleno atardecer, me siento observado, giro, la veo a ella, y entonces comienzo a acercarme, pero ésta vez su imagen no se desvaneció… al contrario, a medida que me acercaba podía verla más claramente, su imagen nítida y hermosa me deslumbraba, entonces, cuando creía que iba a desaparecer como siempre lo hacía, ella me sonrió… y yo, sin poder controlar mis impulsos, levanté mi mano y le acaricié la mejilla con la punta de mis dedos, ella se estremeció ante aquel ligero roce, y yo, sin poder reprimir mas mis emociones la abracé con todo el amor guardado en mis ser; entonces ella levantó su hermoso rostro y me miro con una ternura infinita en sus ojos y nos quedamos así por un instante, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro, comenzamos a acercarnos muy lentamente hasta quedar a escasos milímetros, entonces en un susurro me dijo con su boca casi pegada a la mía– **no dejes de tocar tu música… YO NECESITO ESCUCHARTE…**- haciendo énfasis en éstas últimas palabras. Y deshaciéndose de mi abrazo, luego de unos segundos, despareció.

Me desperté entre emocionado y contrariado. ¿Qué me quiso decir con aquellas palabras…? Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa, en su abrazo correspondiendo el mío, en todo aquello que gritaban sus ojos, en su boca casi pegada a la mía, respirando el mismo aire... ¿sentía ella acaso un amor tan silencioso como el que yo le profesaba? Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella también me amara... tocaría para ella toda mi vida con tal de que no se fuera… "yo necesito escucharte" ¿Era eso alguna pista, alguna señal de cómo encontrarla? A estas alturas estaba muy confundido, pero de ahora en adelante le haría caso a mis instintos, y si ella quería mi música, entonces eso tendría… eso y todo lo que quisiera. Llevaría mi guitarra a todas partes de ahora en adelante, tocaría cada vez que pudiera hacerlo. Debía agotar todas las posibilidades, necesitaba encontrarla sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo, y además quería decirle de todas las formas posibles que la amaba con cada fibra de mi ser.

Comencé a alistarme sintiéndome un poco nervioso, tenía la sensación previa a una cita romantica. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo, y hasta estaba pensando qué ropa se me vería mejor… jajaja. Si Emmet se enterara de esto se burlaría de mi toda la semana. Incluso usé perfume, cosa que nunca hacía. Me miré al espejo antes de salir y sonreí… era increíble lo que el amor podía hacer en una persona. Ahora sólo quería ser mejor por ella, quería ser digno de sus besos, sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, su admiración, en otras palabras, quería poder merecerla… -pero antes debes encontrarla – me recordé a mi mismo. Bajé las escaleras con la guitarra al hombro, mientras suspiraba lleno de esperanza.

Mis hermanos ya estaban listos en el garaje, esperando por mí, me miraron extrañados al verme llegar con el forro de la guitarra detrás de mi espalda, pero por fortuna no dijeron nada imprudente. Sólo Alice que sacándome la lengua me dijo – **Cuándo será el día que no nos hagas llegar tarde a todos!**- Yo sólo pude sonreír, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa cuando se acercó un poco más a mi y percibió el olor de mi perfume. Supuse lo que estaría pensando...

Llegamos al fin, y cada uno se marchó a sus respectivos salones. Aquí iba yo, rogando al cielo por volver a verla…

* * *

Chicas... no les ha gustado??? creo que no... =( si estoy equivocada porfis háganmelo saber.... solo para continuar


	8. corazón delator

"La peor prisión es un corazón cerrado"

Juan Pablo II

**BELLA POV **

Desperté algo cansada. Mi sueño de la noche anterior me había dejado más confundida de lo que ya estaba… tantas posibilidades se vinieron a mi mente. ¿Era tan descabellada la idea de que ya hubiera visto a Edward Cullen en sueños antes de conocerlo en realidad? Sí, lo era; y aún a pesar de eso, la idea me hacía sonreír, y me hacía sentir una pequeñísima esperanza dentro de mi ser. Mi voluntad era tan débil… si tan sólo recibiera una señal… algo que me permitiera mantener ésa lucecita con vida! De repente recordé que hoy también tenía clase de Biología, y que Edward estaba en esa clase. Entonces, por primera vez en mi vida quise verme bonita, es decir, mejor que insignificante al menos. Quería que cambiara ese concepto en su mente, que me diera la oportunidad de mostrarle que quizás había algo en mí que pudiera agradarle. Sí... era verdad, estaba muy dolida por su comentario, pero… tampoco podía juzgarlo y condenarlo eternamente por ello, al fin al cabo él tenía razón. No era más que la cruda y fría realidad, sólo que antes no me había importado que la gente pensara eso de mi, y ahora sí. Bueno, "la gente" es exagerar, en realidad, me importaba lo que él pensara de mí. Al menos tenía que intentarlo, me lo debía a mi misma. Yo sabía en el fondo de mí ser que ésta era la primera vez que alguien me interesaba realmente. Había algo en ese extraño chico que me hacía sentir tranquilidad, cuando me sumergía en esos ojos verdes no quería salir a la superficie, mirarlos de esa manera, y saberme observada por ellos me hacía sentirme viva; y esa era una sensación nueva para mi. Había pasado tanto tiempo en soledad…

Me dirigí al armario y busqué mi ropa más sofisticada. No es que tuviera mucha, la verdad, menos es más para mi. Nunca me habían gustado las cosas demasiado sensuales, ni los escotes profundos, o los colores demasiado llamativos, ni los tacones, ni el maquillaje… en general nada que hiciera que la gente fijara su atención en mí. Pasar desapercibida era mi deporte favorito. Pero eso ahora había cambiado. Recordé entonces que mamá me había regalado ropa nueva para navidad. Ni siquiera le había quitado las etiquetas. Busqué la bolsa en donde la había guardado. Era un Jean color azul hielo que iba bajo en la cintura, con desgastado en las piernas, y algunas partes como deshilachadas para darle un aspecto descomplicado, y un suéter azul oscuro que ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo… miré aquella ropa un poco insegura, pero que diablos! me la había regalado mi madre. Imposible que ella conociéndome tan bien me diera algo que me hiciera ver mal presentada. Me bañé a toda carrera, y me puse aquellas prendas. Debía admitir algo, pese a sentirme muy extraña enseñando un poco más de piel que lo acostumbrado, realmente me veía un poco más llamativa. Incluso me sentí bonita. Dejé por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi cabello suelto, caía en ondas sobre mis hombros y mi espalda. Para que no se viera tan simple me puse un pequeño listón del mismo color del suéter que mi mamá había puesto junto a las prendas, con la esperanza de que algún día me peinara de manera diferente. Siempre me decía – **No entiendo porqué siempre vives con ese cabello recogido, sin ninguna gracia, con lo hermoso que es! realmente es una pena que nunca te lo dejes suelto…**- Incluso busqué un Splash que tenía dentro de mis cosas y me di un par de atomizadas. Olía a rosas. Me miré por última vez en el espejo. Definitivamente el impulso del amor me estaba haciendo enloquecer por completo… pero tenía que intentarlo, me volví a recordar. Debía ayudarle también un poquito al destino, él no podía hacerlo todo solo.

Papá ya se había ido, afortunadamente. Si me viera así se sorprendería bastante. No le molestaría, en absoluto, pero sí comenzaría a sospechar que algo estaba pasando. Y eso era lo que menos quería. Nada de preocupaciones para él. Esa era mi misión en Forks…

Tan pronto como llegué al instituto los cotilleos sobre mí se incrementaron al triple. Si bien, ayer había logrado salir mas o menos invicta de los chismorreos, hoy sería caso perdido. Ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar. Era temprano aún, afortunadamente. Ni me quiero imaginar las voces en mi cabeza de haber llegado sobre el tiempo para entrar a clase.

De nuevo me hice en aquel último puesto, pero ésta vez sería yo quien lo vería entrar por esa puerta y no al revés.

Esperé impaciente los pocos minutos que faltaban para empezar la clase. Y boom!

Ahí estaba él… simplemente perfecto. No sé si era mi impresión, pero se veía incluso más lindo que ayer. Llevaba un suéter negro que resaltaba su piel blanca, sus cabellos bailaban desordenados al viento, pero esto le daba un aire… de insolencia seductora, sus labios rojos contrastaban con esos ojos verdes que parecían tener una luz propia en el fondo de ellos. Era como una aparición… pero no fue todo eso lo que me dejó sin aliento… fue un detalle agregado a su apariencia perfecta. Detrás de su espalda sobresalía… El forro de una… guitarra!!!! Ooo... Dios… yo pedí señales pero esto era estar hablando el mismo idioma. Era como una respuesta directa a mis plegarias... Y yo que comenzaba a creer que los milagros no existían… pero esto era la prueba más contundente de que estaba muy equivocada. No me quiero ni imaginar la expresión que debía tener en mi rostro… absoluta perplejidad, supongo. Traté de recomponerme rápidamente, antes de que él pudiera notarlo.

Él también me miraba intensamente. No estoy segura pero creo que logré mi cometido al cambiar un poco mi desaliñado look. No se cómo describir la manera en que nos estábamos observando. Sentía que nos estábamos gritando mil cosas en medio del silencio. Por un momento, todo a mí alrededor desapareció, sólo éramos él y yo, nadie más. Esperaba que ningún fisgón estuviera observándonos con demasiada atención, si no de inmediato se darían cuenta que algo extraño sucedía entre él y yo.

El señor Rusell comenzó a llamar asistencia. Mientas tanto Edward se sentó junto a mi sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios y sin apartar su ojos de los míos. Era tan intensa aquella mirada que enseguida me ruboricé, y tuve que apartar la mía, algo avergonzada. Entonces escuché como soltaba un suave suspiro, apenas perceptible a mis oídos. Tenía un sentido del oído más o menos bien desarrollado ya que estuve en clases de técnica vocal durante cuatro años. Otra de mis grandes pasiones era cantar. Casi siempre, si no estaba en casa leyendo o escribiendo, estaba en mis prácticas de coro. Lo llamaron a lista – **Edward Cullen**- a lo que respondió por inercia – **Presente**- e inmediatamente me volvió a mirar y sonrió. Y de nuevo yo caí en aquella sonrisa y le regalé la mía. El maestro terminó de llamar a lista y entonces escuché que me llamaba al final de todos. –** Señorita Swan**- Entonces reaccioné. - **Aquí, señor Rusell**- entonces Edward dio un respingo y me volteó a mirar sorprendido.

El profesor en su mente intentaba acordarse de mi nombre –¿**Isabella, verdad?** Yo asentí. **Aún no aparece en mi lista, creo que debe pasar por secretaría para que le avise a la Señora Crowel y rectifiquen el error.**-

-** Claro. En el descanso me encargo de ello**- Le respondí.

Edward aún seguía pensativo. Pero, después de unos segundos, su sonrisa se hizo incluso más amplia que cuando llegó. De verdad que este niño me desconcertaba con cada actitud suya. Su mente debía funcionar de una manera poco convencional.

El señor Rusell nos explicó que hoy veríamos algo sobre los primeros auxilios básicos, que debíamos trabajar en parejas durante la clase y que para no perder más tiempo ni desordenar el aula, trabajaríamos con el compañero de pupitre.

¿Primeros auxilios? ¿Trabajo en parejas? Ay Dios…. solo esperaba no quedar en ridículo con él…

Entonces empezó a hablar de los signos vitales, y comenzó con el tema de las pulsaciones. Explicó rápidamente una tabla de normalidades y nos dijo que trabajaríamos con ella.

-**Las pulsaciones por minuto dependen de la estatura de la persona y de la edad, cuando nacemos nuestras pulsaciones por minuto son más aceleradas y van disminuyendo conforme vamos aumentando de estatura y de peso, y en los adultos depende si es en reposo o posterior al ejercicio. Las normalidades son las siguientes: **

**Recién nacidos de 100 a 160 latidos por minuto**

**Niños de 1 a 10 años de 70 a 120 latidos por minuto**

**Niños de más de 10 años y adultos de 60 a 100 latidos por minuto**

**Atletas bien entrenados de 40 a 60 latidos por minuto**

Luego agregó

**Las cifras normales en un adulto son de 60-100 latidos por minuto, por lo tanto mayor de 100 pulsaciones por minuto significan taquicardia.**- Todo iba bien hasta que agregó

-**Ahora quiero que le tomen el pulso a su compañero. Pueden tomarlo en varios lugares, donde prefieran o sea más sencillo; puede ser el cuello, a este tipo de pulsación le llamamos pulso carotídeo, o en la muñeca, al que llamamos pulso radial. Esos son los más comunes, y de más fácil percepción. **-

Ooo... noooo… ahora sí estaba perdida… ya sentía retumbar mi corazón dentro del pecho, solo con verlo… no quería ni imaginarme como iba a ser cuando él me tomara el pulso… No sabía que era lo que él pensaba, (claro, que oportuno!) pero también se veía un poco nervioso. Entonces, con una sonrisa llena de picardía me dijo – **Las damas primero**-

Bueno, aquello me daría un poco más de tiempo para tranquilizarme… pero… ¿y si al tocarlo me ponía más nerviosa y agitada? Por donde lanalizara la situación era un desastre… entonces, para no parecer una tonta asentí y le pregunté – **El cuello o la muñeca?**- para dejar que él mismo eligiera. – **Donde tú prefieras está bien para mí**- me respondió y al instante y me sonrió. Yo dibujé una sonrisa nerviosa en mi cara y le dije –**No, por favor, escoge tú mismo**- De nuevo volvió a sonreír y con cierto brillo en los ojos me dijo –**En ese caso, el cuello**- Me sonrojé de inmediato, y sólo pude articular –**OK - **

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, y a manera de invitación movió un poco la parte superior de su suéter y ladeó el cuello, sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo directamente a los ojos. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan nerviosa. Casi estaba a punto de colapsar. Lentamente llevé mi mano, un poco temblorosa hacia su cuello, ubiqué mis dedos índice y corazón sobre su arteria carótida y comencé a contar mentalmente, mientras miraba mi reloj… 1… 40… 55… entonces me lleve una sorpresa… solo llevaba 30 segundos y ya iban 55 pulsaciones...! Seguí contando 60… 90… 110…!!! Seguramente conté mal, imposible… entonces volví a contar… 1… 40… 80… 100… 114!!! Algo andaba realmente mal con su pulso… entonces, retiré mis dedos, y lo miré extrañada y le dije – **Disculpa si soy imprudente, pero… sufres alguna afección cardiaca?**- Entonces sonrió un poco avergonzado y me respondió – **Pues, no que yo sepa, pero … tal vez**- Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y le respondí –** Quizás **–

Me miró por unos segundos y luego me dijo entusiasmado – **Ahora voy yo**- era como si quisiera probar algo… y entonces, mi pulso empezó su carrera frenética de nuevo… Ahora quién era la que iba a parecer una enferma crónica cardica??? Sonreí nerviosamente, asustada por lo que veía venir… entonces me devolvió la pregunta – **El cuello o la muñeca?**- Yo me encogí de hombros y le respondí lo mismo que el me respondió. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, me dijo – **Vale, el cuello entonces…**-


	9. los milagros sí existen

**"El verdadero amor hace milagros, porque él mismo ya es el mayor milagro"**

Amado Nervo

**EDWARD POV **

Respiré profundo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Entré y me dirigí a mi puesto de siempre. Levanté la mirada e inmediatamente sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi corazón. Ahí estaba ella, sentada junto a mi silla, se veía increíblemente hermosa; aunque un poco diferente. Llevaba su cabello suelto, adornado por un bonito listón azul, del mismo color de su suéter. Tenía una expresión de asombro que me resultó muy curiosa… era verdad que me había arreglado un poco mejor que ayer, pero el cambio no era tan drástico… en cambio ella… no tenía palabras para describir cómo se veía. Sentí tanta felicidad por eso, por tenerla frente a mis ojos de nuevo, por poder perderme en esa mirada infinita... Yo la había buscado ayer todo el día y era ella quien me había encontrado hoy. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa ironía. Pero algo dentro de mí me había dicho que hoy volvería a verla en ésta clase, y era por eso que había procurado verme un poco mejor, no? Entonces, la esperanza seguía viva dentro de mí, aún estaba esperando mi milagro personal.

No pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos, quería decirle con mi mirada todo lo que no podía con palabras en aquel momento. Habría estado encantado de gritárselo al mundo entero, todo lo que ella significaba para mí, pero, en seguida me encerrarían en un centro de reposo mental. Nadie, salvo Alice quizás, podría entender que me había enamorado de alguien que aparecía y desaparecía como por arte de magia. Y que además veía en sueños.

Me senté a su lado aún con la sonrisa en mis labios que se había hecho presente desde que levanté mis ojos y la vi. Al llegar allí percibí un olor a rosas que se desprendía de su cuerpo, era tan exquisito… Respiré lentamente aquel delicioso aroma y se me escapó un leve suspiro; muy bajo para que los demás lo hubiesen escuchado.

El Señor Rusell comenzó a llamar a lista. Cuando me llamó contesté como autómata, pero yo seguía idiotizado mirando a mi niña, sonriéndole… y ella me sonreía también. Sentí como las palabras empezaron a llegar a mi mente, y de pronto me vi escribiendo en una hoja de mi libreta algo que había inspirado únicamente ella…

*** No sé quién eres, pero sueño contigo**

**no sé tu nombre, pero pienso en ti**

**no encuentro las palabras que puedan definirte**

**pero solamente quiero que te quedes aquí**

**Tal vez me recuerdas a alguien**

**pero cada vez que sonríes…**

**eres tú quien se queda dando vueltas en mi mente**

**No eres un fantasma, ya no hay miedos**

**ésta vez es diferente…**

**Aún no sé con qué sueñas,**

**aún no se a quien esperas,**

**ni siquiera sé si esperas,**

**pero sueño que me esperes…**

**Sin darte cuenta, sin notarlo, sin saberlo.**

**Ésta vez no quiero pasar desapercibido**

**sólo ésta vez no…**

**quiero que me veas, que me pienses, que me extrañes**

**que no frenes tus ojos, que no retengas tu alma**

**quiero que sueñes conmigo cada noche**

**aunque sólo sepas mi nombre…**

**quiero que te aferres a él como a mi vida**

**quiero que me busques, que me encuentres, **

**que te inventes la manera para no perder los días,**

**ni las noches, ni las horas, ni los besos que no llegan…**

**Quiero que imagines de todas las maneras**

**todos los pretextos para quedarte en mi mente**

**que no pasen las historias, los recuerdos, ni la gente**

**que no tengas miedo de caer en éste abismo**

**porque finalmente, si te esfumas**

**yo sentiré morirme lentamente… **

**Edward ***

Cerré mi agenda, y ella miraba distraída la ventana. De pronto escuché como el Señor Rusell decía –** Señorita Swan**- al fin sabría quien era la nueva de la que tanta gente hablaba. Sin poder dar crédito a mis oídos, la niña de mis sueños fue quien respondió – **Aquí, Señor Rusell**-

Qué??? Un momento…. ¿Era una broma? ¿La estudiante nueva y la mujer de mis sueños eran la misma persona? Estaba en shock. Por unos segundos no pude asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero entonces pensé – claro, ahora todo tiene sentido… nunca he estado alucinando! Ella existe, de verdad existe!!!- Ahí tenía mi milagro personal… LOS MILAGROS SI EXISTEN!!. Hice mi sonrisa mucho más evidente que antes, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía por frente a mi… Ella era real, tan real como lo que sentía dentro de mi… y yo también existía para ella… para Isabella Swan.

Luego el Señor Rusell le dijo -**Aún no aparece en mi lista, creo que debe pasar por secretaría para que le avise a la Señora Crowel y rectifiquen el error.**- a lo cual ella respondió -** Claro. En el descanso me encargo de ello**- Esa voz… tenía una voz especial. Sonaba tan delicada como los acordes de mi guitarra. Por un segundo me imaginé cómo sonarían ambas al tiempo. Ella y mi guitarra. No podía imaginarme una compañía más perfecta.

Luego, el Señor Rusell explicó cómo desarrollaríamos la clase. Hablo de primeros auxilios, signos vitales, pulsaciones, trabajo en parejas… -Bingo!!! Ahí tenía mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, de rozar su piel, de mirarla a los ojos…- Expuso el cuadro de normalidades – me reí internamente; algo me decía que en éste instante aquellas normalidades no aplicaban para mi…- Nos sugirió que la tomáramos en el cuello o la muñeca. – Genial… ya estaba ansioso por sentir su piel…y ella también tendría que tomarme el pulso-

No cabía de la dicha, la Biología nunca me había parecido tan entretenida y agradable como el día de hoy. Entonces tratando de ser caballeroso le dije – **Las damas primero**- me moría por sentir el roce de su piel. Entonces me preguntó algo que me causó gracia – **El cuello o la muñeca?** Qué hermosa… me dejaba escoger… como si supiera que me hubiese gustado hacerlo, sin embargo, para no parecer tan atrevido le dije – **Donde tú prefieras está bien para mí**- y era verdad… con tal de que fueran sus manos, estaba bien para mi. Entonces insistió que fuera yo quien escogiera, y no pude resistirme a la tentación, entonces le dije –**En ese caso, el cuello**- y me mientras se ruborizaba un poco, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa me respondió casi en un susurro – **OK**-

Giramos las sillas y entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron directamente. Podía sentir electricidad corriendo por mis venas… Cada emoción que vivía con ella se elevaba a la décima potencia. Era increíble todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, ya no quería esperar más, entonces moví mi suéter hacia un lado para dejar mi cuello al descubierto, y ladeé un poco mi cabeza, sin poder desprenderme aún de su mirada. Ella elevó lentamente su mano, y aquello disparó aun más mi emoción y mis latidos. Podía sentirlos dentro de mi pecho como el galopar de caballos furiosos. Yo mismo estaba llevando la cuenta en mi cabeza mientras observaba el transcurrir del segundero en el reloj que sostenía en su otra mano… Cielos, mi corazón estaba muy agitado! seguramente estaría pensando que sufría una afección cardiaca o algo por el estilo. ¿O se daría cuenta que ella era la que generaba aquella reacción? La verdad no me importó… Mi amor por ella había sido tan silencioso hasta ahora que si mi corazón decidía hablar… no podría recriminarle por ello.

Simplemente me dejé llevar, y paré de contar… el tiempo fue demasiado corto mientras sentía sus manos en mi cuello, era tan suave como el roce de una pluma. De pronto ella dijo algo y me sacó de mis cavilaciones – **Disculpa si soy imprudente, pero… sufres alguna afección cardiaca?**- Aquello me hizo sonreír. Además de perfecta era divertida. - **Pues, no que yo sepa, pero… tal vez**- le respondí recordando que alcancé los 90 latidos antes de que terminara el minuto y yo dejara de contar.

–** Quizás **– me respondió encogiéndose de hombros

– **Ahora voy yo**- le dije sin poder ocultar la emoción y la ansiedad en mi voz- **El cuello o la muñeca?**- le pregunté en un intento de tener el mismo gesto de libre elección que ella tuvo conmigo, aunque, honestamente, me moría de ganas por tocar su delicado cuello, que sobresalía del escote en V de su suéter. Ella me respondió exactamente con mis palabras, cuando estaba en su lugar. Yo sonreí. Si ella me dejaba elegir, entonces no perdería mi oportunidad…– **Vale, el cuello entonces…**-

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, y yo le sonreí en respuesta. Me incliné hacia ella y puse mis dedos sobre su frágil cuello lo más suavemente posible, era demasiado bueno poder estar así tan cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Empecé a contar… 30… 60… vaya que rápido… 90…120!!! Wow… ella sí que iba mil por hora. Y no supe si preocuparme o alegrarme. La observé detenidamente por un momento, ésta vez reparé en su ropa, se veía sensual pero tierna al mismo tiempo, su pecho subía y bajaba alocadamente con cada respiración, la cual era fuerte y desacompasada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un delicado rosa, que contrastaba de maravilla con su piel clara; sus ojos chocolate brillaban de forma indescriptible… en otras palabras, se veía como una princesa contemporánea de cuento de hadas, pero más que eso se veía en perfectas condiciones; dudaba mucho que padeciera alguna enfermedad o se sintiera mal. Sin embargo, no resistí saber un poco más de ella, y entonces le pregunté – ¿**Te sientes bien…? **Inmediatamente bajó sus ojos, supongo que se sentía apenada o algo por el estilo. Después de unos segundos me contesto –**De hecho me siento muy bien. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?**- aquella situación fue muy graciosa…ambos habíamos tenido la misma reacción delatora. Le sonreí, como signo de complicidad. Entonces le dije –** Pues… tu pulsación también está un poco por encima del canon normal. Creo que ya somos dos con problemas del corazón**- y le guié el ojo. Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se volvió a ruborizar. Entonces, no fue necesario decirnos nada más… aquellos latidos habían dicho muchas cosas ya. Pero yo quería saberlo todo de ella… sus gustos, sus sueños, sus esperanzas… quería conocer cada rincón de sus pensamientos. Entonces, sin pensar mucho en qué le iba a decir exactamente, dejé que las palabras acudieran a mi boca…

- **Isabe…-**

- **Bella**- me corrigió de inmediato. –**sólo Bella, vale? **-

- **OK, Bella… me preguntaba si… te gustaría que charláramos un poco en la hora del descanso. Me gustaría mostrarte algo**…- Le pedí, mostrándole con mis ojos cuánto ansiaba que dijera que sí.

-** Claro. No hay problema. Nos vemos en la cafetería, si te parece bien.** Había aceptado…! Me había dicho que sí… los milagros seguían pasando.

-**Perfecto, entonces… allá nos vemos**- Le respondí con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios, y mis ojos llenos de esperanza.

En ese momento sonó la campana yla vi alejarse mientras se giraba un poco para sonreírme y decir –**Nos vemos… pronto**-

* * *

Hola mis niñas! Solo queria agradecer a quienes me están leyendo, en especial a **Adry, mar, fatii, Izzie y Camille. **Sus rws significan mucho para mi. Un abrazoo

Pd: El poema que escribio Edward es de mi autoría. (Carolina Prada Santamaría). Solo para aquello de los derechos de autor, jejeje, Ahora si... hasta la prox!


	10. la sorpresa

"Dormías, los brazos me tendiste y por sorpresa rodeaste mi insomnio..."

Jorge Guillén

**BELLA POV **

Tan pronto como puso sus dedos sobre mi cuello sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Edward era tan agradable. No hacía falta conocerlo demasiado para darse cuenta de ello. Me sonrió y yo ya sentía mi cara enrojecer. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a experimentar aquello cuando me encontraba cerca de él. Finalmente me preguntó si me sentía bien, y yo, sin ahorrar felicidad le dije que así era. Supuse que me lo preguntaba por mis latidos, debió asustarse, así como me ocurrió a mí con los suyos. Que irónico… Dijo que mi pulsación estaba por encima del estándar, y que ya éramos dos con problemas del corazón. Por mi lado yo los tenía, pero eran de otra clase… mi básico problema era haberme enamorado casi inmediatamente después de haberlo tenido frente a mí.

Luego, cuando la clase estaba por terminarse, me hizo una pregunta que me tomó completamente por sorpresa… Quería saber si podíamos hablar al descanso. Me dijo que quería mostrarme algo. Eso despertó enormemente mi curiosidad. Y vaya que yo era muy curiosa. Siempre le había echado la culpa de mi extraña habilidad a eso. Siempre quería saber más y más… y desde que había visto a Edward mi curiosidad se había multiplicado, quería saber todos los pequeños detalles de su vida. Por supuesto acepté de inmediato. Quedamos de vernos en la cafetería. Yo estaba feliz… por alguna extraña razón del universo, él había decidido darme ese chance de mostrarle a la Bella que pocos conocían. Ésa Bella que él había despertado en mí.

Pronto se terminó la clase y yo salí disparada, no sin antes sonreírle y despedirme adecuadamente. Tenía que ir en el cambio de clases a la secretaría para solucionar el problema de la lista y así no llegar tarde a mi cita con Edward en la cafetería. Afortunadamente pude hacerlo sin problemas. La Señora Crowel fue muy amable en atenderme de manera eficiente. Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, ansiando que cada minuto de ésta se pasara lo más rápido posible. No hallaba la hora de verlo de nuevo, y de saber qué era lo que quería mostrarme. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía tanta ansiedad. Constantemente mordía mi labio inferior, era una manía que tenía cuando algo me ponía así. Por fin sonó la campana. Una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en mis labios. Iría en busca de ese pedacito de felicidad. Agradecí al cielo el haberme arreglado un poco mejor el día de hoy. Quizás así el podría cambiar un poco el concepto que tenía sobre mi. Yo no quería ser una más del montón… estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello, era la primera vez que estaba dispuesta a pelear con todas mis fuerzas contra mi orgullo propio. Algo dentro de mí me decía que valía la pena hacerlo a un lado… sólo esta vez. Quería pensar que el valía ese riesgo. Pronto el tiempo me daría la respuesta.

Respiré profundamente camino a la cafetería en un intento tranquilizarme. Sentía un millón de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, era una sensación completamente nueva para mí. Bueno, de hecho, las cosas que había experimentado desde que él había aparecido en mi vida eran todas desconocidas. Llegué y lo vi sentado en una de las mesas más retiradas. Al verme de inmediato se levantó de su silla y me saludó con la mano; yo me dirigí hacia donde él estaba caminando un poco insegura. Una de mis mayores virtudes no era la confianza en mí misma; pero ello había sido recompensado con una gran capacidad de auto-recuperación. Quizás no era la mujer más segura del mundo, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para asumir el riesgo de intentar algo.

Al llegar allí me sonrió y me dijo emocionado –**Gracias por venir…**- a lo que yo sólo pude responderle – **No es nada**.- Nuevamente el silencio cayó, como si fueran nuestros ojos los que hablaran y no existiera otra manera de comunicarnos. Después de unos pocos segundos reaccionamos y me dijo amablemente – ¿**Quieres comer algo primero?**- No era que yo tuviera mucha hambre, pero supuse que quizás el sí tendría; así que acepté su oferta e hicimos la fila para comprar las cosas. Mientras estábamos allí todo el instituto nos miraba insistentemente. Sentía los gritos de sorpresa mentales. Tanto de chicos como de chicas. Quien lo diría… ambos teníamos mucha gente que se preocupaba por nuestro "status sentimental" más de lo imaginado.

Traté de ignorar aquellas voces y por supuesto las miradas que nos acechaban. Quería tener mi mente 100% dispuesta para él. Nada de distracciones. Cada uno tomó un emparedado de pollo y un refresco y nuevamente nos dirigimos a la mesa. Fue él quien empezó a hablar entonces – **Y, cuéntame, cómo te ha parecido Forks? **Yo le respondí la verdad. Que desde que había entrado en el pueblo me había llevado una buena impresión. Luego me preguntó con un poco de indecisión en sus ojos –**Y cómo es que has venido a parar aquí, si vivías en Arizona?**- Supongo que debí hacer poner una expresión contrariada, ya que inmediatamente agregó – **No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, descuida**- Pero yo sí quería, sólo que no sabía exactamente cómo decírselo, así que sólo mencioné que mis padres se habían divorciado y que pensaba que papá me necesitaba más que mamá en estos momentos. Terminamos de comer y me dijo entonces – **bueno, ¿te parece si ahora sí te muestro lo que quiero enseñarte?- **Yo le respondí inmediatamente, asintiendo como mi cabeza temiendo que el temblor en mi voz delatara mi ansiedad y mis nervios.

Ya había sido suficiente con mi ruidoso corazón.

Se levantó de su silla, y casi al instante lo vi detrás de mí, corriendo la mía para que pudiera salir. Aquel gesto me pareció de lo más caballeroso… Edward me parecía cada vez más interesante. Sólo en aquel momento me fijé que no llevaba su guitarra como ésta mañana. Tuve ganas de preguntarle dónde la había dejado pero me contuve; eso iba a sonar algo imprudente de mi parte. Cuando íbamos camino a la salida todas las mesas nos miraban pero había una que capturó de inmediato mi atención. En ella estaban sentados los dos hermanos de Edward y dos chicas hermosas, aunque muy diferentes. No resistí la curiosidad y de inmediato escuché sus pensamientos. El grande, Emmet, pensó algo que hizo sentir un chispazo de alegría en mi pecho de inmediato…

- Ay hermanito… te agarramos..! Con que éste era el motivo de tu comportamiento ésta semana. Qué bien guardadito te lo tenías… ahora entiendo porqué no quisiste decir mayor cosa cuando te pregunté acerca de ella. Hasta de insignificante la trataste! Claro, lo único que querías era mantenerla protegida de nuestro acecho..! Hasta celoso nos saliste, mira nada más!! Pero me alegra tanto verte acompañado de algo distinto a tu guitarra… quizás incluso me abstenga de molestarte por habérnoslo ocultado… mamá se va a poner dichosa cuando se entere…! -

Wow… acaso podría ser cierto? Él realmente no pensaba lo que había dicho de mí… sentí como se reconstruían pedacitos en mi corazón. Luego, sin querer, escuché los pensamientos de una de las chicas que estaba junto a él. Era de complexión pequeña, pero delicada. Tenía el cabello corto, facciones muy suaves y movimientos gráciles. Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y en su mente se decía a sí misma – Espero que a Edward le guste como arreglé todo. Aún no me lo puedo creer… que felicidad… y él se va a poner aún más dichoso esta noche, va a tomarlo por sorpresa completamente… Dios, ya puedo sentir que le quiero…-

Aquellos pensamientos me dejaron un poco confundida, no entendí nada de ellos. Finalmente cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, y de nuevo centré toda mi atención en él, ésta vez con una enorme sonrisa surcando mi cara por el dato tan interesante que me había proporcionado la mente de su hermano. Al menos aquellas palabras daban un poco más de sentido al comportamiento de Edward. Sería absurdo que me considerara insignificante y al mismo tiempo quisiera conversar conmigo o conocerme un poco más.

Lo seguí sin preguntar hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Por alguna razón, yo ya confiaba en él ciegamente. Empezamos a adentrarnos en la zona verde del instituto. Cielos, ésta escuela era mucho más grande de lo que me imaginé; claro que con el poco tiempo que llevaba aquí no había tenido mucho tiempo de recorrerla entera. Me alegró estar recorriendo aquel sendero por primera vez junto a él. Eso lo hacía mucho más bonito de lo que ya era. De pronto vi no muy lejos un enorme árbol, y junto a él estaba recargada una hermosa guitarra clásica española. Junto a ella, un pequeño cobertor doblado y sobre él un montón de chocolates que formaban una carita feliz. Aquel escenario, era la cosa más tierna que había visto en mi vida… claro, sumada con su cara de expectación al observar la mía. Yo simplemente esbocé una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios y lo miré con aquel amor contenido que tenía dentro de mí ser… Sólo Dios sabía lo que significaba ver esa guitarra ahí, ésta imagen alimentaba mi esperanza, ahora sólo restaba esperar para confirmar mis sospechas… pedí con toda mi alma que no estuviera equivocada…

Luego, como una confirmación del cielo de que esto era y no era un sueño, y esperando pronto mitigar mi incertidumbre, escuché con un poco de temblor en su voz que me decía – **Siéntate por favor…**


	11. primera cita

"La única posibilidad de descubrir los límites de lo posible es aventurarse un poco más allá de ellos, hacia lo imposible"

Arthur C. Clarke

**EDWARD POV**

Aún seguía medio aturdido por su última sonrisa antes de verla salir del salón; pero unos pocos segundos más tarde me dí cuenta que tenía mucho por hacer, si en realidad quería que las cosas se asemejaran a lo que había soñado tantas veces… casi tenía la ilusión de poder mejorar ese sueño.

Salí corriendo a buscar a Alice. Ella tenía que ayudarme… necesitaba un poco de "mano de obra femenina", porque la inspiración me sobraba. La encontré en el aula de Física, estaba recogiendo sus cosas y se sorprendió un poco al verme agitado por la carrera.

- **Hola hermanito! A quién andas persiguiendo que vienes como alma que lleva el diablo!** me dijo en medio de una sonora carcajada.

- **A ti es a quien te va a llevar si no me echas una mano con lo que te voy a pedir…**- le respondí tratando de sonar serio, pero sin poder ocultar mi tono suplicante. Ésta vez me miró con profunda curiosidad. Así que decidí contarle muy rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que necesitaba de ella

- **Verás, pequeña, no me lo vas a creer, pero la he vuelto a ver… y ahora sé que realmente ella existe… incluso ahora se su nombre y podido hablar un poco con ella; pero no lo suficiente… de hecho, creo que nunca será suficiente… ** **Bueno, el asunto es que le he pedido que nos veamos a la hora del descanso, e increíblemente ella ha aceptado, aunque ni siquiera me conoce lo suficiente; y yo… yo quisiera darle una sorpresa, pero quiero que el sitio esté bonito, que se quede con un buen recuerdo de lo que podría considerarse en el futuro nuestra "primera cita"**

Alice se desbordaba en su sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, creo que para ella todo esto era como un cuento de hadas. Me miró con picardía y en seguida se abalanzó en mis brazos

-** Edward… que felicidad!! Entonces la has encontrado…!! Claro que cuentas con mi ayuda. Ya sabes cuánto me gusta jugar a la celestina, con decoración incluida. Supongo que por el contenido de tu sueño utilizarás esa guitarra… así que préstamela que será la protagonista de mi escenario romántico.** -Me la arrebató del hombro y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba-** Llévala al árbol donde siempre vamos a hablar. Ahí será perfecto para que nadie los moleste. **Y sin más, desapareció. Yo confiaba plenamente en ella y en su buen gusto. De hecho, los nuestros eran muy parecidos, por eso permitía que me escogiera la ropa en los almacenes, y ayudara a decorar mi habitación. Gracias al cielo le conté todo esto a ella. No me imaginaba pidiéndole ésta clase de favores a Emmet o Jasper.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, esperando que todas las cosas salieran muy bien. Ahora, lo demás dependería de mí. Intentaba preparar un monólogo introductorio para no asustarla, para que no pensara que yo era un maniático obsesionado con ella. Pero cada cosa que pensaba me llevaba a lo mismo, el exceso de verdad la abrumaría. Probablemente para ella sería incomprensible que yo le dijera que la amaba con todo mi ser, puesto que sólo la conocía de unos días… o bueno, al menos eso es lo que ella creía.

Cómo decirle que llevo meses soñando con ella cada noche, una tras otra ...con la frustración de no poder hablarle, de no poder tocarla, de verla desvanecerse en el aire siempre antes de despertar.

Eso sería un completo disparate. Me sacaría corriendo de su vida, y ahí si jamás podría acercarme a ella. Tenía que hacerlo con sutileza, con la delicadeza que ella misma me inspiraba.

Debía dar cada paso a fuego lento, para no desencadenar una reacción en serie dentro de mí. No podía darme el lujo de perderla ahora que por fin la había hallado. Entonces, decidí que lo mas apropiado sería dejar que las cosas solas siguieran su curso, y que la única y mejor forma de expresarle mis sentimientos eran los acordes de mi guitarra.

Si ella era tan perfecta como en mis sueños, entonces los entendería sin necesidad de que mediasen tantas palabras. Recordé en ese momento la canción que Bella me había inspirado la última vez que estuve en el prado y de inmediato la elegí. Estaba eufórico al poder recrear esa escena en mi mente. En aquellos momentos todos mis pensamientos le habían pertenecido, y ahora podría compartirlos justamente con ella, a través de mi música. Pensé tanto en eso, que no me dí cuenta cómo había transcurrido de rápido aquella hora de clase. Había llegado el momento, ese por el que tanto había estado esperando.

Me levanté de mi puesto y me fui caminando rápido, un poco más de lo normal… éste era mi signo más claro de ansiedad. Busqué con los ojos en la cafetería pero ella aún no había llegado. Busqué una mesa apartada, para que estuviéramos un poco más alejados del escudriño público, no era mucho, pero de algo serviría. Me senté, impaciente, ya quería verla de nuevo.

Como entrega inmediata del cielo en respuesta a mis pensamientos, ella apareció. Me puse de pié y la saludé con mi mano, para que pudiera ubicarme más rápidamente.

Mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar, cada vez que la veía, ésta era la respuesta inmediata de mi cuerpo. Estaba tan feliz de que hubiera llegado… por un momento tuve miedo de que no se apareciera… pero me emocionó negar con hechos mis infundadas y estúpidas inseguridades.

-**Gracias por venir**- Le dije mirándola profundamente, y sonriendo aún

-** No es nada** – me dijo en tono descomplicado y correspondió a mi sonrisa. Nos seguimos mirando por unos segundos, y entonces para romper un poco el hielo le pregunté si tenía hambre, y después de un instante sólo asintió y entonces nos dirigimos a la fila para comprar nuestras cosas.

Ambos pedimos lo mismo. Vaya! empezábamos a ser compatibles… Al volver a la mesa, y continuando con mi estrategia de romper el hielo le pregunté cosas triviales, sólo para comenzar a deducir rasgos de su personalidad, que para mí eran toda una incógnita.

Ella amablemente respondió a mis preguntas, incluso, sin saberlo le hice una un tanto imprudente, y aún así tuvo la cortesía de contestármela, aunque yo le insistí que no era necesario. Era sobre su familia. Me contó que había llegado a Forks para apoyar a su padre tras el proceso de divorcio con su madre.

En ése preciso momento mi afecto hacia ella comenzó su carrera en ascenso. En nuestra pequeña charla había notado que era puntal, educada, responsable, madura, sencilla, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, era un buen ser humano. Una persona maravillosa.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y sin poder aguantar más, me lancé de nuevo con mi pregunta capciosa – **bueno, ¿te parece si ahora sí te muestro lo que quiero enseñarte?- **Ella simplemente asintió, supongo que un poco insegura de lo que vería a continuación.

Me levanté de mi silla, y fui tras la de ella para ayudarla a dejar la mesa. Mientras íbamos camino a la salida, se fijó un momento en la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos. Miré un momento a Alice, que estaba con una expresión de total satisfacción y… euforia? Bueno, yo aún no le había dicho quién era mi niña misteriosa. Y justamente ahora la estaba conociendo…

Luego de reojo a mis otros hermanos, y éstos me miraban con curiosidad, pero Emmet aparte de la expresión curiosa esbozaba una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Conocía tan bien aquella expresión... Claro! Seguramente se estaba mofando de mí por el comentario sobre "la nueva"

Qué mentira más grande había soltado ese día que me preguntó sobre ella. Bella era todo menos insignificante, y mucho menos hacía parte de "las del montón". Al contrario, lo poco que había conocido de ella me tenía gratamente sorprendido. Y sabía que aún había mucho más detrás de lo que ella le permitía ver al mundo.

Caminamos hacia el árbol que me había indicado Alice. Aquel sitio tenía un significado especial para nosotros mi hermano y yo; era como el rincón de nuestra mutua complicidad.

El árbol en cuestión estaba bastante camuflado, y sólo si se conocía bien el sendero se podía llegar a él sin sentirse un tanto perdido. En el trayecto Bella y yo sólo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando y nos sonreíamos tímidamente. Quise transmitirle toda la confianza del mundo, que se sintiera protegida y cuidada por mí. Yo jamás le haría daño y quería que ella lo supiera con tan sólo mirar mis ojos.

Al fin vislumbré el gran árbol, y junto a él estaba apoyada mi guitarra, sacada de su forro, el cual, supongo, estaba escondido detrás del tronco. Junto a la guitarra estaba un cobertor que siempre cargábamos en nuestro auto, y que sólo hasta el día de hoy agradecía que lo hiciéramos; y sobre éste un montoncito de chocolatinas que parecían formar una cara sonriente.

Alice!! Ésta pequeña traviesa….

Pero debía admitir que era un escenario bastante adecuado para lo que me proponía hacer. Sólo pude sonreír... Al fin mi sueño se iba a hacer realidad. Se lo había pedido con tanto fervor al universo... Desde que la había visto, incluso sin haberla conocido aún, ella me había liberado de mis eternos días de soledad.

Cada noche sólo quería cerrar mis ojos para verla… para tocar, y que los acordes de mi guitarra le hablaran a su alma.

De repente tuve miedo, sentí nervios… ¿Y si no le gustaba mi música?

¿Y si no era eso lo que ella estaba esperando de mi? Intenté no pensar más en ello, y sin más le dije – **Siéntate por favor…**-

Ella, lentamente se sentó sobre el cobertor, a un lado de la carita sonriente de chocolates, y me miró directo a los ojos. Ese gesto me llenó de valor. Estaba dispuesta a ver o escuchar lo que yo iba a mostrarle o decirle. Entonces, respirando profundamente comencé…

- **Bella… sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, y que debe parecerte extraño todo esto. Yo… -**dudé por un momento cómo seguir aquel monólogo- **la verdad no sé muy bien como explicarte porqué estas aquí, tampoco he sido bueno nunca con las palabras… El caso es que… desde la primera vez que te vi **– hice énfasis en ésta última frase, ya que no le estaba mintiendo, porque yo me refería a la primera vez que la había visto en mis sueños- **no he podido alejarte de mi mente…. Y… bueno, he compuesto esto para ti.**-

Listo. Lo había dicho, y había procurado decirle la verdad sin asustarla.

Ahora sólo podía hablarle de mis demás emociones a través de mi música. Era la única forma de que no huyera espantada por mis sentimientos.

Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos lentamente tomé mi guitarra, me senté junto a ella y comencé a tocar… Dejé que cada acorde saliera desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Quería que a través de ellos entendiera lo importante que se había vuelto en mi existencia... La felicidad que le había traído a mis días. Quería que viajaran de sus oídos directamente a su corazón.

Ella me miraba absorta, por un momento se veía como una aparición, ni siquiera parpadeaba… su respiración se veía desacompasada, acelerada, pero después de unos cuantos minutos se hizo más regular e incluso se veía relajada.

Cuando menos lo imaginé, algo me tomó por sorpresa y sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo… una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla… Y en ese preciso instante me detuve, sin saber qué hacer o qué decirle. Nunca me había sentido tan confundido en mi vida.

Acaso la había molestado? Le había ofendido de alguna forma?

Sin poder aguantar más, me acerqué milímetro a milímetro a su hermoso rostro, y con todo el cuidado de que fui capaz, le sequé aquella lágrima mis dedos.

Ella se estremeció ante éste inesperado roce y no supe si era por miedo u otra cosa…

Estaba ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos y por eso no vi venir aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca después…

-** No dejes de tocar tu música… - **Entonces volví a la realidad. Y recordé aquellas palabras en mi sueño, y sin haberlo acordado, los dos dijimos al unísono el resto de la frase, ella terminándola y yo recordándola en voz alta – **YO NECESITO ESCUCHARTE…**-

De repente estábamos mucho más cerca que antes… como en el sueño!!!!

Sólo unos cuántos centímetros separaban su rostro del mío, y como si existiera una fuerza de atracción entre nuestros cuerpos, y los dos hubiéramos perdido por completo la cabeza, restamos aquel espacio que quedaba entre nosotros…

Y sucedió.

Nuestros labios se rozaron suavemente, casi con miedo a despertarnos de aquel sueño. por un instante sentí que ella entendía toda aquella situación. Que si yo me atrevía a hacer esto era porque de alguna manera ya la conocía hace tiempo. Que llevaba muchas horas esperándola… queriéndola… soñándola. Elevó sus manos a mi rostro y lo acarició con dulzura, con miedo, sus ojos me miraban como intentando decirme muchas cosas…

Después de un breve instante, ella simplemente dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo – **Gracias…**-

Pronunció aquella palabra con profundo sentimiento, casi con fervor. Y esto era todo lo que yo necesitaba… aquella expresión me había devuelto a la vida, me había mostrado que no estaba soñando; pero sobre todo, que lo que acababa de pasar no le había ofendido.

Me sentí el hombre más feliz del universo. Había expuesto mi corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho, y a cambio había recibido la respuesta más inesperada y maravillosa que hubiese imaginado en toda mi vida.

¿Quién había dicho que la realidad no podía ser aún más maravillosa que los sueños?

A partir de aquel beso, me juré que nunca, nada ni nadie, podría arrebatarme la felicidad de las manos… esa felicidad verdadera que acababa de experimentar estando junto a ella.


	12. el paraíso

"Allá donde esté, en un paraíso maravilloso, sólo le faltará una cosa... Tú"

Alejandro Sanz

**BELLA POV**

Lentamente me senté, sintiéndome como en una dimensión paralela. Aún no podida asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tenía miedo de que todo se quedara en oscuridad, como siempre ocurría en mi sueño. Miré directamente al centro de sus ojos, como intentando aferrarme a ellos para no perderme en las sombras de mis miedos. Recordé cuántas veces quise ver los ojos del hombre que me regalaba su música cada noche mientras dormía… y ahora veía los de Edward Cullen.

Mi alma se estaba aferrando a su mirada como náufrago a su tabla de salvación. Quería creer con todas mis fuerzas que Edward estaba aquí para realizar mi sueño, para soltar las ataduras con las que yo misma había amarrado mi propio corazón.

Quería escucharlo, quería verlo, quería… sentirlo cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

Entonces, escuché cómo llenó sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire, como cuando estás a punto de sumergirte en el agua por mucho tiempo, y comenzó…

- **Bella… sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, y que debe parecerte extraño todo esto. Yo… - **creo que por un momento no supo muy bien cómo continuar… Yo estaba muriéndome de ansiedad. Era verdad que me parecía un poco extraño, pero aún más, me parecía realmente maravilloso- **la verdad no sé muy bien como explicarte porqué estas aquí, tampoco he sido bueno nunca con las palabras… El caso es que… desde la primera vez que te vi**- dijo éstas últimas palabras con marcado sentimiento, y yo, por un momento sentí como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde siempre… como si lleváramos toda una vida mirándonos a los ojos como lo hacíamos justo en este instante.. y como si el sintiera exactamente lo mismo que yo - **no he podido alejarte de mi mente…. Y… bueno, he compuesto esto para ti**-

¿Qué había dicho? Creí haber escuchado mal… -"No he podido alejarte de mi mente…"- No había terminado de asimilar el transfondo de aquella frase cuando lo vi tomar la guitarra, y sentándose suavemente a mi lado, para poder seguir mirándonos, comenzó a tocar… Y entonces sentí que algo hizo un clic en mi cabeza. Era la canción de mi último sueño…! Aquel en el que logré ver por fin el rostro de mi músico misterioso, y había resultado ser Edward. Ahora sentía como si todo eso hubiera sido una premoción de éste momento. Mis ojos y mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Al comienzo tuve miedo, de que todo fuera un sueño más y me despertara gritando en medio de la madrugada al verlo desaparecer… entonces mi respiración se hizo más agitada y me corazón latió con fuerza… pero cada nota que volaba en el aire era tan hermosa… que poco a poco mi terror fue cediendo para convertirse en un pequeño estado de letargo, casi sentía que estaba levitando…

Y entonces, todo el miedo que experimenté momentos atrás, desapareció por completo. Ya solo quedaba espacio para la plenitud que me producía lo que estaba sucediendo.

No podía percibir ésta situación de una manera más perfecta. Tenía las noches para soñar con él, y escucharlo en mis fantasías, y las mañanas para saberlo tangible en mi realidad, para tenerlo como quien toca el cielo con las manos. Podía experimentar una increíble cantidad de sentimientos maravillosos dentro de mi ser… y todos despertados por él… por Edward.

Por primera vez en mi vida el amor y el miedo no se hallaban dentro del mismo espacio. No podía creer que sentir aquello fuera tan excepcional…

Y entonces, sin darme cuenta, una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, supongo que por mi desbordado estado de emoción y felicidad.

Y Edward paró… e inmediatamente también mi corazón se detuvo con él. No quería que este instante terminara jamás, pero él se había detenido y me miraba angustiado… No entendí lo que pasaba hasta cuando el se acercó a mi en cámara lenta, como si tuviera miedo de asustarme o molestarme, y con el movimiento más delicado del mundo, secó aquella lagrima que evidenciaba la revolución que estaba ocurriendo en mi interior.

Tan pronto como sus dedos hicieron contacto con mi mejilla sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Yo sólo pude decir aquello que pensaba en aquel momento, como quien pide un último deseo antes de ser ejecutado, y sin pensar en nada más le dije -** No dejes de tocar tu música… - **sonó casi como una súplica- – **YO NECESITO ESCUCHARTE…**- dije terminando mi angustiosa petición. pero ocurrió algo que me había sorprendido demasiado. Él había pronunciado las mismas palabras a la vez conmigo. Como si hubiera sabido lo que yo iba a decir.

Me pregunté si el podría tener también mi habilidad… o si él alguna vez también había soñado conmigo… con éste momento.

Como una reacción inmediata a mis propios pensamientos, sin saber muy bien de qué forma, nos acercamos aún más el uno al otro… la distancia entre su rostro y el mío era casi inexistente. Mi corazón palpitó como nunca, de una manera casi frenética.

Y entonces, cuando pensé que era imposible que estuviéramos más cerca, el espacio que mediaba entre nosotros despareció… Y nuestros labios se encontraron como dos ciegos que se buscan a tientas en la oscuridad de su universo.

Fue la sensación más intensa y agradable que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

Nunca imaginé que un beso pudiera ser tan dulce...

Y en ese momento todo tuvo sentido… mis sueños, mi ansiedad, nuestras miradas, la electricidad entre nosotros, aquella sensación de dejahvú que había experimentado desde el primer instante en que él llegó a mi vida. Todo...

Sentí como si hubiera viajado desde otras vidas sólo para volverlo a encontrar. Que nuevamente había hallado mi lugar perfecto en mundo.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro, para cerciorarme de que él estaba ahí, que podía tocarlo, que podía sentirlo… que la oscuridad ya nunca más podría arrebatarlo de mi lado. No había nada que me aterrara más que abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta que una vez más me había imaginado todo aquello.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo amaba, que no había ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar si no era junto a él. Que no quería que aquella electricidad terminara jamás. Que me había traído de vuelta a la vida. Que me había despertado, que me había regalado libertad…

Sólo pude sonreír ante éste pensamiento… Yo, al fin, libre de mis miedos… y se lo debía todo a él, al hombre de mis sueños. Entonces, exteriorizando aquella inmensa gratitud sólo pronuncié una palabra cargada de un millón de significados

– **Gracias…**- por existir, por estar aquí, por encontrarme, por aparecerte cada noche en mis sueños, por tu música maravillosa que me sacó de la tristeza, por cada vez que me hiciste sonreír, por devolverme la fe, por liberar mis miedos… Pensé en cada una de las cosas que quería agradecerle a la persona maravillosa que tenía frente a mí, y todas ellas contenida en ésas 7 letras.

Sin embargo, por su mirada, supe que me entendía perfectamente. Que nuestro lenguaje una vez más había preferido el silencio. Y también supe que mi existencia al fin había encontrado una razón para brillar, y que yo jamás permitiría que la luz se extinguiera, no mientras ésa misma luz también brillara en sus ojos…

Después de unos segundos así, escuchamos que sonó la campana que anunciaba que el descanso se había terminado. Nos miramos con un poco de decepción, el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido…

- **Debemos volver… no quiero que tengas problemas por mis ideas locas **– Dijo en medio de una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de frustración mientras se ponía de pié y me extendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Yo también me sentía frustrada. No quería volver a clase. Sentía que éste momento era demasiado perfecto para ser interrumpido. Permanecí sentada pensando qué hacer. Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dije algo que sabía que era irresponsable de mi parte, pero que no lamentaba decir en lo más mínimo.

-** Qué pensarías si te dijera que aún no me quiero ir. Te importaría a ti meterte en problemas por quedarte aquí un poco más? **Tan pronto como dije aquellas palabras sentí un intenso rubor subiendo por mis mejillas. Jamás había dicho o hecho algo así. Bajé un poco la mirada empezando a sentir vergüenza por el silencio que había generado mi petición.

El se agachó para ponerse a mi altura y tomando delicadamente mi barbilla levantó mi rostro. Mirándome con evidente ternura me dijo – **Pensaría que soy demasiado afortunado; porque tengo el lugar adecuado, el momento perfecto… y bueno, ni qué decir de la compañía… es lo mejor de todo... El único problema en el que podría meterme sería aburrirte demasiado rápido y que entonces nunca más quieras volver a hablar conmigo… **

Yo sonreí de inmediato. El también quería quedarse, no le importaba saltarse clases para acompañarme… quizás después de todo había conseguido hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre mí.

Volvió a acomodarse a mi lado y entonces tomando uno de los chocolates, lo desenvolvió y lo acercó a mi boca. Aquel gesto me pareció tremendamente cargado de picardía. El hizo aquella sonrisa de medio lado que me sacaba de órbita y no tuve mas remedio abrir mi boca y recibirlo. Al hacerlo mis labios y sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente, y enseguida la corriente eléctrica entre nosotros se hizo presente.

Luego comenzamos a hablar de un millón de cosas, me preguntó sobre mis gustos, mis recuerdos, mi infancia, mis amigos, mis aspiraciones, mis anhelos, mis frustraciones… Por supuesto después de que yo le respondía cada pregunta se la devolvía, yo me moría por conocer todo sobre su vida, quería tratar de entender el empeño del universo en haber entrelazado nuestros destinos.

A medida que íbamos contestándonos el mutuo interrogatorio, los chocolates fueron desapareciendo hasta que no quedó ninguno. Nos reíamos de todo y por todo. Parecíamos un par de niños pequeños en sus días más despreocupados.

Cuando volvimos a ver el reloj, ya era la hora de la salida… entonces nos levamos lentamente, un poco mareados, quizá por todos los dulces que nos habíamos comido, o por haber estado tan cerca el uno del otro durante toda la conversación… De cualquier manera, ambos nos tambaleamos un poco al ponernos en pié y una vez más estallamos en carcajadas… Nunca había pasado un día tan maravilloso como el que había vivido hoy. Fue completamente imposible borrar la expresión de felicidad de mi cara. Y él se veía aún más radiante que antes. Ambos brillábamos con luz propia.

Al llegar hasta su coche guardó el cobertor y la guitarra, y me acompañó hasta mi auto.

Yo me subí un poco nerviosa… ahora comenzaba a sentir los estragos de todo lo que había sucedido…

tomó mi mano y la besó delicadamente, como en la época de los caballeros y las damiselas.

Mirándome fijamente a los ojos me dijo

- **Gracias a ti… **- y me sonrió. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, y entonces se giró despacio y se marchó.

Yo conduje hacia mi casa, sintiendo que todo lo sucedido había sido el más perfecto de mis sueños... pero no lo era. Era mi hermosa realidad. Y aún me quedaban los sueños para verlo una vez más… mi vida era el paraíso...


	13. secretos revelados

"Develar un secreto es el adulterio de la razón"

Anónimo

**EDWARD POV **

Demasiado pronto, escuchamos la campana que daba por terminado el descanso. Contra mi voluntad le pedí que nos pusiéramos en marcha, pues no quería que tuvieran ningún lío por mi causa, pero para mi sorpresa se rehusó a levantarse de donde estaba haciendo un puchero, y me contestó contra preguntándome si a mi me importaría meterme en un lío por quedarme ahí junto a ella a la vez que me confesaba que aún no quería irse.

La vi sonrojarse ante su petición y aquel gesto me invadió de ternura. Casi de inmediato, doble mis rodillas sobre el césped para quedar a su nivel y levanté su delicado rostro para que pudiera mirarme.

Le respondí aquella pregunta con las palabras que en seguida llegaron a mi mente, dictadas por mi corazón. Que me sentía el hombre más afortunado por estar justo en este instante junto a ella.

Esperaba que ella pudiera entender con aquellas palabras que no existía otro lugar en el universo en donde quisiera estar ahora, que no fuera a su lado. Incluso le expresé el miedo que sentía porque algún día ella ya no quisiera más mi compañía, que se diera cuenta de lo corriente que podía llegar a ser ésta.

Ella sonrió ante mis palabras, quizás para infundirme un poco más de confianza hacia mi propia persona, y entonces, sentí el impulso de volver a tocarla, de alguna manera. Me senté de nuevo a su lado y aprovechando la excusa de los chocolates que permanecían intactos a nuestro lado, tomé uno y lo desenvolví acercándolo a su boca.

Mi intención inicial era simplemente tener un leve contacto de nuevo con ella, pero sin darme cuenta aquello se transformó en un juego muy sensual de parte y parte. Era divertido como alimentar un pececito, pero insinuante como recibir gotas de agua en medio del desierto. Definitivamente éste niña hacía que todo se volviera interesante a su lado.

Cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía me sentía más y más atraído hacia ella. Entonces, sentí unas enormes ganas de saber más de sus secretos, de su vida y comencé a hacerle un interrogatorio, estilo entrevista para las revistas de farándula… claro que ella tan pronto terminaba de responder a una pregunta, me hacía contestarla a mí también.

Fue así como nos revelamos nuestras curiosidades mutuamente.

Y eso que aún quedaban como un millón de cosas que aún quería preguntarle… pero confiaba en que tendría tiempo para ello más adelante. No quería parecer un grosero inquiriéndole tanro, a pesar de que a Bella no parecía molestarle.

Nos reímos constantemente, y así el tiempo y los chocolates se nos fueron extinguiendo a la vez…

acababa de pasar el mejor día de mi vida, gracias a ella.

Consciente de que ya se acercaba la hora de la salida, miré por instinto el reloj.

Ambos Nos miramos como tratando de darnos ánimos mutuamente para emprender el camino de regreso a la realidad.

Bueno… a una realidad mucho menos maravillosa que ésta que estábamos viviendo.

No sé si habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo sentados en la misma posición o ingerimos demasiados dulces, pero al levantarnos, ambos estábamos mareados, y fue imposible contener la risa. Parecíamos un par de ebrios.

Ella, en ésta situación tan descomplicada se veía absurdamente hermosa; definitivamente lo impresionante de su belleza era la sencillez que ella le imprimía, eso la hacía completamente única. No se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto en mi vida.

En el camino de regreso al parqueadero del instituto sólo añoraba poder tomarla de la mano, entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, poner mis labios sobre los suyos, abrazarla y decirle toda la verdad. Pero no podía hacerlo, o la perdería para siempre.

Eso me convertiría de inmediato en un maniático, y no podría juzgarla por pensar eso. Si yo mismo no hubiera experimentado toda aquella situación tan descabellada de los sueños, si alguien viniera a mí y me contara esto, yo no dudaría un segundo en pensar que ése alguien estaba loco de remate.

Por eso, y sólo por eso tendría que aprender a controlarme, a ir paso a paso, a ganarme a pulso su extraordinario corazón. Ahora más que siempre quería luchar por su amor.

Ese beso me había dado todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para derrotar mis demonios internos, para vencer el miedo de no ser capaz de merecerla, de no poder lograr su cariño y su admiración algún día.

Después de unos minutos de silenciosa caminata llegamos hasta mi auto, yo abrí el maletero y guardé allí el cobertor y mi guitarra. Unos pasos más adelante estaba su auto. Fuimos hasta él y ella introdujo la llave en la puerta, abriéndola.

Noté que entró un poco indecisa, esperaba que tuviera la misma sensación de nostalgia que tenía yo por nuestra despedida.

Bajó la ventanilla y entonces yo tomé su mano y suavemente deposité un beso en ella, queriendo expresarle con aquel simple gesto que ya se había ganado mi devoción y mi respeto, y que siempre la trataría como la dama que era.

Me perdí de nuevo en el chocolate líquido de sus ojos, y le dije - **Gracias a ti…- **contestando así a lo que ella me había dicho después de habernos dado el beso más maravilloso que yo alguna vez haya podido imaginar.

Sólo el recordarlo me hacía sonreír… y ella pareció entender lo que estaba pensando porque también sonrió.

Sintiéndome completamente feliz con esa idea, lentamente giré y me dispuse a buscar a mis hermanos para irnos a casa.

A mitad de camino venían los cuatro, y cada uno venía con una cara diferente, supongo que haciendo teorías y sacando sus propias conclusiones. A pesar de eso, todos parecían alegrarse por mí. Pero la cara que mostraba euforia, como siempre, era la de Alice.

Me pregunté porque se emocionaba tanto. Yo sabía que a ella le encantaba ser la Celestina del cuento, pero no pensé que tanto así. Tan pronto como me vio, sonrió de lado a lado, adivinando por la expresión de mi cara que había hecho bien la labor que le había encomendado, supongo.

Luego me susurró al oído algo que me dejó bastante curioso.

**-Edward..!! Tengo que contarte algo cuando lleguemos a casa…! Todavía no me lo puedo creer…! **Y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me haló de un brazo y me llevo a su cuarto. La intriga ya me estaba matando…

- **Qué pasa Alice! Que es eso que tienes que contarme que te tiene como un canguro brincando de un lado para otro?** Le dije ya un poco asustado, y divertido al mismo tiempo, pero me relajé al instante al ver la sonrisa que tenía en su cara.

- **Edward… cuando la vi no lo podía creer… Isabella, la chica nueva…! **– Lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo. Y yo sabía que era extraño. Pero incluso yo lo había asimilado mejor de lo que lo estaba haciendo Alice.

- **Alice, porqué te sorprende tanto? Cuando yo supe que era ella, todo tuvo sentido para mi. Era como si todo hubiese ecajado. Por fin tenían lógica sus apariciones, y todo lo demás. **

- **Tonto… yo sé que eso no es como para generar un estado de euforia. Pero hay algo que tú no sabes y yo sí...- **Sonrió con cierta malicia al saber que me estaba muriendo por saber qué rayos era.

- **Y se puede saber cual es tu primicia?? Qué es lo que te tiene con esa sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara? – **Le dije tratando de sonar un poco irónico.

Entonces me dio la espalda y buscó entre sus libros algo.

Era una hoja. Estaba maltratada. Alguien la había arrugado antes.

Me la extendió y me miró como si me estuviera entregando un tesoro. Yo miré a Alice un poco confundido, pero ella me asintió en señal de confianza.

Entonces enfoqué mis ojos en el trajeado papel, y leí con curiosidad:

* "**Yo dejaré que muera en mí el deseo de amar tus ojos dulces,**

**Porque nada te podré dar, si no la tristeza de verme siempre fuera de ellos.**

**sin embargo, tu presencia es un silencio perdido,**

**y yo siento que en mi sueño está tu sueño,**

**y en mi voz está tu voz…**

**No quiero tenerte, porque si no en mi ser todo estaría terminado**

**Sólo quiero que surjas en mí como la fe en los desesperados,**

**para que pueda llevarme una gota de ti**

**de ésta tierra tan fría…**

**Yo permaneceré y tu te irás,**

**pondrás tus labios en otros labios**

**tus manos no entrelazarán las mías**

**y te alejarás a la madrugada…**

**Pero no sabrás que fui yo quien te escuchó todo el tiempo,**

**que estuviste en mis sueños cada noche**

**Y que un día apareciste, y cuando al fin vi tu rostro**

**comprendí que jamás llegaría a alcanzarte…**

**Y me quedaré sola luego,**

**con la furia de mis deseos **

**y el consuelo de mi consciencia.**

**Y todos los recuerdos de tu melodía en el aire**

**serán tu voz presente, tu voz ausente,**

**tu voz perfecta, tu voz eterna…**

**Bella. ***

Estaba estupefacto.

Era lo que yo estaba pensando?

Acaso eso lo había escrito mi Bella? la que yo conocía?

Las líneas daban vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez… las releí como cien veces, y aunque todas me llamaron la atención, habían dos que me estaban enloqueciendo:

"**Pero no sabrás que fui yo quien te escuchó todo el tiempo,**

**que estuviste en mis sueños cada noche**"

Era eso una verdad revelada? Una muy implícita verdad ?

Ahora mis pensamientos se dividían en dos: La felicidad y la tortura.

Y si ella se lo había escrito a otra persona?

Y si ella soñaba con alguien más?

Habría ella soñado conmigo alguna vez... así como yo con ella?

Sin embargo tantas casualidades me abrumaban. Sobre todo cuando recordaba todo lo que había sucedido hoy en el instituto en nuestra improvisada "primera cita"… Nuestro primer beso… todo lo que nos habíamos contado el uno al otro, las veces que nos habíamos reído de manera tan espontánea… todo eso había sido perfecto.

Alice me miró en silencio, dejándome digerir lo que acababa de leer.

Luego rompí el silencio y le pregunté – ¿**Dónde has conseguido esto, de qué lugar lo sacaste? **Sólo hasta éste momento se me había ocurrido pensar en eso.

**-Verás Edward, recuerdas el día que me contaste todo? El día que yo también te conté lo que me había sucedido con Jasper?-**

**-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. -**

**-Bueno… ese día teníamos clase de deportes después de que hablamos. Tú decidiste ir a buscarla por todo el instituto, y yo me fui para el Gimnasio. **

**Resulta que Bella también tiene esa clase con nosotros; pero llegó un poco tarde, así que se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo al resto del curso para que no le llamaran la atención. **

**Tiró su mochila en un rincón del gimnasio y supongo que no se dio cuenta de que al hacerlo un papel se le había caído. Al finalizar la clase, yo quise alcanzarla y entregárselo, de hecho ni siquiera lo había leído, pero ella salió tan rápido que no pude hacerlo. Entonces, me pudo la curiosidad y lo leí.**

**Lo guardé y pensé que luego podría devolvérselo, y de paso, tratar de ser su amiga. Estaba esperando poder hacerlo la próxima clase… hasta que esta mañana te vi con ella en la cafetería y entonces… todo encajó en mi cabeza-**

No podía creer lo que Alice me estaba contando. Había estado tan cerca de ella ése día… Pero está comprobado que a veces cuando más buscas algo menos te lo encuentras…

Aquella tarde la busqué en cada rincón del instituto. El único lugar que había omitido recorrer era el gimnasio, pues allí era donde tenía clase, y si me pasaba por ahí, entonces terminaría mi búsqueda.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que no tenía que buscarla… porque sería ella quien me encontraría…

- **Y tú crees que eso lo escribió para… **- Dejé la pregunta incompleta, sintiéndome inseguro de terminarla.

- **Pues para quien más va a ser…. para ti tonito!**- me respondió mi hermanita.

- **De verdad crees eso?- **Le pregunté aún con dudas

- **Obvio. Sólo hacía falta ver cómo se miraban ustedes dos ésta mañana para saber que es a ti a quien se refiere en ese poema… o lo que sea que es. **– me respondió muy segura de sus palabras.

Y por un instante yo me dejé contagiar de su seguridad. Y traté de fortalecerla con mis propios recuerdos junto a Bella.

- **Puedo quedarme con esto?** Le pregunté a Alice, enseñándole la hoja, sintiéndome como un ladrón por primera vez en la vida.

- **Pues… supongo que ahora que lo has visto da lo mismo… Pero, por favor, si llegas a mostrárselo a ella alguna vez, no le digas que fui yo quien la echó a botes contigo. Mira que aún no la conozco y ya quiero ser su amiga… y podría molestarse por el hecho de que le ande mostrando sus pensamientos más íntimos justamente al chico con el que anda saliendo, que convenientemente, resulta ser mi hermano. **

**Me lo prometes?**

**- Claro pequeña. Descuida, haré un buen uso de él, y de tu confianza. Por ahora solo quiero leerlo… pensar en sus palabras. Sólo eso.**

Y así fue.

Me despedí de mi hermanita, dándole un beso en la frente, agradecido por su confianza, y me fui a mi habitación a seguir pensando en ella.

"**Y todos los recuerdos de tu melodía en el aire…"**

Cómo anhelaba que se estuviera refiriendo a mi melodía. Lo extraño era que ella sólo me había visto tocar hasta hoy. Y eso lo había escrito antes. Entonces… ¿?

No pude encontrar una respuesta lógica. Así que decidí que poco a poco resolvería el misterio. Junto con los demás. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y esperaba de todo corazón que fuera exponencialmente bueno como había sido hoy.

Y con esos pensamientos, mientras cerraba los ojos me entregué a mis sueños…


	14. solo para ti

**"Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que no conocía... y que en tí descubrí"**

Solo para tí- camila

**BELLA POV **

Al llegar a mi casa me sentía como flotando en una nube. Creo que si me hubiera visto en un espejo me habría reído de mi misma.

Entonces… ¿esto era lo que se sentía cuando se estaba enamorado? Total y plena felicidad… ?

Si era así, había sido una tonta por haber tenido antes tanto miedo a enamorarme. Jamás en todos mis años de autoprotección me había sentido tan bien como ahora.

Entonces, mientras estaba recostada en la cama de mi habitación y pensaba en lo que había pasado hoy, tuve una idea.

Él había dicho que la canción que había tocado era para mí. Y a mi me encantaba. Desde que la escuché en mi sueño le había dado muchas vueltas en mi mente, intentando saber de donde provenía.

Bueno, pues ahora me gustaría hacer algo lindo, así como él lo había hecho conmigo. Escribiría una letra para aquella melodía, y algún día se la cantaría.

Busqué papel y lápiz en mi mochila y me dispuse a buscar inspiración… aunque eso no requería mucho esfuerzo, ya que jamás me había sentido tan inspirada en mi vida.

Los versos simplemente fueron llegando a mi mente…

* **Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que mi alma vacía**

**Quería sentir...**

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**Lo que en sueños buscaba**

**Y que en ti descubrí.**

**Tú, has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser.**

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti...**

**Eres el amor de mi vida**

**El destino lo sabía**

**Y hoy te puso ante mí**

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**

**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**

**Siempre pertenecí...**

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti.**

**Esto es de verdad**

**Lo puedo sentir**

**Se que mi lugar**

**Es junto a ti…**

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que no conocía**

**Y que en ti descubrí**... *

Terminé de escribir, una vez que pude ajustar las frases a la melodía que mi mente recordaba.

La canté y al hacerlo sentí que había expresado todo cuanto sentía, allí. Esperaba algún día poder entregársela. Y aún más, cruzaba los dedos para que gustara tanto como me había gustado su regalo.

Aquella noche dormí como un bebé… Con una sonrisa en mis labios y el corazón retumbando en mi pecho. Y por supuesto, soñé con Edward.

Mejor dicho, reviví mi cita con él. Mi subconsciente guardó cada uno de sus gestos, sus palabras, sus miradas, sus sonrisas… y reprodujo todo ello para mí.

Me desperté más que feliz. Estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo. Quería saber cuál sería su actitud después de lo que había pasado ayer.

También tenía miedo. No sabía si aquel beso había sido adecuado, finalmente era la primera vez que hablábamos… No estaba en mi naturaleza ser impulsiva, y nunca, jamás pensé que mi primer beso sería de aquella manera, pero, la verdad es que había sido mil veces mejor que lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y no lamentaba en absoluto haberlo besado.

Rápidamente me alisté para irme al instituto… de nuevo la ansiedad me carcomía. ¿Quien lo iba a imaginar? Ahora tenía una motivación para levantarme cada día… para querer despertarme.

Bajé y desayuné a toda carrera. Mi padre aún no se había ido, y me preguntó cómo iban las cosas en el instituto. Y mi sonrisa me delató de inmediato.

-**Muy bien papá**- dije tratando de disimular – **Todos han sido muy amables conmigo**-

Él apenas me miró, se quedó pensando unos segundos y después agregó – **Qué bueno Bells, odiaría que no te sintieras a gusto aquí y sacrificaras tu bienestar sólo por acompañarme **-

Noté un poco de tristeza en su mirada. Aún sentía culpa. De hecho tenía toda la culpa acumulada de su pasado. Él sabía que su matrimonio se había acabado por ser un adicto al trabajo. Por haber dejado tanto tiempo sola a mamá. Por haber permitido que la llama se apagara. Y ahora además se sentía culpable por mí. Él estaba seguro que yo hubiese preferido quedarme con mamá. No tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba. Y debía hacérselo saber de alguna forma. Aunque no le dijera la verdadera razón por la que ahora no quería alejarme ni un kilómetro de Forks.

- **Descuida papá… de verdad me siento muy a gusto aquí. La gente en el instituto me ha acogido cordialmente, de hecho ya tengo algunos amigos**-

Él me miró un poco desconfiado, sopesando si sólo decía aquello para tranquilizarlo, pero creo que era tan evidente la felicidad en mi rostro que no pudo refutarlo.

Me despedí de beso y abrazo, pocas veces hacía esto, pero sabía que de vez en cuando era bueno decirle a tus seres queridos cuánto los amas, de alguna manera.

Manejé un poco más de prisa que los días anteriores. Ésta vez tenía una buena razón. Siempre mantenía una buena velocidad cuando conducía, pero hoy quizás me estaba excediendo un poco. Esperaba no encontrarme con ningún colega de papá.

Mas pronto de lo que imaginé ya estaba en el instituto. Edward ya había llegado, y estaba de pie junto a su coche estacionado. Tan pronto como me vio llegar una hermosa sonrisa atravesó su carita. Yo no pude hacer nada más que devolverle el gesto.

Era increíble de qué manera nos decíamos tantas cosas simplemente con mirarnos o sonreírnos. Se dirigió a mi coche, me abrió la puerta y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Mi camioneta era un poco alta.

Tomé su mano y descendí. Cuando pisé tierra quedamos muy cerca. Nos miramos fijamente un instante, y entonces, sacando la otra mano, que estaba escondida detrás de su espalda, me extendió una rosa blanca. Era preciosa.

- **Huele como tú, pero no es tan hermosa **– dijo sonriéndome.

Yo lo miré con la boca entreabierta. Wow. Éste chico era aún mejor que los protagonistas de mis novelas románticas. Y nunca nadie había tenido un detalle tan bonito como aquel. O bueno, sí, él mismo, ayer.

Si seguía así pronto estaría total, perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward. De hecho ya me sentía de esa manera.

- **Gracias… **- Apenas fui capaz de decir. Él asintió. – **Voy… a… ponerla en coche… no quiero que se arruine en alguna de las clases**- Le dije justificando el porqué la iba a dejar allí y no la iba a llevar conmigo. Edward volvió a asentir sin decir nada, y sin dejar de esbozar una pequeña curva en sus labios.

- **¿Cómo amaneces hoy?**- Me preguntó de repente.

- **Muy bien **– Y entonces, ya no pude reprimir más mi emoción y sonreí de esquina a esquina.

- **Qué bueno, porque yo he amanecido mejor que siempre… **- Me dijo con picardía. No aguanté la curiosidad y caí en su juego…

- **Y… ¿podrías contarme porqué has amanecido mejor que siempre? **– Dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- **Pues… porque he dormido muy bien… y porque tuve sueños muy agradables…- **me contestó mirándome directo a los ojos. Aquello hizo que mis piernas se sintieran débiles y entonces, sentí como se doblaban involuntariamente.

Por un acto reflejo, el me sostuvo antes de que me fuera al suelo. Qué vergüenza!

Y entonces quedamos muy cerca… casi podía sentir su aliento en mi cara.

Nos estábamos acercando sin darnos cuenta, y yo ya me sentía flotando en una nube, ahí, rodeada por sus brazos, cuando escuchamos una voz que nos sacó del momento…

- **Señor Cullen, señorita Swan!**-Era el director del instituto. Inmediatamente nos desprendimos de nuestro abrazo. – ¿**Porqué no están ya en clase? Hace dos minutos que deberían estar en sus respectivos salones **– dijo molesto por la escena que se había encontrado. En sus pensamientos estaba aún más furioso. Edward, como el caballero que había demostrado ser hasta ahora, habló por los dos…

- **Señor Bennett, lo siento, sucede que estaba pidiéndole a Isabella las notas de la clase pasada de Biología, pero ella se ha sentido un poco mareada, y por ello la estaba ayudando. **El director se quedó evaluando su expresión a ver si notaba falta de seriedad en ella, pero pareció creerle. Sin embargo, decidió cerciorar y me preguntó – ¿**Es eso cierto Señorita Swan?**

**- Así es. Ed... El Señor Cullen sólo me estaba ayudando a no perder el equilibrio**- Dije de inmediato. Aquello no era del todo falso, así que pude sostener la mirada del director. El también me evaluó por unos segundos y luego agregó – **¿Ya se siente bien?**

Yo lo pensé por un momento. Si decía que sí probablemente la historia que habíamos dicho iba a sonar muy falsa. Así que decidí decir una mentirita piadosa que no le haría daño a nadie.

-** Pues, a decir verdad, no del todo… Aún me siento algo mareada.**- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de enferma, sabiendo por sus pensamientos que aún no se había tragado enteramente el cuento. Se quedó callado por un instante y luego soltó de repente

- **En ese caso, Señor Cullen, tenga la bondad de llevar a su compañera a la enfermería, y quédese allí hasta que se recupere **– Le dijo el Señor Bennett a manera de instrucción.

- **Claro, en seguida Señor.**- Le respondió el automáticamente.

El director se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Tan pronto como estuvimos seguros de que él se había ido, los dos estallamos en carcajadas. Entonces Edward dijo en un tono muy serio

- **Bueno, Señorita Swan, debo llevarla a la enfermería. No quiero ganarme una sanción si no cumplo las órdenes del director…**- Y colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura a manera de "apoyo", que por supuesto no necesitaba, caminamos lentamente hasta la enfermería.

Al llegar allí, una Señora mayor inmediatamente se levantó y nos ofreció su ayuda.

Sus pensamientos eran de nostalgia. Al vernos entrar a Edward y a mí, recordó a su primer y único amor. Nuestra escena le era familiar.

Eso me pareció esperanzador. Si nosotros lucíamos como una pareja enamorada entonces… quizá podríamos tener un futuro, juntos…

- **Siéntate aquí cariño. Seguramente fue una baja de presión por el cambio de clima**- decía la enfermera del instituto.

- **Ya me siento un poco mejor, muchas gracias, no se preocupe… **- dije sintiéndome un poco culpable por la escenita.

- **Descuida cielo. Quédate ahí lo que consideres necesario. Te dejo en buenas manos- **dijo mirando a Edward, quien le sonrió agradecido.

- **Gracias, estaré bien -** le dije también sintiéndome agradecida por su prudencia.

Y nos dejó solos.

- **Edward… ya me estoy sintiendo mal por ésta historia**- le dije un poco apenada por haber mentido, y haberlo arrastrado a él con la mentira.

- **Soy yo quien debería avergonzarme. Me aventuré a decir que te sentías indispuesta sin ni siquiera saberlo. Sólo lo supuse por tu pérdida de equilibrio. En cualquier caso me disculpo… **- dijo solemne

- **Bueno… ¿te parece si decidimos que nadie tiene la culpa?**- Le dije en tono juguetón.

- **Lo que tu decidas, para mi estará bien.**

**- vale- **cerrando el tema le pregunté – **¿Qué clase tenías?**

**- Matemáticas – **Me dijo sin mucho ánimo.- **Pero, creo que prefiero ser enfermero suplente. Quizás la medicina pueda ser mi vocación…**

**- Yo creí que serías un gran músico…**

**- Bueno… de hecho, es algo que ya tengo decidido. La música es mi pasión. Y creo que se me da bien.**

Y vaya que lo hacía bien… así me había enamorado de él.

**- Se te da mejor de lo que crees… **dije casi soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces se acercó de nuevo a mí, y llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro. Acarició mi mejilla con inmensa ternura… y dijo

- **Si se me da bien es porque ahora tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo mejor…**

Sonreí ante la perspectiva… ¿sería yo uno de esos motivos? Esperanza… iba a tener al menos la esperanza de que así fuera….

Me quedé un poco pensativa, y entonces, el me preguntó – **Y tú… ¿ya decidiste por cual de tus sueños te vas a lanzar cuando salgas de aquí?**

**- Creo que lo sé… pero prefiero esperar a que llegue el momento. Algunas cosas cambian el curso de la historia…**

**- Pero algunas de esas cosas lo cambian para bien, ¿no crees?**

**- Sí, lo creo absolutamente. **

Escuchamos la campana que daba el cambio de clase y entonces yo me levanté inmediatamente. No podía hacerlo perder más clase. Y yo tampoco podía seguir faltando.

- **¿Vamos? **

- **Sí… vamos **– Me dijo con poco ánimo.- ¿**Nos vemos en la cafetería en el descanso?** preguntó mirándome esperanzado.

- **Claro… - **Respondí sintiendo mi propia ilusión crecer en mi pecho

- **OK… entonces… allá nos vemos **– Se acercó, y creo que impulsivamente, me dio un suave pero sentido beso en la mejilla.... Y se fue

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

* Nota : La canción es "Solo para tí" de la banda Camila.

Gracias a quienes me leen también en silencio. Un abrazo para uds


	15. la rosa, la cita

"Me sentía feliz con sólo estar a su lado...como un niño alcanzando una estrella..."

Lucía Scoscería

**EDWARD POV**

Recibí la mañana con una sonrisa en los labios. Había soñado con ella, pero ahora mi sueño estaba basado completamente en la realidad. En todo lo que había sucedido durante el día en el instituto.

Tan pronto como abrí los ojos tuve aquella sensación de necesidad… de ansiedad. No hacía ni media hora que había dejado de soñar con ella y ya me hacía falta verla de algún modo. Así que me fui a arreglar de inmediato.

Mientras me daba una ducha recordé el aroma que siempre desprendía su cuerpo… rosas. Me pregunté si se debía a su jabón, algún perfume, o si era simplemente su olor corporal natural.

Terminé de alistarme mas temprano que todos los días. Creo que nunca más íbamos a volver a llegar tarde por mi culpa. La más feliz sería Alice, odiaba llegar tarde porque todos nos miraban insistentemente cuando llegábamos y esto la irritaba. Ella pensaba que era por la ropa, pero yo sabía que en realidad era por el hecho de ser "hermanos" y que al mismo tiempo estuviéramos relacionados sentimentalmente. Bueno, mas bien ellos, porque yo siempre estaba solo.

Pero eso era antes. Ya nunca más lo estaría.

Fui al primer piso y mi madre me estaba preparando el desayuno. Se sorprendió muchísimo al verme.

No sé si era por el hecho de haber bajado tan temprano, o por la expresión que reflejaba mi rostro. En cualquier caso, su reacción fue sonreírme como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Ella siempre se había preocupado porque yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo solo y alejado de mis hermanos. Pero yo siempre le decía que prefería estar así, al menos quedándome en casa no los incomodaría, pues ellos siempre se privaban de darse demasiadas demostraciones de afecto en mi presencia. Supongo que creían que yo me sentiría mal por ello. Mi querida madre no tenía ni idea de cuánto había cambiado todo eso en los últimos días. ¿O si lo sabría? Definitivamente me estaba mirando de manera extraña pero feliz. Entonces me dijo algo que me resolvió esa duda.

- ** Hola cariño, que guapo te ves hoy! Me ha contado Alice que tienes una amiga nueva en el instituto.**

Ooo.....… rayos! Esa pequeña diablita que se hacía llamar mi hermana me las iba a pagar. Y ahora que le iba a decir a mamá? Aunque ella se veía más que complacida con la noticia… Tal vez no sea tan malo que le haya contado, finalmente me encantaría poder traerla a casa pronto…- si ella aceptara ser mi… No Edward!! No te adelantes a las cosas. Primero tienes que ganarte su cariño… Sólo así va a aceptar ser más que tu amiga-

Estaba en medio de mis cavilaciones cuando mamá volvió a hablar en vista de que no le respondía nada a lo que me había dicho.

- **Y… ¿no me vas a decir nada hijo? Sabes que yo sería la más feliz de todos en ésta casa si decidieras salir con ella, verdad?**

**- Sí mamá. Lo sé, pero… solo somos amigos. **

**- Pero si ella realmente te interesa tú puedes hacer que eso cambie… Cariño, tú tienes todo lo que una muchacha desearía tener. Eres muy apuesto, noble, caballeroso, inteligente, creativo, tierno… **

**- Ya mamá… no sigas que me vas a hacer sonrojar** –dije interrumpiendo su sarta de cumplidos. Definitivamente… sólo una madre puede hacerte creer que eres el mejor partido para alguien. Claro… para ella yo bien podría ser el hombre perfecto para Bella. Pero, realmente lo era?? Me prometí que haría todo lo posible para que así fuese…

Ella se merecía lo mejor… y yo iba a tratar de convertirme en lo mejor para ella.

**- Mi Edward… sé que piensas que te digo todo esto porque soy tu madre y porque te amo más que nadie; pero todo es verdad. Eres un gran muchacho, y mereces tener a tu lado a una buena persona… a un alma que te llene de felicidad. **

**-Gracias mamá… y, pues… ya veremos que pasa. Por ahora las cosas van bien…-** Le dije rememorando el día tan increíble que había pasado ayer.

- **Ella… ¿realmente te gusta..? **– Me preguntó mamá entre emocionada y curiosa.

- **Sí… me gusta. Mucho. - ** Mamá me miró tiernamente y se acercó a abrazarme mientras sostenía una enorme sonrisa.

- **¿Y como se llama la afortunada? **

- **Bella. Isabella, en realidad, pero prefiere que le digan sólo Bella.**

- **Qué bonito nombre. Suena como italiano. ¿Y cómo es ella? **– Mamá ya no podía contener su curiosidad. Para ella era todo un acontecimiento que yo me hubiese fijado en alguien. Y claro… no aguantaba las ganas de saber qué podía tener ella para llamar mi atención.

- **Ella es… **- Perfecta, hermosa, tierna, increíble… - **muy linda. Pero tiene una belleza sencilla, parece como si no le gustara en absoluto llamar la atención.**

- **Qué bueno hijo. Creo que eso va muy bien contigo. Tú también eres un hombre sencillo; a pesar de que podrías presumir de quien eres, jamás lo haces. Ni tú ni tus hermanos. Cuánto me alegra saber que la humildad es una de sus muchas virtudes. Bueno, pero, volviendo al tema de Bella, espero que muy pronto la podamos conocer. Me encantaría saber quién es la jovencita que te tiene con esa sonrisa…**

**- Ya vemos mamá… tal vez acepte algún día una invitación a cenar aquí, para que pruebe tus maravillas- **Le dije a mi madre dándole un beso en la frente, y agradeciéndole el desayuno que me había preparado.

- **Edward… porqué no le llevas algo? un pequeño detalle. A las mujeres nos encanta que nos conquisten con pequeñas cosas. Son las que más significado tienen para nosotras…**

La miré unos segundos, pensativo… qué podría llevarle? Mi madre me guiñó un ojo y me tomó de la mano, llevándome a su jardín. Tomó una hermosa rosa blanca, le quitó las espinas con cuidado y me la dio.

- **Espero que ahora no vayas a acabar con mi jardín… -**Dijo en medio de una pequeña risa- **Estoy segura que le encantará. Huele maravillosamente bien.**- Como ella, pensé yo.

- **Gracias mami, prometo no acabar con tu jardín**- Dije poniendo la mano derecha en alto. Ella sonrió y me dio un beso. Me despedí y salí a buscar a mis hermanos para irnos. Sabía que me iban a molestar por la rosa, pero no me importaba. Bella bien valía todas las burlas de mis hermanos.

Todos me miraron un poco extrañados, pero contrario a lo que yo creía, ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Alice y Rosalie me sonrieron enternecidas, aprobando el gesto. Emmet y Jasper sólo se miraron entre ellos.

Llegamos al instituto y yo me quedé dentro del coche. Afortunadamente ahora ellos me devolvían la privacidad que yo tantas veces les había dado. Quizá mis hermanos también estaban felices por mí, como mamá.

Me sentí un poco nervioso. No sabía que le diría al entregársela. Ya podía sentir las famosas mariposas revolotear por mi estómago. Era algo que jamás había experimentado antes de conocer a Bella.

Y ahí estaba ella, llegando en su chevy roja. Mi día inmediatamente se iluminó, al igual que mi rostro, supongo. Si hubiera podido creo que resplandecería como si tuviera incrustados un millón de pequeños diamantes brillando al sol.

Tan pronto como nuestras miradas se cruzaron nos sonreímos. Ése es nuestro lenguaje universal. No necesitaba nada más mientras ella me sonriera y me mirara de esa forma.

Me dirigí a su coche, con la rosa escondida tras mi espalda. Abrí la puerta y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar. No sé que estaba pensando al comprar aquel coche, pero creo que le hubiera ido mejor uno más bajo, más pequeño. Bella era tan delicada que el contraste entre ella y su carro era casi có la imaginaría más en un pequeño Audi Coupé o algo por el estilo.

El rozar su piel de nuevo me sacó de mis triviales pensamientos sobre autos. Sentí como pequeñas hormiguitas caminando por mi piel en donde había tenido contacto con ella. No quería soltarla… Al descender ella y yo quedamos muy próximos, tenerla así era genial... No podía haber una mejor forma de comenzar el día.

Entonces, sacando mi mano escondida le entregué la rosa. Ella la miró con algo de incredulidad y emoción.

**- Huele como tú, pero no es tan hermosa **– le dije, recordando que justamente ésta mañana había percibido casi el mismo aroma. Casi. El de ella era mucho mejor.

Ella me agradeció y me dijo que la guardaría en el coche para que no se arruinara. Yo estaba tan embobado con ella que lo único que hice fue asentir a todo lo que me decía. Bella me ponía realmente nervioso. Creo que si hubiera hablado en ese momento hubiera tartamudeado.

Pero bueno… si no era capaz de hablar, ahí terminaría nuestra interacción, entonces, le pregunté como había amanecido. Yo recordé mi hermoso sueño y le dije que había amanecido más que bien. Bella me miró con cara de niña curiosa queriendo saber el motivo de mi evidente estado de ánimo y yo me limité a decirle la verdad… bueno, casi toda, le dije que se debía a sueños agradables. Esperé a que ella cogiera la indirecta entre líneas. Que dedujera que había soñado con ella.

En ese instante Bella se desgonzó, y no sé cómo, pero alcancé a sostenerla antes de que se fuera contra el suelo. Al ayudarle, quedamos demasiado cerca, más de lo que habíamos estado antes cuando la ayudé a bajar de su camioneta.

Tanta cercanía me abrumaba. Era inevitable no querer un poco más. Era como si sus labios tuvieran un imán… estábamos a apenas unos milímetros cuando escuchamos la voz del director que nos llamaba a grito entero.

Yo me excusé por los dos y le expliqué al director que Bella se había sentido mal y y que o la estaba ayudando.

Bueno… en verdad estaba sucediendo un poco más que eso, estoy seguro que si él no hubiese llegado nos habríamos besado. Pero... técnicamente tampoco estaba mintiendo... ella casi se había desmayado.

El director le preguntó a Bella si realmente se sentía mal, y ella corroboró mi historia, afortunadamente. Aunque cuando lo hizo me preocupé mucho por ella. Qué le habría sucedido para que casi se desmayara? No podía ni siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de estuviera enferma. Yo me enfermaría de preocupación al mismo tiempo…

El Señor Bennett me ordenó llevarla a la enfermería, y yo gustoso acepté. Caminamos lo más lento de que fui capaz. Esos preciosos segundos mientras mi brazo rodeaba su cintura eran demasiado buenos como para dejarlos pasar tan rápido.

Al llegar allí la enfermera la acomodó y luego nos dejó solos. Gracias al cielo! Hoy era mi día de suerte. Sólo esperaba que Bella no estuviera realmente enferma y que como había dicho la enfermera, solo fuera una baja de presión.

Me dijo que se sentía mal por lo que le habíamos dicho al director, pero yo le dije que era yo quien debería sentirse mal, por haber dicho una excusa tan pobre como la que me inventé.

Luego, tras preguntarme qué clase tenía, retomamos la conversación vocacional que habíamos dejado en nuestra "primera cita".

Cuando le pregunté sobre su vocación me dejó en suspenso. Dijo que a veces el tiempo cambiaba mucho el rumbo de las cosas. Y no se lo podía discutir, eso era cierto. Incluso le dije que las cosas a veces cambiaban para bien... Claro, pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora en mi vida… en cómo ella la estaba transformando.

Estábamos en plena conversación cuando escuchamos la campana para cambio de clase. Sabía que teníamos que despedirnos, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltarla así nada más, así que me aseguré de poder seguir hablando con ella dentro de poco.

Le pedí que nos viéramos en la cafetería al descanso. Ella aceptó para mi fortuna.

Ya quería que fuera descanso… pero el tiempo pasó lento. Finalmente una hora después volvió a sonar la campana, y me dirigí de inmediato a la cafetería, a nuestra mesa.

Un par de minutos después Bella llegó. Y repetimos la operación del día anterior. Hicimos la fila, compramos lo mismo, reímos y charlamos de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo.

Igual que en la enfermería, el tiempo se pasó demasiado rápido. Y todavía habían muchas cosas que le quería preguntar. Entonces, siguiendo mis instintos le dije que me gustaría salir con ella luego, fuera de la escuela.

- ¿**Podrías acompañarme esta tarde a hacer algunas cosas? Prometo recompensarte por tu compañía.**

lo pensó un momento y luego me sonrió

**- Vale. Espero que sea una buena recompensa..! **– Me dijo en tono juguetón. Yo sonreí también.

**- Así será**- dije prometiendo, poniéndome una mano en el pecho- **Entonces, nos vemos en el parque central a las 6:00 PM, te parece?**

**- OK. Allá nos vemos. **Y cada uno se fue para su respectiva clase.

Vaya… había aceptado. Estaba demasiado feliz. Éste también sería un buen día, casi podía sentirlo en el aire…


	16. recompensa

**"El amor se paga a sí mismo, se basta a sí mismo, es su propia recompensa."**

Anónimo

**BELLA POV**

No llevaba ni cinco minutos lejos de él y ya le echaba de menos… Estaba segura que de ahora en adelante encontraría cada vez más divertido ir al instituto y aún más salir al descanso.

Es increíble como la vida de las personas se mueve a través de las motivaciones. Y hablando de motivaciones, me pregunto de dónde habría sacado él la idea de la rosa.

Ya sé que regalar flores no está fuera de lo común, pero hoy no era ninguna fecha especial, o algo por el estilo. Lo habría esperado tal vez en un san Valentín o en mi cumpleaños, pero nunca ésta mañana.

Y sin embargo, no podía parar de sonreír.

Definitivamente Edward era el hombre de mis sueños en todos los sentidos de la palabra, algo me decía que aún me quedaba mucho por conocer de él. Y esa idea no me molestaba en absoluto.

¿Podía ser aún mejor de lo que ya era? Yo pensaba que era imposible, pero pronto vería que éste era solo uno de los maravillosos detalles que él tendría conmigo.

Por fin llegó la hora del descanso y yo salí como un disparo del salón. Claro, primero me tomé un minuto para ver si estaba medianamente presentable. Con aquello del "incidente de mareo" de la mañana ya me estaba sintiendo de verdad enferma. Noté que estaba un poco pálida, pero nada como para preocuparse.

Al llegar a la cafetería mis ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la mesa en donde habíamos hablado ayer, y ahí lo encontré. Hicimos casi de manera automática lo mismo: Fila, comida, conversación, pero entonces me sorprendió con algo más…

- ¿**Podrías acompañarme esta tarde a hacer algunas cosas? Prometo recompensarte por tu compañía.**

**- Vale. Espero que sea una buena recompensa..! **– Me había cogido fun poco fuera de base, pero no quería que lo notara. Tal vez podría arrepentirse y cualquier idea de Edward y yo, juntos, me hacía simplemente querer un poco más.

**- Así será**- me dijo poniéndose una mano en su pecho -**Entonces, nos vemos en el parque central a las 6:00 PM, te parece?**

**- OK. Allá nos vemos. ** Le dije lo más tranquila que pude parecer, pero en el fondo ya me moría de ansiedad ... y la curiosidad me carcomía. - Paciencia Bella… pronto se acabaran las clases y así podrás hablar con él de nuevo- pensé para mis adentros. Me fui a mis últimas clases del día.

Las horas siguientes fueron de verdad una tortura, sentía cómo las manecillas del reloj no avanzaban como yo quería… de hecho, sentía que realmente no avanzaban.

Finalmente terminaron las clases y salí casi corriendo para mi auto. Necesitaba mejorar mi apariencia para las próximas horas. Él es tan… apuesto, tan casi perfecto y yo… bueno, no soy precisamente algo demasiado llamativo.

Pero como siempre, quería que él de alguna manera me viera diferente al resto de la gente. Anhelaba poder llegar a ser alguien especial en su vida.

Al llegar a casa subí a tomar una ducha, necesitaba relajarme un poco. Siempre he sabido que la mejor forma de dejar una buena impresión en alguien es simplemente ser uno mismo. Y yo no andaba todo el tiempo por ahí hecha un manojo de nervios. Era un poco torpe, sí. Pero había notado que cuando estaba cerca de él, aquella torpeza se duplicaba.

Lavé mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito, e incluso puse un poco de espuma en la bañera. Pasada media hora había logrado por fin que mi corazón dejara de latir alteradamente. Él era un chico grandioso y yo no tenía porqué sentirme nerviosa. Seguramente hallaría la forma de hacerme sentir cómoda. Además, técnicamente no era nuestra primera cita.

Busqué entre mi armario qué ponerme ésta vez. Aún no sabía qué era exactamente lo que íbamos a hacer, pero de todas maneras yo no era una chica de vestir demasiado elegante, al contrario, para mí siempre estaba en primer lugar la comodidad. Amaba andar en converse, unos jeans clásicos y alguna camiseta sencilla. Sin embargo, ésta vez intentaría verme un poco diferente a como lucía siempre. Lo haría por él. Claro, sin ir en contra de mis principios básicos de comodidad.

Encontré un overol corto, que mamá me había hecho comprar hace algún tiempo. Ella decía que le parecía bastante tierno, pero que a la vez marcaba lo suficiente la figura como para no verme como una niña. Puse debajo una blusita azul marina ceñida al cuerpo y unas converse del mismo color de la blusa. Nuevamente dejé mi cabello suelto, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme un poco más a ello.

Me vi en el espejo y tuve que reconocer que verse diferente no era tan malo de vez en cuando. Descubrí que todo éste tiempo le había tenido miedo a los cambios. Estaba aferrada a mi antigua persona. A una monótona existencia. A una vida sin color.

Ahora, los colores empezaban a aparecer en mi mundo. Y Edward era el responsable. Y yo estaba aterrada… y feliz.

Miré el reloj… 5:45 PM.

Por Dios… Había pedido que el tiempo avanzara tan rápido que ahora no me había dado cuenta que estaba casi sobre la hora de mi cita, y ni siquiera había salido de la casa!

Salí corriendo para mi coche. Las mariposas ya estaban haciendo su función en mi estómago. Manejé con rapidez hasta llegar al centro de Forks.

Diablos! No podía creer que por estar en la luna con mis pensamientos, se me hiciera tarde para salir.

6:00 en punto. Y aún no estaba en el sitio acordado.

Tuve ganas de dejar el carro tirado y salir corriendo hasta el parque central. Pero tardaría lo mismo que si tenía un poco de paciencia y esperaba que los semáforos cambiaran a verde. Igual no estaba tan lejos.

6:05. Estaba sólo como a dos calles. -Paciencia Bella- Sólo espero que aún esté allí y no se moleste por mi demora.

6:10. Al fin. Busqué un lugar en dónde aparcar, después de otros dos minutos al fin hallé un espacio. Me bajé de la chevy buscándolo ansiosa con la mirada. No veía su carro, un volvo plateado, por ninguna parte.

¿Y si ya se había ido?

Nooooo! Él no podría haberse ido. Esperaba con todo mi ser que no lo hubiera hecho.

Cuando ya comenzaba a perder mis esperanzas, sentí cómo un par de manos se posaban suavemente sobre mis ojos. Y lo supe. Su delicioso aroma lo delataba. Aún estaba allí, y al parecer, no estaba molesto.

Me giré suavemente para encontrarme con su hermoso rostro. Estaba simplemente perfecto. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de las farolas del parque. Y su sonrisa casi encandilaba. Su cabello danzaba desordenado al viento que se mecía por el lugar. Y claro… olía maravillosamente bien.

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo hasta que mis brazos se cansaran. Pero seguramente después de eso me evitaría el resto de la vida.

Así que simplemente nos miramos durante unos segundos y él se acercó lentamente hacia mí para posar un suave beso en mi mejilla. Y luego me susurró al oído

**- Creí que nunca ibas a llegar… **-

Aquel roce fortuito me hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal.

Me alejé un poco para recobrar el aliento y entonces le dije excusándome por la tardanza

- **Lo siento muchísimo. No acostumbro ser impuntual. Lamento haberte hecho esperar… **- Realmente estaba muy avergonzada.

Él me miró condescendiente y me dijo –** Descuida, habría esperado más que estos minutos sin problema. Te ves… preciosa **-

- **Gracias… - **Por supuesto, con su cumplido y su cercanía ya estaba hiperventilando - **Y bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?- **Le indagué sin poder contener mi curiosidad. Edward me sonrió y mientras negaba con la cabeza me preguntó - ¿**Siempre eres tan curiosa sobre todas las cosas?**

Yo sonreí ampliamente y le respondí de inmediato – **Siempre… ahora aún más.- **El me devolvió la sonrisa y así nos quedamos por unos segundos, mirándonos sin decirnos nada.

Luego me ofreció su brazo para que me enganchara en él y comenzamos a caminar por una calle un poco empinada y colonial , llena de farolitos a los lados.

Podía sentir el ambiente de romance en el aire… luego, al final de ésta calle, llegamos a un café bar.

El lugar era asombroso. No creí jamás que en una ciudad como Forks hubiese algo como llamaba "Bluesky"

De entrada podías sentir un aire bohemio. Numerosas pinturas muy bien logradas decoraban las paredes. Y todo estaba iluminado únicamente con velas, y farolas redondas, lo cual acentuaba el aura cálida del mismo. En algunas esquinas había libros de poesía clásica… Benedetti, Pessoa, Cortázar, Borges…

¡mis favoritos!

La música era simplemente perfecta. Una hermosa melodía de piano se extendía en el aire.

Vaya… era como si fuera un rincón en el mundo diseñado justamente para mí. Encajaba perfectamente con mis gustos.

Miraba todo examinando cada detalle, sin poder contener mi asombro por encontrarme en un lugar como aquel, tan…a mi estilo.

Él notó mi reacción y parecía muy complacido. Imagino que ese era, en gran parte su objetivo.

Sorprenderme…

Y sí que lo había conseguido.

Un anfitrión nos guió hasta una mesa, ubicada en una de las esquinas. Edward lo miró agradecido, supongo que entre ellos se intentaban decir algo. -Camaradería masculina, amigo- pensó el mesero.

Nos entregó la carta y se retiró para que pudiéramos hacer nuestra elección. Había cantidad de bebidas… fías, calientes, con y sin alcohol, frutales, de café, en fin…

Después de mirar unos segundos opté por un Frappé con Helado. Él pidió un mocaccino.

Parece que a los dos nos gustaba café. Nos sonreímos por nuestras elecciones. Edward llamó al mesero y le indicó nuestro pedido.

Estaba aún absorta observando cada detalle del sitio cuando Edward me habló

- **Y… entonces, ¿has sido recompensada?**

- **Pues… creo que aún no he hecho nada por lo cual debiera ser recompensada…**- dije recordando que él me había dicho que si podía acompañarlo a hacer algunas cosas cuando me invitó.

- **Claro que sí… el estar aquí conmigo ya merece una recompensa**- dijo sonriendo.

Ante esas palabras, sentí un vacío en mi estómago similar al que se experimenta cuando estás en una montaña rusa.

- **Deberías saber que hacerte compañía no supone ningún sacrificio para mí**- Le dije, pensando que más bien era él quien merecía algo a cambio.

- **Me alegra saber eso… de lo contrario no habría ninguna forma en la que te pudiera recompensar correctamente.**

El mesero llegó con nuestras bebidas y se retiró. – Espero que esté bien todo, qué inusual que venga acompañado- pensó.

Que emoción... al parecer yo era la primera persona que traía a este lugar.

Probé mi Frappé. Estaba delicioso.

- **¿Qué tal está? **– Me preguntó curioso

- **Creo que deberías probar tú mismo. Soy mala con los adjetivos, pero resumiendo está más que bien.**- Le dije en un pobre intento de flirteo. Yo de verdad era mala en el asunto de la conquista. Ser sexi no era mi fuerte. Sin embargo, como todo lo que involucraba a Edward, trataría de hacer un esfuerzo ésta vez. Entonces tomé un poco de helado en la cucharita y la extendí hacia su boca.

Él hizo esa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aire… se acercó a la cuchara y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, vació su contenido.

- ¿**Qué opinas de éste lugar**? me preguntó de repente

- **Es genial. Quien lo ha decorado tiene muy buen gusto, y un maravilloso estilo.**

- ¿**Lo dices en serio**? Parecía halagado por mi respuesta.

- **Claro… mira nada más, todo éste ambiente tan cálido, las pinturas, los libros, la música tan agradable… de verdad creo que es genial.**

- **Me alegra que te guste, de verdad me alegra mucho.**- dijo satisfecho

- **¿Hace cuánto vienes acá**?- Le pregunté ahora yo con curiosidad, recordando los pensamientos del mesero

- **Bueno… siempre. Desde que existe. Incluso desde antes. **No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, así que le pregunté más

- **No comprendo… ¿desde antes...?**

- **Sucede que éste sitio le pertenece a mi madre. Es ella quien lo ha ambientado. Ella es diseñadora de interiores. También fue quien hizo las pinturas, y esos son sus libros… Sólo hay algo mío, la música.**

Cuando dijo aquello me quedé boquiabierta. Su mamá era toda una artista. Ahora me preguntaba si ella estaría por ahí, viéndonos justo en éste instante. Sentí vergüenza de repente. Busqué con los ojos sin saber exactamente a quién… yo no la conocía. Escuché por algún pensamiento como – Mi hijo y la chica… - o algo parecido. Nada.

Edward pareció notar lo que estaba pensando porque dijo en medio de una risita sofocada casi de inmediato – **Ella no está aquí, descuida.**-

Suspiré con alivio. Esperaba poder estar más presentable si algún día llegaba a conocerla.

- **Pero, me encantaría que la conocieras… creo que se llevarían muy bien las dos**- me dijo después de unos segundos, con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

- **Seguro… ya me puedo ver preguntándole por todas estas pinturas, y sobre poesía… creo que se molestaría de tantas preguntas – **Dije sonriendo

- **A mi me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras sobre la música… te aseguro que no me molestaría en absoluto**-

Ambos reímos ante su comentario, y al hacerlo nos acercamos un poco más el uno al otro. Para cuando dejamos de reír estábamos a apenas centímetros.

Levanté mi mirada y me sumergí en ese verde profundo… podría perderme ahí por una eternidad y no me cansaría.

Él me miraba fijamente a los ojos, y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Cuando me miraba de esa forma era como si el oxígeno se acabara a mi alrededor…

Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse un poco más… y más

Dejándome llevar por la nube en la que estaba flotando, cerré mis ojos.

Noté como tomaba mi cara entre sus manos, podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi rostro…

Y luego sus labios. Los posó sobre los míos con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, como si pudieran quebrarse con el más ligero roce. Buscó su camino entre los míos tiernamente.

Creí que iba a desmayarme. Aún sentada y con los ojos cerrados todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Al fondo sonaba Claire de Lune de Claude Debussy. Éste era el mejor beso que hubiese soñado jamás.

Mil veces mejor que todos los que había leído en mis novelas románticas. O los que había visto en el cine y la televisión. Todos aquellos besos me parecían ahora vacíos con relación a lo que estaba experiementando.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó, pero entonces, él apoyó su frente en la mía, sin retirar sus manos de mi rostro.

Abrí mis ojos muy despacio, como si no quisiera despertarme del sueño, y me encontré con los suyos, de frente… entonces me susurró algo que iba a eternizar éste momento como el más romántico de toda mi vida...

- **Te quiero Bella… te quiero en mi vida, te quiero en mi mundo, quiero tu confianza… tu cariño… tu respeto… tu admiración. Quiero que me permitas estar cerca de ti, y quiero que te quedes conmigo todo cuanto desees... ¿Quieres ser… mi novia?- **

Y mi aire definitivamente desapareció.

Por unos segundos, juro que creí que estaba soñando y me iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Claire de Lune ya estaba terminando sus últimas notas… y yo estaba ahí… inmóvil… sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Palabras... porqué no salían de mí cuando más les necesitaba?

Mis sentidos simplemente respondieron y acerqué mi boca de nuevo a la suya, a manera de respuesta. Lo besé con dulzura… tratando de decirle con ello todo lo que mis labios no habían podido pronunciar.

No era buena con las palabras, nunca lo había sido. El silencio era parte de mi vida. Pero de ahora en adelante iba a intentar asegurarme de que él supiera cuánto le quería a través de mis acciones. Mi amor era silencioso, tanto como lo era su mente.

Era curioso como ambos callábamos a nuestra manera. Claro que mi silencio era el más evidente, pero no por ello el más inconveniente. Habría dado lo que fuera por haber podido leer sus pensamientos justo en este momento.

Me miraba absorto y un poco inseguro… pero tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Entonces… ¿eso fue un sí?**- me preguntó aún sin estar seguro de lo que había significado el beso que le había dado.

- **Sí…**- Fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir… aún sentía un millón de mariposas revolotear en mi estómago

- **Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…**- Dijo como adivinando mis emociones- **Gracias… prometo intentar hacerte tan feliz como tú me estás haciendo en éste momento.**

Qué ironía… él no tenía ni idea que era yo quien estaba muriendo de felicidad…

El mesero nuevamente se acercó a nuestra mesa y le dijo algo a Edward en voz baja. Él asintió y extendió su mano en donde aquel le puso unas llaves. Edward las guardó en su bolsillo.

Miré a mi alrededor. Todas las mesas estaban vacías. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Pensé en papá. Seguro se molestaría mucho si fueran más de las 9:00.

Una vez más, Edward pareció adivinar mis pensamientos y se ofreció acompañarme hasta casa. Me dijo que no había traído carro. Recordé su auto bonito y lujoso y casi río en voz alta imaginando a Edward lidiando con mi chevy.

Todo el personal fu saliendo uno a uno. Hasta que nos quedamos completamente solos.

Edward se levantó de su silla y me ayudó a levantarme. Siempre tan caballero…

Salimos después de que él asegurara la puerta. Y en un gesto muy natural tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Sólo pude suspirar por aquello. Estaba demasiado complacida imaginando que de ahora en adelante podría tomar sus manos en las mías sin ningún inconveniente... sin precauciones de ninguna clase.

Podría abrazarlo, besarlo… podría demostrarle de mil maneras que lo quería…

No podía esperar a comenzar mis días junto a él.

Y así, tomados de la mano, caminamos calle abajo hasta llegar de nuevo al parque. Al estar frente a mi auto él se ofreció a conducir, entonces le extendí mis llaves.

Él me abrió la puerta de copiloto, y rodeó el auto para subir a su asiento. La verdad es que lidió mejor con mi camioneta de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Casi me atrevo a decir que la condujo mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hacía.

Le indiqué el camino a mi casa. Al llegar allí le dije que se llevara mi auto. Él asintió y me prometió estar en la mañana para recogerme e irnos juntos al instituto.

Nos despedimos con un corto pero sentido beso. El último de ésta noche.

- **Que tengas dulces sueños… **- me dijo cuando giraba la llave para abrir.

-parece que ya hizo un "amiguito" – pensó papá en cuanto me sintió llegar.

- **Tu igual… hasta mañana**- Le dije sonriendo, y entrando a mi casa.

Saludé a papá y pasé de largo. Mañana tendría tiempo para hablar con él. No quería arruinar mi noche perfecta.

Iba en busca de mis dulces sueños…

* * *

Gracias a quienes me han puesto en sus alertas y favoritos. =)

Un abrazo


	17. la declaracion

**"La palabra es un ala que sólo puede volar acompañadade quien la suelta de su jaula..."**

Osvaldo Crist

**EDWARD POV**

Salí del instituto disparado para mi casa a ponerme presentable.

Hoy iba a ser un día muy importante. Le pediría a Bella que fuera mi novia.

No podía esperar para decírselo. Estar con ella era todo lo que quería hacer. Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo y quería que ella estuviese conmigo de ahora en adelante, ojala para siempre…

Al llegar a la entrada me encontré con mamá. Me miró curiosa.

- **Qué tal el día cariño? **– me preguntó sonriente. Estaba pintando un nuevo cuadro.

- **Muy bien mamá. Y espero que siga igual de bien… De hecho, iba a decirte que voy para bluesky en un rato… con Bella.**- Le respondí esperando ver su reacción a favor. Y claro que la tuvo. Tan pronto como terminé de hablar sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. Se levantó de su silla y me abrazó con la ternura que predominaba en ella.

- **Mi niño… espero que se diviertan. ¡Mucha suerte mi amor!- **dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en su banquito.

Mamá siempre me trataba con cierta preferencia. Quizás porque era yo quien pasaba el mayor tiempo con ella. Mis hermanos siempre habían sido muy independientes. Yo también lo era, pero prefería mi casa y mi madre que estar fuera y hacer otras cosas.

Me alisté rápidamente. Me di un baño corto y vestí una camiseta azul clara y unos jeans. Peinarme era caso perdido… así que con mis dedos simplemente lo revolví un poco más de lo que ya estaba. A Alice le encantaba que hiciera eso, Decía que me veía muy sexi, Ja! como si pudiera pretender serlo….

Listo… ya estaba.

Ahora, no quería encartarme con el coche si no encontraba en donde estacionarlo. Normalmente el parque central siempre estaba lleno a ésta hora. Si era necesario me devolvería a casa en un taxi.

Miré el reloj y noté que aún tenía tiempo de sobra, así que tomé el metro para llegar hasta allá.

Todo el trayecto estuve nervioso… y muy ansioso. No sabía exactamente cómo le iba a decir lo que tenía en mente, pero, creo que ésta vez trataría de dejarlas fluir en el momento justo.

Estos son los días en los que desearía ser tan extrovertido como Emmet o Alice. Mis hermanos tenían ese don natural. Por eso no tardaron mucho en emparejarse con Rosalie y Jasper, respectivamente.

En una de las estaciones se subió una pequeña niña, como de unos 7 años, que tenía unos rasgos parecidos a los de Bella, pero el color de mis ojos. Al observarla no pude evitar pensar cómo se vería un hijo de ella y mío… Seguramente sería tan hermoso como ella…

Sonreí como un idiota… aún Bella no era mi novia, ni mi prometida o mi esposa y yo ya estaba pensando en cómo lucirían nuestros hijos… Vaya que yo era muy iluso.

Llegué al fin a mi destino. La estación del parque central. Volvía mirar mi reloj con ansiedad y noté que aún era temprano. 30 minutos.

Empecé entonces a caminar alrededor del parque lentamente para matar tiempo. Casi sentía que el tiempo no transcurría… 25 minutos después vi como se empezaba a ocultar el sol. Eso era una buena señal; faltarían pocos minutos.

Por fin dieron las 6:00! Pero no la divisaba en ningún rincón del lugar.

¿Y si se había arrepentido?

De nuevo yo y mis inseguridades… en esas Alice me llamó al celular.

- **Dónde estás, galán?**

- **En el parque central, porqué?**

- **Vas para bluesky a chequear el personal?**

- **Pues… no, de hecho… tengo una cita con Bella**- dije un poco avergonzado.

- **uy hermanito. Qué guardadito te lo tenías. Y a que hora es la cita?**

Miré mi reloj, sintiéndome un poco desesperanzado. Eran las 6:10. Y Bella no estaba por ahí.

- **Pues… de hecho era a las 6:00… **- Le dije sin poder contener un poco de mi propia desilusión.

- **Edward, no demorará en llegar, ya verás. Ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres… tardamos siglos en ponernos lindas para una cita. Ten un poco de paciencia hermanito, yo estoy segura que ella no faltaría por ningún motivo. No parece esa clase de persona que vaya por la vida plantando a la gente.**

Estaba Alice terminando de decir esto cuando divisé su camioneta. Estaba parqueándola en un lugar que acababan de desocupar.

- **Hermanita, creo que está llegando. Hablamos en casa. Te quiero.**

**- Ves… te lo dije. Que la pases genial. Quiero todos los detalles luego, es lo mínimo que merezco. jajaj.**

- **OK… lo prometo, luego hablamos. Bye.**

Comencé a caminar sigilosamente para sorprenderla desde atrás. Ella reflejaba vergüenza en su rostro por estar llegando hasta ahora. Miraba su reloj cada 30 segundos… Alice tenía razón, ella habría sido incapaz de faltar a la cita sin haberse excusado primero.

Llegué al fin a ella. Se veía increíblemente hermosa. De hecho parecía otra persona. Una mezcla entre niña y mujer equilibrada en el punto exacto. Estaba vestida de manera descomplicada pero muy llamativa a la vez. Más que nada su atuendo reflejaba ternura. El olor de su cabello llenó por completo mis pulmones. Era tan agradable…

Puse mis manos suavemente sobre sus ojos, y le dije sin poder contenerme

**- Creí que nunca ibas a llegar… **-

Ella se volvió hacia mí, alejándose un poco para hablarme. Se excusó por haber llegado tarde. Parecía tan avergonzada…

Yo la miré intentando decirle que no había ningún problema. De hecho la habría esperado todo lo que fuera necesario teniendo la certeza de que iba a llegar. Y le hice saber eso… y lo hermosa que se veía ésta noche.

Ella se salió de mi cumplido por la tangente y me preguntó a dónde nos dirigíamos. Yo quería mantener en secreto la verdad del lugar a donde la iba a llevar. Sólo se lo revelaría si era necesario.

Le ofrecí mi brazo para que camináramos juntos. era el negocio de mi madre. Un café bar que juntos habíamos soñado mucho tiempo. Ella lo diseñó y decoró y yo le ayudé con algunos detalles, pero en general era su idea realizada. Yo simplemente la había apoyado con aquello. Quedaba al final de una calle colonial empinada, perfecta en contexto para el diseño del lugar.

Mientras andábamos me sentí completo, feliz… caminar con ella, a su lado era algo que quería hacer por todo el tiempo que me fuera concedido. Y Hoy iba a intentar decírselo.

Llegamos. Y ella parecía maravillada con todo. Creo que no imaginaba un sitio como éste en Forks. Yo sonreí satisfecho. La primera parte de mi misión había sido cumplida. Quería sorprenderla y al parecer lo había conseguido.

Uno de los trabajadores más leales de mi madre se acercó a atendernos. Creo que estaba un poco sorprendido al verme acompañado. Nunca había ido allí con alguien más en los 3 años que llevaba de existir el lugar. Recordé en ese instante una conversación que había tenido con él justamente sobre mi vida tan solitaria. Cómo había cambiado eso desde que Bella había aparecido en mi mundo…

Después de un rato ambos pedimos bebidas de café. Ella seguía mirando con detalle cada cosa, cada rincón, cada pintura. Traté de sacarla sutilmente de su observación minuciosa preguntándole si estaba siendo recompensada.

Ella seguramente creyó que la iba a poner a acompañarme a hacer filas en bancos o algo así porque me respondió que aún no había hecho nada que mereciese una recompensa…

¿Es que ella no comprendía que era yo quien se sentía privilegiado con su sola presencia?

Al parecer no… así que tuve que decírselo de alguna manera…

- **Claro que sí… el estar aquí conmigo ya merece una recompensa- **Dije, pensando en lo afortunado que era al contar con su compañía, justo aquí, el lugar que por años había sido otro de mis refugios solitarios.

Y ella… respondió con algo que me lleno de ilusiones…

- **Deberías saber que hacerte compañía no supone ningún sacrificio para mí**-

Eso era bueno… pero debía ser sutil, no quería que con cualquier cosa que le dijera ella saliera huyendo por la puerta a toda carrera…

Le dije que si no fuera así no podría hallar ninguna manera de recompensar su compañía…

Joe - así se llamaba el mesero- llegó con su frappé y mi moca y se retiró.

Ella miró satisfecha su copa. Tenía la típica expresión de un niño frente a un dulce. Se veía tan tierna de esa forma. Cuando lo probó su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Le pregunté qué tal estaba, aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios…

Pero ella, como siempre, me sorprendió con lo que dijo, o más bien con lo que hizo

- **Creo que deberías probar tú mismo. Soy mala con los adjetivos, pero resumiendo está muy bien.**- Y sonriéndome con picardía extendió la cucharita hacia mi boca. Ese gesto me robó el aliento por un instante. Un segundo atrás se veía extremadamente tierna, y ahora se veía intimidantemente sexy.

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. ¿Sabía ella cómo hacía girar mi mundo con cada cosa que hacía? No pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Era como si hubiera una fuerza de atracción en toda ella, y el punto central fuera su mirada.

Probé, en efecto estaba muy bien, pero para mí no era algo nuevo. Ya había probado todas las bebidas de allí. Incluso había investigado algunas y se las había sugerido a mi madre.

De nuevo me embargó la curiosidad sobre sus pensamientos y le indagué sobre el lugar. Seguro si tenía alguna sugerencia o alguna queja me la diría ahora que aún no sabía que mi familia era dueña del lugar.

- **Es genial. Quien lo ha decorado tiene muy buen gusto, y un maravilloso estilo.**

Si mi madre hubiera oído eso… creo que se hubiese abalanzado encima para abrazarla. Sonaba sincera y segura. Ahora estaba completamente convencido que cuando se conocieran se llevarían de maravilla. Tal vez tendría que llevármela por la fuerza para que no quisiera quedarse más tiempo con ella que conmigo.

No veía la hora de que se conocieran. Podría sonar acelerado pero ya quería que fuera parte de mi familia.

Después de eso, la conversación sobre el lugar nos llevó a una cosa y la otra… y tuve que revelarle la verdad…

Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Incluso empezó a buscar con sus ojos a … ella o alguien que se pareciera a mi, supongo.

La tranquilicé diciéndole que ella no estaba allí. Sin embargo, no oculté mi deseo de presentarlas en el futuro… Y ella corroboró lo que mi imaginación me había dicho: Bella y mi madre junto a sus pinturas, ella preguntándole por todo, los colores, las texturas, las formas… Y luego por sus libros, sus autores favoritos… en fin.

En ese instante me di cuenta que no conocía sus gustos musicales, pero no quería preguntarle de golpe sobre ellos. Más bien trataría de irlos descubriendo con el tiempo. Ella parecía a gusto con la música del café y yo le dije que a mí podría preguntarme lo que quisiera sobre eso. Ambos reímos por mi comentario poco listo. Era tan fácil reír con ella…

Comenzó a sonar Claire de Lune, y todo nuestro ambiente de espontaneidad se transformó en romance puro… No se en qué momento nos acercamos tanto, pero ahora sólo restaban un pequeño espacio entre nosotros. Era como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido…Sólo estaba ella.

La miré y pude ver su alma.

Y yo no quería estar más sin ella. En sus ojos había un brillo indescriptible… Aún no podía creer que el universo me hubiera puesto en frente de la mujer que se adentraba cada noche mis sueños y que había cambiado mi vida a partir de aquello, sin saberlo.

La amaba.

Amaba estar en su compañía. Ver adentro de sus ojos. Sentir su respiración desacompasada como la mía. Sonreír cada vez que me descubría a mi mismo pensando en ella. Amaba el ser en el que me había convertido desde que ella había aparecido, y esa sensación de euforia que ahora me llenaba el corazón…

Me acerqué un poco más; y vi como ella compartía esa sensación conmigo… cómo se dejaba llevar mientras cerraba sus ojos…

Tomé su carita entre mis manos, observando lo hermosa que se veía y que estaba a merced de mi voluntad… que confiaba en mí.

Y la besé…

Con toda la ternura que ella irradiaba, con todo el fervor que mi amor por ella me inspiraba.

Como si con ello pudiera eternizar esos segundos.

Pude sentir como mi alma estaba completa ahora. Era como si le faltara una mitad y cuando estuviera con ella la recuperara de inmediato. Mi mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz. En aquel beso vi resumida mi vida junto a ella. Mi vida plena y feliz. Y supe que éste era el momento para no dejarla ir… Para que se quedara a mi lado

Supe que era los comienzos de un camino, juntos, tomados de la mano.

Cuando el beso terminó, manteniendo mi rostro unido al suyo y sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir, comencé a hablar en un susurro…

- **Te quiero Bella… te quiero en mi vida, te quiero en mi mundo, quiero tu confianza… tu cariño… tu respeto… tu admiración. Quiero que me permitas estar cerca de ti, y quiero que te quedes conmigo todo cuanto desees… **

Quería decirle tantas cosas más… pero no creí que fuera conveniente decirlas, ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Tenía miedo. Pero yo confiaba en ella. Y fui yo ahora quien se puso a su merced… quien le entregaba el corazón.

**¿Quieres ser… mi novia?- ** finalmente pude hacerlo… tal vez había sido demasiado sencillo pronunciar aquellas cuatro palabras si no sintiera todo lo que sentía en aquel momento… Nunca había declarado mi amor a nadie más, y nunca nadie lo había merecido tanto como ella…

Ahora sólo debía dejarla asimilar mis palabras… y rogar para que sintiera lo mismo por mí.

Pero, de nuevo, no dijo nada… simplemente actuó… como cuando me dio de su Frappé.

Se acercó de nuevo y fue ahora ella quien me besó.

¿Algún día ella dejaría de sorprenderme? Yo estaba esperando un negativa, que me pidiera tiempo para pensarlo, o simplemente me mirara con expresión de "No te parece demasiado?" pero no… ella me había besado… y lo había hecho con una convicción que casi imprimía palabras en su beso.

¿Podía yo tener tanta suerte? Me aceptaba… quería estar también conmigo? Yo creía que sí, y no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante esa perspectiva… pero necesitaba estar seguro de eso

- **Entonces… ¿eso fue un sí?**- le dije, aún rezando para que fuera un sí rotundo.

Y ratificó lo que mi corazón me gritaba… entonces no pude reprimir mi promesa de intentar hacerla tan feliz como ella me hacía…

Justo entonces Joe se acercó y me preguntó al oído si quería que el personal se fuera y yo cerraba. Yo asentí. Me pareció que éste momento era demasiado mío y de Bella como para compartirlo con el mundo. Más teniendo en cuenta que todos los que estaban allí me conocían, a mí y a mi vida taciturna.

Uno a uno, todos comenzaron a salir con discreción. Habían puesto el letrero de "cerrado" hacía bastante para que nadie más interrumpiera el momento. Sólo hasta ahora lo notaba.

Nos quedamos no sé cuanto tiempo sólo mirándonos, sin decirnos nada. Sólo jugábamos con nuestras manos. Creo que no hacían falta las palabras. De hecho en este momento sobraban por completo.

Después de un rato Bella pareció volver de nuevo a la realidad, percatándose de que estábamos solos.

Supuse que pensaba en su padre. No eran horas para que estuviera andando sola por las vacías calles de Forks.

Yo me ofrecí a llevarla hasta su casa, no quería que se fuera sola, y tampoco quería separarme de ella… para mi fortuna ella accedió.

Me levanté de mi silla y le ayudé salir. Salimos y aseguré la puerta. Casi instintivamente mi mano buscó la suya. Poder tomarla con tanta naturalidad me hizo sentir mucha felicidad. Ahora no tenía que quemarme la cabeza pensando si le molestaría que lo hiciera o no. De ahora en adelante podría demostrarle mi cariño abiertamente, sin temor al rechazo.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba su auto y me extendió sus llaves. Me alegró que me permitiera ser un caballero con ella. En estos días lo difícil a veces no es comportarte como un caballero si no que te permitan serlo.

Tras algunas indicaciones me dijo cómo llegar hasta su casa, y me ofreció su auto para que me fuera a la mía.

No quise declinar su oferta porque eso me permitía poder pasar a recogerla al día siguiente para llevarla al instituto. Si pudiera, la convencería de dejarme hacerlo cada día.

Nos despedimos con un dulce beso. Si pudiera, la besaría todo el tiempo. Eran casi adictivos.

-**Que tengas dulces sueños- **Le dije aún con su sabor en mis labios... dulce

-**Tu igual… hasta mañana**- Me respondió en medio de una radiante y hermosa sonrisa. Y era mía.

Mi camino a casa fue como escalar el cielo. Jamás había conducido un traste como aquel tan feliz. Me encantaban los autos, pero por primera vez en la vida no me molestó conducir un auto tan viejo como mi abuelo. Todo gracias a ella. A mi Bella. Ahora era mi novia. Aún no asimilaba tanta felicidad.

Llegué a casa y Alice me esperaba ansiosa. Quería que le contara todos los pormenores de mi cita. Lo que jamás imaginó fue que ya tenía nueva "hermana"

Seguro en mi casa, sería tan bien acogida como Rosalie y Jasper.

Me fui a mi habitación y pronto caí en un profundo sueño. Ahora soñaba con ella, pero no como antes, cuando se desparecía ante mis ojos... Simplemente mi mente hacía un recuento de los mejores segundos que pasaba a su lado.

Despertaría con una gran sonrisa… estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

Les ha gustado???? éste cap es uno de los que más he disfrutado escribir. Un abrazo... déjenme saber si se emocionaron tanto como yo escribiendo


	18. primer dia

**"La indiferencia hace sabios y la insensibilidad mostruos"**

Denis Diderot

**BELLA POV**

Al llegar a mi habitación tuve el impulso incontenible de escribir todo cuanto había sucedido aquella tarde. Nunca había llevado un diario en mi vida, de hecho aún tenía dentro de mis libros uno muy bonito y sin estrenar que me había regalado mamá cuando cumplí mis 15 años. Recuerdo que me había dicho que quizás algún día sintiera la necesidad de escribir mis pensamientos o mis sentimientos… no creí que lo fuera a utilizar jamás… pero, como todo lo que implicaba a Edward, esto era nuevo y diferente para mí esta vez.

Lo busqué y ahí estaba… ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de ojearlo. Realmente era muy lindo. Tomé mi lápiz y empecé a registrar lo que había pasado en mi cita, cómo me había sentido con él, la forma en que me había declarado su amor… lo maravilloso que fue el beso que me dio… y el que le di yo…

Cuando terminé lo cerré satisfecha y lo dejé en mi mesita de noche. Cerré los ojos y casi al instante me quedé profunda.

Soñé. Reviví mi cita perfecta. Reviví su sonrisa… y ese mar profundo de sus ojos.

Al despertar me sentía maravillosamente bien. Hoy era nuestro primer día siendo novios. Todos en el instituto lo sabrían.

Me apresuré a arreglarme. Pronto pasaría a recogerme

Al bajar a la cocina papá me esperaba con una taza de cereales, y claro… una conversación pendiente.

-**Buenos días papá**- Le dije lo más natural posible.

-** Hola Bells. Como amaneces?**- Me dijo tanteando también el terreno de la conversación. Él nunca había interferido antes en mi vida puesto que yo antes tampoco le había dado motivos. En Phoenix ningún pretendiente había rondado mi casa, y ahora de golpe papá no sólo tenía que enfrentarse a eso, si no a la condición de que Edward no era un pretendiente. Era mi novio. – Cómo sonaba de bien esa palabra…- Tendría que empezar la conversación lo más suavemente posible si quería lograr un buen resultado.

- ** Muy bien, papá. Y tu? **– Le digo algo sobre anoche? Se molestará si le preguntó con quién y dónde estaba? Yo sé que Bella es muy responsable, pero….- Pensaba mi confundido y agobiado padre

- **Bien pequeña. Bells… sabes que confío en ti y que nunca me meto en tu vida, pero dado que ahora soy completamente responsable de ti y le debo eso a tu madre, podría preguntarte dónde estabas ayer… llegaste algo tarde.**

Bueno… no había estado tan mal… en parte él tenía razón. Trataría de responderle lo más honestamente posible. Odiaba mentirle a papá, pero creo que él no asimilaría muy bien que en menos de una semana ya me haya hecho novia de alguien aquí en Forks. De hecho, en otras circunstancias, yo misma me auto reprocharía aquello. Pero por alguna razón sentía como si conociera a Edward de toda la vida… y que lo amaba aún antes de conocerlo.

- **Descuida papá… te comprendo. Verás… he conocido a un chico en el instituto. Su nombre es Edward Cullen. Él y yo tenemos muchos gustos afines y pues, disfrutamos pasar un algún tiempo extra juntos. Podría decirse que estamos saliendo, para conocernos un poco más.**

Papá suspiró suavemente.

– Sabía que éste día algún día llegaría… mi niña… espero que no te rompan el corazón… y que él no se trate de pasar de listo contigo. Afortunadamente soy jefe de policía, cualquier asunto quedará cubierto por eso.- pensaba mi padre.

Me contraje un poco ante su último pensamiento. Sabía que papá me amaba tanto que jamás permitiría que cualquier chiquilín me arruinara la vida. Antes él tomaría medidas…

- **Me gustaría conocerlo algún día**- dijo seria, pero serenamente.

- **Claro papá. En éstos días lo invitaré a venir. De hecho, pasará a recogerme en un momento, pero creo que vamos sobre el tiempo así que lo tendrás que conocer después.**

-Ja! Ya viene a recogerla! Éstos jóvenes… en mi tiempo eso solo se hacía cuando estabas casi por casarte…!- pensó aterrorizado

Disimuló muy bien sus pensamientos porque sus facciones no se inmutaron.

-**OK. Nos vemos en la tarde pequeña. Que tengas buen día.- **Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Salí corriendo a lavarme los dientes, -por cierto, lo hice como unas tres veces- y esperé en la sala a que Edward llegara.

Sólo pasaron un par de minutos para que eso sucediera. El ruido de mi camioneta lo delató antes de que pudiese bajarse a golpear la puerta. Mi corazón empezó a correr como loco, tal como era su costumbre cuando Edward estaba cerca.

Me levanté a abrirle y ahí estaba él. Apenas me dio tiempo de mirarle cuando se acercó a mí y me plantó un pequeño beso en los labios. Lo juro, no lo vi venir… pero pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pudo asimilar… quería como mil de esos.

- **Cómo amaneces?**

Feliz… absoluta, total y completamente feliz…

-** Bien, y tu? Te ha dado mucha lata mi chevy?**

Espero que no… moriría de vergüenza!

**- No, sin problemas. Pero si no te molesta desde mañana te paso a recoger en mi carro.**

Había dicho desde mañana te paso a recoger…? Así de maravillosas iban a ser todas mis mañanas? Esto era demasiado bueno… Claro que no me molestaba, en absoluto.

- **No. Cómo podría molestarme? Ya es demasiado amable de tu parte el que pases a recogerme…**

Dibujó mi sonrisa favorita en sus labios

- **Para mí es un placer. Vamos?**

Simplemente asentí. Éste chico parecía haberse escapado del siglo pasado y viajado en el tiempo. No conseguía recordar a alguien que fuera tan caballeroso como hasta ahora lo había sido él.

Me abrió la puerta de copiloto y luego subió el. Al estar dentro me tomó de la mano, con la otra sujetaba el volante. En ése momento me puse a pensar cómo era posible que el amor entre la gente se pudiese acabar.

El sólo hecho de entrelazar nuestras manos para mí suponía una sensación tan intensa y agradable que me era difícil asimilar que todo eso se pudiera extinguir… vinieron entonces a mi los recuerdos de mi madre… aquellos que yo había visto en su mente… y eran imágenes tan similares a las que ahora reflejábamos Edward y yo…

Tuve miedo… no quería que esto tan grandioso se terminara jamás.

- **Porqué estás tan callada hoy? A veces me gustaría saber qué estás pensando…. aunque sé que eso es tan imposible… **sonrió como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una total insensatez, y de hecho, en parte lo era… para todos menos para mí. Me fue imposible ocultar una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ironía cuando recordé que justamente él era la excepción a mi habilidad. Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería con aquello querer saber qué estaba pensando. Yo lo sentía todo el tiempo con él.

-**Pensaba en mi madre… -**Eso era técnicamente cierto- **la echo un poco de menos… **- esto también era cierto, pero no era justamente lo que estaba pensando, sin embargo no quería poner en evidencia mis miedos, no podía predisponer nuestra relación cuando apenas estaba comenzando.

- **Puedo hacerte un préstamo… si quieres. **– Me regaló una mirada llena de ternura y prosiguió- **Me encantaría que fueras a mi casa el fin de semana, así puedo presentarte a mi familia. Como te dije ayer, estoy seguro que mamá y tú se llevarán de maravilla. Y claro, los demás también. ¿Qué dices? **

Mi buena suerte seguía en aumento. Además había hallado a un hombre que se sensibilizaba con mis emociones. Él pensaba seguramente que así no extrañaría tanto a mamá… su idea era prestarme a la suya.

- **Acepto tu oferta**- le dije sonriendo. Enamorándome cada segundo un poquito más- **Allí estaré si tú aceptas ir a casa la próxima semana. Déjame devolverte una parte de toda tu amabilidad, te parece?**

- **Vale. Me parece un trato justo. Puedo preguntarte algo?**

No se me ocurrió nada sobre que podría ser

-** Tu padre… ya sabe sobre nosotros?**

Claro! Cómo no lo supuse…? Debía decirle con tacto lo que había decidido. No quería que pensara que me avergonzaba de él o algo parecido. Nada estaría más lejos de la realidad..!

- **Pues… él sabe que estamos… saliendo; por decirlo de alguna manera. La verdad no me pareció del todo conveniente decirle todo. Esto es nuevo para él, así que es mejor que lo llevemos con calma. Él es un buen hombre… sólo que me cuida y me protege como si fuera lo único en su vida, y en cierto modo, así es. **

Todo era verdad. Lo miré esperando su reacción y su respuesta. Y como siempre me sorprendió con su dulzura.

- **Descuida amor… no te preocupes… Lo entiendo perfectamente. Vamos a hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible. No quiero ocasionarte ningún problema en tu casa. Además, si yo fuera tu padre tampoco me gustaría que ningún muchachito estuviera molestando a mi niñita- **

De todo lo que había escuchado de Edward, esto era lo más tierno que había dicho desde que nos conocimos… Mi amor seguía creciendo… incontenible

- **Gracias… tu comprensión significa mucho para mí.**

- **Así como tu compañía lo es para mí. **

No me había dado cuenta pero ya habíamos llegado al instituto. Y él ya había estacionado. De verdad era muy bueno al volante. Yo necesitaba de toda mi concentración para parquear. Y él hablaba, me observaba al mismo tiempo que me deslumbraba y como si fuera poco conducía a la perfección. Nos miramos unos segundos antes de decidirnos a salir.

- **Estás lista para ser la protagonista de los cotilleos en los pasillos el día de hoy Señorita Swan?**

Lo miré entre divertida y aterrada…

- **Ni un poquito… vamos.**- Por él lo estaría.

Salió el auto y me abrió la puerta, ayudándome a bajar. Literalmente todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta cuando nos vieron llegar juntos. Y su pasmo rayó en la incredulidad cuando Edward pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él.

En un gesto instintivo yo rodeé su cintura con mi brazo.

La avalancha de pensamientos de todo tipo no se hizo esperar ni un segundo. Casi podía oír los gritos mentales en mi cabeza. De inmediato los bloqueé todos. No quería ni me importaba saber lo que la gente pensara sobre nosotros. Nadie lo entendería finalmente…

Pero no necesitaba escuchar pensamientos para entender el mensaje… Bastaba con mirar sus expresiones, lo decían todo.

Pasmo, desaprobación, incredulidad, asombro, envidia, incluso ira…

Nada de eso me afectó. Sentí su brazo reconfortándome. Para él tampoco debía ser fácil. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a verlo en compañía. Incluso sus hermanos se sorprendieron un poco cuando nos vieron pasar. Pero todos nos sonrieron en aprobación, supongo.

Hoy teníamos de nuevo Biología, así que, antes de entrar al salón nos soltamos de nuestro abrazo y nos tomamos de las manos. Como un acto mecánico nos dirigimos al último pupitre del salón. Donde nos habíamos visto la primera vez…

Cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde esa primera clase. Pero todo hasta ahora había sido muy agradable.

Todos nos miraban… pero ya nada importaba.

Nada me afectaría en el mundo mientras él estuviera ahí, junto a mi.

* * *

Hola chicas! Bueno, les agradezco todos sus rewiews, alertas y favoritos... me alegran el dia. Me gustaría que se dieran una pasadita por la historia que estoy comenzando Sweetentation. Les prometo mucha emoción. Un abrazote!!


	19. la invitacion

**EDWARD POV**

Desperté tal y como lo había imaginado… Mi mente había sido muy bondadosa conmigo, me había permitido estar junto a ella en mis sueños. Ya mi subconsciente asimilaba la idea de nuestro noviazgo. Ayer había pasado uno de los mejores días de mi vida y quería que mi corazón lo atesorara tan fielmente como mi cabeza.

Me di un rápido duchazo y me vestí en un santiamén. No hallaba la hora de estar junto a ella de nuevo.

Bajé a desayunar y una sonrisa iluminaba todo mi rostro, lo cual no pasé desapercibido para mamá porque en seguida me miró con sospecha.

**- Hola mi amor, Buenos días **– Me dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y tanteando mi estado de ánimo.

No pude ocultar mi felicidad, muchísimo menos a ella, me conocía como a la palma de su mano.

- **Hola mamá. Buenos días para ti también. **- le respondí mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- **Conozco esa mirada… y supongo que Bella tiene algo que ver, ¿o me equivoco?**- mencionó suspicaz. A ella jamás le fallaba la intuición.

Yo solo pude acentuar la ya evidente curvatura de mis labios. Eso era un sí rotundo para mamá.

- **Supones bien, madre. Ella tiene todo que ver…**- Le dije confirmando sus sospechas.

Se quedó mirándome en silencio y pensativa. Porqué todas las mujeres tenían esa expresión y se quedaban en silencio cuando uno más necesitaba sus palabras.

Tuve que romper el silencio, creo que quiso darme privacidad, pero la verdad, ahora quería que fuera partícipe de toda mi alegría. Quería poder compartirla con ella.

- ** Ayer le he pedido que sea mi novia… y ella ha aceptado.- **Me miró ahora un poco sorprendida pero permaneció atenta a lo que estaba contándole- **Sé que es un poco apresurado, pero creo que sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro… y la verdad, estoy feliz mamá. Muy feliz.**

Creo que hasta ahora nunca le había hablado con tanta emotividad a mi madre. Y claro, ella lo notó en seguida.

**- Mi cielo… tú sabes que tu felicidad es la mía propia. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por verte despertar con esa sonrisa cada mañana de mi vida. **

**Nunca he interferido en tu vida ni en tus relaciones, y jamás lo haré porque confío en tu buen criterio… pero, debo admitir que ya comenzaba a preocuparme el verte tan solo. **

**De alguna forma era inevitable no reparar en aquello cuando tus hermanos están todo el tiempo juntos de aquí para allá… Y yo, le había pedido tanto a Dios que enviara alguien que mereciera tu cariño. **

**No sabes la emoción que siento al saber que ya no estarás más así. Y sabes que tienes mi bendición, mi apoyo y mi amor incondicional. **

**Si Bella es la persona que tanto he pedido para ti, pues entonces no puedo esperar para conocerla y darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia, porque sabes que así será tratada… como una más de nosotros.**

Nos abrazamos durante un largo rato… hasta que llegó Emmet e interrumpió nuestro emotivo momento. Y él sí que era poco sutil con los asuntos que involucraban sensibilidad; todo el tiempo andaba de un rincón a otro soltando carcajadas y bromeando con todo.

Sin embargo, ésta vez no hizo ningún comentario imprudente. Supongo que debía tener escondido en algún lugar su lado cariñoso. Y yo que creí que a ése aspecto de su vida sólo tenía acceso Rosalie.

**- Edward, ¿te vas con nosotros, o prefieres que vayamos en el mío y luego nos alcanzas?- **Era mi impresión o Emmet sabía más de lo que yo creía? Tal vez el duendecillo que tengo por hermana ya les hubiera contado a los demás mi actual estatus sentimental. No era que me molestara, sólo era un poco extraño. Pero quizás era mejor así… no me imaginaba en la situación de contárselo a los demás…a duras penas había podido decírselo a mi madre. Papá también me inspiraba muchísima confianza, y sabía que podría hablar de él sobre éste tema o cualquier otro sin temor al reproche, pero debido a su entregada profesión de médico casi nunca nos cruzábamos en casa.

-** Si no les molesta, prefiero alcanzarlos luego. He quedado de recoger a… - **dudé si decir su nombre… pero… qué diablos, si no lo sabía muy pronto se enteraría…- **Bella a su casa, de hecho, su camioneta está en nuestro garaje. **

Puso cara de extrañeza. Quizás después de todo Alice no les hubiera contado todo… Pero después de un breve instante me propinó un golpecito (más bien un señor golpe, debido a su masa muscular) en el hombro y asintió.

- **Ok. Allá nos vemos entonces Casanova- **Dijo mirándome con algo de burla… ya sabía yo que tanta dicha no podía ser cierta.- **Adiós mami- **Dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras tomaba una rosquilla de la bandeja de la mesa y se marchó.

- **No te dejes apenar de tu hermano… ya sabes lo bromista que es. Y pues… tienes que admitirlo, es una situación bastante extraña para ellos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no estén tan felices como yo. Anoche te extrañamos en la cena, y por "casualidad" salió el tema a colación y todos mencionaron que hacen una bonita pareja. Realmente ella les agrada, sobre todo a Alice.**

**Cada vez estoy más ansiosa por conocer a Isabella… Por favor, prométeme que la vas a traer pronto a casa, ¿si? **

Suspiré… definitivamente mi relación se estaba volviendo asunto nacional! Pero bueno… me tranquilizaba saber que tenía el apoyo de todos. Y una parte de mí también quería que ella pronto empezara a formar parte de mi círculo familiar.

- **Claro mamá, te prometo que éste fin de semana la invitaré a casa. ¿Te parece bien?**

Me mostró su satisfacción con una enorme sonrisa.

- **Me parece perfecto. Tu papá no tiene turno desde el viernes hasta el lunes.**

**- Bueno, entonces, dalo por hecho. Claro, si ella no tiene otros planes para entonces. Me voy… es un poco tarde- **Me despedí y salí disparado su casa. Ya necesitaba otra dosis de mi marca de heroína personal… sus besos.

Al llegar respiré profundo. Mi corazón martillaba, y eso me recordaba cuán vivo estaba ahora. Y que hoy sería el primero de muchos días de felicidad que esperaba vivir a su lado.

Golpeé suavemente la puerta y casi al instante ella abrió. Su rostro resplandecía. Se veía más hermosa que siempre. No pude evitar acercarme a ella y posar mis labios sobre los suyos fugazmente. En serio, fue totalmente instintivo; pero no lo lamenté en absoluto. Su boca era tan dulce…

**- ¿Cómo amaneces? – **Esperaba que de maravilla, al igual que yo, pero creo que ni siquiera necesitaba preguntárselo… ya lo dije, amaneció simplemente deslumbrante.

**- Bien, y tu? Te ha dado mucha lata mi chevy? **Ja! Ella estaba preocupada porque su carro, siendo casi un clásico (Y por lo tanto, debiendo estar en un museo de antigüedades) me hubiese podido suponer algún problema.

A decir verdad me encantaban los autos, pero no era el mejor mecánico de mi familia. Sorprendentemente era Rosalie. Siempre le interesó todo lo correspondiente a motores, circuitos, máquinas, y todo lo que, en general, llevase un mecanismo.

Eso era lo que había enamorado a mi hermano Emmet… su simpatía por las mismas cosas. Desde pequeñitos pasaban horas y horas en el garaje arreglando y desbaratando electrodomésticos… conforme pasaron los años cambiaron éstos por sus propios autos. Les encantaba hacerle modificaciones y arreglos todo el tiempo.

En resumidas cuentas… no sé muy bien que hubiera hecho si su camioneta me hubiera dejado botado a la mitad del trayecto. Pero eso ahora no era importante. Finalmente ya estaba con ella.

- **No, sin problemas. Pero si no te molesta desde mañana te paso a recoger en mi carro. **Le dije tratando de no herir su susceptibilidad… y de ahorrarme la pena de no pasar por idiota si se llegara a arruinar su auto y no saber cómo repararlo. Se supone que los hombres siempre sabemos cómo hacerlo.

**- No. Cómo podría molestarme? Ya es demasiado amable de tu parte el que pases a recogerme…**

Ahí estaba ella… ¿Es que siempre pensaba primero en los demás? Descubrí una nueva cualidad en su ser… era totalmente desinteresada. Cada vez me gustaba más su alma. Toda ella me tenía completamente sorprendido. Le sonreí. Sólo podía hacer esto cuando me descubría a mi mismo un poquito más enamorado.

**- Para mí es un placer. – **Completamente cierto- **¿Vamos? **Le insté. Ya quería decírselo al mundo entero… que Bella y yo estábamos juntos… que ella era quien me alegraba la existencia.

Subimos a su auto, me concedió manejar de nuevo. Pero yo quería estar cerca de Bella todo el tiempo… así que con mi mano libre sujeté la suya. Era tan bueno poder hacer esto sin restricciones de ninguna clase.

Para mí tomar de la mano a alguien siempre había sido un gesto muy sutil y a la vez especial. Al hacerlo le dices implícitamente tantas cosas a esa persona. Le estás ofreciendo tu apoyo, tu calidez, tu confianza, tu compañía, estás dándole a entender que le seguirías a donde fuera… Y así era. Yo iría con ella a donde tuviese que ir…

Ya podía imaginarme los cotilleos en los pasillos del instituto. Las miradas acusadoras sobre ella especialmente… (claro, Bella era la nueva, entonces, el estar con alguien en tan poco tiempo la convertiría en un blanco fácil de los malos comentarios de personas malintencionadas… y envidiosas) Además, no estaba con cualquier chico, estaba conmigo, el "ermitaño" Cullen…

Pero ahí estaría yo, junto a ella. No permitiría que nada ni nadie la hiriera… Ni siquiera yo mismo.

Me salí un momento de mis pensamientos y la observé con cuidado. Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada. Como si estuviera concentrada en algo importante para ella. No pude reprimir mi curiosidad y le pregunté sonriente qué era lo que la mantenía inmersa en su absoluto silencio… incluso le expresé en voz alta mi deseo de poder conocer sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, que a mi parecer deberían ser tan fascinantes como ella misma.

Me dijo que pensaba en su mamá, y que la extrañaba. Inmediatamente pensé en la mía, y en sus palabras… Me pregunté cómo llevaría ella su situación. Definitivamente no podía imaginarla contándole lo nuestro a su padre- El Jefe de policía Swan- quizás por eso precisamente le echaba de menos justo en éste momento. Es más fácil confesar éstas cosas a una madre, o bueno, al menos esa es la regla general.

Quise aprovechar la oportunidad para invitarla a mi casa. Así resolvía dos asuntos a la vez. Le cumplía la promesa a mi madre de llevar a Bella a casa y quizás (tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en ello) mi niña preciosa pudiera ver en mi madre una persona tan merecedora de su confianza como para equipararla con la suya.

De algo estaba completamente seguro, y es que iban a ser muy cercanas… pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

Para mi enorme satisfacción aceptó gustosa. Y me sorprendió haciéndome una contraoferta. Quería que fuera también a su casa.

Yo acepté sin chistar, por supuesto. Pero una vez más me invadió la curiosidad y le exterioricé mi duda con respecto a qué tanto sabía el Jefe Swan sobre nosotros.

Me respondió que sabía algo, lo cual me sorprendió por completo. Casi esperaba que me dijera que tendríamos que ocultar cualquier tipo de relación –incluyendo la amistad- entre nosotros por un buen tiempo. Pero ella simplemente me pidió prudencia. Era más que lógico.

Por supuesto se lo concedí. Me agradó muchísimo que viera las cosas de una manera tan racional; y yo no quería que pasara ningún problema en su casa por causa mía. Los dos queríamos hacer las cosas bien.

Por un momento me puse en el lugar de su padre… recordé que incluso había sido un poco celoso con mi hermanita cuando formalizó su relación con Jasper… Si Bella fuese mi hija la protegería más que a nada en el mundo.

Pero para mi gran fortuna ella no era mi hija, era mi novia… mi compañera.

Me agradeció por mi comprensión y yo lo hice por su compañía. Le pregunté si estaba lista pata las miradas que nos esperaban al bajar del auto.

Pareció un poco sorprendida al notar que ya habíamos llegado.

-**Ni un poquito… vamos**.- Su respuesta me desconcertó un poco, pero al verla tan decidida simplemente pude bajar y abrirle la puerta.

Además era valiente.

Y yo iba a darle todo el apoyo que necesitara. Yo estaba aquí por ella. La abracé y sentí como con gusto aceptó mi caricia.

Caminamos así mientras sentía cómo todo el instituto nos miraba mientras avanzábamos.

Llegamos a nuestra aula. Hoy compartíamos Biología, gracias al cielo.

Nos acomodamos y nos tomados de la mano nos miramos con complicidad absoluta.

Ambos sabíamos que aquí había comenzado todo.

Y que seguiría siendo mientras tuviéramos éste lazo tan fuerte que ahora nos unía.


	20. Mi lugar perfecto

A/N: Hola mis niñas! bueno, quería empezar este cap diciendo que las quiero montones, gracias por el apoyo... nos leemos al final con unos avisitos...

**POV Bella**

Después de la primera hora de clase todo fue más fácil, parecía que las personas empezaban a acostumbrarse a vernos juntos. Sólo la primera mirada de alguien era de curiosidad o reproche, pero pronto todos dejaron de mirarnos con demasiada insistencia. Así mismo los gritos de sorpresa mentales fueron disminuyendo, y de cualquier modo yo los bloqueé todo cuanto pude. No quería llenarme de las inseguridades de otras personas.

Edward tomó mi mano todo el tiempo, no me sentí sola contra el mundo ni un solo momento. Y en las clases que no tenía con él simplemente me permitía ignorar a los demás, hasta que volvía a encontrarlo, y entonces, de nuevo todo era perfecto en mi mundo maravilloso.

Así pronto llegó el fin de semana. Recordé la invitación que Edward me había hecho un par de días atrás. Me sentía ansiosa de conocer a toda su familia, de ir a su casa.

Aunque a los hermanos ya los conocía de vista nunca había cruzado palabras con ellos, pues en los descansos nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa, aislados de todos para poder charlar con más tranquilidad.

Hoy, aunque hubiera podido despertarme un poco más tarde por no tener instituto, dediqué mi tiempo a arreglar la casa y dejar el almuerzo listo para papá. No quería que tuviera ninguna excusa o reproche para no dejarme ir a casa de los Cullen. La madre de Edward le había dicho que prepararía un almuerzo especial para mí y no podría de ninguna manera hacerle un desplante.

Bajé al primer piso y papá estaba sentado frente al televisor tomando el café de la mañana y a punto de salir a trabajar. Aproveché la oportunidad para decirle sobre mi invitación. Se sorprendió al verme despierta tan temprano un sábado en la mañana.

- **Buenos días Bells, porqué no has dormido hasta un poco más tarde?**- Típico en él… siempre iba directo al punto.

- **Hola papá. Pues, ya no tenía mucho sueño, ya sabes, la costumbre. Quería aprovechar el tiempo para hacer un poco de orden en la casa…**- Le dije lo más inocente que pude, sin embargo, no dejó de mirarme con sospecha… pensaba que seguramente le iría a pedir algo.

- **Entiendo. Tienes planes para hoy? **– De nuevo… directo al asunto… es que acaso el también podía leer mentes?

Aproveché la oportunidad para soltarle de una vez mi "plan para hoy"

- **Pues, de hecho papá, la madre de Edward me ha invitado a almorzar hoy a su casa; pero no te preocupes, te dejaré lista tu comida en el horno, sólo tienes que calentarla unos segundos y ya está.**- Le solté todo sin darle tiempo para que me interrumpiera. Lo miré expectante, esperando su respuesta.

- definitivamente esto va más en serio de lo que me imaginaba. Así que ya le quiere presentar a su familia… espero que éste muchachito no se pase de listo, porque juro que se las ve conmigo- pensó papá mientras me examinaba.

- **Bien Bella, pero no llegues muy tarde. Hasta donde tengo entendido los Cullen viven a las afueras del pueblo, no me gusta que estés tan retirada de casa, Supongo que el Joven Cullen te recogerá y traerá de vuelta, no es así?- **Preguntó prevenido

- **Sí papá. Edward es un caballero**.- Le dije con un enorme orgullo impreso en mi voz.

- más le vale, por su bien…- pensó un poco inseguro papá.

-**Está bien. Que te vaya bien, nos vemos más tarde. **– dijo despidiéndose y se marchó, con muchos pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados por lo que acababa de suceder. En definitiva, sentía que comenzaba a perder a su hija, que la niña estaba desapareciendo.

Me dispuse a adelantar mis deberes para no encontrarme con un regaño al llegar. Iba a tratar de hacerle a mi padre toda ésta etapa lo más fácil posible. Después de dos horas ya había terminado todo.

Fui al baño para relajarme un poco, había hecho el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo, estaba cansada. Mientras me sumergí en la tina me puse a pensar cuál sería la ropa más adecuada para llevar. Definitivamente algo un poco más formal que lo que siempre usaba, pero sin perder mi esencia.

A decir verdad no tenía mucha ropa formal, pero como siempre, mamá salvaba la patria pues ella decía que uno siempre debía tener algo para una ocasión seria o elegante, por lo cual me había comprado contra mi voluntad un vestido de noche y dos mudas de ropa semi-formales.

Decidí que llevaría una de éstas últimas. Era un vestido corto blanco, no tan elegante como el de noche. Yo siempre he creído que la primera impresión es bastante importante, y además tenía el presentimiento que hoy sería un día muy especial en mi vida.

Me vestí y peiné en una hora. Me vi al espejo y quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Usé un poco de maquillaje, nada recargado, cuando se trata de esto menos siempre es más. Miré mi reloj… 11:25.

Me quedaban 5 minutos para que Edward viniera a recogerme. Estaba supremamente ansiosa. Recordé que había preparado un postre para llevar de presente; no me gustaba llegar a una parte como invitada con las manos vacías; así que había hecho una tarta de melocotón en almíbar.

La saqué del refrigerador y tapé la refractaria con papel aluminio para que conservara el frío.

Apenas tuve tiempo de hacer esto y llamaron a la puerta. Yo sabía quien era. Salí de inmediato a recibirle con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

Tan pronto lo tuve frente a mí no pude contener el impulso de refugiarme en sus brazos; y él me recibió en ellos de inmediato.

Si Edward no hubiese tenido la suficiente masa muscular, creo que hubiera caído al suelo de espaldas por el impulso con el que yo me lancé sobre él.

Escuché tras mi espalda el sonido del plástico cuando se arruga, entonces me zafé de nuestro abrazo para mirar que era lo que sostenía en sus manos.

Un hermosísimo ramo de rosas…de papel!!! Era realmente maravilloso… tenían muchos colores vivos, y se veían tan reales…

Me pareció un detalle tan único…

- **Las hice para ti, para que nunca se marchiten… **- Me dijo al ver mi cara de asombro.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, con fervor… Con toda la emoción que sentí en ese instante.

Nunca nadie me había querido de ésta forma… nunca alguien se había esforzado tanto por darme algún detalle o hacerme sonreír… Simplemente no encontré palabras para decirle cuánto significada todo lo que él hacía por mí cada día desde que había aparecido.

Nuestras bocas se fundieron en la del otro durante… no sé cuanto tiempo. Era como una adicción, no podía ni quería separarme de sus labios. Sólo la falta de aire, y el mareo que vino con ello me obligó a hacerlo.

Abrí mis ojos y él me observaba extasiado. Sólo bastó esa mirada para entender que el sentía lo mismo que yo. Fue un momento mágico.

Luego esbozó su sonrisa de medio lado que tanto me gustaba y repuso en tono travieso

- **Supongo que te han gustado mis flores, y si me vas a agradecer así puedo hacerte un millón de ellas si quieres…- **

Yo le sonreí de regreso, sintiéndome de repente un poco apenada por mi impulsivo agradecimiento, por lo que le respondí a manera de excusa

**- No hace falta… cada vez que vea éstas flores voy a quererte agradecer siempre de la misma manera, justo como ahora… **

Se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y respondió

**- Por mí, encantado Señorita Swan. ¿Está lista para conocer a su futura familia?**

Mi futura familia… que bien sonaba eso… Casi podía imaginarme el resto de mi vida a su lado. Y por lo visto a él no le molestaba para nada la idea…

**- Lista. Sólo dame un segundo. Hay algo que quiero llevar.**

**- OK, Acá te espero.**

Fui por el postre y regresé a la puerta con él en brazos. Edward me miró un poco sorprendido, pero de inmediato sonrió.

- **Ahora sí estoy seguro que mamá te va a querer más que a nosotros…**

**- Jajajaja. No seas exagerado. Seguro que siempre serás su consentido.**

**- Eso espero, si no tú tendrás que consentirme el doble.**

- **OK, creo que vale la pena correr el riesgo…**- dije, y salimos de casa rumbo a la suya.

Durante el camino simplemente nos mirábamos con complicidad, estoy segura que estuvo ansioso, tanto como yo, pero procuró no demostrarlo.

Finalmente llegamos, su casa era un poco retirada, pero valía la pena ir hasta allí; era preciosa. Parecía una de esas que solo ves en las películas o en tus sueños.

Había un hermoso jardín, lleno de plantas silvestres, y flores… muchísimas flores.

Ahora entendía de dónde provenía su afición por éstas. Seguramente había crecido con ellas a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

- **déjame ayudarte con esto. Prometo no comérmelo por el camino hasta la cocina**- Dijo cogiendo la refractaria donde llevaba el postre.

Apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando un Señor Alto, rubio, y muy apuesto se adelantó y abrió desde el interior.

- **Hola hijo. Qué bueno que ya llegaron**-

- hijo… qué feliz te ves… no sabes cuánto me alegra…- Pensaba su padre.

Vaya… ahora estaba entendiendo otras cosas… como la belleza de Edward y sus hermanos. Definitivamente parecía el hermano mayor de ellos y no su padre. Han debido tener sus hijos siendo muy jóvenes. Sus pensamientos también me brindaron felicidad a mí. Si Edward era feliz yo también lo era.

-** Hola papá. Mira, te presento a MI NOVIA, Bella. **– Dijo ésta última frase con un cargado tono de orgullo y alegría.

- **Mucho gusto Doctor Cullen** – dije extendiendo mi mano.

- **El gusto es mío, Bella; pero por favor, llámame Carlisle.- **dijo en medio de una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Yo asentí. Edward me tomó de la mano con su mano libre y entramos en la casa.

Si por fuera ésta me había encantado, por dentro era sencillamente perfecta. Todas las cosas estaban escogidas con exquisito gusto. No había un solo detalle recargado o fuera de lugar, y aún así no se veía un ambiente aburrido o lineal.

Recordé el café en el que habíamos estado. Era un ambiente totalmente distinto pero igual de agradable a éste.

No había ninguna duda. Su mamá era como el Rey Midas, todo lo que tocaba lo convertía en algo perfecto.

- **Sigan a la cocina por favor. Edward, tu madre y los demás están allá- **

Cuando pensé que no podía sorprenderme más, llegamos a la cocina, y me quedé con la boca abierta.

La madre de Edward era bellísima. Tenía un rostro precioso y una figura envidiable… y ni qué decir del porte, irradiaba buen gusto por los poros. Sólo una verdadera artista podría hacer de sí misma una imagen tan agradable.

- **Ohh… bienvenidos ¡! **– Dijo con profunda emoción.

- "que linda es… ahora entiendo porqué Edward está tan enamorado. Ella se ve tan dulce…" -pensaba la Señora Cullen.

- **Mamá ella es…- **Comenzó Edward sin poder concluir la frase.

**- Bella…!! Querida, que alegría que hayas podido venir a nuestra casa! Es un placer conocerte al fin. – **Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba maternalmente. Cuando lo hizo, tuve la enorme sensación de abrazar a Renée, mi madre que tanto echaba de menos…

Respondí a su abrazo de manera natural. Como lo hace una hija. Y sentí que estaba en casa, con una verdadera familia… ésa que yo ya no tenía; o mejor dicho, que tenía a medias.

**- El placer es todo mío, Señora Cullen. Edward me ha hablado mucho de usted-**

**- Mi niña, por favor, dime Esme, el "Señora" me hace sentir vieja. Y por favor háblame de tú, con toda confianza.**

Asentí de nuevo, sorprendida por tanta hospitalidad que irradiaban en ésta casa, era una sensación verdaderamente agradable.

- **Mamá, Bella ha preparado esto para nosotros- **dijo Edward entregándole extendiéndole la refractaria.

-** Cielo, no has debido molestarte… Muchísimas gracias.**

- **Al contrario, soy yo quien está muy agradecida por que me hubiesen invitado. Tienen una casa hermosísima.**

**- Nos alegra mucho que estés con nuestro hijo, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti**- Dijo Esme, mirando a Edward con ternura. No cabía duda que lo adoraba. Él pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, dándome un beso en el cabello.

- **Por favor, pasen al comedor, ya voy a servir.**

En ese momento entraron sus hermanos, con sus respectivas parejas.

- **Hola Bella. Veo que por fin mi hermanito se ha dignado a traerte a casa**- Dijo la más pequeña. – **Mi nombre es Alice.**

- "Está deslumbrante. Ya me gustaría irme de compras con ella, e ir al salón. Estoy segura que seremos muy buenas amigas, estoy tan feliz por todos..!" – pensaba ella.

Sus pensamientos me tensaron un poco… yo no era tan fanática de las compras ni de la moda, pero ella se veía tan divertida que casi contagiaba esa energía con su mirada.

Se acercó y me dio un abrazo. Yo lo respondí un poco sorprendida por su espontáneo gesto. Tenía mucho de su Madre, también era muy bonita, aunque con su propio estilo bien definido.

- **Y él es Jasper, mi novio. Y también hijo adoptivo de mis padres. Y ella su hermana Rosalie, quien es la novia de mi hermano Emmet. **

En ese momento los tres se acercaron a saludarme amablemente; aunque no con la efusividad con la que lo había hecho ella. Los tres pensaban cosas muy similares; en general todos estaban felices de ver a Edward feliz. Yo también lo estaba.

Nos dirigimos al comedor y la mesa estaba puesta de manera muy delicada. Cada detalle de esa casa me tenía embobada. Todo era genial.

Esme pasó los platos en cuestión de segundos y comenzamos a comer. Mientras tanto hablamos de muchas cosas, de mi antigua escuela, de mis padres, de Forks, del trabajo de papá… en fin; fue todo muy agradable. La comida estaba exquisita.

Al terminar Edward le ayudó a su mamá a levantar los platos y ponerlos en la máquina. Luego cada uno se fue retirando hasta que sólo nos quedamos él y yo.

- **Vamos, te daré un Tour por la casa- **Dijo tomándome de la mano.

Me enseñó cada rincón de su casa, la historia de las pinturas, y las cosas que decoraban, hasta que finalmente llegamos a su habitación. Estaba impecable. Y era asombrosa

Toda una pared era un armario que se dividía en dos. Una parte eran cajones de ropa y la otra mitad eran repisas llenas de música. Eran torres y torres de discos en su estuche original. Entonces… Edward era todo un melómano. Coleccionista hasta los huesos.

Intenté encontrar un criterio de clasificación pero no dí con ninguno, entonces le pregunté por ello

- **Los clasifico por año, y dentro de cada año por gusto personal. Entre más me haya gustado el álbum se hallará más arriba. De cualquier manera todos me gustan. Sólo es cuestión de favoritismo.-**

En un rincón descansaban cinco guitarras, cada una muy diferente a la otra, pero todas impresionantes a su manera. Dos acústicas, una electroacústica y dos eléctricas.

Mi mirada se enfocó de inmediato en la que yo ya conocía. La clásica española. Para mí tenía un significado especial, y al parecer para él también, ya que al ver la trayectoria de mi mirada de inmediato la tomó y la guardó en su estuche, la colgó en su hombro y me tomó de la mano.

- **Vamos… hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte- **Me dijo como si le acabada de ocurrir una magnífica idea – **Pero… espera, Podría pedirte algo?**

**- Claro… dime**

**- Podría vendarte los ojos hasta que lleguemos…? prometo guiarte. No te dejaré caer…**- Me miró con cara de súplica, a lo cual no pude negarme

- **Está bien… pero deberás tenerme paciencia. Caminar a tientas no es una de mis mayores habilidades.**

- **Descuida… yo estoy contigo. Siempre lo estaré, confía en mí.**

Cada vez que decía cosas como ésta, sentía cómo mi corazón crecía dentro mi pecho. "Siempre lo estaré"… eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Tomó un pañuelo de uno de los cajones. Salimos de la casa, y al estar afuera me vendó los ojos con éste. Su pañuelo olía justo como él… Con suerte podría quedármelo después.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, segun mis cálculos, alrededor de 20 minutos, ya que íbamos muy despacio a causa de mi "ceguera temporal".

En algunas ocasiones me tomó por la cintura para ayudarme a sobrepasar algunos troncos tirados en el suelo. Al fin me pidió que me sentara con cuidado. Un suave césped se sentía bajo de mí.

- **Ya puedo quitarme el pañuelo?- **Le pregunté curiosa.

- **Aún no… solo dame un minuto- **Conté mentalmente los 60 segundos que me había pedido. Poco antes de terminar mi cuenta regresiva me llamó

- **Listo amor, ya puedes descubrirte los ojos**- Me dijo emocionado.

Al levantar mi mirada, me golpeó la impresión. Era como estar reviviendo el sueño que me acompañó durante dos meses antes de llegar a Forks.

La única diferencia era que él estaba frente a mí, no de espaldas. Lo demás era exactamente igual. No sé que cara debía tener en éste momento, pero la de él también reflejaba varias cosas… Sorpresa, alegría, emoción, de nuevo sorpresa…

Por un momento tuve el impulso de contarle todo. Decirle acerca de mis sueños y todo lo demás… pero el miedo me invadió. No quería que pensara que estaba saliendo con una loca mitómana. Así que preferí guardarme mis recuerdos y disfrutar de aquel momento.

Él sostenía la guitarra en sus brazos, y de repente comenzó a tocar… y todas las melodías comenzaron a venir a mi mente…

Todo era un verdadero dèjá vú.

Pero estaba inmensamente feliz como para asustarme. De cualquier forma, lo que me estaba sucediendo era demasiado bueno como para desperdiciar tiempo pensando en las posibles teorías lógicas que me explicaran todo.

Me dejé llevar por las notas mirando sus profundos ojos verdes. Era como estar en otro mundo, donde no existía nada ni nadie más que nosotros dos.

Debieron haber pasado horas, ya que comenzó a caer el sol…

Dejó su guitarra a un lado y se acercó a mí.

- **Ven, siéntate aquí**- Me pidió señalando un espacio delante suyo.

Yo obedecí de inmediato, y sentí que halle **mi lugar perfecto** en el universo al estar ahí, junto a él… desde ese momento no pude pensar en nada más, sólo que quería que ese instante

durara para siempre…

**_A/ N _**_Les gusto??? bueno... yo espero que si... bueno, ahora sí... quiero agradecer a_**_ aledeuruguay, 21withlove21, fatiimeyer, adry07, .cullen _**_por sus rws_**_. lisma y alexa_pattinson, _**_niñas no he podido responderles porque facfiction no me permite ver links con correos electrónicos..._

_Si alguien quiere contactarme, pueden hacerlo a través de_**_ facebook ._**_ Mi correo es_**_ blancanieves916_**_ de hotmail._

_Como escribí en la actualización de perfil, subiré dos caps por semana, si no tengo ningun contratiempo,_**_ los martes y los jueves. _**_y los fines de semana actualizaré_**_ sweetentation._**

**_Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos pronto_**


	21. Conociendo a Charlie

**POV Edward**

Llevarla de nuevo a su casa fue de lo más difícil, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo fuera y su padre ya debía estar preocupado… Además no quería darle motivos para que pensara mal de mí y terminara odiándome. Tener al jefe de policía como enemigo declarado no debe ser nada divertido.

Durante el camino era difícil mantener la vista en la carretera y no en ella, y en esa hermosa sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios.

Hasta éste momento no podía comprender porqué temía tanto enamorarme, y mucho menos cómo era que había vivido tanto tiempo sin ella… ahora todo tenía luz y color simplemente porque Bella estaba a mi lado, porque sabía que también me quería.

Guardaría el recuerdo de ésta tarde en mi prado, ahora "nuestro" prado, para siempre. La emoción de estar viviendo lo que tantas noches había soñado, y entender ahora tantas cosas que en aquel entonces no tenían sentido para mí era de lo más placentero; sentía que el destino se había convertido en mi mejor aliado, mi más leal amigo.

Después de no sé cuantos minutos de más de los que hubiese gastado normalmente en llegar hasta allí, llegamos a su casa.

No quería irme de ahí… habría dado lo que fuera con tal de poder saltar hasta su ventana y quedarme allí a cuidar su sueño… pero bueno, ésas eran cosas de súper héroes y yo no soy más que un simple mortal. Eso sí, el mortal más afortunado del universo. La mujer de mis sueños le pertenecía a mi realidad. Y quizás no podría saltar ventanas, ni volar, ni tener visión láser, ni fuerza sobrenatural, pero estaba seguro que entregaría mi propia vida con tal hacerla feliz.

Al bajarnos del auto nos fundimos en un silencioso abrazo que se prolongó varios segundos. Comprendí que ella tampoco quería irse de mi lado, y eso me bastó para marcharme feliz.

Me pregunté si ella alguna vez habría soñado conmigo, claro, después de habernos conocido, era imposible que le hubiese pasado algo parecido a mi extraña situación.

Finalmente nos separamos en contra de nuestra voluntad, cuando escuchamos correr los cerrojos de la puerta. Su padre. No era la mejor escena para que él tuviera como primera impresión.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. tal vez pretendía tomarnos por sorpresa.

- **Hola papá **– dijo Bella en tono casual, rompiendo el hielo- ¿**encontraste tu cena?**

El Jefe Swan me miró detenidamente, sin inmutar el gesto de su rostro. Supongo que para una persona como él era casi costumbre esconder sus emociones, era el pan de cada día en su trabajo.

- **Hola Bells. Sí, gracias, todo estaba delicioso. ¿Y no me vas a presentar a tu… **_amigo_**?**

Bella inmediatamente enrojeció. Trató de contener una sonrisa que amenazaba por escapársele de los labios. Me miró como disculpándose por no aclarar el término que había usado su padre para mencionarme y yo le respondí también con una suave mirada… esperaba que pudiera captar mi mensaje, que supiera que yo entendía la situación y que no me sentía ofendido de ninguna manera.

- **Claro. Papá, él es **_mi amigo_** Edward Cullen- **dijo el calificativo y mi nombre mientras me miraba, intentando sonar despreocupada. Por supuesto cuando dijo "mi amigo" su voz tembló ligeramente. Definitivamente no sabía mentir, sin embargo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

- **Buenas noches Jefe Swan- **Dije sin saber bien qué mas podría decir. De cierta forma él me intimidaba.

**- Buenas noches **_muchacho_**. Pero no hace falta tanta formalidad, o bueno, no mientras esté fuera del ejercicio de mi labor. Puedes llamarme Charlie, no hay problema. **_Los amigos _**de mi hija son bienvenidos en ésta casa**

Asentí y me relajé un poco después de que me dijo aquello. Con suerte él y yo nos llevaríamos bien, claro, no tanto como Bella con mi familia. Todos habían quedado fascinados con ella. Y no era para menos… ella era demasiado especial para pasar desapercibida.

- **Bueno, espero verte pronto por acá, para que podamos **_charlar_** un rato. **

**Bella, no tardes en entrar, **_ya está un poco tarde_**.- **Dijo en tono de "obligación sugerida" mientras daba media vuelta y cerraba la puerta.

No quería que pasara todo un día antes de volver a verla en el instituto, entonces recordé que Alice me había dicho que para el fin de semana comenzaba el festival de Arte y Cultura organizada año tras año. Había ido pocas veces y solo, pero éste año sería diferente.

- ¿**Mañana tienes algo importante qué hacer?**- le pregunté sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

- ¿**Mañana?- **me miró extrañada- **Pero si mañana es Domingo… prácticamente no hay nada que hacer en todo Forks… porqué me lo preguntas?**

Yo sonreí… obviamente no tenía ni idea del festival. Mejor aún…

- **Sí, mañana, es que quiero que me acompañes a hacer algo en el centro del pueblo en la mañana. ¿Podrías?**

Lo pensó un par de segundos, y luego me devolvió la sonrisa.

- **Supongo que no hay problema. ¿A que hora estaríamos de regreso?**

**- Antes de las 5 de la tarde, lo prometo.**

**- Está bien. Nos vemos entonces. Que descanses… - **Dejó la frase en el aire, y me fue inevitable acercarme a ella y despedirme adecuadamente, rogando al cielo que su padre no estuviera espiándonos desde alguna ventana

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y le dije – **Sólo podré descansar si una partecita de ti se va conmigo- **Y le dí un beso suave pero profundo, como si unas pocas horas fueran mucho tiempo para volver a verla. Me olvidé por un instante de dónde nos encontrábamos, fue ella quien me trajo de regreso a la sensatez.

- **Creo que te llevas mucho más que eso- **Dijo, mirándome con ternura. Se safó de mi la cadena que formaban mis brazos a su alrededor, y se marchó.

Necesitaba descansar, mañana sería un día largo, pero ni por asomo imaginaba cuán largo sería, y menos todo lo que aprendería de mí mismo…


	22. El festival

A/N: Aquí les dejo un regalito de mitad de semana... enjoy it!!!!

* * *

**POV Bella**

Éste había sido un día más que productivo en mi vida. Tan pronto como llegué a mi cuarto atesoré cada segundo en mi diario, al que, por razones de practicidad sólo acudía cada vez que necesitaba registrar algo verdaderamente importante para mí, y no un registro de lo que hacía día tras días, como suele hacer mucha gente.

Empecé por describir lo maravilloso que había sido estar en casa de Edward, conocer a su familia, sentirme por un momento parte de ella y olvidarme de todo lo demás… revivir mi sueño en aquel prado, sabiendo de que cada segundo transcurrido era totalmente real, cada beso y cada abrazo que nos dimos resultaba más dulce que los que recordaba en mi subconsciente.

Cuando terminé de escribir decidí darme un baño y alistar la ropa que usaría mañana, aún no sabía con certeza de qué iba la invitación de Edward, pero asumí que siendo un domingo y en el centro del pueblo no podría tratarse de algo demasiado formal.

Después de pasar media hora en la ducha y ponerme el pijama comencé a buscar qué ponerme. Me decidí por una falda corta en jean y un sweater ligero color rojo y unas converse.

Casi tan pronto como mi cabeza tocó la almohada caí en un profundo sueño, Y sí, soñé con ese hombre maravilloso que el universo había puesto en mi camino. Ya no era una sorpresa para mi soñar con él, porque en el fondo de mi ser, era plenamente consciente de que ahora él ocupaba cada espacio de mi mente, cada segundo de mi vida, y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Como era de esperarse, desperté sonriente y ansiosa. Un pequeño rayito de sol se filtraba por mi ventana, el cual auguraba un buen día. Me dí una ducha rápida y me vestí para bajar a hacerle el desayuno a Charlie. Un buen plato nunca fallaba con él cuando se trataba de pedir algo.

Lo sé… era un chantaje emocional de mi parte, pero después del beso que había presenciado ayer, pedir permiso hoy para pasar todo el día por fuera no iba a ser tan sencillo como antes.

Le preparé su desayuno favorito. Jugo de naranja, tostadas, huevos con Bacon y queso fundido, y café colombiano.

El olor debió ser un timbre para sus sentidos, pues estuvo en la cocina a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado mi labor. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él nunca me lo decía, pero yo sabía que lo hacía muy feliz que yo hiciera cosas como ésta. Me hice un recordatorio mental de hacerlo más seguido y no por la necesidad de pedir un permiso.

Serví el desayuno y se lo devoró en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Yo en cambio, no sabía si decirle con quién iba a salir, o simplemente hacerle saber que estaría todo el día afuera. Sus pensamientos sólo eran preguntas. ¿A dónde irá?, ¿Se verá con él?, ¿Si se lo pregunto se molestará?, ¿Será que mejor hablo directamente con él, después? Entonces fue él quien rompió el silencio.

- **Y entonces Bells, porqué te has alistado tan temprano, hoy deberías aprovechar para dormir hasta tarde.**

Trataba de no delatarse con sus expresiones faciales, y sonar descomplicado.

- **Papá, saldré hoy. Estaré en el centro del pueblo. Estaré aquí antes de la cena **– le dije, trantando de sonar también igual de desinteresada, y claro sin mencionar mi compañía. En ese momento estuvo seguro de quién me acompañaría y como estaba lo suficientemente agradecido por el desayuno que le había preparado decidió no mencionarlo. Sólo agregó

- **OK cielo, cuídate. No llegues tarde.**

Se levantó de su silla y me dio un beso en el cabello. Tomó su caña de pescar y salió.

Subí a darme una última mirada en el espejo y cepillarme los dientes. Estaba en esas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Bajé corriendo la escalera y abrí. Y ahí estaba él, siempre con su mirada tierna y su sonrisa perfecta, que hacía que me olvidara de todo.

- **Buenos días**- dijo tomando mi mano, depositando un suave beso sobre ella- **espero no haber llegado demasiado temprano. **

- **No, descuida, acá siempre nos levantamos temprano, papá ya se fue- **dije, e inmediatamente noté que soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Sonreí ampliamente. Él solo me miró con indulgencia.

- ¿**Estas lista?- ** yo hice gesto de no estar segura y decidí preguntarle si mi atuendo era el adecuado para lo que fuera que íbamos a hacer.

- **Pues… ya que no me has dicho qué vamos a hacer, me preguntaba si la ropa que llevo es adecuada…**- dije, con la esperanza de que me adelantara algo del plan que tenía para nosotros hoy.

- **Mira que eres muy curiosa- **dijo mientras se reía- **amor, estás** **perfecta, como siempre, no te preocupes**-

- **OK, entonces sí, ya estoy lista, podemos irnos**-

Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a su coche.

Durante el camino no hablamos, sólo nos mirábamos y con ello bastaba. Él sabía de mi curiosidad y yo de su emoción. Se veía realmente feliz, y supongo que también era un reflejo de mi propia felicidad.

Al acercarnos al centro del pueblo, al parque donde habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita, comencé a notar en el aire un ambiente festivo. Todos se dirigían hacia allí, con enormes sonrisas en los labios. Le miré aún mas curiosa y el me dijo – **Ya pronto lo sabrás…-**

En un breve instante ya estábamos en el parque. Tenía razón. No era ambiente festivo, era un festival. Había gente, música y color por todas partes. Parecía estar todo divido en pequeñas secciones dentro de la plaza.

Él aparcó en uno de los pocos sitios libres que quedaba. Rodeó el auto y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta, como el caballero que era.

Tan pronto como estuvimos afuera comencé a ver caras conocidas del instituto. A estas alturas, casi todos allá habían asimilado nuestro noviazgo, sin embargo, aún quedaban algunas fans de Edward que no se resignaban y al parecer me consideraban insuficiente para él, pero cada vez que percibía estos pensamientos inmediatamente los bloqueaba. Para mí sólo era importante lo que pensara él, nadie más.

A veces parecía como si él percibiera esas malas vibras, y entonces, me abrazaba más fuerte contra sí, eso despejaba cualquier duda que tuviera sobre sus preferencias.

Primero llegamos a una sección que parecía destinada a las artesanías. Había mochilas, accesorios, cuadros, velas, bisutería, ropa, bordados, juegos de mesa, recordatorios de Forks, camisetas pintadas, en fin… cualquier cosa que fuera hecha a mano. Nos medimos un millón de cosas, y siempre intentaba comprarme todo lo que yo me medía, pero siempre se lo impedí. Ya estaba haciendo bastante con haberme traído. Sin embargo, ante tanta insistencia, llegamos al acuerdo de que al final del día yo escogería una sólo cosa, la que más me hubiese gustado, para que él me la comprara.

Luego de pasar dos horas mirando artesanías, llegamos a una de esas cabinas portátiles en donde te tomas fotografías instantáneas. Eran tres por tira de imagen. Entonces decidimos que íbamos a hacer dos graciosas y una normal.

La encargada nos preguntó si deseábamos usar algún accesorio o parte de un atuendo de los que tenía para las fotografías, y entonces Edward pidió una corbata, y una chaqueta de sastre para mí. Las vestimos y nos adentramos en la cabina.

En las tres fotografías mis manos se asieron a su corbata. Era una manera de decir que yo tenía el control de la situación, aunque a decir verdad, era él quien controlaba todos mis impulsos, sobre todo ahora que sus manos rodeaban mi cintura mientras el flash de la cámara disparaba.

Justo antes de la tercera foto me dijo que si podía darme un beso francés, a lo cual solo pude decirle en mi mejor tono recriminatorio - **¡Edward…!- **El sólo mordió su labio inferior y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo de contener la risa.

Al salir de la cabina estallamos en carcajadas.

- **Edward… casi arruinas la tercera, se suponía que esa era la seria- **Le dije entre risas

- **tu tienes la culpa, tengo una seria adicción a tu boca**- dijo en tono formal, y eso me hizo reír aún más. Entonces nos miramos fijamente, y ahí vino el beso que me había pedido, sólo nos sacó del trance un flash.

- **Lo siento… se veían tan perfectos que no pude resistirme, descuiden, será cortesía**- nos dijo la encargada mientras se disculpaba por habernos fotografiado en pleno beso. Nos extendió las tirillas de las fotos de la cabina y la foto del beso. Las miramos sintiéndonos más que satisfechos. Nos despedimos de la encargada y le agradecimos el "detalle" final.

Unos pasos más adelante había un círculo reunido alrededor de un cuentero, quien se disponía a comenzar su historia.

Era sobre la muerte, que era una mujer muy vanidosa, y un día había decido robarle los mejores atributos a sus víctimas hasta convertirse en la mujer perfecta: El cabello de ésta, el rostro de aquella, las piernas de ésta otra… y así… hasta que decidió ir tras el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada – en vida, claro- , y tras haberlo conquistado por sus evidentes atributos, en plena cita, producto de la emoción que experimentaba, con su hoz, lo mataba.

Finalizó su cuento diciendo "La muerte está tan segura de vencer que nos da toda una vida entera de ventaja…" (La renga)

Me gustó mucho el cuento, porque aunque nos doblamos de risa mientras narraba cómo ella se iba apoderando de los atributos de sus víctimas, al final, todo ello nos hizo cuestionarnos sobre las cosas verdaderamente valiosas en la vida.

Ya era medio día para cuando terminó el cuento, entonces nos dirigimos a la sección gastronómica, en donde la especialidad éste año era la comida italiana. Mi favorita. Pedimos unas pastas a la carbonara y un filete a la boloñesa y compartimos nuestros platos para probar las dos cosas. Todo estaba delicioso.

Nos sentamos en una banquita que estaba desocupada. Unos pocos metros más adelante había un pequeño teloncito de títeres, alrededor habían muchos niños atentos, escuchando una versión contemporánea y graciosa de Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados, abrazados, observando como los chicos se divertían tanto con algo tan sencillo. Era agradable sentir la vida de esa forma. Incluso nosotros nos descubrimos riéndonos de la historia.

Después de un rato nos dirigimos a la última sección, la feria literaria, que, según Edward, era la parte más interesante de todo el festival, yo concordaba.

Empezamos a mirar cada estante con muchísimo detenimiento, cada uno ojeando sus propias preferencias.

Cuando ya habíamos hecho casi todo el recorrido, Edward me habló, con cierto tono de picardía.

- **Amor, ya regreso, no demoro. ¿Podrías esperarme aquí por favor?-**

No quise preguntarle a dónde iba. Nunca he sido el tipo de mujer preguntona y desconfiada y no iba a comenzar a serlo ahora.

- **Claro… vuelve pronto, ya te extraño**- Le dije, sonando algo cursi, pero no me importó, era verdad.

- **Siempre…**- Y sin más se fue.

Estaba de lo más entretenida ojeando una edición especial de "El caballero de la armadura oxidada" de Robert Fisher; uno de mis libros favoritos; cuando unos pensamientos cercanos me sacaron de mi concentración.

- Dios… no puedo creerlo! Es ella... Y yo que creí que jamás la volvería a encontrar, no cabe duda de que las mejores cosas en la vida te las encuentras cuando no las estás buscando. No puedo creerlo de verdad… estoy tan nervioso… será que si le hablo ¿¿¿se acordará de mí??? Hace tantos años que no nos hemos visto… -

Aquella voz mental me resultaba , por decirlo de algún modo. Con cierto miedo de qué me podría encontrar al mirar, levanté lentamente la mirada de donde provenían aquellos pensamientos.

Y ahí estaba él… tuve un montón de flashbacks en mi cabeza tan pronto como lo vi. Juegos, clases, días soleados, paseos, fiestas de niñez…. la vida que había dejado en Phoenix. Era James. Él único chico que me había tratado de manera "especial" antes de haber venido a Forks. Fuimos a la escuela primaria juntos, el vivía al lado de mi casa, y por ello muchas veces caminábamos el uno al lado del otro sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente nos mirábamos o sonreíamos de vez en cuando.

Algunas veces nos encontramos en una que otra reunión de amigos en común cuando comenzamos a hacernos mayores, pero nunca, ni por equivocación, intercambiamos palabra.

Estábamos en medio del trance de reconocernos mutuamente, cuando me habló

- ¿**Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?- **Me dijo aún un tanto incrédulo

Yo asentí. – **James, ¿verdad?- **Él automáticamente sonrió, como si acabara de darle la mejor de las noticias, y así me lo hizo saber a través de sus pensamientos…

"Oh por Dios… me recuerda! Esto es genial, no sólo la volví a encontrar si no que además me recuerda… a pensar de que siempre fui un cobarde y nunca le hablé…Y pensar que nunca pude despedirme de ella". Recordé como un día vi un carro de mudanza sacando cosas de su casa y después de ello nunca lo volví a ver…

No había terminado de asimilar aquello cuando sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro, de entrada supuse que era Edward, pero para mi gran sorpresa no era él… era el chico que nos había vendido mi camioneta, Jacob. Ahora sus pensamientos hacían eco en mi cabeza junto con los de James.

- "Que suerte la mía, volverla a encontrar por casualidad… Seguramente la tonta camioneta no se ha portado mal… ¿Quien será el chico con el que estaba hablando? Parece nuevo por aquí, quizás es algún familiar…aunque la verdad no se parecen en nada…"-

Me giré sobre mí misma para saludar a Jacob.

- **Hola, cómo estás**- dijo él antes de que yo pronunciara palabra alguna

- **Bien, gracias ¿y tu?- **dije entre confundida e insegura. Qué situación más extraña.

- **Muy bien. ¿Qué tal se ha comportado la chevy? Al parecer ha sido muy juiciosa en tus manos.**

**- sí… no he tenido ningún problema… y ya me acostumbré al ruido del motor. Casi lo extraño cuando voy en otro auto- **Dije en tono medio sarcástico, al recordar lo confortable que me resultaban los viajes en el carro de Edward.

- Definitivamente no es un familiar- pensaba James, un tanto enojado, porque el recién llegado le hubiese robado la atención. Entonces la reclamó hablándome de nuevo.

- **¿Cómo has estado estos últimos años?… De verdad es un milagro verte por acá. **

Estaba justo en medio de ellos dos, pensando cómo hablar con los dos al tiempo sin pasar por grosera, y sin meterme en problemas cuando apareció Edward desde una esquina.

La expresión en su rostro al ver a James y a Jacob era indescriptible. Tenía puesta una máscara de dolor y confusión.

Quise decirle con mis ojos todo lo que estaba pasando, que yo estaba tan confundida como él, pero creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se concentró en ellos, si no en los de mis acompañantes, que, para mi desgracia, estaban completamente puestos sobre mí.

Cuando estuvo a mi lado extendí mi mano, a manera de darle su lugar. Para hacerles saber tanto a ellos como al mismo Edward quién era importa allí y quién no.

Con inseguridad tomó mi mano. Supongo que aún cuestionándose cómo era que yo, siendo nueva, y habiéndome quedado sólo unos pocos minutos sola, a su regreso estaba acompañada de dos chicos que seguramente él nunca había visto en su vida, y que me miraban de manera tan extraña…

* * *

**end chapter note:** sé lo feo que es esperar. _ Me merezco algun rw por ser tan condescendiente??? _jajaja. Besos! Las quiero


	23. Hechos inesperados

Dedico éste cap a **Denisse**, gracias por tu apoyo linda!

* * *

**Los que no cambian nunca de opinión deben cerciorarse bien antes de juzgar **

Jane Austen, Orgullo y prejuicio.

**POV Edward**

Desperté más ansioso que de costumbre… hoy iba a ser un día especial, podía sentirlo de alguna manera. Suspiré quedadamente al pensar en Bella, en **MI** Bella. Aún me costaba trabajo asimilar la idea de que estuviera a mi lado, y de que sintiera por mí lo mismo que yo sentía por ella. Sabía por mis hermanos lo difícil que era lograr aquello.

Busqué junto a mi ventana el separador de libros que anoche había terminado de diseñar y pintar. Había aprendido a hacerlos gracias a Alice, quien había hecho algunos la primavera pasada para nosotros.

Nunca he sido bueno para regalar cosas, pero por lo general, siempre procuro que sean únicas de cierta manera, aunque sean muy sencillas.

A mi modo de ver, los pequeños detalles en los que inviertes dedicación se terminan convirtiendo en cosas invaluables a través del tiempo. Quería aprovechar la feria literaria que se realizaría hoy para darle un detalle a Bella, algún recuerdo sobre éste día.

Tome entre mis manos el separador, satisfecho del trabajo final.

Decía: "Tu olor es más dulce y tu alma más hermosa... Tuyo hasta la eternidad, Edward"

Esperaba que en la feria pudiera encontrar el libro perfecto para depositarlo. Finalmente, no está bien regalar el florero sin la flor, ¿verdad? Ya tenía algunas ideas…

Comencé a alistarme, de nuevo conducido por la ansiedad que experimentaba cada vez que sabía que pasaría el día entero junto a ella… el ángel que salió de mis sueños para cambiar mi monótona realidad.

Pasados 45 minutos ya estaba camino a su casa, esperando que no fuese demasiado temprano y su papá no se molestara con mi presencia. Para éste momento, estaba seguro de que ya se le haría ridícula tanta pasadera mía por su casa.

Fue un gran alivio al llegar no ver el coche patrulla. Sin embargo, llamé a la puerta con prudencia, sólo por si acaso.

En un breve instante, Bella apareció ante mis ojos, como una visión en rojo. Nunca la había visto vestida de aquel color, y debía reconocer que se veía magnífica. Contrastaba muchísimo con su piel clara. Además se veía llena de vida. Feliz. Me sentí complacido de saber que al menos, un poco del resultado de ésa felicidad me pertenecía. Yo quería que cuando estuviera conmigo simplemente sonriera y se olvidara de todo lo demás.

Después de un intento fallido de persuasión para que le adelantara un poco sobre el plan de hoy, nos dirigimos al parque. Ella miraba atenta a su alrededor para intentar adivinar de qué iba todo esto.

Verla a la expectativa era muy gracioso, la verdad estaba sorprendido de que su padre no le hubiese contado acerca del festival, siendo el una autoridad pública, pero supongo que no hablaron demasiado la noche anterior, y en últimas eso había mantenido mi sorpresa a salvo.

Finalmente llegamos. Al ayudarla a salir de mi coche y tomar su mano me sentí realmente orgulloso de su compañía. Veía cómo algunos curiosos nos observaban y comentaban. Sin duda, todavía éramos una pareja que generaba cierta controversia, parecía que nadie entendía cómo era que en tan poco tiempo de conocernos habíamos empezado a andar juntos.

Y menos aún podían comprender cómo hacíamos para llevarnos tan bien…

Yo sí lo sabía, lo supe en cuanto la vi, aún cuando creía que era parte de mis alucinaciones maravillosas.

Cuando una chica me miraba o un chico la miraba mucho a ella, de manera casi automática e involuntaria, juntábamos un poco más nuestros cuerpos o nos mirábamos de una forma más intensa. Por ello nunca me había sentido celoso, Bella siempre hacía que me sintiera seguro de su amor.

Comenzamos nuestro recorrido por las artesanías. Eran fabulosas. Y mi niña estaba realmente emocionada mirando y probándose todo. Y yo hubiese querido que me permitiera regalarle cada una de las cosas que le gustaban, pero como era de esperarse me lo prohibió rotundamente.

Lo único que pude lograr fue un acuerdo. Ella me permitiría comprarle alguna de las cosas que le hubieran gustado. Y eso ya era mucho decir… además, lo que yo iba a darle no contaba como regalo, digamos que solo era un gesto espontáneo.

Luego de caminar un rato, hallamos una cabina portátil de fotografías instantáneas, con vestuario para alquilar, y decidimos tomarnos unas. Para nuestra sorpresa, la encargada del alquiler nos tomó una fotografía con su cámara personal mientras nos dábamos un beso Bella y yo. Cuando la vi no pude más que sentirme dichoso y afortunado. Aquella imagen reflejaba inmensamente todo lo que nos queríamos.

De ahí, nos fuimos a escuchar una narración de un cuentero invitado, era muy divertida y a la vez existencial. Me hizo pensar en el tiempo que a veces dejaba pasar sin pena ni gloria, o de lo frecuente que me olvidaba de decirle a mi familia lo que significaban para mí… en fin.

Comencé a sentir un poco de hambre visitamos la sección gastronómica, éste año la especialidad era comida italiana. La favorita de Bella. Pedimos cosas diferentes para poder compartirlas y probar ambas.

Al final estábamos tan llenos que tuvimos que buscar una banquita para sentarnos a reposar un rato. A unos cuantos metros había un teloncito de títeres rodeado de pequeños atentos a un cuento.

Terminamos riéndonos como los niños al escuchar el desarrollo del cuento. Bella esteba muy atenta a la historia, y se enternecía o entristecía como toda una niña de 5 años… se veía tan tierna.

Y entonces vinieron a mi mente muchas imágenes… muchos deseos visualizados. Tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos, pero había una cosa que tenía clara a éstas alturas. Yo la quería conmigo por todo lo que durara mi fugaz existencia en éste mundo. Incluso si pudiera tenerla después de eso…

La vi en mi mente vestida de novia, convirtiéndose en mí compañera de vida, la vi con una prominente pancita, maternal hasta lo inimaginable… luego vi los niños que estaban cerca de nosotros, y cómo alguno de ellos podría ser uno de nuestros hijos. En últimas, vi todo mi futuro cercano junto a ella.

Y tengo que decir que la idea me fascinó.

Todo eso me hizo querer convertirlo en realidad. Y desde éste instante había decidido que tan pronto como termináramos el instituto se lo propondría, con la esperanza de que ella quisiera lo mismo junto a mí.

Miré el reloj, incrédulo de cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo en su compañía. Por experiencia sabía que el recorrido en la parte literaria de la feria era lo que más demoraba. Entonces la tomé de la mano y ella me siguió hasta allí.

Cuando llegamos abrió sus ojos emocionada. Creo que realmente nunca imaginó que en un pueblito tan pequeño como Forks, pudieran hacer algo tan bien organizado.

Cada uno se adentró en sus preferencias, y sabiendo lo apasionada a la lectura que era Bella podría decir que sentía como yo: Un niño en una tienda de dulces.

Al rato vi el libro perfecto para regalarle. Una edición especial de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. Era en tapa dura, con una hermosa ilustración de Lizzie y Darcy, sus protagonistas. Sabía que a Bella le encantaría, y además no lo había visto en ningún otro stand. Lo puse con cuidado debajo de otros libros para que nadie se lo llevara antes de que yo pudiese comprarlo a escondidas.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde le dije a Bella que debía irme un momento, pidiéndole que me esperara, y prometiéndole que no demoraría. Compré el libro que había seleccionado y me dirigí al coche a buscar el separador de libros. Lo observé por última vez y lo introduje en la segunda página, en la cual también escribí una dedicatoria:

Satisfecho del resultado final, lo puse en la bolsita en donde me habían dado el libro, y fui a buscarla de nuevo.

Pasé por varios pasillos pero no la hallaba, hasta que al fin, cuando estaba a punto de llamarla a su teléfono móvil la encontré… y no estaba sola.

Dos hombres que nunca en mi vida había visto estaban hablando con ella, cada uno tratando de llamar su atención.

Ese cuadro me sacó de órbita como por tres segundos. Luego pensé de manera racional y me repetí a mi mismo lo idiota que era por sentirme inseguro… Bella me había demostrado de muchas maneras que su amor era tan grande como el que yo le profesaba; aún así, no podía evitar sentir cómo se me revolvía el estómago de ver a dos tipos dándose a la tarea de ser considerados por ella.

No resistí más aquello y fui hasta ella… no quería que pensara que yo era un inseguro celoso, pero debía encontrar una forma de dejarles en claro que ella no estaba sola. Creo que a pesar de haber respirado hondo como cien veces aún podía notarse en mi rostro la ira que sentía hacia esos dos.

Esperaba que Bella no malinterpretara mi gesto, de cualquier manera, no pude disimularlo mucho.

Ella me miró de manera suplicante, no entendí muy bien el significado de ésa mirada, en condiciones normales lo hubiera hecho, pero mi genio estaba eclipsado por dos Don Juanes asediando a mi novia.

Me extendió su mano, y una parte de mí sintió una oleada de felicidad y tranquilidad. Inmediatamente las caras de los sujetos se descompusieron ante esto. Medio esbocé una sonrisa. Definitivamente estaban decepcionados.

Ella me miró y sonrió de manera deslumbrante.

- _Amor_**, disculpa mi tardanza, tuve que ir hasta el coche**- dije, haciendo énfasis intencional en la primera palabra. A ella pareció agradarle el gesto, ya que se pegó un poco más a mí, y delicadamente me rozó la mejilla con su mano derecha mientras me respondía-

- **Descuida, estaba entretenida leyendo. Quiero presentarte, mira, él es James**- dijo señalando al mas bajo, de cabello castaño y facciones suaves- **él es un antiguo compañero de escuela, cuando vivía en Phoenix.- **

Extendí mi mano para saludarlo, ahora sintiéndome un poco más relajado al saber quién era.

- **Y él es Jacob Black**- dijo señalando al más alto, moreno, corpulento y de facciones más fuertes- **Él y su padre eran los dueños de la Chevy- **

Repetí el gesto de saludo. Definitivamente era una casualidad su encuentro, aunque no me gustaba para nada la manera en que la estaban mirando, pero bueno, Bella me daba la seguridad del mundo entero, ella era merecedora de toda mi confianza.

- **Él es mi **_NOVIO_- dijo tratando de hacer también énfasis en la última palabra – **Edward Cullen- **y me dio una mirada llena de ternura y orgullo, la cual respondí de la misma manera. No creía que les quedara alguna duda de que no existía oportunidad para ellos, y yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que Bella jamás tuviera que contemplar esa posibilidad.

- **Bueno, Bella, ha sido **_un gusto_** volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- **dijo James, despidiéndose de ella, y mostrándome de alguna manera que no se rendía tan fácil.

- **Igualmente James, que estés bien**- dijo Bella secamente.

- **Bueno, yo también me marcho…- **Dijo en tono decepcionado Jacob- **Que estén bien… - **Parecía como si quisiera decir algo más pero no se atrevía. Podría asegurar que a Jacob si le entristeció verdaderamente saber Bella no estaba sola.

En cuanto ellos se marcharon Bella se tiro a mis brazos y me besó un poco más apasionadamente de lo que solía hacerlo. Cuando nos separamos la miré un algo intrigado. Ella sólo me respondió

- **Te extrañé mucho, quizá demasiado**- Y al tiempo me regalaba mi sonrisa favorita.

La abracé suavemente por la cintura, y deposité un beso en su cabello, y le respondí

- **No tanto como yo te extrañé a ti… ¿Ya decidiste que fue lo que más te gustó? Recuerda que tenemos un trato…**

Hizo un puchero con sus labios, y luego sonrió, (cómo amaba que hiciera esto, se veía como una pequeña niña)

- **OK, bueno, habían muchas cosas hermosas, pero creo que ya tomé mi decisión. He visto una pequeña pintura que me ha encantado. Realmente refleja muchas cosas. Así que eso es lo que quiero. Se verá perfecta en mi habitación-**

**- Vale, vamos por ésa pintura- **Le dije, haciéndole seña de que me mostrara el camino.

Llegamos al lugar y ahí estaba.

Ella tenía razón, era verdaderamente hermosa y muy emotiva. Alguna vez mi madre había pintado una pareja renacentista más o menos en el mismo ambiente.

Después de que nos la envolvieron, nos dirigimos al auto. Al llegar allí paré antes de abrirle la puerta. Mi intención era entregarle el libro antes, pero con la presentación de los conocidos asediadores no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, así que aproveché antes de subirnos.

- **Bella, hace unos días hice algo para ti, y quiero dártelo, espero que no te moleste, sé que había prometido que sólo sería una cosa, pero esto lo había pensado antes de que hiciéramos el trate, así que…**

Le extendí la bolsita, y antes de que ella la tomara le dije- **Sólo puedes abrirla cuando estés en tu habitación, ¿vale?**

Me miró pensándolo por unos segundos y asintió, tomando la bolsita con cuidado.

- **Gracias… éste ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida…**- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- **Por nada. También está dentro de mi lista- **Dije mientras besaba su frente y me apartaba de ella para abrirle la puerta.

En el camino a casa nos fuimos hablando de todas las cosas que habíamos visto en la feria, lo mejor, lo más ingenioso, lo más raro… en fin.

Al llegar a su casa, la ayudé a bajar y a cargar la pintura. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de su casa, su padre aún no había llegado porque no se veía el carro.

Ella comenzó a juguetear con las llaves, y yo moría por darle un beso. Así que tomé el riesgo, porque como siempre estaba seguro de que ella lo merecía.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la mire directo a los ojos, hundiéndome en ellos, sin darme cuenta dejé escapar de mis labios dos palabras que nunca había dicho en voz alta hasta ahora, en toda mi vida – _**Te amo**_** – **Y me acerqué a ella con todo ese amor que me estaba llenando el pecho en aquel momento, y al sentir sus labios rozar los míos me olvidé que existía un mundo alrededor nuestro.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser segundos o minutos… estaba perdido en mis propias emociones cuando sentí que ella se separó bruscamente de mí.

La miré confundido, pensando si había hecho algo que la hubiera podido molestar, cuando al girar un poco mi cabeza, me percaté del motivo de su repentina reacción.

Su padre estaba mirándonos, callado, unos cuantos pasos lejos de nosotros con expresión resignada.

- **Edward- **Me saludó el Jefe Swan, con una calma que me parecía un poco extraña.

- **Jefe Swan, cómo está**- dije incapaz de llamarle Charlie, como me había dicho la última vez que estuve en la casa. Él miró a Bella y luego a mí, y respondió – **No tan bien como ustedes… pero ahí vamos**- con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, sin embargo podría casi asegurar que no estaba enojado.

- **Creo que es mejor que vayas a casa, hablamos mas tarde, esta bien?- **Me dijo Bella en un susurro, aún un poco apenada con su padre.

- **Segura? Si quieres yo puedo hab..- **No me dejó terminar la frase. Sólo me miró y rodó sus ojos de manera descomplicada, dándome a entender que no era tan grave, pero que prefería manejarlo ella misma.

- **Ok, nos vemos mañana. – **Le dije ya un poco más relajado.

- **Hasta luego jefe Swan- **Me despedí de mí ya no tan desinformado suegro.

El camino a casa fue un mar de flash backs en mi cabeza… sólo podía sonreir al recordar el maravilloso día que había pasado, a pesar de todos los hechos inesperados, no quise preocuparme por lo que sucedería con la "confidencialidad" de nuestra relación con Bella, mañana sería otro día, y con él llegarían sus propios afanes.


	24. nuevos propósitos

**BELLA POV**

- _**Amor**_**, disculpa mi tardanza, tuve que ir hasta el coche**- me dijo Edward con tono seguro. En cuanto lo hizo una parte de mi volvió a respirar con toda tranquilidad. Por un momento me puse en su lugar y creo que yo habría reaccionado muy, pero muy mal si las cosas hubieron sido al contrario, él con dos chichas asediándolo… Simplemente ni siquiera quería pensarlo, así que como respuesta inmediata a su voto de confianza yo pegué mi cuerpo más a él, ésta siempre resultaba una sensación agradable, pero cuando había algún punto que demostrar tenía una connotación distinta para los dos.

Me agradaba que sintiera que yo le pertenecía y que de cierta manera él me pertenecía.

Ya lo sé… es una actitud poco madura, pero cuando se trababa de nosotros, de estar juntos y felices en nuestro mundo particular lo demás se reducía a nada.

Reforcé mi gesto de pertenencia mutua rozando su mejilla para que tanto a James como a Jacob entendieran el mensaje.

Por supuesto lo hicieron, sus pensamientos fueron bastante claros. No sabría que decir cuál de los dos me desconcertó más: Por un lado James estaba un poco decepcionado, pero más que nada estaba decidido a comenzar a hacer lo que dejó en el aire hace años, sin importarle la existencia de Edward en mi vida, tan sencillo como eso.

Jacob, de otra parte, estaba más que nada, devastado; no podía creer que por no haberme hablado un poquito más aquel día en la compraventa de carros hubiese, según él, dejado escapar a la "chica de su vida". ¿Realmente había hecho algo para que él se sintiera ilusionado conmigo? Sin embargo, éste, aunque menos determinado que James, también estaba decidido a hablar conmigo en algún momento.

Estaba metida en un lío y ni siquiera había hecho nada…!

Tras presentarle mis "amigos" a Edward, finalmente éstos decidieron irse, para mi gran alivio… aunque, muy en el fondo de mi ser, sabía que mi preocupación no terminaría aquí; simplemente estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que Edward también estuviera tranquilo… lo último que quería era darle motivos para que desconfiara de mi.

Como un impulso a todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía en éste momento, llena de miedo, confusión, contrariedad, y felicidad, le dije a Edward cuánto le había extrañado. Él no tenía ni idea de lo sincera que era esa frase… mientras yo estuviera a su lado sentía que podía lidiar con el mundo entero y más; pero cuando se fue, y éstos dos personajes llegaron de la nada ni siquiera sabía qué hacer.

Intenté alejar todos éstos pensamientos, de verdad que no podía permitir que un día tan maravilloso como hoy se viera opacado por algo como el encuentro inesperado con James y Jacob.

Finalmente, Edward me dio la excusa perfecta para concentrarme en algo mejor…

- **No tanto como yo te extrañé a ti… - **me dijo en respuesta a mi frase. ¿Sería posible que ambos sintiéramos tanta necesidad del otro? Yo aún no entendía cómo era que nuestras vidas estaban así de conectadas en tan poco tiempo…- **¿Ya decidiste que fue lo que más te gustó? Recuerda que tenemos un trato…**

Le hice un puchero y al ver su cara ante mi gesto no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mis labios. No conozco las palabras para describir lo que mi corazón sentía cada vez que me hacía sonreír.

Le conté de la pintura que había visto en la parte de las artesanías. Me había gustado tanto… era muy expresiva. Al mirarla sentía que Edward y yo tal vez nos veíamos así, con esa expresión de amor en el rostro. Es definitivamente cierto eso de que una imagen vale más que mil palabras… yo lo sabía más que nadie, pues las palabras concretamente hablando no eran lo mío.

Después de comprarla, fuimos al coche para irnos a casa, y justo antes de que me abriera la puerta me detuvo suavemente por el brazo y me habló

- **Bella, hace unos días hice algo para ti, y quiero dártelo, espero que no te moleste, sé que había prometido que sólo sería una cosa, pero esto lo había pensado antes de que hiciéramos el trate, así que…**

Me extendió una pequeña bolsa artesanal, con cierta cautela, tal vez esperando que yo la rechazara… ¿En qué universo yo le haría ese desplante…? él era tan dulce conmigo, y yo… simplemente no encontraba la forma de demostrarle cada día de mi vida todo lo que significaba para mi cada uno de los detalles que tenía para conmigo.

Hubiese querido saltar sobre él en ese instante y abrazarlo, para no soltarlo jamás. En vez de ello, simplemente tomé la bolsita y cuando vio mis intenciones de abrirla me advirtió al instante que sólo podía hacerlo cuando estuviera en mi habitación, lo pensé un momento, y no tuve mas remedio que aceptar el trato.

Ahora, realmente tenía mucha, mucha curiosidad. Él sabía como jugar con mis debilidades, y eso, extrañamente, me hacía adorarlo aún más…

De nuevo sentí ese impulso de aferrarme a él, y ésta vez lo seguí… - **Gracias… éste ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida… **- le dije mientras me sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos, y alcancé a ver de soslayo que sonreía tranquilamente mientras me contestaba que también éste había sido uno de los suyos.

Beso mi frente con infinita ternura, y sentí como todo estaba en el lugar perfecto en ese momento…

Pero el momento tenía que terminar de una manera y otra…y entonces, ya estábamos en camino de regreso a casa. Recapitulamos todas las cosas que habían llamado nuestra atención. Descubrimos que eran casi las mismas. De cierta manera éramos tremendamente compatibles, y eso me hacía feliz. Ver que íbamos caminando en la misma dirección, aunque, claro, cada uno con su propio punto de vista.

Al llegar a casa, Edward me ayudó con la pintura y cuando llegamos a mi puerta sentí como si fuera demasiado tiempo para volver a verlo hasta la mañana siguiente…

Deseé mil maneras en las que él pudiera quedarse conmigo hasta que saliera el sol de nuevo, sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor toda una noche, abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con los suyos cuando despertara… eso sería grandioso… todo sería tan sencillo si tan sólo Edward pudiese trepar a mi ventana. Ja! que idea más loca, ni pensar en lo que le haría Charlie leyera mis pensamientos o si nos viera en una situación como las que ahora divagaban en mi cabeza; claro que a éstas alturas, papá ya casi había terminado por descubrir que nosotros éramos más que buenos amigos.

Edward me miró profundamente mientras yo continuaba con mis ensoñaciones y jugaba con las llaves que sostenía, entonces, soltó las dos palabras más hermosas que podía haber escuchado en ese momento –_**Te amo**_**- **Dijo con su voz suave como terciopelo, tomo mi cara entre sus manos...

y sin previo aviso, me beso de una forma que… simplemente no encuentro palabras para describir.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por aquella placentera sensación… Era tan dulce y a la vez tan apasionado… Si en mi mente ya se estaban formando algunas ideas de quedarme con Edward toda la noche, ahora pueden imaginarse lo que me hizo pensar ése beso…Ya podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas. Mi corazón latía alocadamente, y no quería ni podía desprenderme de sus labios, así que, simplemente prolongué el instante, estaba en mi lugar feliz, pretendiendo que no había nada ni nadie alrededor, y fue entonces cuando mi dicha se rompió al escuchar maldecir de todas las maneras posibles desde la mente de Charlie.

Me tomó un par de segundos darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Oh no… Dios, pensé que nunca tendría que ver una escena como ésta, ella es mi niña, y… Maldición, porqué la tiene que besar de esa manera, la va a asfixiar!!! Juro que si no la suelta voy a descargar el arma en el suelo a su alrededor para que deje de molestar a mi pequeña…. Ooo... Por Dios, y lo peor es que ella le corresponde, no quiero, no puedo soportar esto un minuto más- pensaba iracundo Charlie

Me separé bruscamente de Edward por miedo a que papá hiciera lo que estaba pensando y realmente nos diera un buen susto con su arma… yo sabía que él era incapaz de lastimar a alguien, pero bueno, la rabia nunca es una buena consejera y era mejor prevenir… aunque literalmente moriría de vergüenza en cuanto le mirara a la cara. Realmente papá tenía razón… él no tenía porqué haber visto ésta escena… Por toda la maraña de sus pensamientos alcanzaba a adivinar lo confuso que se sentía. Ahora sabía, estaba plenamente convencido de cuán fuertes eran mis sentimientos hacia el chico que estaba frente a mí.

Edward me miró entre confundido y dolido por mi rechazo, pero de inmediato le hice saber dirigiendo mi mirada hacia Charlie porqué me había separado de sus labios de una manera tan abrupta.

Luego su tristeza fue reemplazada por el miedo en sus ojos, justo cuando me miró de nuevo, casi cuestionándome con la mirada qué debía hacer.

Desde que nuestro beso había sido interrumpido y nos habíamos separado Edward y yo, papá estaba un poco mas calmado. Incluso ahora pasaban por sus pensamientos frases como – Charlie, tranquilízate, no querrás avergonzar a tu hija frente a su… ¿novio?, además, esto tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, ella está creciendo, ya no es tu bebé, y parece que para ella esto es importante, lo sabes, últimamente no ha parado de sonreír, y todo ha sido desde que empezó a salir con el Chico Cullen-

Entonces, saludó a Edward, tomándolo completamente desprevenido. Edward estaba muy avergonzado aún así que le respondió el saludo de la manera más formal posible. Tras el saludo, mi papá ya estaba muchísimo mas calmado, pero ahora pensaba en las posibles formas de hablar conmigo sobre hombres, amor… sexo!

Oh, nooo…. ni quería pensar lo tediosa que sería la conversación. Incómoda, ésa sería la palabra más adecuada. Dejé ir sus pensamientos en ese momento; no tenía porque escuchar dos veces todo lo que pensaba decirme.

Le pedí a Edward que nos viéramos luego, no era momento para seguir probando la paciencia de mi padre. Él me miró confundido de nuevo, tal vez esperaba que después de lo que vio Charlie, tendríamos que hablar de nuestro noviazgo con él, pero yo sabía bien que con papá era mejor ir lento en las cosas, mientras las asimilaba, así que no le permití mas que retirarse para su bienestar y el de todos.

Entramos a casa, y papá me miraba ansioso, se debatía entre hablar conmigo de una vez o preparar su discurso y dejarlo para después, entonces, yo quise ahorrarle la tortura de ambas cosas, y le hablé primero

- **Papá… lamento mucho lo que viste afuera. Sé que no era el mejor momento ni el lugar adecuado, pero… hay momentos en los que, si no haces nada simplemente pasan de largo. No quiero que pienses que es algo que pasa a menudo, pero quiero que sepas que Edward y yo sí sentimos algo un poco más fuerte que una simple amistad, y quiero pedirte, tu… **- no supe qué palabra usar con exactitud, pero definitivamente no iba a decir permiso- **bendición. Me gustaría muchísimo que me apoyaras en mi relación, él es un Chico increíble y sería genial que pudieran conocerse un poco más. **

Papá sopesó mis palabras en sus pensamientos, y le pareció que estaba bien la forma en la que le había hablado, definitivamente haber dicho "permiso" habría sido un problema, ya que incluso él mismo pensó que si yo le ponía las cosas de ésa manera, haría lo posible para mantenerme a salvo de cualquier chico que pudiera lastimar mis sentimientos, y eso, claro, a su modo de ver, también incluía a Edward.

**- Hija, sabes cuánto te quiero y lo mucho que odiaría que alguien te hiciera daño. Yo sólo quiero tu felicidad, así que, tienes mi bendición, y mi apoyo, siempre lo tendrás… sólo quiero pedirte que seas cuidadosa. No quiero verte lastimada, porque no sabría que sería del que se atreviera a hacerlo. Tú sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa. **

Y con esas palabras nuestra conversación sobre Edward terminó. Me dio un gran abrazo mientras pensaba en que definitivamente los años había pasado demasiado rápido y que ahora tendría que empezar a soportar cosas a las que secretamente les tenía pánico, como un novio merodeando por la casa a diario.

Subí a mi habitación casi corriendo, la curiosidad había encontrado de nuevo su lugar en mi cabeza.

Tome mi regalo con mucho cuidado y abrí la bolsita lentamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi el hermoso ejemplar que tenía en mis manos de orgullo y prejuicio. Era simplemente precioso. Y mi boca se abrió en forma de "O" cuando hojeé las primeras páginas para encontrarme con el separador más perfecto que hubiera tenido jamás… y la dedicatoria…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro… ¿De verdad todo era tan perfecto? Tenía la persona que había soñado (nada más ajustado a la realidad) a mi lado y se encargaba cada día de demostrarme lo que yo significaba para él. Hoy incluso lo había dicho… aunque yo sabía muy bien que las palabras le huían tanto como a mi… me había dicho "Te amo" con aquella mirada en su rostro, una mirada de amor y devoción que jamás pensé que alguien tendría por mí.

Yo también lo amaba, con toda mi alma, con cada espacio de mi ser… incluso con los encuentros que había tenido hoy, con Jacob, y sobre todo con James, mi antiguo amor de infancia, estaba segura que nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte y tan profundo como lo que Edward despertaba en mí.

Y sí, también tenía miedo, no quería que nada ni nadie llegara para cambiar nuestro mundo maravilloso, que con las personas a nuestro alrededor interviniendo comenzaran los problemas, o los malos entendidos… De verdad estaba aterrada de pensar que alguien más intentara estar en el medio.

Entonces me prometí a mi misma, mientras registraba en mi diario las cosas increíbles que había vivido hoy junto él, que no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpondría entre nosotros y nuestra felicidad… Y que de ahora en adelante, yo haría todo, absolutamente todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para demostrarle a Edward cuánto lo amaba. Y comenzaría mañana mismo, planificando una fiesta para su cumpleaños, que estaba bastante cerca. Guardé mi diario bajo la tabla del armario en donde siempre estaba a salvo y me entregué al sueño, para saber que allí volvería a verle, a esa persona que hacía que todo en mi vida fuera luz y felicidad. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue mi cuadro nuevo, que descansaba sobre una mesita, listo para ser acomodado luego.


	25. Perfecto despertar

Rob , amor de mi vida, feliz cumpleaños! 13-05-10

* * *

**POV Edward**

El camino a casa fue un mar de pensamientos… por una parte me había quedado preocupado porque Bella tendría que hablar sola con su padre, y no sabía que tan enfadado podría estar… no quería hacerla pasar un mal rato por mi causa…

Por otro lado, aún tenía en mi mente ese par de palabras que se habían escapado de mi boca sin aviso previo; por primera vez en mi vida había dicho "Te amo". Y realmente lo sentía, con cada partícula de mi ser, estaba absoluta y completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, ahora ella era mi vida.

Al llegar a casa noté como toda mi familia se quedó en silencio al escucharme entrar, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, cada uno me dedicó una mirada distinta, pero la pequeña Alice sólo se limitó a sonreír de manera traviesa, quién sabe que estaría tramando ahora ese mini terremoto.

Los saludé a todos rápidamente y me disculpé para ir a mi cuarto. Había sido un día bastante entretenido y me sentía algo cansado.

Llegué a mi cuarto, y tomé mi guitarra favorita casi por acto reflejo, llevaba un par de días sin tocar, ya lo extrañaba, además, pensar en Bella siempre me inspiraba, y justo en éste momento mi mente estaba completamente con ella.

Luego de un rato, cerré mi libreta de composiciones y me acosté a dormir, esperando por un nuevo día.

**POV Alice**

*flashback*

_- ¿Hola, quien habla?_

_- Hola Alice, soy yo, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Oh, Bella, muy bien, gracias, y tú? Me sorprende mucho tu llamada._

_- Lo sé, lamento que no hablemos más seguido, y que justo ahora que te llame lo haga para pedirte un favor, pero… creo que eres la persona perfecta para lo que necesito._

_- Claro Bella, con gusto, sólo dime en qué puedo ayudarte?_

_- Verás, supongo que recuerdas que Edward cumple años éste fin de semana_

_- Sí, por supuesto, nunca lo olvidaríamos, aunque la verdad nunca lo hemos celebrado a lo grande, ya sabes cómo es él… Bueno, en realidad no lo sabes, ha cambiado tanto desde que está contigo, jamás creerías lo ensimismado que solía ser._

_-Tienes razón, no lo puedo imaginar de otra forma como el chico dulce y tierno que conozco. Bueno, el caso es que quiero pedirte que me ayudes a organizarle una fiesta. Sé que quizás nunca les ha permitido celebrarlo, pero, tal vez éste año pueda ser diferente, ¿qué opinas?_

_- Me parece fabuloso! Oh Bella, estoy tan feliz de que hayas pensado en mí para que te ayude con esto, vamos a hacer algo genial para mi hermanito, ya verás._

_- Ok Alice, gracias por tu ayuda, por favor dile a los demás, para que Edward no sospeche nada, bueno?_

_- Si, ahora mismo voy a citarlos en la sala, aprovechando que Eddy aún no ha llegado. Un beso Bella, eres la mejor!_

_- jajaja, Adiós Alice, gracias por todo. _

*****End flashback*

**- Edward no puede sospechar nada. Bella quiere que sea una sorpresa, y ya saben lo difícil que es sorprenderlo, es tan perceptivo**…- dije, contándole a mi familia lo que me había pedido mi nueva hermana.

- **Lo sabemos Alice, pero podremos manejarlo con discreción, bueno, en realidad todo depende de ti- **Se burló Emmet- **Tú eres la que hace de lo más simple todo un acontecimiento-**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y supimos que Edward acababa de llegar de casa de Bella. Nos miramos, sintiéndonos un tanto cómplices y ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de improvisar, tal vez por lo inmediato de su llegada, así que fue él mismo quien rompió el silencio y nos saludó, mientras pedía que lo disculpáramos pero se retiraría a su cuarto porque estaba cansado.

Cuando se fue todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio, y nos volvimos a reír cuando notamos lo malos que éramos para actuar.

Luego de ello, cada uno también se retiró a su habitación, ahora yo tendría que ponerme manos a la obra.

Saqué una pequeña libreta para escribir los detalles de la fiesta. Primero el lugar, bueno lo más conveniente sería hacer en casa, era bastante espaciosa, y bueno, la verdad era más fácil controlar todos los detalles desde mi propio territorio.

Ahora, la comida, seguro mamá estaría encantada de encargarse de ello, su comida es exquisita y a Edward le encanta.

Invitados… bueno, mi hermano no era el hombre más sociable del mundo, y ahora que lo es, pasa la mayoría de su tiempo con Bella, eso reduce bastante el número de invitados. De la escuela supongo que no vendrán más de 10 personas, contando entre todos nuestros amigos y los de Bella, que también eran pocos. Seguro nuestros amigos de infancia de Denali estarían encantados de venir, vivimos allí hasta los 12 años y llevamos muchísimo tiempo sin verlos. Ellos son 5. Bueno, ahora también tendría que pensar en acomodarlos en la casa por el fin de semana. Afortunadamente hay habitaciones de sobra. Ahora, obviamente tendría que contar a mi familia completa, incluyendo a Bella. Somos 8. Al parecer sí habría algo de gente en la casa, aunque pareciera imposible.

De la música creo que podríamos encargarnos Bella y yo. Ella tiene muy buen gusto, por lo que he visto. Ésta parte sería sencilla. Aunque claro, a la vez podría ser el plato fuerte de la noche, finalmente, antes de que mi hermano encontrara a Bella todo su tiempo se lo dedicaba a su música.

Ahora tendría que convencer a Bella que me permitiera jugar a las muñecas con ella. No es que necesitara demasiado arreglo, ella en realidad es muy linda, pero la idea era sorprender a Edward con todo lo bueno que eso implica.

Luego de que tenía organizado todo en mi libretita, comencé a ponerme manos a la obra con los detalles.

**POV Bella**

Hace seis días había llamado a Alice para que me ayudara a organizar la fiesta para Edward. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, que éste fuera uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida.

Durante estos días me he reunido a escondidas con Alice, Esme y Rosalie, planificando cada cosa, minuciosamente. Incluso había tenido que ir de compras con ellas, había sido completamente maratónico. Jamás, en toda mi vida, había cargado tantos paquetes y me había probado tantas cosas, pero al final valió la pena, hallé el atuendo perfecto. Quería sorprender a Edward tanto como me fuera posible, así como el lo había hecho conmigo innumerables veces. Y esto definitivamente había sido sólo el comienzo… no tenía idea de que planear una fiesta pudiera ser tan complejo, pero con las mujeres Cullen todo era elevado a la enésima potencia, y por ello mismo era simplemente impecable. Estaba feliz de contar con ellas.

Por lo que Alice me había contado, mañana sobre el medio día llegarían los invitados de afuera, unos amigos suyos de infancia. Cuando le pregunté sobre ellos, Alice simplemente se limitó a decir que era muy queridos por toda la familia, y que en su compañía había pasado sus "Grandes aventuras infantiles" Por lo que sabía eran tres mujeres jóvenes, casi de nuestra edad, y sus padres. Sólo podía sentir dolor en la boca de mi estómago de pensar que a Edward alguna de ellas le hubiese interesado de alguna manera, o peor aún, que ahora que las volviera a ver eso sucediera…

Pero, vamos… no podía ser tan negativa, o si? Él no había hecho otra cosa que hacerme inmensamente feliz desde que nos conocimos, así que… ¿Cómo podría yo ser tan insegura? Definitivamente no tenía sentido.

Los planes para mañana comenzaban desde temprano. Quería que disfrutara absolutamente cada segundo del día, y eso era justamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Se suponía que yo llegaría a casa de los Cullen temprano en la mañana, para despertar a Edward con su desayuno favorito en la cama. Ése sería mi primer regalo del día, uno de los tantos que tenía preparados.

Luego, tendría que sacarlo de la casa, hasta entrada la tarde, mientras todos se encargaban de decorar la casa. Alice supuso que aquello sería bastante fácil de lograr ya que en las últimas semanas no nos despegábamos más que para lo humanamente necesario, así que él no opondría mucha resistencia.

Mi segundo regalo del día sería llevarlo hasta lo que llamábamos "nuestro prado" Allí, Rosalie me había ayudado a preparar un Picnic. Todo, incluida la decoración iba por su cuenta y detalle, claro, según lo que yo le había indicado que me ayudara a conseguir, ellas eran lo suficientemente comprensivas para respetar mis deseos sobre éste día, todo lo que hacían simplemente mejoraba mis ideas, pero no las cambiaba.

Después, tendríamos que ir de nuevo a su casa, pero entonces, para ése momento, Emmet y Jasper lo atajarían antes de que pudiese entrar a la casa y notara algo raro y se lo llevarían hasta el garaje para enseñarle el regalo de su familia. Los chicos estaban verdaderamente emocionados por la sorpresa que iban a darle a Edward… su nuevo auto. Edward ahora no sólo tendría un auto por mucho más bonito que el mío, ahora tendría dos…! Sabía que le encantaría, yo ya lo había visto y era simplemente deslumbrante, justo como él.

Bueno, mientras él se divertía observando y probando su nuevo auto sería mi momento para que Alice jugara a vestime y maquillarme mientras Rosalie me peinaba y Esme ultimaba detalles de su delicioso Buffet.

Finalmente los chicos se llevarían a Edward a tomar alguna cerveza para "celebrar" su mayoría de edad… Y lo obligarían a comprar alguna ropa más formal que la que llevase puesta… todo con el pretexto de que Alice detestaría verlo por ahí mal vestido el día de su cumpleaños. Eso siempre funcionaba según ella, yo, por supuesto, no lo cuestioné en absoluto.

Dentro de la casa, habíamos decidido improvisar un pequeño escenario en el que descansaba en una pequeña esquina mi tercer regalo, una guitarra nueva. Había escogido una hermosa electroacústica con detalles de violín, esperaba que le gustara, a mí personalmente me había encantado… no podía esperar a verlo y escucharlo tocar en ella. Junto a ella estaba el piano de la familia, y junto a él un micrófono, y ahí iba el cuarto regalo del día. Iba a cantarle a Edward la canción que había compuesto un tiempo atrás para él.

Sí… sabía que iba a morir de los nervios, y que con mi habilidad para hacer cosas equivocadas y fuera de lugar podría equivocarme, y obviamente avergonzarlo, pero… después de haberlo pensado mucho entendí que la única razón de ser de ésa melodía era mi Edward y el amor que sentía por él… todo lo demás sencillamente no importaba; lo haría por él, porque merecía incluso más que eso.

Luego de mi "regalo" personalizado, vendría la comida, y luego, él destaparía sus regalos. Ahí iba mi quinto y último regalo: Un cuadro que había pintado durante las dos últimas semanas para él. Supongo que después de eso tendríamos que bailar o algo así, eso había dicho Alice… pequeño inconveniente, yo y mis tacones… Pero bueno, luego me preocuparía por eso.

Ese era, a grandes rasgos, el orden del gran día… mañana.

Me levanté de mi cama, después de repasar en mi mente el itinerario, alistando el "conjunto informal" que las mujeres Cullen habían escogido para mí, era un pequeño vestido deportivo negro que se ajustaba delicadamente al cuerpo, sin llegar a ser incómodo para llevar al Picnic. Lo usaría con mis converse favoritas, para hacerlo aún mas "informal".

Después de ajustar mi reloj para que me levantara un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado para los sábados, me dispuse a dormir… mañana sería un maravilloso día.

Al abrir mis ojos, simplemente sonreí. La luz se filtraba por mi ventana augurándome el fantástico clima que haría hoy. Casi podía visualizar a Rose y Alice dando saltitos de felicidad porque el Picnic no se arruinaría por la lluvia frecuente de Forks.

Mi sonrisa se acrecentó al pensar en Edward. Había estado soñando con él casi toda la noche, pero mi sueño realmente me había catapultado a un estado de felicidad permanente el resto del día al poderlo recordar ahora con toda claridad… Había soñando que Edward y yo ¡nos habíamos casado! Fue simplemente maravilloso. Me dolían las mejillas de sonreír, y sólo hasta ese momento me percaté de que la almohada estaba un poco húmeda, tal vez había llorado de la emoción, como lo había hecho en mi sueño… Me preguntaba si sería un sueño también el hecho de que Edward fuera mi compañero, mi alma gemela, mi primer gran y único amor.

Solté lentamente un suspiro y me giré hacia mi mesa de noche, en donde estaba el reloj que me indicaba que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso. ¿Qué tal que Edward se despertara temprano y se empezara a desbaratar todo el plan que cuidadosamente habíamos trazado?

Salí corriendo para el baño, y procuré demorarme sólo lo necesario para que mi olor fuera tan agradable como Edward siempre me decía… honestamente no sé de que hablaba, pero si lo hacía feliz, entonces era algo automáticamente concedido para él.

Bajé las escaleras al haber terminado de arreglarme. Ya había hablado con papá sobre hoy, y él, a regañadientes y con las súplicas persuasivas de Alice y rose había aceptado que estuviera todo el día y toda la noche por fuera, y que me quedase a dormir en la mansión Cullen.

A pesar de ello… no pude dejar de escuchar y sonreír internamente ante sus pensamientos…

**POV Charlie**

- _Dios!... por que no me matas YA!, cielos, mi hija se ve tan hermosa…es casi tan linda como Renée cuando tenía su edad, de hecho creo que es mucho más,-_ me contraje de dolor al pensar en la madre de mi pequeña, ella siempre sería mi gran amor…- _no creo que ningún muchacho la merezca… me pregunto si sigue siento una buena idea dejarla ir… pero, ya le había dado mi palabra, sin embargo es mi niña... No quiero que le pase nada malo. No podré estar tranquilo sabiendo que esta con él… tal vez a solas…Edward es un buen chico pero… no deja de ser un hombre… juro que si le pone las manos encima yo mismo me encargare de dejarle sin herencia de por vida... Pero Bells se ve tan entusiasmada con todo esto de la fiesta… no ha hecho más que ocuparse de eso durante días_ – Suspiré profundamente- _supongo que tendré que confiar en él, porque estoy seguro que Bella jamás me defraudaría; y esperar que no haya ninguna circunstancia que los haga hacer tonterías…_

Bella me sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. Nunca seré capaz de comprender enteramente sus reacciones… se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi frente.

Y justo ahí había derrumbado mis cuestionamientos sobre dejarla ir o no. Ella era capaz de doblegar mi voluntad simplemente con su ternura.

-** ¡Buenos días, papá!**- me dijo con enorme entusiasmo en su voz. No podía escucharse más feliz… y yo sólo era capaz de pensar en que no había visto tanta dicha en sus ojos desde hace mucho tiempo, y que ahora que la había hallado de nuevo iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que permaneciera así… sonriente, deslumbrante…

- **Buenos días pequeña, ¿ya te vas?**- le pregunté, aún teniendo la leve esperanza de que me dijera que por alguna extraña razón del cosmos se iba temprano para regresar temprano, pero no, por supuesto que no era así…

- **Sí papá, ya sabes, hay mucho por hacer, ya sabes que puedes llamarme antes de las 8, pues a esa hora comienza la fiesta y probablemente no escuche mi móvil con el ruido- **dicho esto, me sonrió y salió casi bailando por la puerta, no sin antes agregar un despreocupado y a la vez emocionado – ¡**Nos vemos mañana… ! **

Hoy definitivamente sería una noche eterna…

**POV Bella**

Salí de casa en medio de una risita sofocada, no podía evitar recordar los pensamientos de papá. En cierto modo lo entendía y lo compadecía… no debe ser fácil lidiar con ésta clase de situaciones… El camino a la mansión Cullen fue todo felicidad y ansiedad, no hallaba la hora de felicitar a mi niño, bueno, ya no tan niño…

Al llegar todos me recibieron en medio de abrazos, sus pensamientos eran de lo más agradable, incluso los de Emmet, que eran bastante censurables, pero todos a su manera me hicieron sentir como en casa. Un momento después de la cálida bienvenida me fui a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno de Edward. Con la ayuda de mi adorable suegra terminé bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta el gran desayuno que llevaba en la bandeja… Abrí el cuarto para encontrarme con una de las escenas más tiernas que mis ojos hubiesen visto jamás:

Edward estaba recostado de medio lado, casi en posición fetal, abrazando una de sus almohadas, y con una mano cerca de su boca, casi se veía como un pequeño niño, cuando recién le acaban de leer su cuento o cantar su nana. Su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado y sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero lo mas hermoso eran sus labios, que se curvaban ligeramente en una sonrisa. No pude imaginarme nada más perfecto que aquel cuadro al despertar cada día de mi vida…

Dejé la bandeja sobre su mesa de noche y con todo el cuidado de que fui capaz, le rocé ligeramente su mejilla, el tacto con su piel siempre era algo maravilloso para mí, nunca dejaría de experimentar aquella descarga eléctrica cada vez que nos rozábamos… y al parecer él tampoco, ya que lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos

**POV Edward**

_Me encontraba en una hermosa casa de campo admirando todo a mi alrededor, era tan bello, lleno de paz y seguridad que no lo conseguirás en algún otro lugar nunca, ni aunque pagues millones por ello. Inhalaba suavemente el olor del bosque que se escondía detrás de la pequeña casa, perfumando todo a su alrededor. De repente ciento un par de bracitos atrapando una de mis piernas y un olor a rosas me invadió por completo. Baje la mirada para ver quien era. Una pequeña de cabello castaño hermoso y brillante con un olor que sentí que ya conocía de antes, estaba completamente absorto observando esa belleza que se hacía tan conocida para mi, cuando alzo su mirada y pude ver… mis ojos… Era absolutamente extraño y al mismo tiempo maravilloso ver mis propios ojos en otra personita, sobre todo alguien tan dulce, tan tierna, tan hermosa. Sus facciones eran angelicales y muy suaves. La pequeña embozo una sonrisa torcida y extendió sus bracitos hacia mí para que la cargara. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, alcé a ese angelito y pude sentir un delicado y cálido contacto contra mi piel. Ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho y murmuro –papi, te quiero- antes de que sus ojitos se cerraran y me abrazara. Mi corazón casi se detuvo ante éstas tres palabras, experimentaba una felicidad que no cabía en mi pecho. La besé en la mejilla y un adorable sonrojo apareció en su rostro. En ese mismo momento comprendí que algo me faltaba… alguien sin lo cual mi vida no tenía un sentido real… giré sobre mí mismo, buscándola en cada rincón hasta donde alcanzaban mis ojos, y entonces… la vi… ahí estaba ella… era el ángel que trajo a este hermoso querubín que sostenían mis brazos. Tenía una preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con calidez y amor. Cerré los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas de felicidad que me invadieron por la escena tan perfecta_.

En ese instante sentí el rose de unos cálidos dedos en mis mejillas. Suspire. No era posible tener sueños tan vividos… sentí una mano que acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente, mientras acomodaba con cuidado algunos mechones de mi cabello y fue eso lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Mi ángel personal estaba ahí…mirándome de una manera maravillosa e indescifrable, quizás entre curiosa y feliz, con una sonrisa que quisiera que tuviera toda la vida para iluminar cada amanecer de mi existencia, justo como en éste momento. ¿Estaré todavía en mi sueño?

Ella se acercó lentamente, dejando su boca a unos pocos centímetros de la mía, hizo más grande su ya evidente sonrisa, y me besó delicadamente por unos pocos segundos. Ésa sensación de paz que tenía en mi sueño inmediatamente retornó a mi. Al separar sus labios de los míos, me miro con un pequeño brillo de diversión y picardía y me dijo – **Buenos días, dormilón. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- **y volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

Yo no pude hacer más que devolverle aquella arrebatadora sonrisa que me regalaba. Tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero verla sonreír de esa manera, era el mejor regalo que yo pudiera tener en mi existencia.

**-Que linda forma de despertar-** murmure atrayendo su cuerpo hacia la cama. Me miró un poco sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero juro que fue un acto completamente espontáneo. Simplemente la mire con cara de perrito abandonado, como suele hacer Alice cuando quiere algo. Se limito a esbozar una media sonrisa cediendo ante mi chantaje emocional y a movió su cabeza hacia un lado indicándome que me moviera un poco.

Le hice lugar, sintiéndome más que emocionado y feliz, y me fui al extremo de la cama para que ella pudiera estar cómoda a mi lado. Se deslizo sobre la manta y pidió permiso con sus ojos para acercarse más a mí.

Como respuesta natural, alcé mis brazos indicándole que era más que bienvenida en mi pecho. Inmediatamente recostó su rostro sobre él y yo la abracé con fuerza, como si de alguna manera algo la pudiera arrancar de mi agarre.

Suspire feliz de tenerla tan cerca. Éste, sin duda, se estaba volviendo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Pasaron quizá unos 10 minutos antes de que me saliera de mi ensoñación. Por alguna razón, no podía alejar ése último sueño de mi mente… Nunca la palabra sueño había tenido un significado tan literal para mí, y supe que éste sueño, sería mi mayor sueño de ahora en adelante, tener ése futuro que había visualizado junto a ella, iba a convertirlo en una realidad si Bella me lo permitía. Quería convertirla en mi esposa, quería unos hijos, una casa en el campo, y lo demás; toda felicidad que implicaba estar con ella.

- **Amor, sé que estamos muchísimo más que cómodos, pero tu madre y yo hemos preparado el desayuno, y .... no queremos que se enfríe, ¿verdad?**

**- No amor, no queremos… es sólo que… tienes razón, nunca había estado tan cómodo y feliz como ahora, pero- **en ese instante le di una mirada a la bandeja, todo se veía delicioso- **voy a hacer el enorme esfuerzo- **nótese la ironía en mi voz- ** de sentarte en mi regazo para que desayunemos juntos, ¿te parece?**

Ella asintió feliz y efectivamente se sentó en mi regazo mientras alcanzaba la bandeja y la ponía en frente de nosotros. Tal y como pensé, todo estaba delicioso. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos todo lo que había allí, desapareció.

Miré el reloj de mi mesa y me di cuenta que aún era bastante temprano, teniendo en cuenta que hoy era sábado y no teníamos nada que hacer en particular, así que le sugerí a Bella que nos quedáramos un ratito más haciendo pereza.

- **Amor, te molestaría si nos quedáramos un rato más aquí, de verdad estaba demasiado cómodo, no quiero levantarme aún teniéndote acá, entre mis brazos.-**

**- mmmm, ok, no hay problema, pero no podemos quedarnos demasiado, qué pensará tu familia si no nos ven bajar en un tiempo prudente…?- ** Me dijo un tanto preocupada

- **Descuida, hoy es mi cumpleaños, y nadie puede molestarnos- **y dicho esto volvimos fundirnos en un abrazo hasta que en algún momento, nos quedamos dormidos.

Sólo me sacó de mi delicioso sueño la estruendosa risa de Emmet, -juro que éste chico a veces me sacaba de casillas- no tuve tiempo a penas de reaccionar, cuando de golpe, se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, dejando a la vista de toda mi familia la escena tan particular, yo en pijama y bella apenas despertándose sobre mi pecho.

- **Oh hermanito, pensaba venir a felicitarte, pero veo que alguien ya lo hizo y ha quedado exhausta- **dijo Emmet en tono sugerente, a lo cual Bella simplemente respondió escondiendo su rostro sonrojado contra mi hombro. Todos estallaron en risas por la escena. Mi novia, por supuesto, quería esconder su cabeza bajo la almohada y no salir de ahí en días.

- **Emmet, sal ahora mismo de mi habitación, y llévate toda la audiencia, bajaremos en un momento**- dije un poco molesto por la pena que le estaban haciendo pasar a mi pobre Bella, ya había roto mi promesa de que nadie iba a molestarnos, y ni siquiera había pasado una hora desde que la hiciera, que injusto.

Por suerte, Emmet entendió el mensaje y cerró la puerta, dándonos un poco de privacidad, pero aún así, parecía que Bella nunca más recuperaría su tono natural de piel, ahora tenía un sonrojo sostenido, que por cierto la hacía ver adorable. Me moví con cuidado, y la atraje hacia mí, indicándole que me iría a bañar y arreglar, ella asintió y se recostó boca abajo, abrazando mi almohada ahora. Sonreí.

Hoy sin duda sería un día inolvidable. Podía sentirlo en el aire…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado éste múltiple POV. Además coincidió con el cumple real de mi amado Rob, que felicidad... jajaja. Besito para todas, mañana actualizo Sweetentation, ya terminé cap nuevo. =D Las quiero!


	26. La fiesta

**POV Bella**

Empezaba a pensar que nunca recobraría mi natural tono pálido, afortunadamente 10 minutos después de que Edward se había metido en el baño, yo ya estaba bien de nuevo, sin embargo, sabía que me sonrojaría de nuevo en cuanto viera a Esme o a Carlisle directamente a los ojos... por sus pensamientos sabía que no estaban pensando nada malicioso como Emmet o Rosalie, pero aún así, creía que moriría de vergüenza…por lo que yo misma estaba pensando.

De un tiempo para acá Edward y yo nos hacíamos más y más cercanos, no solo emocionalmente, también en el aspecto físico. Y lo extraño era que no me incomodaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, cada vez que estábamos así yo simplemente quería que se acercara un poco más, como si no tuviera suficiente de él jamás.

EL sonido de la puerta de su baño abriéndose, rompió el hilo de mis no tan sanos pensamientos, para mostrarme a un Edward que se veía pecaminosamente hermoso. Siempre había notado cuán guapo era, pero definitivamente hoy lo veía más que todos los días; llevaba un pantalón de tela gris con finas líneas verticales, una camiseta deportiva negra, que dejaba ver sus bien formados bíceps y marcaba su pecho y abdominales, y una converse casi del mismo tono del pantalón. Parecía como si se hubiese puesto aquella ropa haciendo juego con la mía, no dudaba que Alice hubiese tenido algo que ver.

Un momento después el habló para infirmar mis sospechas, él había escogido su ropa sin ayuda de nadie.

- **Te parece que así está bien? No quiero que mi hermana "la gurú de la moda" me devuelva a cambiarme…- **dijo pidiéndome consejo

- **Estás perfecto…**- literalmente lo estaba- **Vamos antes de que regresen por nosotros…- **le dije, convencida de que si nos demorábamos, ésta vez sería Alice quien se encargaría de apenarme frente a todos, y Emmet se le sumaría, para rematar.

Además, había que empezar a poner en marcha el plan trazado para el día.

**POV Edward**

Después de entrar en el baño me quedé pensando en Bella, pero de una manera que usualmente no haría. Me consideraba un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra y mis pensamientos sobre ella no estaban siendo lo más cortés del mundo justo ahora. Ésta era una sensación completamente nueva para mí, nadie nunca había despertado algo parecido a lo que Bella había logrado. Afortunadamente en éste momento estaba debajo de una fría ducha, de lo contrario mi propio cuerpo me habría avergonzado frente a ella; pero era inevitable no pensar de esa manera cuando sentía cada espacio de su cuerpo sobre el mío, como habíamos estado justo hace un momento.

-Edward, ya no más, deja de pensar así-, me reprendí a mí mismo. Cuando me pude controlar completamente salí del baño, ya vestido y listo para irnos a algún lugar por ahí, donde nadie pudiera molestarnos más.

Le pregunté a Bella si me veía presentable y me dijo que estaba … vaya… ya quisiera yo estar al menos cerca de la perfección para ella, tal vez tenía demasiada suerte para que ella me viera de la forma en que lo hacía.

Bajamos las escaleras y Emmet me dedicó una mirada de arrepentimiento, y a Bella. Tal vez mamá había hablado con él y le había llamado la atención por su descortés comentario.

Nos despedimos rápidamente de todos y salimos. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que Alice le intentaba decir algo a Bella y luego alzaba sus pulgares disimuladamente. Algo se traían éste par, pero no le dí importancia, a lo mejor ya me estaba volviendo paranoico.

Vi mi reloj, ya eran las 11:30; supuse que me familia entendería que no vendría a almorzar, por la hora. Al llegar al lado de mi auto miré a mi Bella, la cual sonreía ampliamente, lo cual me causó curiosidad

-** Se puede saber, Señorita Swan, cuál es el motivo de su evidente alegría?**

Amplío aún más su sonrisa, haciéndola imposiblemente hermosa, y me respondió en el mismo tono formal en el que yo le había preguntado

- **Puede saberse, pero no en éste momento justamente, tendrás que permitirme mostrártelo en un momento.**

**- OK, entonces, dime… a dónde quieres ir?**

**- Quiero que me lleves al prado en el que practicas con tu guitarra.**

**-Pero- **Le dije con una mueca de confusión- **No llevo mi guitarra…**

**- Descuida, hoy no la necesitas… sólo vamos allí.**

Asentí y le abrí la puerta de copiloto, ella se subió rápidamente. Hice el camino un poco más afanosamente de lo normal, algo me decía que allí encontraría la respuesta a su sonrisa, y en cuestión de unos minutos ya estábamos al final del sendero, hasta donde llegaba el carro. Ahora sólo tendríamos que caminar unos cuantos metros.

Justo antes de llegar a nuestro destino, Bella me tomó por el brazo y me hizo girar hacia ella, hablándome

- **Ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí, podrías?**

**- Claro amor, sólo dimelo- **Le dije casi sin pensarlo. Ella me miró con picardía brillando en sus ojos.

- **Sólo quiero que cierres los ojos, y me permitas guiarte lo que falta para llegar a nuestro sitio, me dejarías?**

No podía negarle absolutamente nada a ésta mujer. Cada día me convencía que había nacido para darle gusto en lo que ella necesitase.

-**No hay problema… confío en ti- **Le dije cerrando los ojos y extendiéndole mi mano para que me guiase.

Después de unos cuantos pasos nos detuvimos. Tenía mucha curiosidad, pero me aguanté las ganas de abrir los ojos porque sabía que se molestaría si no cumplía mi palabra. Ella pareció notar mi ansiedad porque me rozó suavemente la espalda y me dijo al oído – **Ya puedes abrirlos…-**

Hice lo que ella me dijo, y me encontré con una hermosa vista. Había un pequeño mantel de picnic en el suelo, y sobre él mucha comida tapada cuidadosamente. Noté con mucho agrado que eran mis platos favoritos, seguro que las mujeres de mi casa habían contribuido con ésta sorpresa. De ahí que mamá me dejara salir justo a la hora del almuerzo sin rechistar.

Me giré lentamente para ver a Isabella mirarme con expectación; como esperando que dijera algo… entonces, sin que ella lo esperase, la levanté en mis brazos por su cintura y di giros rápidamente con ella, empezó a gritar (no sé si del susto o la emoción) y a reírse de manera nerviosa, finalmente me mareé un poco y ambos caímos al suelo, afortunadamente ella cayó sobre mi así que pude amortiguar su caída.

Paramos de reírnos como locos y la vi fijamente a los ojos, nuestras miradas quedaron atrapadas mientras nuestras respiraciones agitadas hacían subir y bajar nuestros pechos de manera frenética. Me aferré a su rostro con mis manos y la besé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tal vez fue producto de la emoción del momento, de escuchar su risa mas fuerte que siempre, o simplemente el darme cuenta que no había ningún otro sitio u otra persona con la que quisiera estar en éste instante.

La besé con pasión. Como si fuese la última vez que pudiera hacerlo, como si supiera que cuando todo está perfecto siempre llega algo para arruinar tu diversión.

Y ella no se opuso en lo absoluto. Rocé suavemente su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua, pidiendo permiso, no quería que fuera demasiado para ella; y para mi sorpresa ella me respondió el beso con toda la intensidad que le fue posible. Estaba totalmente perdido y embriagado con su sabor, su aliento, su olor… todo era tan nuevo y tan impresionante… de repente, me detuve.

No quería ser grosero, ni que le molestara mi actitud, pero estaba completamente seguro que si no detenía este beso de alguna forma, acabaría haciendo algo para lo que aún no estábamos preparados, o eso pensaba yo. Me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sabía que esa era justo la expresión que ponía cuando no lograba entender del todo algo.

Rocé suavemente su mejilla para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien. Aún así me preguntó que iba mal.

-**Pasa… algo?**

**- No amor, es sólo que… cuando te tengo así de cerca, me olvido de muchas cosas… incluso de la cortesía- **le dije, tratando de ser honesto.

-**Sabes? no me molestaría que fueras así de descortés más seguido. Ese beso… ha sido uno de mis tres favoritos...-**me contestó sonriendo.

-**Ok, voy a tenerlo en mente…- **le dije divertido por su comentario, sutil, pero coqueto.

Definitivamente ella no tenía ni idea de lo que me provocaba su cercanía, sus besos, me preguntaba si para Bella sería complicado controlar sus hormonas, como me estaba pasando a mi… las mujeres siempre habían supuesto todo un misterio para mí, y sin duda mi novia era una de las que más me sorprendía con sus actitudes, y sus palabras, ella sencillamente era especial en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Nos sentamos y la abracé por la cintura, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzamos a comer despacio todas las cosas que allí había, mientras hablábamos de nuestros cumpleaños pasados. Yo no tenía mucho que contar, ya que siempre me había opuesto a que los celebraran de alguna forma ostentosa, pero Bella sí que tenía mucho que contar, sus padres no le habían perdonado piñata en su infancia, y en su adolescencia, le regañaban cosas bastante interesantes, como viajes, boletos de conciertos, y cosas así. Éramos todo un contraste y a la vez nos parecíamos tanto…

Pasaron tal vez unas cuatro horas desde que habíamos llegado, y yo no quería irme aún pero sabía que si no regresábamos pronto mis hermanos vendrían a buscarme y me secuestrarían. No esperaba menos de ellos…

Caminamos a paso quedado hasta el coche, y ésta vez conduje a menor velocidad de la acostumbrada; no quería que nuestro momento a solas se acabara tan pronto, pero por más que lo prolongué ya estábamos frente a mi casa. Jasper y Emmet vinieron corriendo hasta mí, sin ni siquiera dejarme entrar, se veían emocionados de verme.

Bella estaba divertida con la escena de mi rapto y se alejó de nosotros entrando a casa, mientra me enviaba un beso con la mano. Yo hice como que lo atrapaba y me lo echaba al bolsillo antes de que la viera desaparecer de mi vista.

Emmet y Jasper me tiraron de las manos en dirección al garaje. La verdad no pude oponer mucha resistencia, ambos eran mas altos y fuertes que yo, así que me dejé arrastrar.

-**Edward… vas a morirte cuando veas tu regalo de cumpleaños**- dijo Emmet con muchísima emoción en la voz. Él siempre era entusiasta, pero ésta vez le veía casi sobrexcitado. En verdad debía ser algo especial.

- **¿Listo?**- preguntó Jasper, también exaltado.

- **Claro, les respondí con curiosidad de nuevo, aunque no quería que ellos lo notaran.**

**- ¡Tachánnnnn!- **dijo Emmet como niño pequeño, giré, y vi un hermoso corvette 6,0 convertible azul oscuro.

-¡**Wow…!- **fue todo lo que pude decir… era genial en verdad. Me encantaba mi actual coche, pero éste sin duda era muy de mi estilo, no quería esperar ni un minuto, ya quería probarlo.

Los chicos me sonrieron y Jasper me entregó las llaves. De inmediato me estaba subiendo en mi regalo. Ellos me imitaron.

- **Vamos hasta el centro comercial- **Dijo Jasper, yo estaba tan emocionado manejando que no me opuse, la velocidad era asombrosa.

- **Entonces, ¿te ha gustado tu nuevo auto Eddy?**- me preguntó Emmet haciendo énfasis en mi nombre en diminutivo, sabía que no me gustaba que me llamara así fuera de la casa, sin embargo lo ignoré, estaba muy contento.

- **Supongo que eso es un sí, ya que no me has regañado**- contestó luego de un rato.

- **Es genial Emmet, lo sabes.**

En cuanto llegamos al centro comercial, los chicos me convencieron de que nos tomáramos una cerveza para celebrar mi mayoría de edad. No me pareció una mala idea por lo que accedí. Ya eran casi las siete cuando íbamos saliendo del café donde estábamos, y pasamos junto a una tienda Armani.

- **Edward, ¿sabes qué estaría genial?**- me preguntó Jasper mirando en dirección a la tienda.

- ¿**Qué?**- pregunté curioso

- **Bueno, a Alice le encantaría verte dentro de uno de esos, dijo señalando un traje negro que estaba en el exhibidor- **Sabes que no aprueba que nos vistamos como cualquier otro día mientras estemos de cumpleaños

- **mmm...… pues, supongo que no me haría mucho daño vestirme bien sólo para darle gusto un rato a las mujeres de mi casa- **dije sin darle mucha importancia

- **Seguro que Bella también lo apreciará- **respondió Emmet riéndose con sorna.

Entramos y opté por un traje completamente negro, así luego podría combinarlo en otra ocasión con alguna de mis camisas blancas y corbata negra, al estilo inglés. Terminé llevándome hasta los zapatos que hacían juego, si Alice pudiera verme comprando estaría orgullosa.

Los chicos también aprovecharon y compraron trajes para ellos.

Ahora sí que parecía un millonario ostentoso, en éste carro y éstas pintas, pero bueno, todo sea por darle gusto a mi familia.

Ya extrañaba a mi Bella, y luego de haber perdido casi una hora en la tienda, me sentí culpable por haberla dejado sola en casa con mis hermanas y mi madre; no es que ellas la fueran a torturar, pero en verdad la echaba de menos…

Conduje hasta donde la velocidad prudentemente alta me lo permitía. Al llegar vi que sólo estaba prendida una luz en el primer piso, y un silencio un tanto anormal. No sé porqué pero tenía un raro presentimiento…

Dejé mi nuevo auto en el garaje y los tres nos bajamos, y sin que yo me diera cuenta, mis hermanos me dieron la delantera. Abrí la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y de repente escuché un - ¡**SORPRESA**!- gritado al unísono.

-Oh, por Dios,- fue todo lo que pude pensar…

**POV Bella**

Las Cullen habían estado jugando a las muñecas conmigo toda la tarde desde que Edward se había ido; pero al verme al espejo casi no pude reconocerme. Menos después de la tonalidad rojo intenso que había adquirido al estar con él en el prado, aún no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar las emociones que ése beso había provocado en mí, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza… de ahí que aún siguiera sonrojada.

Bueno, volviendo al presente…mi vestido era a tres colores: Blanco en una franja que iba desde mi hombro derecho hasta mi pecho izquierdo, dejando al descubierto todo mi brazo izquierdo, luego una franja en velo negro, sobrepuesto en la tela blanca, y por último una gran franja roja que iba desde mi cintura hasta encima de mi rodilla. Esme me había prestado una preciosa gargantilla que rodeaba delicadamente mi cuello. Rosalie me había prestado un pequeño bolsito que hacía juego con el vestido para que tuviera ahí mi móvil por si papá me llamaba.

Entre Alice y Rosalie habían peinado mi cabello en una sofisticada moña entrecruzada dejando algunos mechones sueltos en la parte de atrás. De verdad que aún me costaba trabajo reconocerme al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo. Y ni qué decir de los tacones que Alice me había comprado, eran de casi 10 cm… al fin no me vería tan baja al lado de Edward… no podía esperar para verlo de nuevo, lo extrañaba tanto…!

Finalmente escuché un auto acercarse, rápidamente eché un vistazo desde la ventana y alcancé enfoqué mi mirada en un deslumbrante convertible azul, seguramente ése sería el nuevo auto de Edward.

Corrí de nuevo a la sala donde estaban todos los invitados a oscuras, esperando al cumpleañero, yo aún no había tenido oportunidad de saludar a nadie, ya que acababa de bajar del cuarto de Alice, -justo a tiempo- pensé para mi misma.

En eso se abrió la puerta, y supe que era él, todos gritamos ¡**SORPRESA**!, alguien, supuse que Alice, encendió las luces de colores que habían puesto para ambientar la casa y entonces pude ver la cara de mi novio.

Realmente hubiera deseado sacarle una fotografía justo en ése momento, por dos razones: la primera era que se veía increíblemente guapo en su traje negro, y la segunda era que, aunque hubiera sospechado de nuestros planes, jamás esperaba lo que se encontró adentro. Ni siquiera yo misma, ya que todo estaba a oscuras cuando bajé. Parecía como si estuviéramos en una disco, éstas niñas Cullen sí que se tomaban todo muy pero muy en serio, estaba tan agradecida con ellas por haberme ayudado…

Tan pronto como Edward me vio, dejó caer un poco su mandíbula, y sus ojos casi destellaban, no pude sentirme más feliz por su reacción, de nuevo me tomó por la cintura y me levantó como si pesara más una pluma que yo… no es que eso me molestara, en absoluto. Nos besamos suavemente. Su felicidad me hacía inmensamente feliz a mi también.

-**Estás absoluta e irresistiblemente hermosa ésta noche- **Me dijo en el oído cuando me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

- **El homenajeado no se queda atrás. Ése traje le queda a la perfección Señor Cullen- **Le dije en tono insinuante.

No podíamos dejar de mirarnos como tontos cuando llegó Esme y nos arrastró para que Edward saludara a los demás…

**POV Edward**

Oh por Dios…. Bella estaba más hermosa que siempre, parecía una muñeca en tamaño real. Mis ojos sólo podían verla a ella, después del segundo que tardé en asimilar que me habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, -Y mira que realmente estaba sorprendido- lo único que ocupó mi cabeza fue ella, me parecía casi irreal que pudiese verse así… y que estuviera conmigo.

Me dirigí directamente a ella y la levanté de nuevo con mis brazos, besándola, ésta vez más prudentemente que cuando lo hice en el prado, luego le hice saber lo bien que se veía. Ella me devolvió el cumplido. Ambos nos sonrojamos mucho, y en esas apareció mi madre para que saludáramos al resto de invitados. Estaban nuestros compañeros del instituto, de los cuales conocía a Ben, Angela, Jessica, Eric, y Mike. A los demás solo los conocía de vista, eran amigos de Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie. Luego vi al grupo de quienes debían ser los amigos de infancia de los Cullen, y me impresionó lo llamativas que eran las tres chicas que allí estaban. Sobre todo una rubia de cabello corto y ojos claros.

Nos acercamos a ellos, y entonces Edward saludó primero a la pareja adulta, me presentó como su novia, sus nombres eran Eleazar y Carmen. Luego me presentó a las chicas, igualmente les hizo saber quién era yo.

- **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kate, ella es mi hermana Irina, y ésta es mi hermana menor, Tanya**- me dijo la que parecía ser la mayor de las tres.

Entonces, ésta última se tiró en brazos de Edward sin que él ni siquiera la viera venir – **Oh Edward, cuánto tiempo… sigues igual de guapo, pero los años han sido muy generosos contigo**- le dijo dirigiéndose a él, ignorándome por completo.

Sentí un aleve punzada de celos, (Obviamente los pensamientos de Tanya hacían que casi quisiera tirármele encima y quitarle cada uno de sus cabellos rubios) pero inmediatamente sentí que Edward me pasó el brazo por la cintura y me acercó más a él, entonces le respondió a Tanya, dirigiéndose a las tres chicas. Los pensamientos de las otras dos me tranquilizaron un poco; en sus mentes recordaban que Edward siempre las había tratado por igual, y que no había ninguna clase de favoritismos, simplemente eran sus amigas, nada más.

-**Bueno, ustedes también se ven... genial, igual que tu madre, me alegra que hayan podido venir a visitarnos**- dijo cortés pero tranquilamente, sin nada de emoción en su voz.

Edward fue a saludar a su padre, quien le dio un efusivo abrazo, y le preguntó si le había gustado su regalo.

- **Padre, no necesitas preguntarlo… sabes que me ha fascinado; muchísimas gracias.**

Luego vimos a Alice y Rosalie, que estaban sonriéndonos desde una esquina de la sala, fuimos hasta ellas, y se abrazaron con Edward.

- **Oh, hermanito, espero que no estés molesto, porque si lo estás, tienes que saber que todo ha sido una brillante idea de la hermosísima chica que te acompaña ésta noche**- dijo Alice guiñándome el ojo. Edward se giró un poco sorprendido, pero lo luego hizo aquella sonrisa torcida que hacía que perdiera la razón.

- **culpable- **solo fui capaz de articular entre sonriendo y esperando su reacción.

para mi sorpresa, me abrazó muchísimo más fuerte que lo que lo había hecho antes, y me dijo –**Pues, entonces tendré que felicitar a la hermosísima chica que me acompaña como se merece, ya que, sin duda, ésta es la mejor fiesta que he tenido -sin importar que haya sido la única- y estoy, definitivamente en la mejor compañía del mundo, no creen ustedes?- **y se giró de nuevo hacia sus hermanas cuando hizo la última pregunta.

- **Sin duda- **Dijo Rose- **Y eso que aún no has visto lo mejor…- **Dijo ahora guiñándome el ojo ella.

Éste par de chicas iba a hacer que me sonrojara indefinidamente el resto de la noche…

- ¿**Ahhh si?- **preguntó curiosamente divertido Edward

- **Por supuesto… ya lo verás- **Respondió Alice mientras se alejaba y arrastraba a Rose consigo, dejándome sola con Edward y su curiosidad.

- ¿**No podrías adelantarme algo? **dijo, tomándome por la cintura, yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y justo cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos apareció Tanya, con un regalo en sus brazos.

-Tal vez esos besos aún no sean para mí, pero tampoco voy a dejar que le bese a ella- pensó antes de llegar a Edward y tocar su hombro para llamar su atención. Dios… ésta niña estaba agotando mi paciencia… pero bueno, debía mantener la calma de alguna manera…

- **Edward, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! éste es departe mía y de mi familia, espero que te guste- **Dijo extendiéndole el paquete. Él también se veía un poco irritado por la interrupción, pero como el caballero que es, hizo acopio de su prudencia y extendió los brazos para recibir el paquete, haciéndole soltar inevitablemente mi cintura, ya que la caja era bastante grande. Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba realmente complacido por el regalo, menos por tener que dejarme un momento para llevarlo hasta su cuarto.

- **Regreso en seguida- **Me dijo con cara de disculpa, y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, mientras se iba dando largos pasos, dejándome ahí, en una compañía no del todo agradable.

- **Así que, novios, ¿verdad?- **dijo en tono un poco resentido.

- **Sí… - **Dije sin poder reprimir un suspiro. Podía asegurar que ella también estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre mí. Simplemente no podía por normas de educación.

- No puedo creer que esté con alguien tan simple como ella… es tan… corriente- pensaba Tanya para sus adentros. La miré con furia por unos segundos, respiré profundamente, si no sería yo quien iniciara la pelea. Pero en ese caso, sería yo quien quedara como una loca celosa-maniaco-compulsiva ya que nadie podía saber de mi "habilidad". Cómo explicaría entonces que ésta chica engreída creía que yo era muy poquita cosa para Edward. Quizá lo fuera, pero él me había elegido a mí y no a ella, él me amaba a mí y no a ella y para finalizar él deseaba estar conmigo y no con ella; me lo había demostrado desde que Ella había puesto un pie en ésta casa.

Tal vez no podía escuchar la mente de Edward… pero conocía perfectamente sus ojos, esos hermosos pozos verdes inundados de tranquilidad y transparencia. Él me amaba de verdad, y nada más importaba.

Afortunadamente llegó Edward y m tomó de la mano, llevándome con él, mientras se disculpaba con Tanya a distancia, por retirarnos así.

Me arrastró hasta el jardín trasero, en donde había una pequeña fuente iluminada al lado de las flores de Esme. Era una vista preciosa, además porque la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, rodeada de innumerables estrellas.

- **Esto es hermoso…- **Dije mirando la luna, la fuente y las flores.

-**Tienes mucha razón… nunca había visto nada más hermoso**- dijo Edward mirándome a mí, sonriéndome.

Inmediatamente sentí ascender la vergüenza materializada en rubor a mis mejillas…

- **Tontito… estaba hablando del paisaje- **dije rozándole sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío de la noche.

- **Igual yo, y tú eres el paisaje más soñado de toda mi existencia… nunca me cansaré de decirte que eres la mujer de mis sueños, y que mi mayor sueño es estar contigo el resto de mi vida**…- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos, suave, dulce, y dolorosamente lento. Apenas rozamos nuestras bocas, sentía que me faltaba el aire, y que mi corazón iba a estallarse de felicidad.

- **Te** **amo, con cada espacio de mi ser, con toda la fuerza de mi corazón**- le dije sin poder contenerlo

Entonces sí que nos besamos, igual que ésta mañana, con pasión, con impaciencia, con deseo, con amor…

Creí que estaba en una dimensión paralela cuando escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta.

- **Aquí están par de tortolitos, los he buscado por 15 minutos…- **dijo Jasper, divertido. -**Alice me ha puesto de custodio para que no te escapes de tu propia fiesta hermano,-** dijo acercándose a Edward, palmeándole el brazo.

Los dos soltamos una risita por lo bajo, conocíamos a Alice y sabíamos que nos creía capaz de eso.

Regresamos los tres a la sala y Alice se botó en los brazos de Jasper, agradeciéndole que nos hubiera encontrado. No pudimos más que reírnos de nuevo.

- **Ahora** **entiendo porqué eres tan dedicado con tu nuevo trabajo, Jazz**- Le dijo en broma Edward.

Alice me llevó de la mano, alejándome un poco de Edward, y me preguntó al oído si estaba lista para mi regalo. Yo asentí, muerta de los nervios…

Entonces ella detuvo la música que estaba sonando y le dio unos leves golpecitos al micrófono para probarlo. Asintió y me indicó que ya podía acercarme.

Detrás del piano había una pequeña batería, y la guitarra que iba a regalarle a Edward estaba escondida justo detrás de ésta. Vi que los músicos que había contratado ya estaban listos, sólo era un poco de apoyo para que no sonara tan simple, un baterista y un guitarrista, yo tocaría el piano mientras cantaba. Estaba muy nerviosa por dos cosas: la primera era que iba a cantar en público y la segunda era que iba a utilizar la melodía que Edward había compuesto… esperaba con todo mi corazón que le gustara la letra que había escrito para ella.

- **Buenas noches a todos- **dije tímidamente para llamar la atención de los presentes, pero en realidad la única persona que de verdad me importaba que escuchara era mi Edward… no existía nadie más en aquel salón para mi.- **He querido hacer algo especial para ese chico maravilloso por el cual todos estamos aquí- **dirigí mi mirada hacia él, y automáticamente todos hicieron lo mismo… fue como una epifanía verlo sonrojarse tal y como yo lo hacía cuando era el centro de atención… es decir como lo estaría en unos pocos segundos, ya podía sentir mis mejillas calientes, como para variar, respiré profundamente y me armé de valor…continuando con mi dedicatoria – **Edward, me he tomado el atrevimiento de tomar algo prestado, y tal como le he llamado a ésta canción, es "solo para ti" –**

_(N/a: Si quieren pueden entrar a éste link, solo quiten el espacio entre you y tube, es una pequeña versión improvisada que hice de lo que le cantaría Bella a Edward..._

_ /watch?v=FntiLN8jCwA)_

Justo en ese momento el guitarrista tenía la orden de comenzar… mis primeras líneas de la canción apenas se escuchaban, sentía su mirada fija en mi de una manera que jamás había visto, estaba claramente conmovido por lo que estaba haciendo…

Cuando llegué a la cuarta línea ya empezaba a encontrar mi voz en algún lugar de mi cuerpo… todo el salón estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, que solo se rompía con la música y mi voz.

Durante toda la canción sostuve su mirada, sus ojos me llenaban de confianza, su expresión de felicidad… lo vi dar lentamente pasos hacia donde yo estaba, y cuando dije la última línea de la canción, él estaba justo frente a mí, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que aún no se desbordaban.

Cuando terminé me puse de pié poniéndome a un lado del piano y él se arrojo en mis brazos.

- **Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo- **Le dije susurrando en su oído.

- **Quédate a mi lado, no te vayas nunca por favor… **me dije aumentando su agarre, después de unos cuantos segundos, en los que se oían chiflidos, suspiros y aplausos, reaccionamos de nuevo, y entonces vi sus ojos húmedos. Pasé mis pulgares por sus mejillas, secándolas con ternura.

- **No tengo intenciones de irme, ni aunque tuviera la eternidad para vivir, creo que haría lo que fuera para quedarme contigo.**

Sonrió ampliamente y fue como ver salir el sol… quedé completamente deslumbrada. Me separé de él brevemente, para ir por la guitarra que seguía escondida detrás del baterista, éste me la alcanzó y la sostuve en mis brazos, y caminé en dirección hacia Edward; se la entregué. Él definitivamente no lo terminaba de asimilar…

La tomó como si fuera un pequeño bebé, y pasó suavemente su mano por la superficie… Me miró completamente extasiado – **Bella, mi amor, es perfecta… no sé como agradecerte…- **Me dijo con tanta emotividad en su voz que apenas y podía hablar.

- **Ven aquí y dame otro beso**- le dije absolutamente feliz de que le hubiesen gustado mis regalos hasta ahora. Y como si fuera una orden, de nuevo sus labios y los míos se encontraron. Podía sentir en su beso todo lo que él sentía en ese momento. No podía pedir nada mejor… casi podía decir que había olvidado por completo en donde estábamos, pero de nuevo nos silbaron y aplaudieron, obligándonos a parar, y unirnos a los demás.

Luego de un breve momento, después de que todo el mundo nos preguntara acerca de la canción y contáramos rápidamente la historia, y Edward presumiera como un niño pequeño su nueva guitarra con su familia y amigos, Esme tocó una campanita y llamó la atención de todos, nos pidió que nos dirigiésemos al Buffet y nos sirviéramos cuanto quisiéramos. El primero en tomar su plato y hacer fila, por supuesto, fue Emmet, todos nos reímos en coro.

Edward estaba encantado con la comida. Incluso yo comí mucho más de lo normal, todo estaba exquisito.

Luego Alice se acercó de nuevo al micrófono y dijo alegremente – **Bueno, y qué mejor que un buen baile para que toda ésta comida no arruine nuestra línea- **todos de nuevo nos reímos, y escuchamos como ponía música para Bailar.

Los primero en salir fueron Esme y Carlisle, seguido por Jasper y Alice, después de ellos todos nos animamos, incluso Edward y yo, por supuesto acepté porque era él quien me guiaba. Prometió que no me soltaría en toda la noche, a lo cual yo bufé, sabía que todas querrían bailar con él y tenían la excusa perfecta, era su cumpleaños…

Efectivamente cada vez que alguien se acercaba a nuestra mesa para bailar con Edward el me miraba pidiendo mi consentimiento- lo cual me parecía absolutamente tierno y caballeroso de su parte, teniendo en cuenta su promesa- y yo siempre asentía en medio de una sonrisa… todas las veces, excepto cuando se acercó Tanya y se lo llevó sin ni siquiera permitirle mirarme. Por sus pensamientos, me di cuenta que estaba ebria, ya que éstos no eran del todo claros o coherentes.

De pronto vi que Edward le ponía los brazos en sus hombros para hacer que se retirara un poco, pero ella puso algo de resistencia, y él, como siempre, era incapaz de lastimar a una dama, aunque ésta no se comportara como tal. Fue cuando sus pensamientos me hicieron pegar un salto de mi silla.

-Lo besaré. Aunque no quiera. Así se dará cuenta de que está completamente ciego, él siempre me ha querido a mi, lo sé-

Todo paso como a la velocidad de la luz, yo ya me había puesto de pié y caminaba en dirección a ellos para evitar la escena y que así se arruinara la fiesta, sin embargo, cuando llegué allí, ya era demasiado tarde, ella se le había mandado con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, y Edward apenas y pudo atraparla para que no se cayeran juntos al suelo. La imagen de su boca junto a la boca de ella hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Claro, yo sabía que no era su culpa, sin embargo no pude evitar aquel dolor que sentí en mi pecho…

Edward la alejó casi de inmediato, y tenía una mirada de espanto cuando me vio de pié frente a ellos. Tanya tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Pobrecita… estaba convencida de que yo terminaría con Edward por lo que acababa de "pasar". No tenía ni idea de lo que le tenía preparado…

Tomé a Edward- que todavía estaba en shock- de la mano, y lo halé del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a mí; le susurré en el oído – **Descuida, lo vi todo, sé que no fue tu culpa, sólo sígueme la corriente- **y lo besé con todas mis ganas frente a ella, incluso me sentí un poco vulgar por hacer esto frente a todos, pero era la única forma en que ésta chica despertaría; estaba completamente obsesionada con Edward. Para mi enorme gusto y satisfacción, él me tenía aferrada por la cintura y me devolvió el beso con el alma…

Sí, al comienzo esto lo había hecho por venganza, pero ahora éste beso era completamente real, era una promesa de confianza que nos estábamos haciendo, y por supuesto, una declaración de que nos pertenecíamos mutuamente y no nos importaba que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar notamos cómo Kate e Irina sostenían de los brazos a Tanya. Y todos alrededor contenían el aliento por lo que acababa de suceder.

Pensé decirle unas cuantas palabritas a la chica, pero luego decidí que con lo que había visto era más que suficiente, además, no quería arruinarle la fiesta a Edward.

Vi cómo Esme se acercó junto con Alice a las tres chicas, y se fueron hacia la entrada de la casa. Seguramente se irían temprano en la mañana, si no era que lo hacían ahora mismo.

Carmen y Eleazar se acercaron a nosotros y se disculparon por lo sucedido. Realmente se veían muy apenados.

- **Lo siento Edward, Bella, no es así como hemos educado a nuestra hija, realmente no entiendo cómo pudo actuar así, te ruego nos disculpes- **Dijo Carmen con expresión torturada.

- **No te preocupes Carmen, no ha sucedido nada, seguramente todo ha sido producto de la champagne… por favor no sean demasiado severos con ella- **Les dijo Edward de manera condescendiente.

- **Hija, espero que esto no les cause problemas en su relación, realmente hacen una pareja encantadora- **me dijo Eleazar con tono esperanzado.

- **No hay problema, todo está intacto- **Le dije, tranquilizándolo. Sólo esperaba que Tanya se mantuviera lejos de Edward hasta que decidieran marcharse de nuevo a Denali.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo los invitados, probablemente imaginando que Edward y yo querríamos privacidad para hablar de lo sucedido, pero la verdad era que no había nada que decir, ya todo estaba dicho; ésta era una de esas ocasiones en las que nuestro amor era demostrado de manera silenciosa. Yo sabía que él me amaba, y él sabía que yo lo amaba, no había discusión sobre eso.

Los dos nos fuimos para su habitación. Al llegar allí Edward se arrojó de nuevo en mis brazos, pero ésta vez me levantó y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Nos besamos por lo que debieron ser unos cinco minutos. Nos separamos sólo por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones, pude incluso sentir la excitación de Edward bajo su pantalón. Nunca me había sentido así… lo deseaba tanto…

Pero estaba aterrada. Una parte de mi estaba enteramente convencida de que éste no era el momento adecuado para que algo tan importante sucediera, y él también lo sabía, así que con cuidado me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

Me dio una mirada que no pude descifrar del todo…

- **Gracias… por confiar en mí**- Me dijo casi en un susurro- **No sabes cuánto significa para mí, eso me hace amarte aún más, y yo creía que eso era imposible**- tomó mi mano y la besó en el dorso.

- **Tú mereces toda mi confianza, porque sé que también confías en mí… Gracias por no defraudarla- **Nos volvimos a abrazar, pero éste fue más uno de apoyo, de consuelo mutuo.

**-Bueno, creo que tienes muchos regalos que destapar, y aún no te he entregado mi último regalo**. -Fui al fondo de su habitación donde Alice había puesto el cuadro, y se lo entregué.

- **¿Más? ¡Acaso merezco tanto!- **dijo, recuperando de nuevo su emoción y su alegría.

- **Lo mereces todo… espero que te guste. Ahora creo que me voy a dormir con tu hermana… antes de que decida quedarme como rehén en ésta habitación.- **Dije dándole un corto beso de despedida.

- **Sabes que asumiría toda la culpa por el secuestro si decidieras quedarte…- **Me dijo con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

- ¿**De verdad lo harías?- **Le respondí sopesando la posibilidad de quedarme, si no era absolutamente imposible para él

- **Por supuesto, de hecho, sabes que mis padres depositan toda su confianza en nosotros, así que la decisión es tuya- **Me dijo tentándome de nuevo

Tomé la decisión en un instante. No todos los días tendría la oportunidad de dormir junto a Edward – **Está bien, sólo déjame avisarle a Alice y cambiarme a algo más cómodo- **dije señalando mi vestido y mis zapatos.

- **Aquí te espero-** me dijo absolutamente sonriente.

Corrí a la habitación de Alice a avisarle que dormiría en la habitación de Edward y casi se pone a dar saltitos de alegría. Le dije que no era para tanto, sólo íbamos a dormir, estábamos exhaustos, sin mencionar que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para nada más que eso. Ella me contó que tuvo miedo por un momento que la noche se arruinara por lo acontecido con Tanya, pero yo le expliqué que no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse, que siempre hallaría una manera de averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de la gente que nos rodeaba, y que no pensaba caer en esos juegos.

Me puse un pijama que Alice me prestó y me fui a la habitación de Edward de nuevo. Cuando llegué lo vi contemplando el cuadro que le había regalado, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta observándolo sin que él se diera cuenta, pero a los pocos segundo se percató de mi presencia.

Saltó de su cama, dejando el cuadro sobre ella y me tomo de las manos.

- ¿**Tienes una idea de lo perfecta que eres? -**Yo me reí por lo bajo, definitivamente estaba muy muy lejos de la perfección, pero cuando estaba con él me sentía perfecta… para él. Es algo verdaderamente extraño de explicar. Pero era alo que solamente él podría entender.

- **Tu me haces tener una idea… lo siento contigo todo el tiempo… para mí eres perfecto también.**

**- Gracias por el cuadro, es tan vivo, tan alegre, y a la vez tan… tan… como tú. Sabes que tienes un gran talento, verdad?**

**- mmm… eso dice mi mamá, pero ella no es objetiva y tú tampoco- **Le dije abrazándolo.

- **Pues vas a tener que empezar a creernos, si no quieres que te traiga un experto en arte para que te haga entrar en razón- **me dijo haciéndome cosquillas y llevándome hacia la cama.

Me soltó y puso el cuadro en una puntilla que tenía libre en la pared derecha de su habitación. Se giró hacia la cama y me sonrió. Comenzó a destender la cama para que nos metiéramos.

Apagó la luz, y la gran ventana de cristal que daba hacia el jardín dejaba colar el pequeño reflejo de la luna. Nos metimos bajo el edredón y nos giramos para mirarnos frente a frente.

Él extendió sus brazos y yo no necesité más invitación para acudir a ellos. Yo reposé mi cara sobre su pecho, abrazándolo.

- **¿Sabes? Éste es el regalo que más me ha gustado de todos. Tenerte aquí, junto a mí, toda la noche, eso definitivamente no tiene ningún precio para mí. No concibo una mejor manera de terminar el día.**

**- Buenas noches Edward, dulces sueños.**

**- Bunas noches Bella, soñaré contigo**.

Comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en mi espalda, y a tararear una de las canciones que recordaba de mis sueños… una nana. Sus últimas palabras me impidieron dormirme de inmediato, por lo literales que habían sonado.

- **Edward… a veces siento como si te conociera de otra vida, ¿crees que eso es posible?- **le dije sintiéndome un poco tonta por mi absurdo comentario, y por lo adormecida que se escuchaba mi voz

- **Sí amor… lo creo – **volteé a mirarlo y tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Le di un beso en su barbilla y bajó la vista y me sonrió.

- **Si tuviera muchas vidas, quisiera vivirlas todas contigo… **le dije en voz casi inaudible.

- **Yo también… Te amo - **fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.


	27. Epifanía

**POV Edward**

Abrí mis ojos a pesar de que aún no amanecía, convencido de que todo había sido un sueño, el más maravilloso de todos…

Pero no, era verdad, todo había pasado en realidad; incluso la mejor parte: Bella descansando entre mis brazos. Su respiración era suave, tranquila. Podía notar bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus hermosos labios. Se veía tan hermosa…

No pude reprimir a mis dedos, que se movieron suavemente hacia sus mejillas que ahora estaban sonrosadas, al tocarlas, percibí que su temperatura era un poco más elevada de lo normal, sin llegar a tener fiebre.

Fruncí el entrecejo intentando adivinar lo que estaría soñando. Conforme lo hacía, su respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco más, y su cuerpo, que ya estaba bastante cerca del mío, se pego de una manera deliciosamente insoportable.

-**Edward**…- soltó en medio de un prolongado suspiro- **ámame- **dijo ésta vez, con un poco más de volumen en su voz. Juro que me quedé petrificado. Por un momento pensé que le había despertado.

Clavé mis ojos en su rostro, pero sus ojos permanecía completamente cerrados, y su respiración tenía el mismo ritmo acelerado que hace un momento. Ahora que estaba convencido que seguía durmiendo, sus palabras empezaron a hacer eco en mi cabeza.

"ámame". Qué habría querido decir con eso exactamente? ¿Acaso no sabía ella que yo la amaba con todo mi corazón? Por supuesto, ella lo sabía.

Era absolutamente imposible que no lo supiera, yo me había asegurado de ello. Además, estaba seguro que Bella no era la clase de persona que pediría porque alguien sintiera afecto hacia su persona, ella era consciente de que aquello era un sentimiento, y por lo tanto se ganaba, no se pedía.

Seguí observándola y entonces algo hizo clic en mi cerebro… su respiración, su sonrojo, sus… palabras. Como una confirmación a mis pensamientos, que –debo decir- no eran nada castos, por cierto; Bella soltó un leve, pero sensual gemido.

Inmediatamente sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, y no pude detener una avalancha de pensamientos aún mas eróticos que los que estaba teniendo unos segundos atrás.

Como un castigo, o un regalo del cielo –Aún no lo sé- su respiración se agitó conforme mis pensamientos subían de tono, al igual que mi cara. Casi podía sentir una plena erección.

Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente. Definitivamente estaba dejando de ser un caballero en estos momentos, claro, ella no me estaba ayudado mucho, pero, quizá con la conexión de nuestros sentimientos, tan fuerte, mis pensamientos sobre ella la estaban afectando. Ya lo sé, es una locura, tal vez sólo estoy intentado encontrar una excusa para justificarme.

De verdad estaba librando una batalla en mi interior, mi deseo hacia ella sobre el amor y el respeto que le profesaba… no pude evitar mirarla y pensar para mí -Isabella, mi único amor; no quiero que esto suceda así… quiero convertirte primero en mi esposa, quiero que estés conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe y aún después de eso, te buscaría por toda la eternidad para tenerte conmigo…-

La miré unos cuantos segundos más...

¿Debería despertarla? Probablemente, si no quería terminar haciendo algo de lo que después pudiéramos arrepentirnos… pero primero debía tranquilizarme a mi mismo, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo bastante "emocionado" que me encontraba justo ahora. No tendría cara para verla de nuevo a los ojos, me sentía un tanto pervertido, y yo podría ser todo menos eso.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible, gracias al cielo pude hacerlo. Cuando estuve de pié la observé en silencio y pensé -Te amo con toda mi alma…**- **

Luego de unos cuantos segundos observándola, ya tranquila, me dirigí a mi baño y me di una ducha de agua fría. Casi muero congelado pero… vaya que la necesitaba.

Todo esto era tan nuevo para mí. Nadie, nunca en ésta vida, me había hecho sentir de ésta manera. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para poner mi mente en blanco, después de unos cuantos minutos bajo el agua lo había conseguido, tendría que salir ahora mismo si no quería pescar un resfriado con la temperatura que estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegué a la cama, me sorprendí mucho. Bella estaba despierta, su respiración agitada de nuevo, pero ésta vez… tenía una expresión en el rostro que no podía adivinar. ¿Pena? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Impresión?

La miré entre sorprendido y asustado. Incluso me pareció ver sus ojos cristalinos e irritados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Su mirada recorría mi torso desnudo, con un poco de impresión. No me había percatado de que iba sólo envuelto en una toalla que estaba sujeta a la parte baja de mi cintura. De nuevo sentí la vergüenza llegar a mi cara, y le hablé, en tono de disculpa.

- **Hola cariño, te he despertado con el ruido de la regadera?**

Ella se quedó unos cuantos segundos callada, su rostro reflejaba indecisión y nerviosismo.

- **No, de hecho, he despertado porque me sentí… extraña, estaba muy cómoda a tu lado. **

Tomé una nueva pijama de mi armario y le sonreí mientras me acercaba un poco a la cama, y acortaba la gran distancia que nos separaba.

- **Lo siento amor, tenía un poco de calor, y no podía quedarme dormido, así que decidí darme un rápido baño de agua tibia para relajar mis músculos- **Le mentí -por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos- lo mejor que pude.

Pareció sopesar mis palabras, indecisa por un momento y luego asintió.

- **Discúlpame un segundo, ya regreso.**- Me dirigí de nuevo al baño a cambiarme.

Regresé de nuevo a la habitación y cuando regresé a su lado le sonreí, y ella me sonrió de regreso mientras me metía de nuevo bajo el edredón.

Esperaba que el resto de la noche ambos pudiésemos dormir plácidamente.

**POV Bella**

**-Yo también… Te amo**. – fue lo último que escuché antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos, tras haberle Edward preguntado si creía en la posibilidad de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de vivir más de una vida en la tierra

Comencé a soñar algo que tenía bastante que ver con aquello que mis pensamientos retuvieron sobre ésa conversación:

_Era aproximadamente comienzos del siglo XX. Incluso estaba soñando en blanco y negro… tal y como se ve en las películas de antaño. Me encontraba en la antigua Inglaterra. Podía verme claramente vestida como una joven dama de alta sociedad, frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, en medio de una habitación cuidadosamente decorada. La mitad de mi cabello estaba recogido en un bonito pasador, y la otra mitad caía sobre mi espalda, llegándome hasta la cintura, terminando en hermosos bucles bien formados. Mi vestido era elegante y hermoso, sin llegar a lo estrambótico. Era casi todo de color crema, salvo la parte superior que era un corsé de un tono un poco mas subido en la escala de los grises de mi visión monocromática. El resto del vestido caía hasta mis tobillos con un poco de vuelo, y tenía un estampado muy delicado. Mis zapatos eran como los de las bailarinas, y le daban un toque realmente especial al atuendo. Sonreí ligeramente ante lo que mi reflejo revelaba._

_Luego salí de la habitación y me dirigía a un hermoso jardín que vislumbraba en la parte posterior de la enorme casa. Paseé por toda la ella antes de salir para darme cuenta, tristemente, que me encontraba sola…_

_Finalmente llegué al jardín, junto al cual había un hermoso rosal blanco y debajo de éste, un antiguo y amplio sofá, para sentarse a descansar o leer. Una vez me encontré ahí, me dejé caer sobre él, deleitándome con la puesta de sol que podía ver en el extremo del cielo, hasta donde mis ojos llegaban._

_Me giré al escuchar unos pasos acercarse justo en ese momento. Llegando tras de mi, apareció Edward, __**mi Edward**__, vestido hermosamente como todo un caballero de la época. Más bien parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. No sentí miedo al pensar que no lo hubiese visto antes en algún lugar de la casa, simplemente sabía que el jamás me haría daño._

_Me incorporé un poco en el sofá para poder saludarlo, y él inmediatamente buscó mis labios y depositó un suave y prolongado beso en mis labios. Sólo nos separamos cuando nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse un poco pesadas. El se hizo lugar a mi lado, eliminando el breve espacio que había entre los dos, abrazándome por la cintura, observando el ocaso junto a mí, respirando en mi oído. Aquella sensación era lo más placentero del mundo, sus manos rodeando mi cintura, su respiración perceptible sólo para mi y aquel indescriptible paisaje ante nuestros ojos, pese a que no había colores, no dejaba de ser hermoso._

_Una vez el sol se ocultó, yo me giré hacia él y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas a medida que profundizábamos nuestro beso; nuestra respiración agitada hasta el límite, y un deseo incontenible de que nuestros labios no se separaran jamás._

_Poco a poco, nuestras manos encontraron camino sobre nuestros cuerpos, haciéndome llegar al límite de mi cordura. Y en un desborde de mis propias sensaciones, y completamente convencida de que estaba pidiendo algo que él también deseaba tanto como yo, le pedí que me hiciera el amor, justo ahí y ahora, claro, de una manera más glamorosa:_

_- __**Edward… ámame- **__Le había dicho cuando nuestras bocas se habían separado un poco para tomar algo de aire. Él había fijado sus ojos –claros y profundos- sobre los míos y había asentido lentamente._

_Volvimos a besarnos y a partir de aquel instante había sucedido algo absolutamente extraño. Podía "escuchar" sus pensamientos, y todos y cada uno de ellos eran sobre nosotros dos y lo que estaba pasando… Me perdí entre lo que pasaba por su mente y por la mía, llevándome al límite._

_Yo le había despojado lentamente de su chaleco y su camisa, y ahora podía ver su perfecto y esculpido pecho, y qué decir de su abdomen… sus brazos… simplemente no podía describir tanta belleza ante mis ojos, luego de un momento, sentí como sus besos y sus pensamientos bajaban de tono… frustrándome un poco; luego él tomó tiernamente mi cara entre sus manos y me dijo – __**Isabella, mi único amor; no quiero que esto suceda así… quiero convertirte primero en mi esposa, quiero que estés conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe y aún después de eso, te buscaría por toda la eternidad para tenerte conmigo…- **__ Y comenzó a ponerse de nuevo su camisa y su chaleco; y se incorporaba de nuevo en el sofá mientras yo miraba hacia la nada en sentido contrario a su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro al mío mientras deslizaba su nariz suavemente por mi mejilla. Quizá debió haber pensado que estaba molesta por lo que había sucedido, pero no era así… sólo estaba pensativa._

_Sus palabras ahora estaban resonando en mi interior… me quería junto a él para siempre, yo sólo tendría que esperar un poco más, debía ser suya oficialmente para poder pertenecerle completamente…_

_Al ver que no me giraba de nuevo hacia él, había susurrado en mi oído – __**Te amo con toda mi alma…- **__aquellas palabras me habían llenado por completo el corazón. _

_Estaba segura que haría lo que fuera con tal de hacerlo feliz… esperaría 100 años si fuera necesario para volver a encontrarlo en otra vida; y con aquellos pensamientos, una lluvia se había desatado sobre mí. Me había puesto de pié en un instante, y salí corriendo en busca de Edward, quería decirle que no estaba molesta, que todo estaba bien, que con gusto sería su esposa y lo acompañaría hasta el día en que la muerte nos separara e incluso después de ello, también en la eternidad._

_Lo había buscado por toda la casa sin resultado alguno, sólo podía escuchar el agua caer a cántaros desde afuera. Entonces, pensé en salir a la calle, y fue ahí, cuando lo vi… tendido en el suelo… completamenta apasible... sin vida._

_Tan pronto lo vi, mi cuerpo entró en shock, no podía gritar, ni hablar, ni preguntar, ni moverme de su lado, simplemente sentía mis lagrimas correr bajo mi rostro, mezclándose con la lluvia que caía… mientras continuaba desgarrándome por tanto dolor… _

_Y luego, sentí cómo empezaba a fallar mi corazón, como si éste funcionara con alguna clase de energía la cual se había terminado de un momento a otro... Yo tambien estaba muriendo... literalmente_

Luego, no hubo nada, sólo oscuridad, y fue justo ahí cuando desperté.

Tomé una enorme bocada de aire al darme cuenta que esto sólo había sido un sueño que terminó en una espantosa pesadilla. Sequé mis lágrimas y noté como la almohada estaba un poco húmeda, seguramente había llorado bastante. Entonces miré todo a mi alrededor, y recordé que estaba en casa de Edward, en su cuarto, y que la noche anterior habíamos celebrado su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Éso no había sido ningún sueño… me pregunté donde estaría él en éste instante y entonces noté la luz del baño encendida, por debajo de la ranura de la puerta.

Por más que lo intenté mi respiración aún seguía descompasada. No podía creer lo vívido que había sido mi sueño. Todo parecía tan… real. Absolutamente todo. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas con los recuerdos que tenía de ello.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, y vi a Edward envuelto en una toalla, mirándome con una expresión entre curiosa y mortificada. No supe como interpretar eso. – Oh Dios… espero que no haya dicho nada entre sueños, sobre todo al comienzo, moriría de vergüenza…- pensé para mis adentros.- luego de liberarme de la voz en mi cabeza, vino el sobrecogimiento al darme cuenta de algo:

Yo nunca había visto a Edward sin camisa hasta el día de hoy, pero eso no era lo que me tenía así, era el hecho de constatar que se veía EXACTAMENTE igual a como lo había visto en mi sueño cuando lo despojé de su ropa.

Por más que lo intenté no pude alejar esa idea de mi mente… estaba completamente consternada…

- **Hola cariño, te he despertado con el ruido de la regadera?- **Me había dicho al ver que yo no conseguía pronunciar palabra alguna. No quise preocuparlo, así que me armé de valor y le respondí

- **No, de hecho, he despertado porque me sentí… extraña,**- No encontré una mejor palabra que pudiese describir cómo me sentía justo ahora- ** estaba muy cómoda a tu lado. – **eso también era verdad, tal vez cuando él se levantó a bañarse fue cuando empecé a tener mi pesadilla- me dije a mi misma tratando de entender todo lo que había pasado… se acercó un poco más a la cama después de tomar ropa de dormir del armario, y me habló

- **Lo siento amor, tenía un poco de calor, y no podía quedarme dormido, así que decidí darme un rápido baño de agua tibia para relajar mis músculos- **Me dijo, en un tono un poco extraño, como si estuviera nervioso o ansioso.

¿Era mi impresión o a él también le había sucedido algo extraño como a mí?

Sólo pude asentir, aún estaba demasiado nerviosa, alterada y pensativa como para hablar más de una frase.

- **Discúlpame un segundo, ya regreso- **me dijo mientras se retiraba de nuevo al baño a cambiarse.

Mi mente giraba casi al punto de sentirme mareada. Una y otra vez tenía flashbacks en mi cabeza, imágenes de ése sueño tan extraño, luego recordé que aún sin conocer a Edward, yo lo había visto en mis sueños, y que cuando por azares del destino nos conocimos personalmente, yo sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Después de unos minutos, Edward regresó vestido- Gracias a Dios, de lo contrario creo que me habría dado un infarto, si seguía pensando en lo similar que se veía hace un rato a cuando estaba sin camisa en mi sueño- y me sonrió, de la única manera que era capaz de darle paz a mi corazón. Yo, por supuesto también le sonreí, y él se volvió a acomodar en la cama, extendiéndome sus brazos para que lo abrazara.

Nos miramos un instante, en silencio, como solíamos hacerlo siempre, luego de un rato, comencé a sentir de nuevo mis párpados pesados, y antes de quedarme dormida le susurré – **Yo también te amo con toda mi alma…**- y me volví a dormir, intentando no pensar en nada más.

**POV Edward**

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y los de Bella se veían un poco irritados. Me seguía preguntando si eran ideas mías o en verdad había estado llorando.

Luego de un rato, cerró sus párpados a causa del cansancio y me dijo tiernamente -** Yo también te amo con toda mi alma- **y se durmió

Aquellas palabras hubieran sonado hermosamente normales, si yo no hubiera pensado eso hace un rato, antes de ir a bañarme.

-¿Lo habré dicho en voz alta?- No… estaba seguro que sólo lo había pensado, pero ella había dicho "Yo también"

Seguramente se lo había dicho antes y no lo recordaba… de verdad que a veces me sucedían unas cosas tan extrañas con Bella. Era como si constantemente tuviera un deja vú o alguna epifanía; como si ella hubiera existido desde siempre en mi vida, como si hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos…

Lo único importante, en realidad, era que ella descansaba en mis brazos, y que me amaba. Nada más podía importarme mientras eso no cambiara.

Cerré mis ojos, y esperé de nuevo, ver la luz de un nuevo día junto a ella.


	28. Los nuevos

Chics, lamento la demora... de verdad, pero no imaginan lo ocupada que he estado..! De verdad lo siento... Mañana actualizo sin falta ST

Un abrazo, y escucho sus teorías conspiratorias.. jeje. Besos!

* * *

**Edward POV**

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse por mi ventana, llenándonos de calor. La observaba atentamente, reparando en cada detalle de sus facciones, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraña y maravillosa que había sido la noche anterior; eran demasiadas emociones juntas.

Pero había un par de detalles que seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza: La expresión de Bella al verme salir del baño y sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

- Probablemente me estoy volviendo loco por ésta mujer…- Pensé después de un rato sin llegar a ninguna conclusión coherente.

Como si hubiera podido escucharme, ella esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. De nuevo me pregunté el porqué de su felicidad repentina.

**Bella POV**

Sentía un pequeño rayito de calor sobre mis brazos y un lado de mi rostro, el que daba hacia la ventana. Estaba disfrutando de ésta sensación cuando escuché en mi mente la voz de Edward -Probablemente me estoy volviendo loco por ésta mujer…- y mientras, me visualizaba a mi misma durmiendo entre sus brazos, en su habitación. Ésa imagen, junto con esas palabras, simplemente me hizo curvar mis labios formando una sonrisa complacida.

Luego de un par de segundos, comencé a pensar cómo era que podía escuchar la voz de Edward en mi cabeza y podía verme a mi misma durmiendo, y entonces caí en la realidad… era un sueño, ahora debería despertar para darme cuenta de que se trataba de esto, probablemente estaría sola, en medio de mi fría habitación… Aún así, no podía dejar de sonreír por lo reales que eran mis sueños con Edward.

Abrí mis ojos muy despacio, para que la realidad no me deprimiera, sin embargo la luz y el calor que recordaba hace un instante permanecía. Bien. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la claridad me dí cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación, y que unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Ahora mi sonrisa era sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa.

Me giré con un poco de miedo y entonces vi muy de cerca la cara de mi novio, que me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios pero con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, como si tratara de entender algo, o estuviera confundido y a la vez divertido.

- **Buenos días mi Bella durmiente**- Me besó delicadamente la frente- **Cómo amaneces el día de hoy?**

Escucharlo y sentirlo inmediatamente hizo que me olvidara de cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente, y simplemente le sonreí de regreso, le dí un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz y le respondí completamente eufórica – **Mejor que cualquier otra día, porque he despertado en tus brazos, ¿qué puede ser mejor que eso?**

Él subió su mano hacia mi mejilla y la rozó delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo despertar cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas en esa zona.

- **Mejor que eso es verte dormir entre mis brazos, sonriente, y luego ver tus ojos radiantes al saber que estás conmigo. Gracias por quedarte conmigo, por confiar en mí y permitirme despertar a tu lado. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto más rápido de lo que puedas imaginar… probablemente ésta noche no podré pegar el ojo sin ti aquí abrazándome**.- Me dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi cara y mi cabello.

Y juro por lo mas sagrado del universo que yo también sentía lo mismo que él. Me sentí en casa cuando estábamos así, juntos, abrazados, tan cercanos…

De repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar, y entonces, supe que habíamos dormido bastante… era mi alarma y la había configurado para que sonara a las 9:30 AM. Seguramente Esme y Carlisle ya habrían despertado, creo que moriría de vergüenza si me vieran salir de la habitación de Edward. Con desgana me solté de su abrazo y me estiré hasta su mesita de noche para apagar la alarma.

Él me miró divertido por la cara de fastidio que le hacía al pobre teléfono.

- **vamos a desayunar amor, seguramente todos ya se han despertado, además tu padre no demora en llamarte para que regreses- **Dijo un poco desanimado al recordar que debía ir a casa antes de que una patrulla se estacionara frente a su casa. No! eso sería demasiado vergonzoso, debía darme prisa.

De un salto me puse pié y Edward me imitó, aunque con menos dramatismo. Comenzó a hacer su cama y lo miré sorprendida al ver que lo hacía bastante bien, y yo que pensaba que era de los que se ponía en esas… - más perfecto, imposible…- pensé.

Tomé mi neceser y mi pequeño bolso y me dirigí a su baño, mientras el buscaba en su armario la ropa que usaría.

Después de 15 minutos ya estaba lista, y salía para encontrármelo sentado en su cama, mirando la agenda del instituto.

- **Listo, ya puedes entrar- **Le dije con un poco de curiosidad, tenía una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- **Vale, gracias.**- No dejaba de sonreírme, y ahora sí que tenía no un poco si no mucha curiosidad, ésa expresión traviesa no era común en él.

- **¿Qué ves en tu agenda? Parece que es muy interesante- **Le dije sin poder reprimir mi duda

- **Bueno…de hecho, sí lo es. ¿Sabías que en el instituto, todos los años, los alumnos de último grado hacen un campamento de una semana en las playas aledañas?**

**- No… no lo sabía, pero suena divertido. ¿Para qué fecha es éste año?**

**- Dentro de dos semanas- **Me respondió con una sonrisa que amenazaba con detener mi corazón. Se veía realmente feliz ante la idea, y bueno, yo no me quedaba atrás… ya comenzaba a imaginarme cómo sería una semana de paseo con Edward…

- **Así que… ¿eso te tiene tan feliz?**- Le pregunté queriendo, una vez más, saber qué era lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos.

- **Lo que me tiene tan feliz es saber que estaré contigo una semana, día y… noche- **Dijo lo último sonrojándose un poco. Se veía tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba.

- **Suena genial… espero que éstas semanas se pasen rápido- **Me acerqué a él y deposité un corto beso en sus labios- **Pero mientras tanto, creo que deberías ir a bañarte, te esperaré abajo, está bien?**

**- Está perfecto, no demoro- **Volvió a besarme, ésta vez nuestros labios se enredaron un poco más, pero no demasiado. Salí de su habitación y bajé las escaleras, encontrándome con Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie en la sala.

Todos me sonrieron al instante, claro, cada uno con una expresión diferente. La más graciosa era la de Emmet, como siempre.

Me senté junto a ellos y comenzamos a hablar de lo bien que había salido la fiesta, exceptuando por el incidente con Tanya, quien ya se había marchado con su familia, y según Alice, el resto de la familia de Denali estaba muy avergonzada. La verdad era que yo ya lo había olvidado, finalmente eso había acrecentado la confianza entre Edward y yo.

Al rato, mientras todos moríamos de risa por las anécdotas de Emmet, bajó mi novio, viéndose tan guapo como siempre. Todos de inmediato se callaron. Me pregunté porqué lo hacían.

- **No me digan que estaban riéndose de mi y por eso se han quedado mudos…- **Dijo Edward, sin dejar de sonreír

- **Oh, vamos Eddy, ni que fueras tan interesante- **Dijo Emmet sonriendo de nuevo.

- ¿**Acaso tú si?- **Le dijo Edward aún más divertido

-** Pues, aunque no lo creas, estaban disfrutando de mis hazañas- **Le respondió su hermano, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- **Entonces, ¿porqué se han quedado callados al verme?**- Preguntó Edward intrigado.

- **Ay hermanito… porque, tal vez no lo has notado, pero… has cambiado tanto que a penas y lo estamos asimilando. Definitivamente ésta mujer que tienes por novia es una santa, mira que hacer que sonrías más de tres veces al día, eso sí que es un milagro para nosotros. Antes, nunca hacías eso, ni siquiera cuando yo contaba mis chistes, es más, creo que te molestaban…- **Respondió Emmet diciendo esto último con un poco de pesar en su voz.

- **Lo siento Em… pero tienes razón, ésta mujer- **dijo mientras se acercaba a mi- **Es simplemente maravillosa- **Y me plantó tremendo beso delante de todos sus hermanos. Por unos segundos me olvidé de dónde y con quienes estábamos, hasta que un montón de risas, silbidos y aplausos nos sacaron del ensueño.

Nos separamos y yo sentía arder mi cara de vergüenza…

- **Pero mira nada más, qué lindo rubor tiene la nueva integrante del la pandilla en su carita- **Dijo Emmet burlándose de mi sonrojo intenso y permanente.

Edward miró furioso a Emmet y éste simplemente me guiñó el ojo. Todos estallaron en risas.

Mi novio me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos a desayunar y después me llevó hasta mi casa.

Al llegar allí saqué mi diario y escribí todo lo interesante que había sucedido en éstos días y me dispuse a hacer los demás deberes del instituto…no quería que ninguna materia me diera dolores de cabeza, siendo éste mi último año escolar; además necesitaba buenas notas para que Charlie no tuviera ningún pretexto y me prohibiera ir al campamento. De verdad estaba muy emocionada con esto del irme de paseo, sin supervisión parental.

Cuando llegamos al instituto el lunes en la mañana, todos nos encontramos en el estacionamiento. Todo el mundo cotilleaba acerca de un par de alumnos nuevos. Los pensamientos de todo el mundo me indicaron quienes eran, aunque yo no los había visto. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando me di cuenta que uno de los recién llegados era James, el chico que conocía de infancia. La chica, en cambio, era una desconocida para mí, pero de nuevo por las voces mentales de algunos curiosos, supe que había sido trasladada de un internado cercano a Forks, porque sus padres se habían mudado por razones económicas, su nombre era Victoria. Y esto se ponía aún peor, ambos eran de último año.

En verdad que la noticia había tomado por sorpresa a muchos, pero yo me pregunté si habría alguna intención oculta con la llegada de James. La última vez que nos vimos no me gustaron nada sus pensamientos y su comportamiento hostil hacia Edward y descarado para conmigo. De la chica, lo único que podía pensar era que debía sentirse muy rara, ser trasladada en su último año, no debe ser muy agradable, yo al menos había ingresado cuando iniciaba el ciclo.

Entramos a clases e inmediatamente el maestro nos advirtió de los nuevos estudiantes. Edward casi se desmaya cuando vio que uno de ellos era James, casi podía decir que estaba furioso…

Yo tomé suavemente su mano bajo el pupitre, y le dí un ligero apretón en señal de confianza, el giró su rostro hacia mí y yo le sonreí. Quería que entendiera que no había absolutamente nada por lo que tuviera que preocuparse.

Tan pronto James se puso de pie para presentarse con los demás estudiantes dirigió una mirada hacia mí, y debo decir que no me gustó para nada, parecía un tanto maliciosa. ¿Dónde estaba aquel chico tranquilo e inocente que me agradaba años atrás? Nada quedaba de él, en sus ojos sólo veía un brillo morboso, me hacía sentir como si fuera comestible. Alcancé a escuchar de sus pensamientos algo así como "ésa ricura será mía, lo juro, ésta vez no se me escapa" Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina por aquellas palabras tan grotescas. Casi sentía náuseas.

Hubo algo más que llamo mi atención, Victoria, la chica nueva, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a James, lo miraba a él como él me miraba a mi. Esto es demasiado. Y realmente sus pensamientos no eran nada sutiles tampoco, por lo la bloqueé de inmediato, al igual que a James.

Algo me decía que muchas cosas desagradables estaban por ocurrir…yo sólo esperaba que mi mundo maravilloso no se derrumbara por ninguna circunstancia

* * *

Para compensarlas por el atraso, actualizo el miércoles de nuevo, ok? bueno, eso sí, espero que me consientan, ya saben cómo ! go tu ble button, hjejjeje


	29. Zona de promesas

A/N: Sé que deben querer colgarme por no actualizar ST... pero juro que he estado hasta el cuello de trabajo- =( Creo que para ésta semana serán dos caps acumulados, o algo así... Bueno, por otro lado, espero compensarlos con éste adelantico... Besos!

Pd: El título de éste cap es de una canción que realmente amo, y pues... Larga vida a Cerati, ojalá se recupere pronto

* * *

**... Tarda en llegar, y al final, hay recompensa...**

(zona de promesas, soda stero)

**Bella POV**

Ya era viernes, afortunadamente, pues ésta semana había sido tortuosamente lenta… La llegada de los nuevos, sin duda, había sido el evento del mes, por no decir que del resto del año escolar.

Todas las chicas babeaban por James, (claro, después de hacerlo por Edward, su primer puesto estaba más que asegurado, para mi autoflagelación diaria de escucha-pensamientos ajenos); realmente no me molestaba en absoluto que lo hicieran, finalmente yo no sentía nada por James, pero había algo que me sacaba totalmente de mis casillas: Él no perdía oportunidad para seguirme tratando como a un pedazo de carne que le ha sido mostrada a un perro hambriento… y eso no había pasado inadvertido para sus seguidoras, ya de por sí tenía todo un club de anti-fans por ser la novia de Edward… no quería ni imaginar lo que mi agobiada cabeza tendría que soportar ahora, lo mejor sería bloquear todos los pensamientos y tratar de ser una persona normal.

Como si todo esto fuera poco, había notado que la insistencia de Victoria en James había aumentado potencialmente, ella buscaba que, al ser nuevos, coincidieran en todos los grupos de trabajo y cosas curriculares, y claro, a él no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar… Ni siquiera era necesario sondear en su mente para saber que esto en vez de agradarlo comenzaba a fastidiarlo…

- ¿**Es que no piensas hacer más vida social o qué?- **Le había dicho él a ella, el miércoles en clase, cuando el maestro de biología nos pidió que trabajáramos en parejas para el proyecto de fin de curso. Sentí pena por la pobre, pero inmediatamente se esfumó cuando no pude bloquear su lascivo pensamiento en mi cabeza – Maldita Isabella Swan, seguro que es por tu culpa, creerás que no he notado que también quieres quedarte con mi James, pero ni creas… ya verás, ésta humillación te va a salir muy cara-

Wow… oficialmente debía tener cuidado con ésta chica, no hay nada peor que una mujer obsesionada.

- **¿Amor, entonces, que opinas?- **Me dijo Edward un poco confundido, mientras yo aún miraba un tanto atemorizada hacia el puesto de Victoria y James.

- **¿Qué? – **Le dije yo, más confundida que él, no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando por andar escuchando a Victoria y sus amenazas internas

- **Te decía que si estás de acuerdo en que hagamos el proyecto sobre la marca analítica de iones.**

**- oh… lo siento, me distraje, pero sí, me parece bien- **Le respondí totalmente avergonzada. Él simplemente dirigió una mirada interrogativa hacia mí y una furiosa hacia James; sólo esperaba que en su cabecita no se hubiese armado una idea equivocada…

**Edward POV**

Por fin se había terminado ésta larga semana. Desde que llegó James no había hecho otra cosas que mirar a Bella y eso me estaba poniendo de los nervios…A ella no parecía importarle, pero aún así, no dejaba de fastidiarme que no tuviera otro sitio donde posar sus ojos que no fuera en sus curvas. No sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar mi paciencia con éste sujeto, no permitiría que nadie la irrespetara de esa manera. Afortunadamente siempre de todo lo malo sale algo bueno, y eso era que ahora las miradas aturdidas de las chicas del instituto se posaban en él, es decir estaba llevándose toda la atención y eso para mí estaba perfecto siempre y cuando mi Bella no estuviera en ésa lista.

Sí… lo sé, me estoy volviendo un poco celoso y paranoico, pero, definitivamente, no podría soportar verla con otro tipo, eso simplemente destruiría mi corazón.

El miércoles había pasado algo que me había dejado algo triste y pensativo, antes de salir a la hora del almuerzo me había encontrado con el sujeto en el baño de los chicos, y el muy imbécil me habló solo para provocarme…

- **Es increíble como ha CRECIDO la pequeña Isabella, apenas me lo puedo creer, ya está hecha toda una mujer, pero seguro sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, tendrá que estar bien atendida para que esté contigo, porque no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón. ¿Qué tal, si es buena? Ya me puedo imaginar lo esconde esa carita inocente…- **y soltando una sonara carcajada comenzó a alejarse… pero como si hubiese sido poco se giró y remató - **Ahh, por si no sabías, ella y yo fuimos MUY cercanos, antes de que te conociera, pero seguro que ahora sí que vale la pena que seamos más cercanos que antes- **Y eso fue la gota que rebosó la copa… iba decidido a plantarle un puño en su maldita cara cuando vi que se acercaba el prefecto de disciplina, por lo que tuve que contenerme… pero eso no se quedaría así, iba a enseñarle a respetar a las damas, sobre todo a la que yo amaba.

El resto de los días, para su gran fortuna, no se le ocurrió hacer o decir algo que me hiciera explotar, pero algo me decía que él tampoco iba a quedarse así nada más… pero bueno, ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, más bien, debía apresurarme para llamar a papá y decirle que ya íbamos para allá, estaba seguro que a Bella le encantaría la tarde que le tenía preparada.

**Bella POV **

- **Edward… podrías decirme de una vez por todas a dónde me llevas?**

**- Ya verás, es una sorpresa… - **Le dije ya a punto de llegar al hospital. Una vez estuvimos en el estacionamiento le solté que allí era el sitio para donde íbamos, me vio confundida, pero me siguió.

En casi todos los pabellones me conocían gracias a papá, que era el director del Hospital, por lo que no tuve ningún problema cuando llegamos al ala de niños con leusemia.

Solía hacer esto una cuatro veces al año, venir, visitarlos, traerles algunas cosas, contarles alguna historia, cantarles o tocarles una nana con mi guitarra… lo que ellos quisieran. Me hacía feliz saber que ellos lo eran al menos unas horas. Y ahora yo quería compartir esa parte de mi felicidad con ella.

Recordé la última vez que vine, una hermosa niña llamada NatAli*, y a la que de cariño todos le decíamos Tiwii*, me había dicho con sus ojitos llenos de emoción:

*Flashback*

- ¿**Y tu tienes princesa, como la del cuento que acabas de leerme? Porque tu te pareces al príncipe**_**!-**_

En ese momento ni siquiera supe qué responderle… claro que no la tenía… o bueno, sólo existía en mis sueños para esa entonces… Y para no decepcionarla, le contesté justo lo que sabía que quería escuchar, describiendo a la mujer con la que soñaba cada noche…

- **Claro****que sí, pequeña… yo también tengo una princesa, y es muy hermosa- **le dije, sabiendo que me pediría que se la describiera.

**-** **De veras? ¿¡Y cómo es ella**_**!- **_dijo muy emocionada

- **ella es…**- Y le solté una perfecta descripción de la mujer que hoy venía de mi mano, de mi Bella.

Tiwii sonreía cada vez más a medida que hablaba de "mi princesa"; y al final, vi que se quedó un tanto pensativa. Después de unos segundos me dijo – ¿**Sabes? Yo tengo una hermanita que se llama Mariela*, y también es muy linda, seguro que le encantaría escuchar tus historias y tus canciones, pero hace mucho que no la veo… vive en Port Angels, con papá…- **Y su carita se entristeció. Pero tal y como se recobran los niños de sus infortunios, volvió a sonreirme para pedirme que le hiciera una promesa que dudaba que algún día pudiese cumplir.

- **Edward, me prometes que algún día vas a invitar a la princesa Bonita para que venga verme… ¡Yo quiero conocerla!- **Me había cogido fuera de base… pero traté de ser sincero con ella, sin dañar sus ilusiones.

- **Trataré, pero tal vez ella se demore en venir, ya que vive en un país **_**muy**_** lejano- **Demasiado lejano, pensé para mi mismo.

Ella me enseñó su mejor sonrisa, y nos despedimos. Al día siguiente de salir del hospital hice una visita a Port Angels, asegurándome de traer una souvenir de allá.

*End flashback*

Llevaba en una mano un sobre que le había enviado Mariela a su hermanita, junto con algunas golosinas para todos los chicos; y con la otra mano sujetaba a mi "princesa Bonita", como le había puesto NatAli.

- **Podrías esperarme aquí un segundo… hay alguien que quiero que conozcas…- **Le dije a Bella en un susurro. Ella me sonrió y asintió, quedándose detrás de la puerta del pabellón.

- **¡EDWAARDDD! **Gritaron todos al unísono. No había nada más increíble que las sonrisas de esos pequeños. Saludé a uno por uno, y les repartí las golosinas que mi padre me había autorizado. Luego me acerqué a Tiwii y le susurré al oído. – **A que no adivinas quién ha venido a visitarte…-** Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y e sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- **¡¿La princesa Bonita?- **me dijo eufórica, en medio de un grito que no pudo contener.

Yo asentí sonriendo y fui hasta la puerta para traer a Bella. Ella me miró sonriendo y entrelazamos nuestras manos.

Entonces, como si fuera posible, Tiwii abrió mucho más sus ojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Definitivamente era bastante parecida a como se la había imaginado. Todos los demás niños empezaron a decir en coro: -**Edward tiene una princesa, Edward tiene una princesa…-**

Giré para ver la expresión de Bella y nunca en toda mi vida la había visto más hermosa: Estaba completamente sonrojada, sus ojos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas y su sonrisa se extendía por toda su cara… claramente había tocado sus fibras más sensibles. Aproveché que estaba totalmente descuidada y tomé su delicada cara entre mis manos y le di un beso a lo "cuentos de hadas" Todos gritaron emocionados, como si estuvieran viendo el capítulo final de su cuento favorito. Luego les presenté a mi Bella y ella se integró con los niños como si los conociera de siempre.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaba NatAli, ella casi se arrojó en sus brazos. Mientras habíamos hecho el recorrido le había contado a Bella la historia de porqué Tiwii estaba esperando conocerla, omitiendo la parte en la que yo la había descrito porque había soñado con ella, aún no estaba listo para decirle aquello.

Hablaron por un largo rato, la peinó y le cantó una dulce canción. No sabía que eso era posible, pero aquello hizo que me enamorara aún más de Bella. Era tan maternal… tan tierna. Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de la cena, me reuní con las dos, y le dije a Tiwii que aún tenía una pequeña sorpresa para ella, y le entregué el sobre que Mariela le había enviado, en el cual había un lindo dibujo, una cartica, una fotografía y una chocolatina. Ella se puso a llorar de la emoción y no paraba de darme las gracias y abrazarme… definitivamente éste era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

**Bella POV**

Ver esos niños, y sobre todo a la pequeña Tiwii con Edward hizo que mi corazón casi se detuviera de emoción. No había palabras para describir todo lo que él había movido en mí en una sola tarde. Desde que lo conocí, cada día que pasaba junto a él lo admiraba y lo amaba un poco más.

En el camino a casa no podía dejar de observarlo y soñar con que algún día uniríamos nuestras vidas para siempre… que él sería mi "príncipe" y yo sería – como dijeron los chicos- su "princesa Bonita"… bueno, quizás no tan bonita, pero me bastaba con que él así lo creyera, y sobre todo que me siguiera queriendo como lo hacía.

- **¿Y entonces Princesa Bella, quiere que la lleve ya a su castillo?- **Me dijo en tono divertido.

- **Creo que el Rey Charlie debe estar aguardando por su cena…- **le dije siguiéndole el juego. Me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas – mi favorita- y me tomó de la mano depositando un suave beso en ella.

- **Sus deseos son órdenes, princesa- **Me dijo en tono seductor. Una vez más le seguí el juego…

- **Entonces… deseo que te quedes conmigo ésta y todas las noches y los días de mi vida… - **Le dije sin pensar demasiado en todo lo que significaban aquellas palabras

**Edward POV**

- **Entonces… deseo que te quedes conmigo ésta y todas las noches y los días de mi vida… - **me dijo en una sola respiración, como si deseara soltar algo que estaba conteniendo.

Sus palabras me habían llegado a lo más profundo de mí ser. Sabía que ella no era de las que decía las cosas simplemente por llenar un silencio. Lo creía de verdad, y yo no hacía más que soñar con eso todo el tiempo. Recordé en ese momento que dentro de tres meses sería su cumpleaños número 18, y entonces ambos seríamos mayores de edad. Esas palabas me daban la fuerza que necesitaba para hacer las cosas como yo anhelaba… Sólo tres meses, sólo necesito ese tiempo para decirle todo lo que no podía en éste momento.

- **Pronto, amor… te lo prometo.- **Tal vez no era lo que ella quería escuchar, pero era todo lo que podía ofrecerle…

Bella asintió, con una expresión un tanto resignada, pero aún así, no dejó de sonreír, sabía que creía en mis palabras, y por alguna razón, esperaba el milagro de que en tres meses aceptara convertirse, pese a todo, en mi esposa.

Y la besé, con toda mi alma, para sellar mi promesa.

* * *

Ven que si puedo usar mi varita mágica? =D


	30. Sensaciones

A/N: Que empiece el paseo! nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Bella POV**

Fiel a mi costumbre, llegué a descargar todas mis emociones en lo que desde hace un buen tiempo se había convertido en mi gran confidente… mi diario.

La tarde que había pasado hoy había sido maravillosa, había descubierto una nueva faceta de Edward. Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado me convencía más de mis sentimientos, mi corazón me gritaba tan fuerte como mi cabeza que él era el hombre de mi vida.

Aún podía sentir flotar mis pensamientos con nuestra última conversación, y ese beso… ¡Dios! Podría jurar que él tenía muchas formas de besarme, dependiendo del sitio y del momento… pero éste último había sido como el sello de un juramento, había sentido tantas cosas a la vez: Amor, pasión, ansiedad, adoración, anhelo, ilusión…

Esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo...

Contaba los días para que pudiera dormir de nuevo en sus brazos. Claro… aunque primero tuviese que pasar por la supervisión de vestuario que Alice y Rose me harían en estos días… Para mi tortura personal eso solo implicaba una sola cosa, y no me agradaba para nada: Renovación de mi armario para la semana del campamento, es decir, muchas, muchísimas compras

**Edward POV**

Una nueva semana había transcurrido… milagrosamente rápido. No sabía si se trataba de que hubiera tenido que estudiar casi todas las tardes con Bella, Alice y Jasper para los exámenes trimestrales o por la ansiedad del paseo que se avecinaba, pero todos estuvimos como pasmados durante estos días.

Claro, no todo podía ser perfecto. James seguía mirado a Mi Bella, aunque ya no con la misma intensidad -a lo mejor se había percatado de su indiferencia, para mi total y completo regocijo.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de mi no me dejaba sentir tranquilo… ya sé, sonará a estupidez y superstición pero… tenía algo así como un mal presentimiento. Esperaba estar equivocado.

Como casi todos los alumnos de último grado contábamos con algún medio de transporte, acordamos ir de manera individual hasta el sitio que elegimos para irnos de campamento: El Ocean Park, a lo largo de First Beach, en la Push; era relativamente cerca.

Nuestra salida estaba programada para las 8:00 am. En casa teníamos unas tres tiendas de camping, por lo que nos distribuiríamos en parejas para dormir en la playa.

Tengo que reconocer que Alice era la mejor hermana del mundo, ella se había encargado de comprar todo lo necesario (Incluyendo las otras dos tiendas de campaña para que pudiese quedarme solo con Bella, Emmet con Rose y ella con Jasper) para el paseo. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero hasta el más insignificante detalle.

Durante el recorrido no hicimos otra cosa más que sonreirnos, Bella se veía muy emocionada, y la verdad, yo también lo estaba. De vez en cuando tomaba mi mano y con su pulgar rozaba levemente mi dorso, y eso calmaba un poco mi ansiedad. Habíamos esperado mucho por éste paseo.

Llegamos a la playa a la hora que habíamos acordado. Yo llevé mi auto y Emmet llevó en su Jeep a los demás. Por alguna razón mis hermanos andaban de lo más condescendientes conmigo, dándonos espacio, sin ser interrumpidos por nadie más. De alguna manera se los compensaría luego.

Al bajar del auto vimos algunos compañeros del instituto que estaban instalando sus tiendas de dormir, creo que nosotros haríamos lo mismo para no preocuparnos por ello después.

**_Adry_**, **_Denisse_** y **_Fatii_**; tres chicas muy amables de nuestro curso que estaban encargadas de toda la organización del paseo se acercaron a nosotros para darnos la bienvenida y entregarnos un folleto con las actividades que podríamos realizar en la playa. Realmente estábamos impresionados por su trabajo, ellas habían pensado en todo, se veía muy divertido el itinerario, y lo mejor era que podíamos elegir lo que quisiéramos hacer. Luego ellas se despidieron y nos entregaron una bolsita con algunos elementos que podríamos necesitar durante estos días: un encendedor, algunos analgésicos, y cosas de primeros auxilios.

- **¿Amor, qué te gustaría hacer el día de hoy?- **le pregunté mirado aún el folleto.

- **mmm… pues, la verdad es que soy un poco torpe, ya sabes… así que creo que el surf lo podemos descartar, a menos que tu quie…- **Dijo esto ultimo con un poco de duda, por lo que yo la interrumpí

- **Lo único que quiero es que te sientas cómoda, y que me permitas estar contigo todo el tiempo posible, así que… nada de surfing. Además yo tampoco es que tenga demasiado equilibrio como para practicarlo **– Dije, y me abrazó mientras ambos reímos.

Ya estaba terminando de instalar nuestra carpa y Alice y Rose llegaron hasta donde nosotros. Pude ver que Emmet y Jasper estaban lidiando con sus propias tiendas de campaña, sobre todo Em, que a veces era incapaz de seguir instrucciones. A ratos me recordaba un poco a Homero Simpson… claro, tambien por su gracia propia.

- **Bells, vamos a broncearnos un poco, ¡ aprovechemos el sol !- **Dijo Alice emocionada. No me habia dado cuenta que sólo venía en su vestido de baño, al igual que Rosalie. Inmediatamente puse cara de niño regañado, no quería que se la llevaran tan rápido de mi lado… apenas habíamos llegado!

- **mmmm… creo que no es buena idea Alice. La verdad es que es imposible que yo me broncee. Lo único que podría conseguir sería una insolación y mucha fiebre en la noche. Las veces que lo intenté en Phoenix siempre terminé así, y claro, roja como un camarón.**

Alice hizo un puchero, pero luego me miró y sonrió. Quién sabe que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a esta versión corta de terremoto que tengo por hermana.

- **Edward… entonces porqué no le ayudas a Bella a que se ponga bloqueador, de cualquier manera está haciendo suficiente calor como para que no ande tan abrigada como siempre. Estoy segura que disfrutará sentir un poco de sol en su piel aunque sea un rato. Claro, siempre y cuando tú le ayudes a que no se queme… - ¿**fue mi impresión o había un tono de doble sentido en lo que acababa de decir? Yo entrecerré mis ojos y ella solo me guiño el ojo y se fue dejándome en la mano un frasco de crema antisolar.

Miré a Bella y estaba muy sonrojada. Yo me acerqué a ella, le di un beso en la frente y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

- ¿**Te gustaría que tomáramos un poco de sol? te prometo que estaré pendiente de que no te quemes.- **Le dije en un susurro descargando mi aliento en su oído. Ella se sacudió ligeramente y yo sonreí ante su respuesta corporal. Me encantaba cuando podía hacerla sentir aquellas cosas, inmediatamente mi corazón se disparaba en respuesta.

- **Sí, pero si tú también tomas el sol conmigo- **Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que no pude distinguir.

- **Claro, a decir verdad, no estoy dispuesto a separarme de tu lado así nada más-** sonreí automáticamente… no estaba diciendo nada más que la verdad.

**Bella POV**

Alice en verdad era malvada… ella quería que me fuera a broncear con ella y con Rose, pero su mente gritaba que lo único que quería era que enseñara un poco más de piel, mejor dicho, mucha piel, toda la que fuera posible. Según ella y sus pensamientos, yo andaba siempre demasiado tapada para alguien de mi edad. Me pareció escuchar algo así como _"A Edward le va a dar un infarto cuando la vea…"_

Me pregunté internamente cuál sería en realidad su reacción al verme escasa de ropa. Y tenía un batalla interna: Un aparte de mí moría de vergüenza, mientras que la otra moría pero de curiosidad. ¿Podría yo despertar en él, lo que él en mí las veces que lo había visto asi?

Por primera vez en mi vida, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la pena y decidí que iba a probarlo, así que accedí a la petición de Alice. De cualquier manera, tarde o temprano tendría que verme en vestido de baño… Estábamos en una playa, y ahí permaneceríamos una semana. Al mal paso darle prisa…

**Edward POV**

Bella se entró a la carpa. Aproveché y me quité los jeans, la camiseta, y los zapatos que llevaba, quedándome únicamente con una bermuda de baño. El sol brillaba con fuerza y esplendor. Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte cuando caí en cuenta de algo… todas las chicas estaban en sus diminutos trajes de baño… entonces… Bella… también saldría así…

No había terminado de asimilar mi tonto y obvio descubrimiento, cuando la sentí salir de la carpa. No pude moverme ni un centímetro en cuanto la tuve en frente.

Yo sabía que Bella era hermosa, eso no era nada nuevo para mí; pero jamás había imaginado ni de cerca lo que estaba viendo idiotizado. Ella era sencillamente perfecta. Podía sentir como me costaba trabajo pasar saliva, mi corazón se aceleraba y mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Me sentía como un chico de 13 años.

No cabía duda que estando en su compañía, mi organismo sacaba a relucir sus reacciones más... hormonales.

Tenía puesto un bikini que solo cubría lo necesario, era peligrosamente a su medida. Y como si fuera la cereza del pastel, era de mi color favorito, o al menos mi color favorito en ella: azul medianoche. Pero a pesar de lo sexi que se veía, la prenda era al mismo tiempo bastante delicada, justo como Bella.

Estaba convencido de que esto también tenía una culpable con nombre y apellido: Marie Alice Cullen. Pero, por alguna razón, ésta vez no estaba para nada enojado, sólo me había tomado por sorpresa… y vaya sorpresa.

No podía despegar mis ojos de Bella. Aunque lo intenté, me fue completamente imposible no recorrerla con mi aún sorprendida mirada de pies a cabeza.

Por primera vez fui consciente del deseo que despertaba en mí toda ella. Su piel parecía de porcelana y resplandecía ligeramente con la luz del sol.

A pesar de que su estatura era mediana, sus piernas se veían largas, firmes y torneadas, y sus caderas en contraste con su pequeña cintura, le hacía parecer una preciosa sirenita. Me detuve en su ombligo un momento, era tan perfecto… como una pequeña pincelada.

Seguí subiendo para encontrarme con un busto perfectamente acorde a su complexión, no era demasiado grande ni muy pequeño, sólo… justo para ella. Hermosa. Su cabello ondeaba un poco a causa del viento matutino, y por primera vez noté un pequeño detalle en el que hasta ahora no había reparado: Con la luz del sol, algunos de sus cabellos tenían reflejos rojizos, algo así como mi tono, sólo que un poco más suave. Sus ojos también se veían un tono más claro con la luz, una mezcla entre la miel y el chocolate, y por supuesto… ése rubor que se extendía en sus mejillas y me robaba el aliento.

No sé que percibió en mi mirada, pero hizo algo que me puso a hiperventilar: se humedeció ligeramente los labios con su lengua, pero lo hizo lo suficientemente despacio como para que generara una combustión en mí.

Oh por Dios… aquí iba de nuevo, como el día mi cumpleaños, maldito organismo sensitivo… -Edward piensa en otra cosa, y rápido antes de que sea demasiado evidente!- Me regañé a mi mismo por no poder controlar del todo mis hormonas.

Bella se acercó a mí, y se sentó a mi lado. Yo respiré profundamente y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros antes de hablarle… quizá eso me transmitiría confianza y tranquilidad.

Craso error. Una corriente de emociones se agolpó en mi cuando sentí un corrientazo al tocar su piel. Creo que ella también lo sintió porque ambos dimos un pequeño salto en nuestros lugares. Literalmente hubo como un chispazo. ¡Que raro! Aún así, dejé mi brazo donde estaba, no quería que sintiera rechazo alguno de mi parte, además me moría por poder abrazarla.

- **¿Tienes una idea de lo hermosa que eres? Estoy pensando en esconderte dentro de la tienda para que nadie más pueda mirarte…**- le dije en un arranque de sinceridad y celos que no pude reprimir., al ver algunas miradas masculinas en su cuerpo.

Ella sólo se sonrojó furiosamente y luego me sonrió. Comenzaba a pensar que el sol ya le estaba quemando el rostro, esta era la vez que más roja la había visto, así que por inercia le mostré el bloqueador solar. Probablemente pensó que le pedía permiso para que se lo aplicara, y no que se lo estaba ofreciendo, porque se limitó a asentir.

Genial… mis inestables hormonas iniciarían ahora la tercera guerra mundial. De nuevo llené de aire mis pulmones intentando calmar la tormenta eléctrica que se avecinaba en mi interior.

Ella recogió su cabello y lo sostuvo con sus manos levantadas sobre su cabeza, lo cual la hacía, si eso era posible, aún más sexy de lo que la vi en cuanto salió de la tienda.

Si mi corazón seguía latiendo así, creo que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento… y Bella no tenía ni idea de todo lo que estaba haciéndome pasar sólo con ese simple y delicado movimiento de sus manos y su cabello.

Pero bueno… no iba a hacer de ésta experiencia maravillosa una tortura, sería un idiota si lo hiciera. Control! Ahora era mi turno de generar reacciones en su organismo… si era que podía hacerlo

**Bella POV**

Jamás desde que conocí a Edward había visto sus ojos tan profundos y oscurecidos como hace un instante, cuando salí de la tienda de camping. Y yo nunca, en toda mi vida, había sentido tantas cosas sólo porque alguien me mirara. Fue como si me encontrara inmersa en un foco de calor y un millón de mariposas revolotearan por todo mi vientre. No podía escuchar su mente, de hecho, había bloqueado todos los pensamientos, nada peor para mi seguridad emocional que exponerme a la "calificación" de mis compañeros, que ahora miraban con un poco de descaro hacia nuestra dirección, pero yo sólo era consciente de sus ojos posándose en cada espacio de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en ciertos lugares… si no supiera lo caballero que es Edward, estaría convencida de que me estaba desnudando con su mirada.

Finalmente nuestros ojos se engancharon y noté que él también estaba sólo con una pantaloneta de baño. Sentí mi boca completamente seca por lo que había provocado su detalla inspección y claro… por ver su increíble torso desnudo. Aunque ya lo había visto (Y eso me recordó de nuevo mi extraño sueño) no dejaba de sorprenderme de lo hermoso que era. Lo único que pude hacer fue humedecer mis labios antes de que se agrietaran y cayeran a pedazos a causa de tanta resequedad.

Hormonas… iban a ser mi perdición con Edward a mi lado. Bueno, sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen... Cálmate Bella, tranquila!

Me senté a su lado y él me pasó su brazo sobre mi espalda, y de nuevo, mi cuerpo respondió. O era estática? Yo no sabía mucho sobre física y electricidad… pero juraría que sentí un chispazo en cuanto me tocó. Luego de eso dijo algo tan tierno, que sólo podría provenir de él

**-¿Tienes una idea de lo hermosa que eres? Estoy pensando en esconderte dentro de la tienda para que nadie más pueda mirarte…**-

Yo no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme, como siempre. ¿Qué puede una chica responder cuando el hombre de sus sueños en el más literal de los sentidos, y en el más ideal también, le dice una cosa así? -Está bien, escóndeme, la verdad no me importaría ya que la única persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida es contigo, soy tu esclava por el resto de tus días, has conmigo lo que quieras…- Aún cuando él sonara un tanto "posesivo" eso me ¿excitaba?. Mi pensamiento me hizo sonreír… y enrojecer aún más. Podría sonar ridículo, pero eso era, nada más y nada menos, justo lo que quería que Edward hiciera. Pero no podía decírselo… lo sacaría corriendo de mi vida.

Me mostró la botellita de antisolar, así que sólo asentí, pero me sorprendió muchísimo cuando le ví vaciar un poco en su mano y ubicarse detrás de mí. Entonces, por inercia, recogí el cabello que caía sobre mis hombros y lo levanté para que pudiera aplicar la crema en mi espalda.

El roce de sus manos fue como la gloria. Una sensación indescriptible. Fue bajándolas lentamente hasta llegar a mi cintura. Luego recorrió mis costados, desde donde terminaba la parte superior del bikini hasta llegar al huesito de la cadera, el fémur.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, y mi respiración se hizo un tanto pesada. Luego sentí que se sentó detrás de mí y me recostó sobre su pecho, abrazándome por la cintura. Besó suavemente el hueco de mi cuello, haciendo que soltara un (gracias al cielo) inaudible gemido. Sentí que curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y soltó un profundo suspiro.

- **Esto es perfecto… todo contigo lo es- **Me dijo susurrando en mi oído. Yo cerré mis ojos concentrándome en la placentera sensación de nuestros cuerpos así de juntos, su respiración, su corazón latiendo en mi espalda, sus manos entrelazadas con las mías sobre mi vientre… él tenía razón, esto, definitivamente era perfecto… y sólo llevábamos unas horas de nuestro paseo.

Definitivamente el campamento prometía muchas cosas… y yo estaba feliz por ello.

* * *

No pueden quejarse.. jejeje. Alguien tiene calor aquí? porque yo siiii. Pobrecitos mis enamorados hormonales, pero, vamos, quien no ha pasado por eso?

Bueno. Un besito, nos leemos el jueves.


	31. quisieras?

**Edward POV**

Debimos habernos quedado dormidos en la playa por un buen rato, ya que cuando abrí mis ojos, el sol estaba justo comenzando a perderse en el horizonte. Besé la mejilla de bella para despertarla sutilmente y preguntarle si quería que buscara algo de comer… nos habíamos saltado el almuerzo gracias a nuestra cómoda siesta, pero como siempre, tenerla entre mis brazos hacía que todo lo demás dejara de importar, era como si el estar con Bella hiciera el resto de las cosas innecesarias y superfluas.

Comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos, poniéndose una mano frente a ellos para regular el cambio de luz. Ahora el sol se veía casi rojo, era un ocaso digno de admirar.

Sonrió, giró sobre sí misma y quedó frente a mí apoyándose en sus rodillas, enlazó sus brazos en mi cuello y me besó sin previo aviso, robándome el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones. me había tomado completamente por sorpresa, pero, sin protestar, recibiría ésta clase de "sorpresa" todas las veces que ella quisiera…

- **No te imaginas lo maravilloso que es despertar junto a ti- **Me dijo susurrando en mi oído.

- **Y tú, señorita, no imaginas todo lo que provocas en mí cuando me besas de esta forma…**- Le respondí con voz nerviosa. Ella me sonrió de nuevo y acarició mi mejilla, yo rodeé su cintura, poniéndola más cerca de mí. En ese punto simplemente nos limitamos a mirarnos a los ojos, apoyamos la frente el uno en el otro y regulamos nuestra respiración. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando escuchamos la voz de Emmet, que nos sacó de nuestro lapsus.

- **Ey, dormilones… hasta que al fin se despiertan, vamos a la playa, todos están juntando leña para hacer una fogata. **

Asentimos y nos dirigimos al carro para sacar algunos paquetes de comida. Bella se puso un lindo vestido turquesa sobre su bikini, y fuimos en busca de los demás. Estaban a unos 300 metros, todos en un ambiente festivo. Vi a James recorrer el cuerpo de mi novia con su mirada, y sentí el enojo crecer dentro de mí. Respiré profundo… no iba a arruinar el paseo a Bella sólo por culpa de éste idiota. La mirada de Victoria se posó en mí, luego en James, de nuevo me miró a mí y sonrió. O eso me pareció. ¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo?

Encendieron la fogata, y todos nos sentamos alrededor de ésta. Bella se sentó justo en medio de mis piernas, apoyándose en mi pecho y yo rodeando su cintura, tal como estábamos antes. Alguien había traído malvaviscos y palillos, y nos repartieron de ellos para que los asáramos. No lo sabía, pero a Bella le encantaba, parecía una nena de tres años comiéndoselos. Pasó un buen rato antes de que dejara de hacerlo, y noté como otros compañeros comenzaban a encender una nueva fogata, cerca de las carpas.

Bella ahora estaba pensativa, sonreí al observarla, de verdad que no me cansaría de conocer cada de detalle de ella. Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro y me incliné un poco más hacia un lado para mirar su rostro.

- **Sabes?- **me dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar el fuego- **Jamás creí que mi último año de instituto sería tan especial… Cuando salí de Phoenix estaba aterrada de empezar de cero… amigos nuevos, ciudad nueva, casa nueva, hasta el clima era nuevo para mí..! Pero lo que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza era que con todo eso llegarían las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida… **-sus ojos estaban perdidos en las llamas verdes y azules a causa de la sal del mar, se veían más profundos que de costumbre, había un brillo especial en ellos. Siempre la veía hermosa, pero justo en éste momento la veía irreal, como si fuera de otro mundo, y cada palabra que salía de su boca era un regalo para mí, me llenaba el alma saber que yo era parte de esas "mejores cosas" de su vida- **Es tan perfecto estar aquí, así… contigo, que me da miedo estar viviendo un sueño, y despertarme en cualquier momento… que un día amanezca y ya no estés junto a mi, que un día llegue alguien y me robe tu amor, que te canses de abrazarme, de besarme, que una mañana te despiertes y descubras que me has dejado de amar…- **

Sus ojos ahora estaban cristalinos, como si estuvieran conteniendo las lágrimas.

Instantáneamente no supe que responder a sus palabras... la miré un poco confuso. En algún punto de nuestra conversación todos los demás se habían ido sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Algunos metros a lo lejos, se escuchaba música animada, suponía que los demás estaban allá, bailando junto a las carpas, en la nueva fogata.

De nuevo toda mi atención volvió a mi Bella. Al repitir en mi mente sus palabras, tan honestas, tan cargadas de miedo y ansiedad, no pude contenerme y la abracé más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

Ella ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas y éstas descendieron rápidas por sus mejillas, La giré completamente para quedar frente a frente… necesitaba con urgencia que lo que estaba por decirle le quedaran grabado en lo más profundo de su ser, y que pudiese comprobar la sinceridad impresa en mi respuesta sólo con mirarme a los ojos.

Sí, era cierto, no éramos muy buenos con las palabras, casi nunca había necesitado de ellas desde que nos conocimos, pero jamás nos habíamos dicho abiertamente nuestros miedos. Tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho, en donde mi corazón latía un poco más acelerado que de constumbre.

- **Bella, mi amor…- **ella giró y nuestros ojos se encontraron- **Sé que todo entre nosotros ha sido verdaderamente particular, pero no por ello, menos hermoso. **

**Cada segundo que he pasado a tu lado ha sido perfecto, y sigue mejorando. Tal vez no lo sepas con certeza porque nunca te lo he dicho textualmente, pero mi vida antes de ti era monótona y vacía. Cada día pasaba sin tener nada extraordinario en él, me consumía a mi mismo en mi ilógica rutina , sólo podía refugiarme en mi música y ya ni siquiera eso era suficiente para hacerme del todo feliz… era como si en vez de tener 17 años hubiese tenido 100. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Sencillamente una tortura. Y luego… apareciste tú en mi vida, aún cuando no te conocía como lo hago ahora, iluminabas mi existencia, y escúchame bien-** tomé su rostro entre mis manos, casi pegando su frente a la mía, percatándome ahora de que estaba llorando en silencio- **NUNCA me cansaría de ti, nadie JAMÁS podría ocupar tu lugar, ni siquiera la soledad… tus abrazos y tus besos son como una droga para mí, una de la que soy COMPLETAMENTE adicto, y lo que siento por ti cada día que pasa crece como una bola de nieve que no puedo ni quiero detener, porque estar contigo me hace ABSOLUTAMENTE feliz…**

**¿Entiendes porqué deseo con todo mi corazón que dejes de derramar tus valiosas lágrimas?- **

Me miró entre feliz y asombrada pero guardó silencio, por ello continué, Bella me había dado el valor que necesitaba para hacer ésto...

**-Preciosa, yo ya no podría continuar mi vida sin ti a mi lado, y… bueno… planeaba hacer esto luego, pero creo que no habría un momento más ideal que éste – **toqué el bolsillo de mi pantalón en el que, desde hace un tiempo (el día siguiente a nuestra visita al hospital), cargaba un anillo de compromiso. Nadie lo sabía, era un secreto que tenía muy bien guardado, porque obviamente para muchos sería un arrebato o una locura de juventud, pero obviamente para mí no lo era; y ahí estaba… por alguna extraña razón lo cargaba todos lados esperando hallar instante perfecto para dárselo, y finalmente había llegado. Me separé un poco de ella, y puse una de mis rodillas en tierra. Era la pose típica de esa clase de petición, lo extraño era que ella estaba tambien arrodillada, sólo que apoyándose con sus manos,inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás.

Ella ahora me miraba incrédula, pero una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a abrirse paso en su rostro, y sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas – **Isabella, niña de mis sueños, harías mi existencia maravillosa para siempre convirtiéndote en mi compañera de vida… ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo? **

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, ésta vez lentamente, y su sonrisa se hizo imposiblemente inmensa. Se lanzó a mis brazos y yo apenas tuve tiempo de atraparla, antes de que cayéramos sobre la arena por la fuerza del impacto.

Me besó intensamente, sólo nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ella asintió lentamente. Y ahora fui yo quien no pudo borrar una sonrisa sin precedentes de mi cara.

- ¿**Me permites?- **Le dije tomando su mano, mientras nos incorporábamos de nuevo, mostrándole de nuevo su anillo, ya que dada su sorpresiva reacción no había alcanzado a ponérselo. Sonrió avergonzada y asintió, sonrojándose profundamente.

- **Definitivamente ha encontrado su lugar- **Dije observando la argolla en su dedo anular. No era para nada el clásico anillo de compromiso, sin embargo, era precioso y único, como lo era ella: Una banda lisa en oro que finalizaba en una onda con diminutos diamantes incrustados, adornada al final por una mariposa . (N/a: ver anillo en mi perfil)Cada una de las cosas del anillo tenía un porqué.

Bella me había dicho en una de nuestras muchas conversaciones que si ella pudiera ser un animal sería una mariposa, ¿la razón? La metamorfosis que atraviesan antes de convertirse en los seres libres, hermosos y fuertes en los que se transforman. Y tenía mucha razón, esas tres palabras definirían muy bien a la chica que yo conocí hace unos meses… y de la que ahora estaba enamorado hasta los huesos. la onda donde se sostenía la mariposa, si observabas con detalle, notabas que formaba una "b" o una "C", dependiendo si lo mirabas de arriba hacia abajo o viceversa. Si las cosas salían como yo esperaba, su nuevo apellido pronto dejaría de ser Swan, para convertirse en Cullen. Tal vez la letra le dijera algo… o mejor, lo mucho que la amaba como para que formara parte de mi familia y llevara mi apellido… para mi sería un orgullo que Bella ahora formara parte de ella. Ese nombre sonaba demasiado bien dentro de mi cabeza… Bella Cullen

Observó con detalle el anillo, y puedo estar seguro de que ninguno de estos detalles le pasó desapercibido, al contrario, una linda sonrisa llegó a su rostro mientras recorría con un dedo "C" y la mariposa.

- **Te amo **– me dijo después de un corto silencio.

- **Y yo a tí... Gracias amor**- le dije mientras acunaba su rostro entre mis manos y la besé de nuevo, ésta vez con ternura. Ella había aceptado casarse conmigo, yo aún no lo podía creer. Pensaba que me iba a poner un millón de pretextos antes de llegarla a convencer de que al menos lo pensara.

Al parecer debería tener un poco más de fe en mí mismo y en el amor que ella me tenía.

Nos separamos de nuevo cuando el beso tomó un giro inesperado. Bella comenzó a besarme con urgencia y yo apenas podía manejar mi respiración. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban sin control, pero ella en lugar de separarse se pegó aún más a mi cuerpo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, levantándose en puntillas, recargando todo su peso en mí.

- **No tienes una idea de lo que causas en todo mi organismo…- **le dije un poco avergonzado, ya que sentía cómo cada músculo de mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse con su cercanía. Ella me miró por unos segundos y luego se separó lenta y dolorosamente.

- **Creo que puedo hacerme una idea…- **Miró hacia el suelo y se ruborizó completamente- **Vamos, antes de que tus hermanos vengan a buscarnos**- Tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la fogata y la música, donde estaban todos los demás, bailando al son un reggae.

Cuando llegamos Alice me miró suspicaz… esa chica sí que era intuitiva. A veces llegaba a pensar que tenía premoniciones o algo así. Bueno, de hecho las había tenido con Jasper por lo que me había contado.

Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me haló aún más cerca del fuego y comenzó a bailar lentamente frente a mí. ¿Acaso estaba probando mi autocontrol, o el destino estaba empecinado en burlarse de mí? Lo peor del asunto era que me gustaba lo que veía, es más, casi estaba agradecido con el que hubiera tenido a Bob Marley dentro de su lista de "música para llevar al campamento"

¿Era mi impresión, o estaba haciendo demasiado calor?

**Bella POV**

Tanta felicidad no me cabía en el cuerpo. Edward me había pedido ser ¡SU ESPOSA! Casi sentía que debía pellizcarme para despertar de éste sueño maravilloso.

Pero no, era completamente real. Y había sido tan… _perfecto_.

Esa era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que acababa de sucederme. Dejando de lado todo lo que se me vendría encima por aceptar casarme siendo tan joven, todos los intentos de mis padres porque desistiera, y las miradas especulativas de todos en Forks cuando se enteraran, el estar con Edward por el resto de mi vida era simplemente PERFECTO.

Cada día que pasaba algo nuevo en mí se despertaba y no era precisamente amor... estaba casi segura de haberlo sentido incluso antes de conocer a Edward en persona.

Lo que experimentaba era algo físico y a la vez emocional. Era... _deseo._

Cada vez que sus manos se posaban en mí, mi corazón comenzaba una carrera contra el tiempo, y siempre quería un poco más de su contacto, de sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias. Su respiración agitada a causa de mis demostraciones de afecto era siempre música para mis oídos. Una música de la que necesitaba una dosis un poco más alta a cada segundo.

Ahora que Edward me había hecho una proposición formal de matrimonio y yo había aceptado, todos éstos sentimientos se había multiplicado. Lo supe en el instante en que nos besamos luego de que yo le diera el sí. Y su cuerpo me decía que él también.

Yo sabía que mi novio, perdón, mi prometido, era muy clásico en algunos aspectos de su vida, y que a pesar de ser casi tan joven como yo, su mente era una de las más maduras y responsables que yo conocía, ésa era una de las razones por las que no dudé un instante en aceptar, sabía perfectamente que nunca me pasaría nada malo a su lado, confiaba en él sin reservas, y eso me llevaba a un nuevo punto...

Si existía ese nivel de confianza inquebrantable entre nosotros, ¿por qué no podríamos dejarnos llevar por el sentimiento que nos embargaba cada vez que estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro?

Yo jamás podría verlo como una falta de respeto hacia mi persona, al contrario, era una muestra de entrega total y absoluta. Yo quería pertenecerle completamente… en cuerpo y alma. Y anhelaba que él se sintiera de la misma manera.

Ahora, sólo tendría que averiguarlo…

* * *

He guys! lamento dejarlos en éste punto,,, pero es completamente necesario ;)

Buuenoo,,,, nuestros tortolitos !Ya están COMPROMETIDOS! OML... -suspiro- yo alguna vez tambien me sentí de esta manera... en fin. Bueno, nos leemos en ST, y espero de todo corazón que Robsten gane el premio al mejor beso en los MTV MA de este año, a ver si al fin se dan el beso que nos quedaron debiendo el año pasado. les quieroooo!

Algún rw...? necesito motivación para lo que se vieneeee ;) jjejeje, ya lo sé, sono a chantaje, pero no es así... lo dejo a su entera voluntad. =)


	32. el premio

Hey everyone! Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decir que estoy absolutamente feliz por los MtvMA ayer casi me muero de emoción... sí hubo pikitooo =) Robsten arriba! Nos leemos al final

* * *

**Bella POV**

Los siguientes 5 días pasaron bastante rápido… y yo no perdía oportunidad para hacer que "el nivel de confianza" entre Edward y yo aumentara.

Cada vez que yo hacía algo para provocarlo, él se tensaba y su respiración se volvía errática; pero siempre terminábamos en el mismo punto… yo, con el corazón a mil por minuto, en el limbo entre la locura y la razón y él, atormentado y ansioso por tener que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol.

Honestamente, no entendía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para seguirse comportando como todo un caballero. Hubiera pensado que no le inspiraba absolutamente nada si no fuese porque su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba… y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz. Algo me decía que debía seguir insistiendo en mi estrategia, que debía perseverar, no rendirme así nada más.

Tal vez sonara un poco maquiavélico y lanzado, pero no iba a descansar hasta liberarnos esto, de ese fuego que nos consumía cada vez que estábamos cerca el uno del otro.

**Edward POV**

Es oficial. Estaba a punto de perder la razón por culpa de Bella.

Dios… era tan frustrante estar a su lado y tener que medirme en cada uno de mis comportamientos! Y claro… mi hermosa novia tenía que hacérmelo más difícil a cada segundo. Cada vez que estábamos cerca era como hervir internamente, ¿es que acaso ella no siente lo que yo? Porque, si es así, entonces debo decir que nos estábamos torturando mutuamente de la peor manera.

Y aquí estaba yo, sentado a la orilla del mar a las 5:00 AM, escabulléndome como un cobarde, buscando aire para poder pensar con claridad. Simplemente estar tan cerca de ella me nubla los sentidos por completo. Tengo desde hace 5 días ésta terrible lucha interna entre mi yo egoísta y el caballero que se supone que soy.

No había nada que anhelara más que tener a mi niña entre mis brazos… y convertirla en mi mujer.

Pero, ¿podría mi conciencia soportar eso? ¿Sería capaz de arrebatarle su inocencia sin convertirla en mi esposa primero? Sí, ya lo sé. Sueno como un joven sacado de la época del renacimiento, pero, lo juro, no puedo evitar pensar de esa manera. Es como si me hubieran movido bruscamente de época, de lugar, y mis pensamientos se hubieran quedado allí, en el lugar más protegido de mi cabeza. Más de una vez me había sentido fuera de lugar con mi entorno. Sería posible que hubiera estado antes en éste mundo?

Pero volviendo al tema de Bella y yo ¿Quién podría imaginar que los conflictos consigo mismo podrían ser aún mas complicados que con cualquier otra persona? Es como si tu alma estuviese dividida entre lo que quieres hacer, y lo que debes hacer… y de verdad, esto ya me estaba volviendo loco.

Pude ver como mis cavilaciones se veían interrumpidas por el hermoso amanecer que nacía frente a mis ojos, un nuevo día, ya sólo nos quedaba una noche en la playa, mañana regresamos a Forks…

Sonreí por la ironía de la situación. Mi lado caballeroso se alegraba de que faltase poco para terminar de una vez con todo éste contexto tan tentador, mientras que mi lado humano y por lo tanto egoísta, casi me gritaba que dejara de ser tan tonto y por una vez en la vida hiciera algo completamente espontáneo y me dejara llevar por mis impulsos.

Aún no sabía qué iba a hacer, pero definitivamente estaba dispuesto a intentar ser más feliz que todos los días. El sol rojo naciente al final del agua me decía , cómplice, que hoy sería un día extraordinario. Uno que jamás olvidaría. Si comienza bien, termina bien...

**Bella POV**

Me desperté sintiendo la ausencia de sus brazos. ¿A dónde habría ido tan temprano Edward? Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente, alejando la paranoia de mis inseguros pensamientos matutinos. Abrí un poco la cremallera de la carpa y por ella se filtró la luz del nuevo día.

Suspiré quedadamente, hoy era la última noche que pasaríamos en el campamento, partiríamos al día siguiente. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que había hecho durante los últimos días para acercarme más a Edward, claro, físicamente hablando, porque nuestras almas no podrían estar más cerca... De nuevo suspiré, pero ésta vez con frustración, nada, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos había dado resultado. Tenía que admitir que la fuerza de voluntad de mi novio era verdaderamente extraordinaria, él era mucho más fuerte de lo que yo algún día podría llegar a ser, si estuviera en su lugar hace mucho tiempo que hubiera perdido el control sobre mi misma.

Sólo iba a intentarlo una vez más, era mi última oportunidad… ya empezaba a sentirme como una acosadora con Edward, aunque en el fondo sabía que él no era indiferente a ninguna de mis muestras de afecto, sólo hacia acopio de su autodeterminación para seguirse comportando como de la manera "correcta" conmigo y en un sentido extraño, ésto me hacía adorarlo aún más, porque con ello me demostraba la magnitud de sus sentimientos, que aquello que había entre nosotros era mucho más que una simple atracción adolescente, como casi todos pensaban a nuestro alrededor, ellos creían que nuestra relación funcionaba así de bien porque ambos éramos el "primer amor" para el otro. Sin embargo yo estaba segura de algo: El no sólo era mi primer amor, si no el único… el último.

No existía nadie en éste mundo con quien yo quisiera estar que no fuera ése hombre que mis sueños me mostraron de manera anticipada.

Seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando él llegó de nuevo a nuestra carpa, con una bonita flor exótica cuyo nombre desconocía. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarme despierta, pero inmediatamente se agachó a mi lado y llenó de besos mi rostro sin aviso previo. Yo tenía una sonrisa tonta extendida por toda mi cara…

- **Bueno días hermosa- **Dijo extendiéndome la flor. La acerqué a mi nariz para capturar su aroma, era delicioso.

- **Buenos días… gracias- **El besó suavemente la comisura de mis labios, y me abrazó por la cintura, recostándome de nuevo sobre la bolsa de dormir, junto a su pecho.

- **Vuelve a dormir, aún es temprano y el programa de hoy comienza pasada la media mañana- **Yo me acomodé junto a él y nos quedamos en silencio, tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Tuve curiosidad de preguntarle en donde estaba, pero luego decidí que no era importante, total, ya estaba de nuevo a mi lado, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Pronto volví a sumergirme en la inconsciencia.

**Edward POV**

Iba regresando a nuestra carpa cuando pasó un nativo de La push con flores en sus manos. Eran realmente llamativas, no recordaba haberlas visto antes.

- **Disculpe**- le dije al joven que las llevaba- ¿**Podría decirme cómo se llaman esas flores?- **Pregunté con auténtica curiosidad.

- **Claro, se llaman "aves del paraíso" y por éstos lados, se le regalan a una dama cuando quieres decirle que tus sentimientos hacia ella son… muy, muy fuertes. Verás… a veces los hombres somos malos con las palabras, es entonces cuando la naturaleza nos ayuda a decir lo que queremos.- **Un rubor se extendió levemente por sus mejillas- ** Éstas son para mi novia, pero si deseas, y tienes alguien por quien te sientas de ésa manera, yo podría obsequiarte una, para que se la lleves, te aseguro que le encantará**- me dijo amablemente. Mi rostro se iluminó con su idea.

- **Sería grandioso. Te lo agradecería muchísimo, realmente hay alguien por quien siento absolutamente todo… de hecho hace unos días nos comprometimos**- le conté emocionado al joven. Él parecía entender de lo que le hablaba, porque de inmediato asintió y me extendió una de las flores. Yo la recibí y le extendí mi mano, como agradecimiento, además me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

-** Gracias. Por cierto, mucho gusto, Edward- **

- **Por nada Edward. Mi nombre es Sam- **Me contestó- **Bueno, espero que le guste la sorpresa a tu prometida tanto como le gustan a mi Emily, cuídate.- **Y sin más, siguió su camino. Me sorprendió mucho el desinterés con el que me compartió el regalo que era para su novia, sin pedirme absolutamente nada a cambio, otro en su lugar probablemente me hubiera cobrado por eso.

Llegué al camping y la cremallera estaba ligeramente abierta, recordaba haberla cerrado completamente. Abrí rápidamente y me encontré con los ojos de Bella entrecerrados, adaptándose a la luz que ahora llenaba el interior de la carpa. Una vez comprobé que estaba bien me relajé y volví a cerrar, la carpa, extendiéndole la flor, acurrucándome a su lado, para llenarla de besos. Ella acercó la flor a su nariz por instinto, y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y llegó hasta sus ojos.

Le sugerí que volviéramos a dormir, ya que hoy la programación de las actividades comenzaba pasadas las 10 de la mañana, y hasta ahora eran como las 6. Se hundió en mi pecho y yo aspiré su aroma, oler su cabello era una de mis cosas favoritas en todo el mundo.

Volvimos a despertarnos a eso de las 9:30, con las risas y los gritos nuestros compañeros afuera, en la playa. Salimos para tomar el desayuno junto con mis hermanos, y planeamos lo que haríamos hoy, primero un juego de voley-playa, luego asado para el almuerzo, y en la tarde haríamos una carrera de observación (N/a: Carrera en la que recoges pistas para encontrar algo), el premio: Una cena para los ganadores en un bonito restaurant que quedaba como 3 Km. de donde nos estábamos quedando.

La mañana y el almuerzo se pasaron volando…no sé si porque era nuestro último día, pero el tiempo parecía transcurrir al triple de su velocidad normal.

La carrera de observación iba a comenzar. Debíamos buscar pistas por toda la playa hasta encontrar "el tesoro" final, cada pista conducía a la otra, pero para poder hallarla, debíamos tener algunos conocimientos sobre cultura general… cine, música, arte, algo de historia… en fin. Creo que Bella y yo teníamos grander posibilidades de ganar, ya que ambos éramos buenos con eso, mi chica era muy inteligente, y yo… pues, me defendía.

Tal como lo imaginé, fuimos una de las parejas en encontrar más rápido las pistas, mi hermana y Jasper nos pisaban los talones, seguidos por Angela y Ben, y luego Rosalie y Emmet. Sólo nos quedaban tres pistas: y mi brillante novia las contestó todas. Me sentía muy orgulloso de ella en éste momento.

Llegamos a la pista final, la número 15, es decir, el tesoro, decía:

"Has sabido contestar, y por eso has de ganar;

Si al premio quieres llegar, prisa te debes dar.

Sigue el camino que lleva al paraíso,

Y entonces quédate ahí, pues tienes nuestro permiso,

Y cuando de allí queráis retornar,

De vuelta en vuestro carruaje

En casa te han de esperar…"

Si habíamos entendido bien, debíamos llevar nuestro carro y buscar por algo llamado "el paraíso" o algo similar… y debíamos regresar directamente a Forks. Hablamos con las organizadoras y ellas nos confirmaron nuestra deducción.

Wow… esto sí que no me lo esperaba, pero entonces recordé la promesa que mentalmente me había hecho a mí mismo ésta mañana. Dejaría que hoy fuera un día extraordinario, además mi amor se había esforzado tanto en ganar ésta competencia… nunca la había visto más empeñada en algo. Casi se veía como una niña saltando mientras me abrazaba cuando descubrimos y resolvimos la pista 14.

Corrimos a nuestra carpa, después de recibir un sobre que nos entregaron las chicas organizadoras del campamento, en donde, según ellas, había todo lo que podríamos necesitar. Sin más, nos fuimos a buscar nuestro premio.

Sobra decirlo… estaba completamente ansioso…

**Bella POV**

**-Pista 14: Al no realizar tareas en el campo, los nobles, poco sol recibían en su piel, por ésta razón así se les ha llamado a lo largo de los tiempos. Si conoces la respuesta, vé al lugar que así se llama- **leí en voz alta analizando la pregunta. Después de unos segundos, y tras recordar los lugares que habíamos visitado durante éstos dias, mi cabeza hizo clic y casi grité – **¡SANGRE AZUL!- **Tenía sentido, piel blanca, venas azules, tenía que ser sangre azul… ¡lo logramos! – **La respuesta es sangre azul, lo que nos lleva a la tienda de antigüedades que se llama así, queda 500 mts de aquí, allí debe estar la pista 15.- **Corrimos como locos y cuando llegamos a la puerta, la encargada tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, seguramente sabía que habíamos ganado.

Entramos y justo al lado de lo que parecía un ajuar de la realeza estaba un papelito con el número "15" y al lado una carita feliz. Tomé el papel y lo abrí, sabiendo que éramos los primeros en verla. Me quedé de una pieza al leer el contenido de la pista. Sabía que los ganadores recibirían una cena, pero no tenía idea de lo demás. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar rápido… seis palabras recorrieron mi memoria… "mi última oportunidad... mi última noche"

Todos se alegraron de saber que habíamos ganado. Pronto escuché que estaban organizando fogata y baile en la playa para la noche. Sería un buen plan, pero no mejor que lo que esperaba que fuera nuestra noche, para Edward y para mí.

Nos despedimos de todos, ya que sólo nos veríamos de regreso en Forks, hasta el lunes en el instituto. No podía creer cuan rápido habían pasado éstos días… habían sido los mejores de mi vida.

Comenzamos a conducir y pronto encontramos un hermoso complejo turístico llamado "The paradise" Supe de inmediato que habíamos llegado. Abrí el sobre que nos habían entregado. Debía recordar agradecerles por toda la organización de éste paseo, sería inolvidable para mí.

Encontré una nota de las tres que decía:

**_"Queridos compañeros:_**

**_Han sido los ganadores de la carrera de observación, sabemos que el nivel de dificultad era bastante así que esperamos de todo corazón que disfruten al máximo su premio. Estan registrados en la suite "tropical paradise" y una reservación para el restaurant del hotel a las 8:00 PM a nombre de winners Forks Institute, tienen bar abierto, desayuno "imperial" y el servicio a la habitación hasta por 100 dólares. ¿Verdad que valía la pena ganar? La habitación tiene dos camas dobles, en caso de que no sean pareja… ya saben, esto de la logística es complicado. En todo caso, esperamos disfruten al máximo su premio. Con cariño,_**

**_organizadoras de la excursión prom 2010."_**

Llegamos al lobby y nos registramos. Nos informaron que todo estaba en orden. Llegamos a nuestra Suite, que resultó ser una preciosa cabaña alejada del resto del hotel, estaba frente al mar, como a unos 100 mts, al lado había un mini bar, en el que había una máquina rockola, y muchas moneditas junto a ella, toda clase de bebidas, y algunos snacks dentro de una vitrina cerrada.

Wow… estaba perpleja y eso que ni siquiera había visto el interior de la cabaña…

El botones nos acompañó hasta la puerta principal, en donde miró a Edward, y éste le asintió indicando que estaba todo bien, metió la mano en su bolsillo y le dio la propina.

Nos miramos un poco apenados en el umbral de la habitación, luego, de la nada, él me tomó en brazos, como novia recién casada en luna de miel. Sonreí inmediatamente ante éste pensamiento. Quizás con todo éste contexto al fin podría acercarme a Edward de la manera en que soñaba hacerlo. Aferré mis brazos a su cuello y deposité un pequeño beso en su clavícula. De inmediato su piel se erizó.

Me dejó sobre mis pies cuando pasamos una pequeña salita, y llegamos al cuarto principal.

- **Amor, tenemos más o menos dos horas para arreglarnos. Imagino que debes estar cansada, así que, ¿quieres darte un baño primero?- **Fue inevitable no hacerme imágenes mentales de Edward y yo, desnudos, compartiendo un baño, relajándonos en el agua, pero yo sabía que él se refería a un baño común y corriente en el que cada uno lo tomaba por separado…

- **Sí… creo que necesito un baño, entraré primero, creo que me demoro un poco más. - **Él se quedó callado, observándome de los pies a la cabeza, y se sonrojó fuertemente, luego abrió su boca y dijo algo que fue completamente inesperado para mí.

**- Bueno… estaba pensado que... tal vez… podría…mos… tomar el baño juntos, ya sabes, ambos traemos puestos nuestros trajes de baño- **Yo alcé una ceja, bueno, no era exactamente lo que me había imaginado, pero sin duda, era mucho más de lo que había esperado… así que, era completamente ganancia para mí. Además, si pensaba llevar a cabo mi plan, era mejor así… llevar las cosas con calma.

Asentí lentamente, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo y una hermosa sonrisa brilló en sus labios. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara en sus manos. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y nos besamos, lenta y tortuosamente. Comenzaba a sentir cómo me faltaba el aire y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba.

Entonces, decidí llevar mis manos a su camisa y la comencé a levantar despacio, no quería asustarlo ni nada parecido, y para mi sorpresa, él mismo me ayudó a quitársela. Claro… después de todo íbamos a bañarnos, no? Luego él hizo lo mismo con mi camiseta y debo decir que aquella sensación de Edward, quitándome la ropa hizo que prácticamente enloqueciera. Nota mental: No hay nada mejor que sus dedos pasando por donde mi ropa va desapareciendo. Intentar esto más seguido.

Finalmente ya estábamos en nuestros trajes de baño y me tomó de la mano caminando hacia la tina. Era enorme. Él abrió la llave del agua fría, y la reguló con la de agua caliente para que quedara en su punto exacto.

Nos acomodamos dentro, él se recargó contra una de las superficies, y yo me senté en medio de sus piernas, apoyándome en su pecho. Últimamente ésta era nuestra posición favorita para sentarnos, me encantaba sentir sus fuertes brazos aferrados a mi cintura, y cómo su corazón latía desbocado- al igual que el mío- contra mi espalda. Él recargaba su mentón en mi hombro y cada vez que me hablaba al oído miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrían el cuerpo… éste hombre iba a hacerme perder el juicio y la razón. Y eso era simplemente perfecto.

Nos quedamos allí casi una hora, relajándonos en los brazos del otro, sin sentir en realidad el tiempo… lo que nos sacó fue el agua que ya empezaba a arrugarnos la piel y a ponerse fría.

Luego, yo me encaminé a mi maleta, y busqué algo medianamente apropiado para la ocasión. Encontré un bonito conjunto blanco que aún no me había estrenado, pues tenía la esperanza de encontrar el momento justo para usarlo. Creo que éste era el adecuado. Tenía el equilibrio perfecto entre lo sexy y lo elegante.

Vi que Edward buscó un pantalón de dril color caqui y una camisa blanca. Iríamos a juego- pensé emocionada-

Se entró al baño, mientras yo me cambiaba, cuando salió se veía simplemente perfecto. Aún no me canso de admirarlo, Edward además de ser lindo por dentro era realmente hermoso en su exterior. Cuando me vio sus ojos me recorrieron lentamente, y un rubor se extendía por mis mejillas.. como para variar…

- **Bella, te ves… no tengo palabras para decirlo…- **Se acercó y tomó mi mano depositando un beso en ella- **Te aseguro que seré la envidia de todos en el restaurant- **Me dijo sonriendo, pero a la vez frunciendo su ceño.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos al "da Vinci" Así se llamaba el restaurante. Era muy romántico. La especialidad… comida italiana.

La velada se nos pasó volando entre comentarios, risas, besos, miradas y sonrojos. ¿Es que acaso es posible que su mirada me intimide por el resto de mi existencia? pensé para mi misma. Tal vez... Nunca me cansaría de sumergirme en el profundo verde de sus ojos. Quería verme reflejada en ellos para siempre. Miré mi anillo de compromiso, nadie más que Alice y Rose habían notado su existencia, y por ahora era mejor que nadie más se enterara.

- **Te amo…- **Me dijo en el oído cuando siguió la dirección de mi mirada- **Juro que voy a dedicar cada día de mi existencia para que la tuya esté llena de felicidad.- **Y tomó mi mano y beso la piel donde reposaba el anillo.

- **Y yo a ti… y también te prometo con mi alma que haré lo que sea para que te sientas tan feliz y enamorado como lo estás ahora… no quiero que eso cambie jamás- **Le dije. Después de unos segundos llegó el camarero a retirar los platos y nos preguntó si deseábamos algo más. Yo iba a responder que no, cuando Edward le pidió una botella de vino.

Mejor imposible. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitabamos ambos para dejar tanta tensión a un lado...

* * *

Siii, ya se que me quieren matar por dejarlo aquí... pero, les prometo mucho para el cap que sigue... y les prometo más si me sobornan con rws, jejej

Les adoro,,, gracias por apoyarme tanto. Tengo qeu decirlo, me sorprende que me lean en tantos lugares tan lejanos de mi natal Colombia. Gracias, de verdad. Mañana actualizo ST


	33. Noche perfecta

N/a: aquí estoy, para que no me manden a alec y jane a torturarme, jejeje. Nos leemos al final... que lo disfruten tanto como yo! XD

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bañarme con Bella, aún con algo de ropa, había sido una prueba de todo mi autocontrol. Como todo últimamente. El ver la privacidad en la que estaríamos inmersos hizo que mi imaginación volara a la velocidad de la luz. Ésta mañana en la playa había pensado suficiente en éste tema y estaba completamente decidido a dejarme llevar por lo que ella quisiera; finalmente, ése era mi mayor anhelo, hacerla feliz. Y yo iba a respetar cualquier cosa que Bella decidiera. Ahora estaba completamente en sus manos.

El vino que estábamos tomando era exquisito. Por alguna razón su olor me recordaba el cuerpo de mi prometida, era dulce, casi floral.

Ambos reíamos tontamente de las cosas que el otro decía, luego de un rato comenzamos a jugar con nuestras manos, y a concentrar toda nuestra atención en ello, como si no hubiera ningún otro lugar permitido donde pudiéramos tocarnos. Por extraño que suene, la sensación era indescriptible, cada roce enviaba una descarga por toda mi espina dorsal. No quería ni imaginar lo que sería recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, levanté mi mirada y me encontré con la suya, y me sorprendí mucho al ver la intensidad de ésta. Su expresión ahora era seria, como expectante… Lo único que atiné a decir al verla fue – **Quieres que nos vayamos?**

Ella asintió casi de manera imperceptible, y una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos.

Sólo bastó esa expresión para hacerme casi tomarla en mis brazos y salir corriendo. No sabía que era exactamente lo que me pasaba pero sentía una necesidad tan grande de ella que casi dolía en el cuerpo.

Como mejor pude, me levanté de mi silla para ayudarla a salir, y una vez estuvimos afuera, ella se colgó de mi cuello y nos besamos apasionadamente. Como pocas veces hasta ahora. Ya no necesitaba palabras, y estaba seguro de que tampoco ella. Era como todo lo nuestro hasta ahora, el acuerdo de un amor silencioso.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y emprendimos el recorrido hasta nuestra suite como autómatas, ni siquiera sé en qué momento llegamos tan rápido, tal vez porque no dejábamos de mirarnos fugazmente el uno al otro.

La ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo literalmente. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que decir. Peor aún… no sabía cómo hacer lo poco que mi mente lograba ordenar. Lo único que sabía era que todo mi ser me gritaba que solo ella podía detener, o al menos controlar toda esta avalancha de emociones.

Llegamos al sector de la playa privada que bordeaba nuestra suite, junto al mini-bar. Ella me sonrió y tomándome de la mano me arrastró junto a la rockola que había y puso una canción… y otra, y otra más… como creando una lista de reproducción. Yo la miraba divertido, por la expresión que tenía en su cara, era como si estuviera haciendo una travesura… pronto entendería el porqué de su sonrisa

**Bella POV**

Sentía un pequeño mareo a causa del vino, pero era una sensación agradable, como cuando te acaban de hacer un masaje, o algo así… y eso sumado al juego que teníamos con nuestras manos desde hace un rato daba como resultante una emoción exponencialmente peligrosa dentro de mí. Estaba decidida a todo por él. Por una noche entre sus brazos haciéndome completamente suya.

Sí, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar… de lo que pudiera sentir, o mejor dicho, de no hacerlo sentir… tenía miedo de que lo ideal entre nosotros dejara de existir por el hecho de saber que ese deseo de pertenecerle ya no existiría más. Como cuando algo deja de ser imposible, inalcanzable… y entonces se vuelve normal, sólo por el hecho de haberlo alcanzado.

Todo ese torbellino de ideas me estaba enloqueciendo. Al igual que el roce de sus manos con las mías. Y el deseo de que fueran mucho más que nuestras manos.

Pero era él. Era Edward. Y él no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido jamás. El era el hombre de mis sueños, y me había prometido a mi misma que cada vez que tuviera miedo de perderlo recordaría que fueron mis propios sueños, mi deseo de conocerlo y tenerlo., aquello que lo había traído a mi vida, como si se tratase de un regalo del destino.

Entonces salimos del bonito restauran y lo besé… lo besé con mi alma. Con todo y mis miedos, con todo el deseo que hervía dentro de mi. Y entonces supe que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba comenzando a recorrer el camino hacia un punto sin retorno.

Al llegar a nuestra suite corrí a la rockola y programé todas las canciones que venían a mi mente, y que esperaba a partir de ahora recordar por un motivo aún más especial que el simple hecho de que me gustasen.

Estaba eufórica, nerviosa, llena de ansiedad, pero más que nada, feliz. Empezó a sonar la primera canción, y como su adivinara mis pensamientos, se acercó a mi y comenzamos a bailar lento, muy lento, y demasiado juntos nuestros cuerpos.

(N/a: esta es la cancion que bailan: .com/watch?v=83-YbOaPxPs) - recomendadísima para entrar en la escena -

**Out of touch, out of reach yeah (Sin tocarte, sin alcanzarte)**

**You could try to get closer to me (Podrías tratar de acercarte a mí)**

**I'm in luck; I'm in deep, yeah (Estoy de suerte, estoy en la profundidad, sí)**

**Hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees (Hipnotizado, me tiemblan las rodillas)**

Podía sentir su respiración en mi oído, a la vez que el ritmo de la mía se aceleraba. Comencé a tararear la canción cerca de su oído...

**I gotta know tonight (Tengo que saber está noche)**

**If you're alone tonight (Si estas sola está noche)**

**Can't stop this feeling (No puedo detener este sentimiento)**

**Can't stop this fire (No puedo detener este fuego)**

**Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria (me pongo histérico, histeria)**

**Oh can you feel it, do you believe it? (puedes sentirlo, puedes creerlo?)**

**It's such a magical mysteria (Es como un mágico misterio)**

**When you get that feelin', better start believing (Cuando te llega ese sentimiento,es mejor que empieces a creer)**

**'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will, (porque es un milagro, porfavor dí que lo harás)**

**Hysteria when you're near (Histeria, cuando tu estás cerca)**

**Out of me, into you yeah (Fuera de mi, dentro de ti)**

**You could hide it's just a one way street (Te podrías esconder, es una calle sin salida)**

**I believe I'm in you, yeah (Yo creo que estoy dentro de tí)**

**Open wide, dream me off my feet (ábrete de par en par, suéñame fuera de mi)**

**Oh, believe in me (Confía en mi..)**

**I gotta know tonight**

**If you're alone tonight**

**Can't stop this feeling**

**Can't stop this fire**

Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, y su corazón latía muy, muy rápido. Aquello me hizo sonreír, no había nada que me hiciera más feliz que saber que su corazón estaba así por mí. Por nosotros. Por lo que estaba pasando…

**Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria**

**Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?**

**It's such a magical mysteria**

**When you get that feelin', better start believin'**

**'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will**

**Ooh babe**

**Hysteria when you're near**

Mientras sonaban los acordes de guitarra, lentamente, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la elevó a la altura de la suya, sentía sua liento golpear mi boca, era intoxicante… Podía percibir aún el olor del vino que habíamos tomado, era como un imán que me atraía con toda su fuerza. Nuestros labios apenas se rozaron, como pidiendo permiso, como si se tratara de nuestro primer beso.

Solté una enorme cantidad de aire que había contenido durante varios segundos, y al parecer, lo que hice, activó algo en él, porque dejó de rozar nuestros labios para empezar a recorrer con su lenga mi labio inferior.

Yo no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando dentro de mi, todo era tan nuevo… pero entonces comencé a notar que mi ropa interior comenzó a sentirse húmeda. Entonces recordé las muchas veces que había escuchado la expresión "estar mojada" que tantas chicas en el instituto habían mencionado cuando hablaban de sexo. Justo en éste momento deseaba haber puesto un poco más de atención a esas conversaciones que en su momento me parecieron tan "triviales".

El pensar en esas cosas hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara un poco, pero entonces Edward puso su mano detrás de mi cuello, y acercó sus labios a mi oído– **Bella, estoy completamente perdido en ti… ya no se que hacer- **Y soltó un lento suspiro, que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de nuevo…

Y comenzó a hacer a un lado mi cabello y a depositar besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta llegar de nuevo a mi boca.

En ese juego, en esa deliciosa tortura pasamos no sé cuantas canciones, hasta que nuestros ojos se cruzaron y se quedaron prendidos, sin poder despegarse. En ese instante me hice consciente de dos cosas… La primera era que ambos respirábamos frenéticamente, y por consiguiente, cada vez que exhalábamos íbamos dejando sutiles gemidos en el aire, y la segunda, era la creciente erección de Edward, que ya no podía ocultar su pantalón, y que, al rozar con mi entrepierna, me hacía gemir cada vez menos sutilmente. Los dos estábamos enloqueciendo y ni siquiera nos habíamos quitado una sola prenda.

Fue entonces cuando caí en la realidad. Edward era mi perfecto caballero, y a menos que yo hiciera algo al respecto, el jamás tomaría la iniciativa de ir más lejos. Sabía que podía ir con él al otro lado de la luna y jamás me faltaría al respeto o se propasaría conmigo sin que yo le diera mi consentimiento; de hecho, yo no podía decir lo mismo hacia él, y la prueba de ello era lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

**Edward POV**

No podía pensar… no podía respirar… sólo podía sentirla cerca de mi. Estaba tratando de controlarme a mi mismo, de ir tan lento como me fuese posible…

Entonces, ella desenlazo sus manos de mi cuello y las dirigió al primer botón de mi camisa y lo desabrochó. Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y la miré fijamente a los ojos, y fue ahí cuando dejé de refrenar el deseo que me estaba quemando vivo. Era increíble como un gesto tan simple como aquel podía significar tanto… de hecho, en éste momento para mi lo significaba todo. Era su permiso, su aprobación, y su deseo también… y la verdad era un verdadero alivio que ella lo deseara tanto como yo.

Nos sonreímos cómplices, sabiendo que ya no existiría culpa, ni cargos de consciencia, simplemente éramos dos personas demostrando cuánto se amaban y se necesitaban.

Ella siguió desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, hasta que llegó al último y la deslizó suavemente por mis brazos, dejando cosquillas por donde sus dedos iban haciendo camino. Volvimos a sonreír. Nunca había sido tan placentero despojarme de mi ropa como ahora.

La volví a besar, ahora con todo el conocimiento de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos… y de que ella estaba dispuesta a llegar al mismísimo cielo conmigo… No se cómo resultamos tendidos en la arena (Gracias a Dios era una playa privada), yo sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo en mis brazos. La sensación era absolutamente increíble. Podía sentir el calor que ella irradiaba, el desacompasado sentido de su respiración, mi pecho sobre el suyo, nuestra piel rozándose ligeramente… quería más

Bella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, llevó sus brazos a cada lado de su cara hacia atrás, dándome acceso completo e ilimitado a su cuello y pecho. Escuchaba cerca de nosotros el ir y venir de las olas, que nos mecían con su música y relajaban nuestros sentidos. Se veía tan llena de paz, tan tranquila. En ese momento supe que jamás me arrepentiría de haber esperado por ella para éste momento de mi vida.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos, ella estaba completamente sonrosada, nunca la había visto más hermosa. Ella me sacó de mis pensamientos para enviarme al paraíso con sus palabras entrecortadas…

- **Edward...- sabes que... - yo te pertenezco desde que te conocí... - y que todos mis pensamientos... - desde ese día... - han sido para ti... - pero... - ahora quiero que... - mi cuerpo sea tuyo... - así como lo es mi alma... - por favor... - hazme el amor … **

Por supuesto, ella no necesitó decir más para que el último resquicio de mi voluntad se evaporara, de hecho, ahora mi voluntad era la suya…

Le acaricié la mejilla y me acerqué al lóbulo de su oreja, y le susurré en lo que intenté, sonara sexy

- **No se si exista una manera mas terrenal y mágica de hacerte saber cuánto te amo…**

Y la ropa empezó a abandonar nuestros cuerpos, y nuestras manos se hicieron camino en cada centímetro del otro…sin darnos cuenta de ello, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, y aunque era la primera vez que me encontraba así frente a una mujer, por alguna razón no sentí pena, ni pudor… al contrario, me sentía libre.

Y ella… bueno, jamás me alcanzarán las palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía, mucho menos así… sólo su piel como vestido, como su traje perfecto. Todo ella era perfecta para mí.

Comencé a recorrer con mis labios cada rincón de su piel, inhalando su aroma, ése que no podía comparar con nada que hubiese olido antes en mi vida, quería memorizar cada pedacito de Bella, cada proporción de su cuerpo quería bordearlo con mis manos, ella temblaba ligeramente con cada roce, su corazón latía desbocado bajo mi pecho…

Cuando comencé a descender me detuve sus senos, que eran justo a la medida de mis manos, no pude resistirme y apoyé mi oído en su corazón. Ella sonrió ante mi gesto y acarició mis cabellos revueltos por la brisa, como si se tratara de un niño que siente adoración por su mamá, ése era el nivel de adoración que yo sentía por ella…

Continué acariciando su pecho, deteniéndome un momento en sus endierecidos pezones, y no pude resistirme a besarlos. ésto era el cielo en verdad... luego su cintura, su abdomen, sus caderas, su entrepierna… su centro… Un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores se escapó de sus labios cuando la toqué, a pesar de que había sido muy suave, parece que fue justamente eso lo que potencialazo la sensación para ella.

Me bastó escuchar aquel sonido para que mi erección se hiciera aún mayor, si es que eso era posible. Y aunque mi propio cuerpo me estaba intentando dominar, recordé que ésta era un momento que sólo ocurriría una vez para los dos, y quería que cada segundo fuera como ella siempre lo había soñado, porque para mí lo estaba siendo…

Seguí besando cada parte de su anatomía, mientras con mis manos intentaba explorar su interior. Estaba muy húmeda, y eso me hacía perder la cabeza… Sin poder resistir más, llevé mis labios allí, quería probarla, quería sentir su sabor en mi boca.

Comencé besándola suavemente, y conforme escuchaba su reacción, y su cuerpo se estremecía mis besos se hacían un poco más fuertes sin llegar a lastimarla. Sabía cuán sensible podía ser esa zona, así que intenté ser muy cuidadoso.

De sus labios se escapó mi nombre, primero en susurros, y luego fue aumentando el volumen hasta convertirse en jadeos que ella misma ahogaba con el dorso de una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la tenía enredada en mi cabello. Mis dedos ahora, dos de ellos, se introducían lentamente en ella, eso hizo que su espalda se arqueara y comenzara a mover su pelvis hacia mi mano... juro que yo estaba enloqueciendo, solo con verla así...

Cuando vi que estaba suficientemente lubricada, ascendí de nuevo hasta llegar a su cuello y me deslicé hasta su oído para preguntarle si estaba lista…

- **Amor…**

**-Edward, por favor… te necesito…- **Me interrumpió ella.

-** Estás lista? – **Le pregunté sin estar seguro si debía formularlo tan 'abiertamente'

**- Completamente… - **Me contestó ella sin dudarlo ni una fracción de segundo. Y para reforzar su respuesta, elevó su pelvis, rozando nuestros sexos… y eso para mi fue el fin… No necesitaba nada más

Me acomodé lentamente entre sus piernas y casi milímetro a milímetro, descendí dentro de ella. Fue tan fuerte la sensación que casi un sonido gutural se escapó de mis labios, jamás había sentido esto… era como si hubiera encontrado el lugar más perfecto de la tierra.

Me quedé un pequeño lapso mientras nuestros cuerpos se adaptaban. No quería que le doliera más de lo necesario, jamás me perdonaría si la lastimara de alguna manera. Mientras tanto la besé, mientras ella aferraba sus manos a mi cara, soltando sobre mis labios el aire que había contenido.

Luego comencé a moverme lentamente, y ella también, lo cual me llenó de confianza. Aún cuando ambos éramos completamente inexpertos el instinto nos estaba dando la mejor lección de nuestras vidas, ahí comprendí que no necesitaba saber nada con anterioridad, y que todo lo que había visto y oído en mi vida sobre sexo, distaba mucho de la realidad que estaba experimentando ahora. Más que nada porque para mí no era sólo sexo, como lo es para casi todas las personas… y me sentí demasiado afortunado, y absurdamente feliz.

Sin que las palabras hicieran filtro en mi razón, le susurraba al oído a Bella todo lo que estaba sintiendo, todo lo que significaba esto para mí, todo lo que la amaba…

Nuestros movimientos se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes… ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura, y se aferró a mi espalda como un naufrago a la orilla, su cuerpo y el mío completamente húmedos, nuestros olores mezclándose, y por increíble que suene, justo ahora sentía que éramos una unidad perfecta, que encajábamos de la manera más idónea que pudiese existir…

Mi cabeza comenzó a nublarse, y ya no podía pensar con claridad, sólo escuchaba nuestros jadeos, y sentía mi corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho… estaba tan cerca de alcanzar el paraíso, y ella conmigo… podía sentir sus paredes cerrarse alrededor de mí, conforme los latidos de su corazón también aumentaban… y así fue como juntos, casi al mismo tiempo, alcanzamos nuestro propio paraíso… o como la gente le llama, sería nuestro primer orgasmo.

- **Te amo – **Fue lo último que alcancé a decir antes de dejarme caer sobre ella, acomodando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. No quería lastimarla con mi peso, pero ella se aferró a mí como un imán, y no dejó el agarre que sus piernas tenían en mi cintura, así que tampoco pude hacer mucho… sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.

- **Dios… eso fue… - **Suspiró **– no sé ni cómo explicarlo… sólo se que te amo más de lo que te había amado en toda mi vida si eso es posible…- **

Yo sonreí contra su pecho, con la música de su corazón estabilizándose de nuevo. Recordé la clase de biología y las pulsaciones... Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, recorriendo mechones sin ningún orden en especial

- **Lo sé… sí es posible, porque yo me siento igual… No sabes lo que esto significa para mí, amor- **Le dije rozando con la punta de mis dedos el borde de su cintura.

De la manera más sutil que pude, salí de ella, y casi me sentí incompleto cuando lo hice, pero no quería que se cansara con todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo. Me recosté a su lado, y ella se giró hacia mí, a la altura de mi rostro y nos abrazamos…quedándonos allí por no sé cuantos minutos sin decirnos nada… sólo mirándonos, tocándonos… la noche se hizo aún más oscura, y comenzó a hacer algo de frío; así que decidí tomar la tarjeta de nuestra habitación del bolsillo de mi pantalón, la ayudé a levantarse y la tomé en mis brazos, como a un bebe.

Abrí con todo el cuidado de no dejarla caér. Afortunadamente no me llevó mucho esfuerzo pasar la tarjeta por el lector. Cerré la puerta con una de mis piernas, y me dirigí a la enorme cama que había en el centro de la habitación principal. Era como sacada de los cuentos que leen las niñas… lo supe de inmediato por la expresión de Bella. Yo sonreí ante su espontáneo gesto.

La deposité con mucho cuidado, mientras volvía a besarla. Sólo que ésta vez fue ella quien decidió tomar el control de la situación y con una de sus manos me empujó para que quedara acostado boca arriba, y ella se sentó sobre mí, una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura. No necesité nada más para que el fuego se encendiera de nuevo dentro de mí. Jamás me cansaría de ella, de su cuerpo, de su olor, de sus labios, de sus besos, de nosotros hechos uno solo, yo dentro de ella, y ella a mí alrededor…

…

Luego de no sé cuantos besos y caricias más, justo cuando el alba comenzaba a aclarar, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, entrelazados el uno con el otro, sólo cubiertos por una sábana.

Y yo no concebía ningún otro paraíso que no fuera éste. Ni siquiera mis sueños le habían hecho justicia

* * *

_jujuju... bueno... estos dos ya no son más "inocentes chiquillos" ... !al fin ! jajaj, mentiras, todo en su justo momento, de verdad... casi siempre vale la pena la espera cuando a tu vida llega una persona así... (bueno,,, no voy a decir mas, jejeje) Sé que no fue tan explícito como en otros fic... De hecho, a esta clase de escenas se les llama "lime" no "lemmon", porque éstos ultimos son mas... gráficos,,, XD_

_Me merezco algo por el esfuerzito? miren que me cuesta un montón describir intimidad,,, jajjaja (pero sí que me la disfruto como nada .. . =P jejjeje)_

_Besos! nos leemos pronto_


	34. Amanecer

_Hola a tods! bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación del lime, muchísimas gracias por sus rws tan amables respecto al tema... como les dije, no soy la mas experta describiendo estas escenas, pero lo intento... XD_

* * *

**Bella POV**

El calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos hizo que saliera del reino de los sueños… para encontrarme con la mejor realidad del mundo. Sonreí como una tonta al recordar todo lo que había sucedido hasta apenas unas horas atrás, al tiempo que el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cara… aún no podía creer lo increíble que había sido; era de lejos, muchísimo mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado jamás… La forma en que me tocaba, la adoración con la que me miraba, y todo ese millar de sensaciones cuando su cuerpo y el mío se rozaban. Casi de recordarlo volvía a sentirme humedecer.

Acaricié la mejilla que no tenía contra la almohada, y aunque mi intención no era despertarlo, él comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, mientras la más hermosa de todas sus sonrisas se dibujaba en sus labios

- **Todavía estoy soñando, ¿verdad?- **Me dijo en tono soñoliento, mientras besaba la palma de mi mano, con la que le había acariciado la mejilla.

- **Eso depende… ¿te gusta el sueño que estabas teniendo? **– le pregunté divertida

- **Bueno, el sueño era realmente agradable… pero creo que éste me gusta más… es algo más… vívido, por decirlo de alguna manera**- dijo él, llevándome la corriente.

Entonces, siguiendo los impulsos que tenía, me levanté y me senté sobre su cintura, y acorralé su rostro con mis manos. Lo rápido de mi movimiento lo había cogido con la guardia baja, porque jadeó brevemente. Esto hizo que yo soltara una pequeña risita.

- ¿**Y ahora?- **Le pregunté inocentemente- ¿**Crees que podemos superar lo que sea que estuviera cruzando tu imaginación?**

Enarcó una de sus cejas y sonrió torcidamente. Y casi al instante lo sentí crecer debajo de mí. Ahora la sorprendida era yo, ya que aún estábamos completamente desnudos y cualquier roce, por ligero que fuera, podía sentirlo exponencialmente.

Para no quedarme atrás en su juego, me moví 'accidentalmente' haciendo que nuestros sexos quedaran en un ángulo casi paralelo. Edward soltó un sordo suspiro y yo lo terminé de silenciar en mis labios. Nuestro beso estaba cargado de pasión, de urgencia, de necesidad… era como si hubiéramos probado de una droga y ahora fuésemos completamente adictos… y ya era necesaria la primera dosis del día, para ambos.

Llevó sus manos a ambos lados de mis caderas y me permitió moverme sobre él con toda libertad, y unos minutos después estaba dentro de mí… y de nuevo sentí que éramos una sola pieza creada para ser unida.

Lo amé una vez más, y él a mí. Ahora siendo totalmente conscientes de nuestros cuerpos, ya que la luz lo llenaba todo, y con mucho más calor del que hubiera sentido jamás.

Pero fue perfecto… igual que ayer… entonces comprendí que probablemente con él siempre sería una primera vez, porque cuando me tocaba, cada palabra que salía de sus labios, cada sonido que emitíamos era nuevo, y yo lo sentía como una experiencia irrepetible y única.

Cuando nos vimos bañados en nuestro propio sudor decidimos repetir el baño de ayer, sólo que éste vez no había trajes de baño incómodos, sólo nuestros cuerpos, nuestras manos, nuestro deseo, nuestro amor que ahora parecía imposiblemente eterno e inagotable.

Cuando estuvimos listos, pedimos el servicio a la habitación, el desayuno estaba belicoso. Lo tomamos en la barra del kiosco que había fuera, en donde estaba la rockola y el bar. Cuando estaba terminando, Edward puso música tropical y nos pusimos a bailary a jugar. Nunca me había reído tanto… era difícil de explicar, pero ahora que habíamos compartido tanto de nosotros, todo se había elevado a la más mínima expresión… no había complicaciones entre nosotros, no había ninguna barrera o restricción, confiábamos ciegamente el uno en el otro, y el sentirse de esa manera era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado antes de que hiciéramos el amor.

Que tonta había sido al pensar que el estar 'juntos' le haría quererme o valorarme menos. Sí algo había sucedido, era todo lo contrario. Ahora todo tenía un nuevo color para mí, y él se comportaba igual. Era un nuevo nivel de sentimientos. Habría vivido mil años y 10 vidas más para haber tenido la noche que acababa de pasar, y el despertar de hoy. Todo habría valido la pena…

**Edward POV**

Me despertaron sus suaves manos en mi rostro. Se sentían suaves, tiernas, delicadas como ella misma lo era. Lo de anoche había sido… wow… aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirlo… Y ni qué decir de la manera en que había sucedido mi manera de comenzar el nuevo día, sentirme de nuevo en su interior, una y otra vez, poder apreciar cada milímetro de su cuerpo bañado por la luz que lograba colarse, cada vez más brillante a través de las persianas… todo era más de lo que pudiese pedir. Y ahora la amaba a un nivel que ni siquiera mi propio corazón tenía conocimiento, era un sentimiento completo, absoluto, incondicional e irrevocable. Ahora nos perteneceríamos para toda la eternidad.

Era muy extraño ver que la pena o la vergûenza entre los dos eran ahora palabras inexistentes. Después de tomar un baño juntos, desayunamos y bailamos, nos reímos y jugamos como un par de niños que no tienen más preocupaciones que pasar el día y esperar la noche… Pero ambos sabíamos que hoy debíamos romper nuestra burbuja de cristal y volver a Forks… en donde no podíamos dormir juntos, ni bañarnos juntos, ni hacernos el amor cuando y donde quisiéramos.

Ahora más que nunca estaba empeñado que pronto fuera mi esposa. Ya no podía imaginarme la vida sin Bella, no después de todo lo que habíamos vivido durante la última semana, en la excursión.

Pasado el medio día entregamos la suite, no sin algo de nostalgia… allí habíamos dejado atrás nuestros miedos para entregarnos el uno al otro, y a cambio habíamos ganado la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

El camino a Forks fue bastante lento, ya que no deseábamos volver tan pronto a la realidad. Sin embargo, por más que lo aplazamos, fue inevitable. Por fortuna, llegamos casi al tiempo con los demás compañeros, al parecer habíamos partido a la misma hora.

Charlie salió a recibir a su niña. Algo en su mirada me sacudió en el interior, seguramente me estaba lanzando un insulto tras otro al pensar que habíamos pasado toda la semana lejos y solos… si supiera.

Bella se sonrojó un poco y negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía. En ese momento recordé el anillo que descansaba en su dedo, y me hice un recordatorio mental de hablar con mi familia y con Charlie, para ponerlos al tanto. Probablemente mi suegro quisiera descargar toda la munición de su arma en mi cabeza, pero era un riesgo que correría para poder estar con Bella. En una semana era su cumpleaños. En una semana el instituto terminaba. En una semana pediría oficialmente su mano. Sólo una semana para gritarle al mundo entero que estaríamos juntos de ahora en adelante

**Bella POV**

- _Espero que haya mantenido sus manos alejadas de mi niña...Si llegó a hacerle algo yo lo acabo con mis propios puños… ella es mi nenita, siempre será mi bebé. Ni él ni nadie me la pueden quitar, ella siempre cuidará de mi, no me cambiará por un adolescente que acaba de quitarse los pañales_- pensaba mi papá en cuanto me vio bajar del auto de Edward y notar que nos tomábamos de la mano, como cualquier pareja normal.

Si el pobre supiera todo lo que había sucedido durante ésta semana y más exactamente durante la última noche, seguramente el cuerpo de Edward no quedaría ni para recoger con una cucharita. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de alejar semejante disparatada de mi cabeza. Yo no podría vivir en un mundo en donde él no existiera, y ni siquiera a mi padre le perdonaría que le hiciera daño.

Con todo el disimulo del que fui capaz, me quité le anillo de compromiso. No quería que ocurriera una desgracia en mi casa, o bueno, no todavía, ya en su momento encontraría la forma de evitarla. Una semana. Eso era todo lo que me quedaba para mantenerlo en secreto. O bueno, a ese acuerdo habíamos llegado con Edward. Si por él hubiera sido, se lo hubiera dicho a todos en el campamento, pero por supuesto yo se lo impedí, diciéndole que papá jamás me perdonaría si se enterara de algo tan importante por un tercero antes que por nosotros.

En una semana era mi cumpleaños número 18. Sería mayor de edad, y técnicamente nada ni nadie podría impedirme estar con Edward por el resto de mi vida. Y a decir verdad, no había nada que me hiciera más feliz. Sí… ya se… todo el mundo pensaría que estaba embarazada, o que estábamos locos por casarnos tan jóvenes, pero lo importante era que nosotros estábamos seguros, y no necesitábamos esperar por nada ni nadie más, juntos teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos para estar bien.

Edward tenía asegurados ¾ de beca en dos buenas universidades por excelentes calificaciones en el instituto, y además de eso, a mi me habían ofrecido una beca completa por haber ganado el primer puesto en un concurso de exposición de talentos contemporáneos en Bellas Artes en Nueva York, hace ya casi un año, cuando aún vivía en Phoenix.

Mi gran sueño era participar en una concurso/muestra de nuevas revelaciones de Arte contemporáneo que se llevaría a cabo en Italia dentro de dos semanas… pero claro, era sólo eso… un sueño. Ni mis padres ni yo teníamos los recursos suficientes para costear el viaje, ni el gasto de inscripción.

Pero bueno… volviendo a la realidad, y vaya que la mía era bastante buena, sólo me restaban unos cuantos días para pensar cuál sería la mejor forma de decírselo a Charlie. Estaba segura que la noticia de que pensábamos casarnos no le haría ninguna gracia…

**Edward POV**

Alice estaba histérica de felicidad cuando le conté lo que quería darle a Bella para su cumpleaños, y al mismo tiempo como regalo de compromiso.

Ella soñaba con participar en el concurso de Arte contemporáneo en Italia dentro de dos semanas, y para ser honesto, yo estaba convencido de que Bella tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar, ella era realmente asombrosa. Hace poco había conocido la pintura con la que había ganado un concurso en Nueva York, y por el cual su futuro inmediato estaba asegurado ya que le habían otorgado una beca completa en el Instituto de Bellas Artes en la Gran Manzana. Yo por mi parte tenía ¾ de beca en la NYU (New York University), y trabajo en el café de unos amigos cantando 3 noches a la semana, muy bien pago por cierto. Estaba seguro que para comenzar sería más que suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que mis padres me habían dado en mi último cumpleaños un departamento en el área de Washington Square, el cual estaba bastante cerca de la universidad y del instituto de Bella.

Así nos habíamos pasado los últimos días tratando de organizar todo para no encontrarnos con ningún 'pero' por parte de nuestra familia, y nos dieran su bendición y consentimiento para unir nuestras vidas.

Habíamos planeado dejar la boda para dentro de dos meses, antes de entrar a la Universidad, así no había ningún problema para que viviéramos juntos. Alice llamaba, cotizaba, apartaba, cancelaba… en fin. Yo le decía que aún ni siquiera había pedido la mano de Bella oficialmente, y que se estaba apresurando con todo, pero ella siempre me respondía que nunca había tiempo suficiente para planear una boda con todas las de la ley.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y yo ya tenía todo lo que respectaba al viaje de Bella a Italia más que listo. Hasta el pasaporte, la visa, y todo lo demás. Esa era la ventaja de tener un apellido más o menos influyente; y era un beneficio del que pocas veces hacía uso. Ésta misma noche hablaría con mis padres sobre nuestro compromiso. Quería darles una especie de pre-aviso antes de que fuéramos a casa de Bella. No quería tomarlos por sorpresa, aunque sabía de sobra que ellos estarían más que complacidos, adoraban a mi novia, y mantenían con ella una relación inmejorable. Incluso mi madre en más de una ocasión nos había echado indirectas sobre bodas, matrimonio, incluso hijos….

Ahora sólo era cuestión de paciencia para obtener todo eso que quería, y que de un tiempo para acá, todos a mí alrededor también querían para mí. Sólo unos cuantos meses para despertarme cada día junto a Bella, para compartir nuestros sueños juntos, para vernos realizados mutuamente... ya quería que todo eso pasara. No le temía a nada ahora.

* * *

_Bueno_... nada mejor que unbuen despertar después de una buena noche, no? =)

Se viene todo... cumpleaños, graduacion, viaje... mejor dicho...

Por lo mismo... les tengo que dar una mala noticia (espero que no me quieran matar... ) A partir de ahora, sólo podre actualizar una vez a la semana... sé que esperar es de lo peor, pero de verdad tengo muchas obligaciones ultimamente =(

Así pues, un abrazo enorme y nos leemos el lunes...


	35. un dia lleno de sorpresas

Hola! bueno, aqui les dejo el cap de la semana... sé que ayer debí actualizar ST pero aun no he terminado de editarlo, asi que, probablemente el miercoles lo suba. Besitos!

* * *

**Edward POV**

El tiempo pasa muy a prisa cuando te concentras en algo. Y yo tenía muchas cosas en mente. Hoy es el gran día, el día cero.

Durante toda la semana, por obra y gracia de Alice, me la he pasado como loco organizando todo para ésta noche, haremos una fiesta colectiva de graduación y de paso celebraremos el cumpleaños de Bella.

Estoy que brinco de felicidad porque pude conseguir justo a tiempo todo lo necesario para su regalo. Nos vamos para Italia en una semana, pero ella aún no lo sabe. Creo que ella va a estar tan feliz como yo lo estoy ahora cuando sepa. Tiene tanto talento… no es justo que pierda una oportunidad como ésa sólo porque no le gustan los regalos costosos, por eso me encargué de hacerme un lugar junto a su maleta, así me será mas fácil convencerla, creo que después del campamento nos hemos vuelto un poco adictos a la cercanía del otro, y la verdad yo no tengo ningún problema con eso… me encanta estar junto a ella.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme para irnos a la ceremonia de graduación. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado durante éste año… jamás me imaginé cuánto iba a cambiarme la vida.

**Bella POV**

El fin de mi plazo había llegado. Hoy era un día muy importante para mí, en muchos sentidos. El grado, llegar a la mayoría de edad, ponerle fecha al anuncio de nuestro compromiso… todo al tiempo. Las emociones me estaban carcomiendo.

Estaba alisando mi cabello, mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas. En el giro de 180º que había dado mi existencia desde que llegué a Forks con papá, pero sobre todo, en lo feliz que he sido desde que Edward apareció en escena. La mariposa que brillaba en mi dedo me recordaba cuán cerca estaba de comenzar esa vida que antes ni siquiera me atrevía a soñar.

Papá me llevó hasta el instituto, afortunadamente había accedido a no hacerlo en el coche-patrulla. En sus pensamientos había una mixtura de emociones que comenzaba a abrumarme… pero más que nada, plenitud y felicidad por mi logro, por terminar el instituto. También pensó mucho en mamá, en lo agradecido que estaba con ella por haberme traído al mundo hace 18 años. Y también había muchísima nostalgia. Él ya sabía de la beca que tenía en Nueva York, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, tenía pánico de quedarse sólo, no podía hacerse a la idea de la casa sin mi, de su vida sin mí…

¿Qué pensaría el de mi matrimonio?, ¿podría asimilarlo? Yo esperaba con todo mi ser que así fuera, no quería tener mi corazón dividido, y mas que nada, no quería tener que escoger, o verme obligada a partir dejando desolado a mi padre…

En medio de ese torbellino de pensamientos, los suyos y los míos, sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Iba a luchar por mi felicidad, porque ahora más que nunca tenía totalmente claro que ya no quería una vida si Edward no estaba a mi lado. Sentía como si mi alma hubiera viajado a través de muchas cosas para llegar hasta aquí, junto a él.

Finalmente llegamos al instituto y allí nos encontramos con todos los Cullen, quienes se acercaron de inmediato a saludarnos. Sus pensamientos también rebosaban de alegría. Esme no se cambiaba por nadie. Y qué decir de Carlisle… su mente sólo gritaba una cosa: Orgullo.

Sonreí, por toda la felicidad que nos envolvía, por saberme aceptada por ellos, y por sentirme un miembro más de su familia.

La ceremonia transcurrió bastante rápido. O tal vez era que yo tenía ansiedad de la conversación que tenía pendiente con Edward. Había decidido que les diríamos a nuestras familias acerca de nuestro compromiso la próxima semana. Como dice el viejo refrán… al mal paso, darle prisa. Bueno, no era ningún mal paso, al contrario, pero decírselo a Charlie iba a ser una de las cosas más complicadas que me haya propuesto jamás.

Todos nos abrazamos al final, vinieron las despedidas con nuestros compañeros, los buenos deseos, y todas esas cosas que ocurren al final de un capítulo. Alice estaba invitando a todos a su casa para celebrar. Nadie aparte de los Cullen sabía de mi cumpleaños, así que suponía que nada giraría en torno a mí, por eso no pude siquiera protestar.

Alice, como siempre, se había encargado de escoger un hermoso vestido para ésta noche, y aquí iba yo… por alguna razón que desconocía, tenía el presentimiento de que era más que una simple "reunión de graduación" como me había dicho Edward.

**Alice POV**

No cabe duda… mi hermanito está completamente enamorado de Bells. Ella es su alma gemela! Y claro, yo ya me estaba encargando de organizar todo para que puedan estar juntos siempre. Me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que decidieran casarse tan pronto, pero… soy la menos indicada para hablar de eso, si por mí fuera, me habría casado con Jazzy desde que tuvimos conocimiento de que estábamos enamorados.

La fiesta sería todo un éxito, la casa estaba preciosa, y la diversión asegurada. Teníamos muchos motivos para celebrar, y aunque yo había querido que el motivo principal fuese el cumpleaños de Bella, Edward me había prohibido hacer alarde de ello, argumentando que ella odiaba ser el centro de atención tanto como él, y que probablemente se molestaría si se lo contáramos a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, me había permitido comprar un bonito pastel y todos le teníamos regalos, los cuales le entregaríamos una vez acabara la fiesta con nuestros demás compañeros de instituto. Era la coartada perfecta para que Bells no se escapara.

Edward, por su parte había decorado un kiosco que tenemos afuera de la casa, un poco retirado de ésta. Lo llenó de luces por todas partes, quería llevar a Bella allí cuando todos estuvieran entretenidos bailando. Con el tiempo él ha aprendido a conocerla, sabe que ella odia los sitios atestados de gente y la música demasiado fuerte… de ahí se le ocurrió que podrían tener su "fiestesita privada".

Pronto empezó a llegar la gente y con ellos todo el ambiente de festejo. Bella había llegado en compañía de Charlie, quien se había empeñado en traerla hasta aquí. Pobre… no tengo ni idea como se tomaría lo del matrimonio de esos dos tortolitos… pero pronto lo sabríamos…

**Edward POV**

Ya estaban todos nuestros invitados en casa. Tenía que admitirlo… Alice sabía lo que hacía, todo estaba perfecto. Y mis regalos para Bella en orden. Ella me había dado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, y ahora yo quería devolverle el gesto, además nada me podría hacer más feliz que verla a ella sonriendo. Por eso mismo opté por mantenerlo en secreto, no le llevaría la contraria, pero aún así tendría una pequeña celebración.

Bella llegó en compañía de Charlie, quien entró y nos saludó, pero luego de un rato se excusó diciendo que debía madrugar la mañana siguiente.

Mi prometida se veía preciosa. Cómo adoraba verla vestida con ése color. El azul mezclado con su piel era una combinación irresistible… además de sus sonrojos. Podría quedarme viéndola con cara de idiota toda la vida con tal de hacerla tener ese color en sus mejillas.

Nos saludamos con un corto beso, ya que Charlie no dejaba de intimidarme un poco con su mirada. No es que me observara de mala gana ni mucho menos, más bien parecía como si supiera nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Acaso le había visto el anillo? Me examinaba detenidamente y perdía su mirada en la nada, y luego de un rato me observaba de nuevo. Para mi fortuna y tranquilidad decidió marcharse luego de tres rondas de miradas extrañas.

Saludamos a todos nuestros compañeros y de inmediato me llevé a Bella a nuestra burbuja privada. Yo sólo quería estar con ella, el resto de la gente me era completamente indiferente…

- **Amor, no hagas trampa, no puedes abrir los ojos todavía- **Le dije cuando la llevaba camino al kiosco.

- **Edward… voy a terminar en el suelo, ya sabes lo torpe que soy… falta mucho?- **me preguntó ansiosa.

- **No… ya casi llegamos- **Le dije cuando comenzó a inquietarse como una pequeña- **Sólo unos pasos más, además, no te vas a caer, yo te estoy guiando y no permitiría que te hicieras daño de ninguna manera- **y la abracé por la cintura para que sintiera aún más mi presencia

- **Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos- **Lentamente pestañeó, adaptándose de nuevo a la luz y en su boca se dibujó una "o" cuando vio el lugar y cómo estaba decorado. Tenía que darle de nuevo las gracias a mamá, me había ayudado a dejarlo muy lindo.

- **Mi amor… esto es… hermoso…- **y se giró para lanzarse en mis brazos. Yo la levanté del suelo y la dejé a mi altura para que pudiéramos estar más cerca. De inmediato una corriente me invadió el cuerpo de electricidad. Su cuerpo y el mío siempre habían tenido ése efecto, lo extraño era que parecía no desaparecer, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido tenía la misma intensidad del primer día, o quizá un poco más.

Debieron pasar horas… varias horas en las que simplemente el mundo desapareció, y sólo estábamos ella y yo. Bailamos, nos reímos, y más que nada nos miramos como si luego no tuviéramos oportunidad de volver a hacerlo...

Cuando la música desapareció supe que había llegado el momento de la celebración para Bella. Y me la llevé sin decirle nada, si no, de seguro se opondría.

Cuando entramos en la sala todos gritaron ¡SORPRESA! al tiempo, ella sonrió y bajó su cabeza negando. La verdad estaba esperando que se molestara, pero reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba a la fiesta que habíamos ocultado.

Mis padres le regalaron un set profesional de pintura, del cual se enamoró de inmediato. Era como ver a una niña con una muñeca nueva. Se veía radiante mientras examinaba todos los elementos que lo integraban.

Jasper y Alice le regalaron un cuaderno de bosquejos, decorado de manera personalizada. Allí de seguro pondría su hermoso arte. Alice había puesto una "B" entrelazada con una "E" uniendo las letras con una mariposa igual a la de su anillo, en la tapa posterior. Tan pronto como lo examinó, abrazó a mi hermana como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Me alegraba ver lo bien que se llevaban.

El siguiente regalo debíamos hacerlo en conjunto, ya que no podían existir el uno sin el otro. Emmet y Rose habían hablado conmigo y me preguntaron qué me hacía falta para ultimar los detalles del viaje a Italia y sólo quedaba el alojamiento, así que ellos se ofrecieron a obsequiarnos la estadía en uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Roma. Por supuesto, debía decirle inmediatamente a Bella de mi regalo, si no el de ellos carecería de sentido.

Pero, inexplicablemente antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella ya tenía sus ojos vidriosos. Tenía una expresión tan llena de emoción que me confundió. Sin embargo empecé a hablar…

- **Bella, desde que comenzamos a conocernos y me contaste sobre la pintura, y que siempre has querido participar en el concurso de talentos de arte en Roma, me pareció que sería genial que estuvieras allí, así que… me he tomado el atrevimiento de inscribirte en él- **hice una pausa para saber qué decía, pero entonces las lágrimas que contenían sus ojos se desbordaron y tal como lo hizo en el kiosco, volvió a lanzarse en mis brazos y se quedó allí por un momento, toda mi familia nos miraba, emocionados sin pronunciar palabra. Incluso mi mamá se puso emocional también, pero su sonrisa era impagable.

- **Gracias… te amo- **Susurró tan bajo en mi oído que sólo yo pude escucharle

- **Por nada amor, te mereces eso y más- **le dije sobrecogido por su reacción y eso que aún no sabía que iríamos juntos, entonces continué

- **Bueno, esa es una parte del regalo, la otra es, pedirte que me permitas acompañarte… me encantaría estar allí contigo, si no te molesta- **terminé un poco inseguro la última frase.

- **Por supuesto que no me molesta… de hecho, creo que no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo si no estás ahí- **me respondió con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.

- **Perfecto, entonces, no se diga más… nos vamos en una semana exacta. Ahh, casi lo olvido, el regalo de Em y Rose es nuestra estadía en Roma- **Estaba terminando de decir eso cuando Emmet llegó hasta donde estábamos y levantó a Bella, dándole uno de sus bear-hug marca registrada, en el que casi la asfixia..

Todos estallamos en risas cuando vimos la escena. Luego de eso mi madre comenzó a partir la torta, y mientras comíamos hicimos un brindis, en el cual, yo aproveché para poner al tanto a mi familia sobre nuestro compromiso… era ahora o nunca.

Tomé aire para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- **Familia, ustedes conocen de sobra mis sentimientos hacia Bella, y también saben que – **miré a Bella – **gracias al cielo, éstos son correspondidos de la misma manera – **el brillo en su mirada no tenía precio, la tomé de la mano, y ella me dio un suave apretón dándome apoyo, entonces, me sorprendí al ver que llevaba la alianza puesta. Ése era el empujoncito que necesitaba, así que continué- **Sabemos que es un poco pronto, pero estamos completamente convencidos de que deseamos compartir nuestras vidas y ahora que ambos tenemos la mayoría de edad, hemos decidido comprometernos… Queremos casarnos a comienzos del año próximo, antes de irnos a Nueva York.-  
**

Las reacciones fueron todas distintas, pero buenas. Mamá nos miraba con ternura filtrándose algunas lágrimas por sus ojos, papá sonreía tranquilo, mi hermana Alice daba brinquitos de una lado a otro arrastrando al pobre Jasper con ella, y Emmet se besaba efusivamente con Rose.

- **Hijo, estoy tan feliz…- **dijo mamá abrazándome, luego se giró hacia Bella- **mi niña, sabes que ya eres parte de nuestra familia, pero de ahora en adelante serás como otra hija para mí- **Le dijo abrazandola

Papá se acercó envolviéndonos con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente a mi Bella, sin dejar de sonreír, pronto se nos unieron mis hermanos y terminamos todos fundidos en un mismo círculo

Luego de eso, comenzaron a despedirse uno a uno hasta que quedamos sólo los dos.

- **Y entonces… futura Sra. Cullen- **dije emocionado, sosteniéndola en mis brazos, rozando una vez más su boca con la mía- **¿lista para regresar a su palacio?**

Ella se rió de mi comentario y asintió lentamente, sin desprenderse de mi agarre.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, ella me observó al estar frente a su puerta, miró su reloj y le hizo una mueca, luego de tres segundos sonrió de manera traviesa y me dijo. – **Ya sé que técnicamente ya no estoy cumpliendo años, pero… podría pedirte algo más?- **haciendo un puchero en la última frase, al que por supuesto no pude resistirme…

- **Lo que quieras… dime- **Dije soltando un suspiro

- **Quédate conmigo esta noche- **Soltó la frase de un solo golpe, como si le diera vergüenza decirlo, lo cual me hizo mucha gracia, ya que aquella petición no era ningún sacrificio para mí. Aunque sí me parecía un poco arriesgado… por eso dudé un momento antes de responder

- **Claro… pero… y tu papá? Que tal si nos sorprende entrando a tu habitación?- **Le dije sin lograr ocultar mi nerviosismo.

- **No lo hará… confía en mi- **me dijo muy segura. Y así, con la adrenalina a tope, subí las escaleras y llegué a su habitación con el corazón saliéndose de mi pecho. Y éste se detuvo cuando Bella entró y cerró con llave. Se giró y me vio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó lentamente hacia mí y me sentó en su cama, luego me susurró en el oído

- **Qué tan bueno eres guardando silencio?- **y en ese momento abandoné el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, preso de la emoción y la excitación; me fascinaba Bella en su fase sexy. Sin embargo le contesté lo más tranquilamente que me fue posible.

-**Pues… puedo ser bastante bueno cuando me conviene…-** ella sonrió en todo su esplendor y así nos entregamos de nuevo el uno al otro…fundiéndonos en uno sólo mientras escuchábamos la lluvia de caer bajo el cielo de Forks.

* * *

Hey people! les tocó imaginarse el leemon, jejejeje

uds se imaginan? con el papá al lado.. que susto! pero bueno, la adrenalina es genial, y Bella tiene algo que no tenemos ninguna de nosotras... un superpoder! jejejej

Besos!, nos leemos pronto


	36. Escondite y compromiso

día de locos! Ganó Brasil! =) El miércoles viajo... yo se.. y ST? lo juro que compensaré- ando un tanto atascada con tantas cosas...

* * *

**Bella POV**

Maravilloso. No había otra palabra para describir el día que estaba terminando ahora en sus brazos, que me convertían en la más sumisa y feliz prisionera. Al llegar a casa sabía por los pensamientos (inexistentes) de Charlie que estaba sumido en el más profundo sueño y así me animé a pedirle a Edward que se quedara. El pobre estaba muerto de susto pero accedió, para mi fortuna. No había otra forma más ideal de terminar éste día tan lleno de acontecimientos.

Me había quedado sin palabras cuando supe de qué se trataba su regalo, y aunque en otra época de mi vida me hubiese rehusado a aceptarlo, ahora también lo hacía por él, por la felicidad que le causaba, además de tratarse del sueño de toda mi vida… es bastante difícil decirle "no" a eso… mucho menos cuando Edward estaría allí, a mi lado, apoyándome. Casi sería como una "luna de miel" adelantada.

-**¿A qué se debe esa hermosa sonrisa tan temprano?- **Me preguntó Edward en un susurro sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia a ver su rostro tan tranquilo y lleno de ternura.

-** A que… probablemente soy la mujer más feliz de Forks, Washington, Estados Unidos, América, y todo el Universo… contigo aquí, a mi lado- **Le dije acariciando su mejilla. El me besó la mano y se incorporó para sentarme su regazo, supongo que para no hacer mucho ruido. Si Charlie nos sorprendía sería un desastre. Pero yo estaba tranquila, todavía era temprano y aún no despertaba. Sólo se me había pasado un pequeño detalle anoche… hoy era su día de descanso. Rayos! Tendría que ingeniarme una manera para hacerlo salir de la casa.

**- Una dólar por tus pensamientos- **me dijo aún susurrándome – **Porqué tienes el ceño fruncido amor… en qué piensas?**

**- Sólo… olvidé que hoy es el día de descanso de Charlie… voy a tener que inventarme algo para que puedas salir. Espero que tus padres aún no hayan notado tu ausencia, se preocuparían mucho… y de paso estaríamos en problemas.**

**- Yo sólo espero que tu padre no haya escuchado nada raro… no quiero que tengas líos, y menos antes del viaje, no quiero que tenga ningún pretexto para no dejarte ir- **Me dijo con su sonrisa torcida que no paraba de quitarme el aliento. Tal vez no era la única que estaba pensando en ese viaje como una luna de miel anticipada.

Justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono. Era Harry Clearwater invitando a papá a pescar. Gracias al cielo! Tan pronto colgó comenzó a arreglarse y se debatía entre dejarme una nota o subir a saludarme y avisarme que saldría. Desgraciadamente optó por lo segundo.

- **Demonios..!- **Dije en voz alta, olvidando por completo que Edward desconocía mi "pequeñita" habilidad… en seguida me miró extrañado. Tuve que improvisar, papá ya venía en camino.

- **Amor, no me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero.. escóndete en mi armario, papá viene hacia acá- **Se quedó dos segundos analizando mis palabras y sin decir nada se metió como pudo tras las puertas, sin hacer mucho ruido… justo a tiempo, alcancé a quitarle el seguro a mi puerta (porque yo nunca lo hacía, y si no ahí si sospecharía) y tenderme de nuevo en mi cama. Claro, con la respiración algo agitada…

-** Hola mi pequeña. ¿qué tal amaneces?- **Me dijo al verme "desperezarme"

- **Bien papá, gracias. Y tú?- **Le dije tratando de sonar lo más casual posible… sin embargo un pequeño hilo de nerviosismo se notaba en mi frase. Y a Charlie no se le escapaba nada… No de gratis era el Jefe de Policía.

- **Bien…- **dudó un poco antes de seguir. Sus pensamientos decían "deja la paranoia que no estás en la estación, ni tu hija es una delincuente!"- **Bells, Harry me llamó para que fuéramos a pescar, pero si quieres puedo quedarme contigo, para que no te quedes sola.**

Tranquila Bella. Seguridad. Sólo háblale con despreocupación, que no note que estás nerviosa, no mires hacia el armario…!- me dije a mi misma antes de responderle

- **Descuida papá, ve tranquilo, estaré bien. Además, hace mucho que no comes pescado frito, tu preferido- **Le dije atacando un punto irrebatible, sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero era eso o hacer saltar a Edward desde mi ventana…

Papá reaccionó de inmediato a mis palabras, se le hacía agua la boca con sólo pensar en el manjar que preparaba Sue, la esposa de Harry.

- **Está bien pequeña, si necesitas algo sólo llámame- **Espero que sólo sean ideas mías. Se ve tan extraña…

- **Claro papá. Que te vaya bien- **Y me giré sobre mí misma, fingiendo que volvía a dormir.

Escuché cómo bajaba las escaleras, arrancaba el carro y se marchaba. Uuufff… estuvo cerca- pensé soltando un suspiro.

- **Amor, lo siento, ya puedes salir… -**le dije al armario, que parecía haberse tragado a mi prometido.

Edward salió lentamente, completamente pálido, casi traslúcido… aunque quise, no pude evitar reírme al verlo. Primero me frunció el ceño, pero luego de mi puchero del perdón y dos segundos, se lanzó en mi dirección, y me hizo cosquillas hasta hacerme implorar piedad.

-**Ed..ward… nooo… porfa… nooo… no más…me vas a … hacer… llorar… mis costillas… lo… siento… - **Le dije a punto de colapsar de la risa

- **Así que lo sientes…- **Dijo deteniéndose, envolviéndome en sus brazos, acercándose a mi lenta y tortuosamente- **bueno… aunque casi me da un paro cardio-respiratorio ahí metido, te juro que cada segundo a tu lado lo vale… entonces…- **dejó un suave beso sobre mis labios- **no tengo nada que perdonarte…- **volvió a besarme, ésta vez por más tiempo- **aunque- **hizo una pausa interrumpiendo el beso- **un día vas a explicarme cómo supiste que tu papá venía hacia acá… y no me digas que lo oíste, porque con todo y mi oído musicalmente entrenado, no había ni rastros de él hacia acá. Se mueve con mucho sigilo… aún no me explico cómo lo hiciste, pero fue justo a tiempo…**

Sonreí. Si el supiera… creería que estaba loca? Además, cómo podría demostrarle que era verdad, si precisamente a él no podía leerle el pensamiento. La verdad era mejor saltarme esa parte. Tal vez algún día se lo diría, cuando los sucesos "inexplicables" como el de hoy ya no dieran abasto en su curiosa mente. Ya muchas veces había pensado en esto, y en todo el asunto de los sueños… probablemente encontraría el momento oportuno para poder decírselo, pero aún no era ese momento…

**Edward POV**

Casi muero de un infarto dentro del armario de Bella. Ni siquiera estaba respirando casi, por miedo a que pudiera oírme, o que algo ahí dentro me hiciera estornudar, como sucede en las películas. Jamás pensé que me tocara vivir una situación así, pero a decir verdad, jamás pensé enamorarme tampoco, y por Bella haría lo que fuera… incluso esconderme en un armario, o ganarme un balazo de Charlie. Aunque, por supuesto, prefería mas lo primero que lo segundo.

Había una cosa que me causaba muchísima curiosidad. Cómo había sabido ella que su papá estaba a punto de entrar? Juraría que no haber escuchado absolutamente nada… bueno, en fin, lo importante era que ya se había marchado y yo también había llegado a mi casa sin haber sido descubierto. Sólo Alice me vio entrar, pero como siempre, me guardó el secreto. No quería que se dieran cuenta, sobre todo por Bella.

Los días después de la graduación los pasamos haciendo picnics, jugando baseball, y alistando todo para el viaje.

Mañana era el día, y ésta noche… la cena de compromiso en casa de Bella.

Alice se había empeñado en que ella se encargaba de todo. Y Charlie, creo que ya empezaba a sospechar... Ya mis padres habían hablado con él sobre el viaje a Roma, y aunque al comienzo no le gustó mucho la idea de que nos fuéramos los dos solos, estaba muy feliz porque su hija por fin iba a realizar su sueño y terminó por aceptar. Además mi madre se había encargado "sutilmente" de mostrarle que dormiríamos en habitaciones separadas, cosa que por supuesto era una pantomima inventada por mis hermanos para tranquilizar tanto a nuestros padres como al de mi novia.

Estaba muy nervioso. Eran las 7:30 pm y caminaba de una lado para otro en mi cuarto, esperando por mis hermanos. Escuché un golpecito en la puerta. Era Alice. Reconocería su manera de llamar a la puerta donde fuera.

- **Pasa Alice- **Le dije un poco divertido por la mueca que traería al saber que la había llamado por su nombre sin haber visto que era ella. Y así fue. Cuando me giré para verla me miraba confundida.

- **No se supone que la de las premoniciones aquí soy yo?- **Me dijo alisando la arruguita en su frente

- **Claro que sí hermanita… es sólo que te conozco. Tanto como tú a mi.- **Le dije acercándome a ella para darle una vuelta.-** Te ves muy linda Alice** - Se veía preciosa, ella sabía lo importante que era ésta noche para mí. Hoy, Bella y yo haríamos oficial nuestro compromiso al resto del mundo. Esperaba que todo saliera bien…

-**Tú también estás muy guapo hermanito… pero espera a que veas a tu prometida. Te aseguro que te va a robar la respiración por varios segundos- **Me dijo guiñándome el ojo- **Claro, no podía ser de otra manera, ella es muy linda y además la arreglé yo- **ésta vez hizo una reverencia, como un actor que acaba de termina su obra en medio de aplausos.

Ambos nos reímos. En ese momento entró mamá y me abrazó.

-** Mi amor, sé que todo va a salir bien. Todos estaremos ahí contigo- **Y nos sacó de la habitación. Los demás ya nos esperaban en los carros.

Cuando llegamos allí, la casa de Bella se veía más iluminada que de costumbre. Algunos vecinos miraban curiosos al pasar. Mis padres eran los que encabezaban la comitiva Cullen. Detrás de ellos Alice, y yo, y detrás de nosotros, Emmet, Rose y Jasper.

Llamamos a la puerta y un muy arreglado Charlie nos abrió, dándonos la bienvenida. Nos miró con detenimiento, y supe por su expresión que su sospecha iba cobrando más y más fuerza conforme posaba sus ojos en cada uno de nosotros, sobre todo en mí.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse, y era mi hermosa Bella, envuelta en un despampanante vestido color marfil, como una anticipación a su traje de novia, que suponía yo, sería blanco. Se veía preciosa, hasta el día de hoy, jamás la había visto más irreal y más linda.

Sin hacer más demoras, un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas cuando hasta Emmet y Jasper no pudieron evitar mirarla por menos de 5 segundos. Las mujeres de mi casa sonreían satisfechas. Y Charlie… tenía sus ojos como si fueran pantallas de líquido a punto de desbordarse. Estaba claramente emocionado.

Todo éste recorrido lo hice en tan sólo un breve lapso, ya que después de que mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, no pude mirar hacia otro lugar. No paraba de sorprenderme de lo infinito que parecía ser mi amor. Cada minuto la amaba un poco más.

Alice se aclaró la garganta y me soltó para ir a saludar a Bella, y así entramos y todos saludamos después de ella. Yo fui el último, pero me quedé a su lado, su padre nos escoltaba acompañado de mi madre.

Había pensado tantos discursos y maneras de pedir la mano de mi Bella que ahora que estaba a punto de hacerlo mi mente estaba casi en blanco.

Sólo podía recordar una cosa… estaba un paso más cerca de la felicidad. Tenía que hacerlo, además contaba con el apoyo de toda mi familia. Sólo debía escoger las palabras adecuadas…

- **Bueno, qué les parece si primero comemos, muero de hambre- **Dijo Emmet, como siempre, rompiendo la burbuja de formalidad con sus chistes. Mi mamá y Rose lo miraron con reprobación, mientras que el resto de nosotros nos reímos. Él solo se encogió de hombros y se frotó el estómago mirando con un puchero a mamá, lo que nos hizo reír aún más.

- **Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hijo- **Dijo Charlie, sorprendiéndonos a todos con su buen humor y la última palabra que había utilizado: "hijo". Ojalá después de mi discurso siguiera teniéndonos la misma estima.

Alice y mamá se apresuraron a la cocina, indicándole al mesero que habían contratado que empezara a servir. A ellas no se les escapaba ni un solo detalle. Pobre hombre, ojalá no tuviera que presenciar el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial en ésta casa.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, entre comentarios amables de parte y parte. Y yo sabía que mi hora se acercaba. Papá me había dicho que cuando creyera que era el momento perfecto me haría una pequeña señal con la cabeza. Y ahí estaba… suspiré profundo. Bella sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sabía que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Nos dimos un leve pero sentido apretón de manos bajo la mesa, infundiéndonos valor el uno al otro. Yo le había pedido que me prestara su anillo para volver a pedir su mano frente a todos, como es debido. A ella le había parecido innecesario, pero yo quería hacer las cosas bien.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de empezar…

- **Quisiera hacer un brindis…- **miré a todos deteniéndome en Charlie, y luego en Bella, todos me devolvieron la mirada con atención- **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a la vida por darnos la oportunidad de estar aquí reunidos ésta noche, que , en lo personal, es la más importante de mi vida…- **Charlie ahora me miraba con verdadera intriga, de nuevo respiré profundo- **Todos ustedes han sido testigos de cuánto ha cambiado mi existencia desde que tuve el privilegio de conocer a ésta hermosa mujer que está aquí a mi lado- **posé mis ojos en Bella, quien me miraba con una sonrisa impagable y sus profundos ojos cristalinos, yo tomé su mano y deposité un beso en ella- **que no ha pasado un solo día desde que la conocí, en que mi corazón no sienta más que un inmenso amor, respeto y admiración por ella, y que, para mi fortuna, yo sea correspondido. **

**Jefe Swan- **lo miré con toda la sinceridad que pude y que en realidad sentía dentro de mi- **Sé que tal vez podrá parecerle un poco apresurado, pero puedo asegurarle que amo a su hija más que a mi propia vida, que desde que estamos juntos no existe nada en el mundo que pueda darme más alegría y que por ello estoy dispuesto a dedicar cada segundo de mi existencia para que ella sea inmensamente feliz.- **ahora Charlie tenía una expresión inescrutable, mientras que las lágrimas de Bella no paraban de fluir. La miré conmovido por sus emociones, y regresé de nuevo mi mirada a su padre-** Quiero pedirle su consentimiento y sobre todo su bendición para convertirla en mi esposa- **Dije lo último casi en tono de súplica

En el comedor todo era un absoluto silencio… mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho

**Bella POV**

La mente de papá jamás había trabajado tan a prisa. Por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de cuando era apenas una bebita, luego de niña, señorita, hasta convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Pude ver cómo lucía esta noche reflejada en su última memoria. Tenía que darle las gracias a Alice. El verme así, vestida de ésta forma, y sobre todo con una actitud tan resuelta había hecho mella en su mente. Desde que me vio de pie las escaleras comenzó a adivinar en qué consistía la reunión de ésta noche y aunque me había prometido no hurgar en sus pensamientos, me fue imposible no hacerlo, sobre todo pensando en la seguridad de Edward. Que tonta había sido, papá jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarme, y a éstas alturas, él ya sabía que cualquier cosas que le pasara a él sería mi propio sufrimiento. Él conocía muy bien el mecanismo del amor… si tu saltas, yo salto; si tu sufres, yo sufro; si tu mueres, yo muero…

Ahora sólo estaba inmerso en una nostalgia profunda al ver cómo su bebita había crecido y era una mujer. Una mujer que estaba enamorada y que quería ir en busca de su propio camino, de su propia felicidad…

Es feliz… será feliz?- pensaba papá mientras me miraba y luego a Edward y notaba ese atisbo de adoración entre los dos

Yo… sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, pero temo tanto perderla… si tan sólo supiera que no será así, todo sería más fácil… porqué tanto afán, porqué la quiere arrancar de mi lado tan pronto… - Y ahí estaba yo, dejándome llevar por mi propia conveniencia, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, respondí en voz alta a una pregunta formulada mentalmente por otra persona. Me acerqué lentamente a él, lo abracé y le susurré en el oído para que sólo él me escuchara

- **Papá… quiero que sepas que junto a Edward soy increíblemente feliz, creo que mucho más de lo hubiese podido pedir o soñar alguna vez… y que sin importar el momento, siempre seré tu niña, nunca me vas a perder… te quiero- **Y besé su mejilla, ahora bañada en lágrimas.

Él miró a Edward y simplemente asintió, en señal de aprobación. Yo lo abracé de nuevo y ésta vez fue él quien me susurró

- **Si en algún instante, sin importar el motivo o quien sea el culpable, éste chico no te hace feliz, sólo dímelo y yo me encargaré de arreglarlo… mi niña, mi pequeña, yo también te quiero, y sólo deseo tu felicidad, sólo no te olvides de éste viejo que te necesita para vivir…- **Yo lo apreté aun más fuerte contra mi… si él supiera cuánto lo adoraba…

De pronto nos giramos y Edward ya estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, inclinado hacia mí, con una sonrisa que no tenía precio alguno dibujada en sus labios

– **Isabella Marie Swan, eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, la única que hace que los latidos de mi corazón tengan un verdadero sentido, aquí frente a nuestras familias quiero preguntarte (de nuevo)- **dijo lo ultimo sin emitir sonido- **me concederías el privilegio de ser tu esposo y acompañarme por el resto de mis días?**

Yo ya no podía soportar tanta felicidad… sólo pude asentir, abalanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho frente a mi padre o los suyos, sin embargo, nadie pareció notarlo ya que todos se estaban abrazando.

Mi padre se acercó a Edward y le dio un apretón de manos, luego se Acercó un poco más le abrazó como a un hijo.

Le soltó un pequeño discurso, parecido al que me dio a mí, sólo que un poco más intimidante. Edward sólo le sonrió.

Y… después de tanto nerviosismo un día más terminaba. Un día menos para estar más cerca de mi felicidad. Y en el camino, me esperaba otro de mis sueños, que mañana emprendería vuelo rumbo a Italia…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuando pienso en Charlie, creo que me emociono un poco. Yo adoro a mi papá, y creo que si algun dia me casara, eso sería justo lo que le diría.

Les cuento que el miercoles tengo un viaje, de casi una semana... sé que estoy en deuda con ST, pero como ya saben, he estado muy ocupada y sólo he escrito SA, por lo que no tengo caps de reserva... tan pronto como tenga un tiempo subiré.

Un abrazo!


	37. Eternidad

Hola a todos! Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Edward POV**

La mañana llegó y con ella el día del viaje. Bella y yo juntos en Italia. No podía esperar para eso…

Me arreglé más rápido que de costumbre ya que debía pasar por ella para irnos al aeropuerto. Alice, Charlie y mamá también nos acompañarían, para despedirnos.

Casi como si la hubiese invocado, apareció mi hermana menor en la puerta de mi habitación

- **Hola hermanito! Listo para tu luna pre-nupcial?- **dijo soltando una risita burlona

Yo solo pude sonreír, mientras le entrecerraba los ojos. Por más que quisiera, nunca me había podido molestar con ella. Traía una maleta en la mano y le miré extrañado, y entendiendo mi mudo cuestionamiento ella me aclaró

-** Es para Bella. Seguramente pensará aparecerse en el concurso con Jeans, converse y camiseta… y la verdad no lo pienso permitir!- **Dijo de manera autoritaria

La verdad, Bella siempre sería para mi la mujer más hermosa del planeta, aunque solo llevara encima hojas de papel periódico o un lujoso vestido… finalmente siempre sería ella, sin importar nada más.

- ¿**Y no crees que deberías primero pedir su permiso para prepararle su ropa?**- le dije, sabiendo que de todas formas me iba a contestar con una negativa

- **Por supuesto que NO… ya sabes, puede llegar a ser más terca que tú y yo juntos… y eso es mucho decir, además yo sé que me lo va a agradecer, créeme.**

**- Si tú lo dices…- **Le dije pasando mi brazo sobre su hombro, y tomando la maleta con la mano que me quedaba libre.

Mamá ya estaba esperándonos en la entrada, con una enorme sonrisa al vernos bajar juntos, bromeando sobre el viaje.

-** Todo listo mi amor?- **Me preguntó saludándome, tan cariñosamente como sólo una madre puede hacerlo.

- **Sí mamá. Todo está listo, vamos por Bella- **Le respondí completamente ansioso, a lo que ella respondió revolviéndome el cabello, como cuando era niño y estaba impaciente por algo.

Llegamos por mi prometida en cuestión de minutos, creo que manejé mucho más rápido de costumbre porque mamá venía bastante pálida, era la única que desaprobaba la velocidad con la que conducíamos todos en casa, incluido papá.

Al tocar la puerta se asomó Charlie, ya vestido con su traje de policía. Me saludó de mano y como siempre me evaluó unos segundos con la mirada. En ese momento apareció mi Bella, radiante como el sol, corriendo escaleras abajo con un bolso mediano colgado en su espalda. Casi pude ver en mi mente la cara de incredulidad de mi hermana al notar el poco equipaje que pensaba llevar.

Se detuvo a la fuerza antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su papá y decirle un "gracias" susurrado en su oído. Luego me miró y sonrió como si hubiera visto llegar a santa entrar por la chimenea la mañana de navidad. Aunque me moría por darle un gran beso de buenos días, me contuve al mirar a Charlie. Definitivamente las demostraciones de afecto tendríamos que dejarlas para cuando el avión despegara.

Nos subimos todos en el auto, y emprendimos camino rumbo al aeropuerto. Conforme pasaban los segundos mi emoción crecía de manera incontrolable. No veía la hora de estar solo con ella, al otro lado del mundo.

Las despedidas fueron un poco dramáticas, sobre todo por parte de mamá y de Charlie… pero bueno, era lo más natural.

Antes de irme, Alice me susurró algo al oído que me dejó completamente atónito

- **Si se les da por casarse allá… por favor… que no sea en una iglesia… No se los perdonaría nunca!- **y sin dejarme decir ni una sola palabra se fue con mi suegro y mi mamá.

¿Casarnos? La idea comenzó a dar muchas vueltas en mi cabeza… Cuando estuviéramos en nuestro destino redondearía mis pensamientos. Por ahora sólo debía disfrutar de la mejor compañía que podía tener éstas horas de viaje. La mujer de mi vida.

**Bella POV**

Ya habíamos abordado el avión y comenzaba a despegar. Me acomodé en el pecho de Edward mientras él acariciaba suavemente mi cabello con sus dedos. Una vez estuvimos en el aire, le dí el beso que había querido depositar en sus labios desde que lo vi en mi puerta. Además era un beso de agradecimiento… aún no podía creer que estuviera haciendo mi sueño realidad… y todo era por su causa.

Todo el tiempo estuve junto a él… no soportaba cada vez que se acercaba una azafata y lo miraba con ojitos de "yo quiero darte atención personalizada", Sin embargo, el las ignoró una a una, y me pegaba aún más a su cuerpo cada vez se aparecía una de ellas. Casi me daba pena por ellas, por la cara de desilusión que ponían al ver su clara indiferencia. Casi, pero no. El era mi novio, mi prometido. Mio.

El vuelo no tuvo ningún contratiempo, y podía decir que las horas se nos pasaron literalmente volando. Cuando logré ver la magnífica ciudad que se extendía bajo nosotros a través de la ventanilla, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Esto debía ser la felicidad… estar junto a la persona que amas, cumpliendo tus sueños. No podía haber otra cosa que me llenara más el corazón de dicha. Me provocaba llorar de la emoción.

**Edward POV**

Mi Bella estaba muy emocionada cuando comenzamos a aterrizar. Ahí supe que no me había equivocado al traerla aquí, y haberme atrevido a inscribirla en el concurso. Tomamos un taxi rumbo al hotel en que nos hospedaríamos. Ella y yo teníamos algunas nociones de italiano, así que no tuvimos mayor problema con eso. Bueno, la verdad era que yo hablaba bastante fluido el italiano, también francés y un poco de español.

Nuestras reservaciones estaban a nombre del Sr. y la Sra. Cullen. La recepcionista nos miró con una enorme sonrisa y en seguida supe que estaba pensando en que éramos recién casados. Y de hecho así nos lo hizo saber.

- ¡**Benvenuto! Ci auguriamo che il vostro viaggio di nozze. – **Bella y yo nos miramos, completamente divertidos, ella pensaba que estábamos en nuestra luna de miel. No nos molestamos en desmentir la versión, finalmente nosotros éramos felices con ella. En ese momento las palabras de Alice volvieron a hacer eco en mi mente. Casarnos… porque no? si lo hiciéramos a nuestra manera, sin tantas formalidades ni etiquetas, ni siquiera tendrían porqué molestarse... ¿verdad?

- **Grazie- **Respondió mi novia, educadamente. Y tomó la tarjeta que nos extendía para que pudiéramos entrar a nuestra suite. Y vaya suite!

Ambos nos quedamos perplejos al entrar. Era la "silvery moon" , como diríamos nosotros.

Entramos y tomé a Bella entre mis brazos, como un bebé. La deposité suavemente en la cama, y me quedé sobre ella, sosteniendo mi propio peso.

- **Me gusta como suena… "señora Cullen"- **Dijo mirándome con un brillo especial en su mirada.

- **A mí más… desearía que fuera así más pronto de lo que hemos planeado- **le dije besando sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios…

Y de nuevo nos perdimos el uno en el otro sin darnos cuenta… el beso nos llevó a uno más, y perdimos la cuenta y la razón cuando las caricias sobrevinieron. Yo simplemente sabía que estaba en el paraíso, y que quería quedarme en él para siempre cuando me encontraba dentro de ella, cuando su aire se confundía con el mío, cuando sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda como un náufrago a la orilla, cuando su respiración entrecortada llegaba hasta mi oído enviando millones de descargas por todo mi cuerpo, cuando decía mi nombre casi sin poder pronunciarlo… eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba para sentirme vivo, para estar en paz con el universo.

De esa manera, cayó la primera noche en nuestra "luna di miele" anticipada.

Pasamos los primeros días como un par de turistas recién casados, entre besos y abrazos visitando cada rincón de Italia que podía maravillarnos. Fuimos a la torre de Pisa, que en realidad era más bien un campanario, nos tomamos la famosa fotografía, ella empujándola y yo sosteniéndola. La inclinación arquitectónica es bastante graciosa. Tambien visitamos la "Fontana di Trevi", que es la fuente "más bella del mundo", se dice que si arrojas una moneda allí, el destino te llevará de vuelta a Roma, por supuesto, nosotros lo hicimos, y al tiempo, para que regresáramos juntos…

No podíamos dejar de ir al museo del vaticano, Bella decía que allí se encontraban obras de arte invaluables, y en efecto, así era. De las muchas veces que hablamos sobre sus pinturas, ella siempre mencionaba lo mucho que le gustaría poder ver en persona la capilla Sixtina pintada por Miguel Ángel. Habían también cosas muy interesantes en el museo Egipcio, por ejemplo placas pintadas hace mas de 4000 años. No cabía duda que yo también estaba disfrutando del regalo de mi novia… éste viaje estaba siendo muy interesante.

Faltando aún un par de días para que iniciara el concurso fuimos hasta Venecia. Bella estaba encantada mientras navegábamos lentamente a través de los estrechos canales en la "gondole". Y como para variar, todos pensaban que estábamos recién casados…

Fue allí donde tuve la idea.

- **Amor, te casas conmigo?- **le pregunté a Bella sin pensarlo más

- **Ya te he dicho que sí… dos veces. Esto te recuerda algo?- **Me dijo, bastante divertida, mostrándome su el anillo en forma de mariposa que reposaba en su mano.

- **Ya lo sé… pero, estaba preguntando si te casarías conmigo ya… aquí y ahora, sólo con la luna como testigo, bueno, y el gondolero, que por supuesto no entiende mucho de lo que estamos hablando- **Solté toda la frase en una sola respiración, para no echarme para atrás…

- **Edward… yo… yo… - **Estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir- **todo el mundo va a pensar que estamos locos, pero al diablo todo, claro que sí, nada me haría más feliz… **

Se arrojó en mis brazosy caímos de espalda entre risas mientras el gondolero, que aunque no entendía nada, al mirarnos también se divirtió con la imagen**.  
**

- **Te amo… me haces el hombre más feliz de todo el universo- **tomé sus manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Si la idea había sido mía, lo menos que podía hacer era empezar… -**Bella, aquí, bajo la luna de Venecia, y todas las estrellas que nos miran, me entrego a ti como tu esposo, para amarte, respetarte y adorarte el resto de mi existencia… Tal vez tengamos problemas, disgustos, malos entendidos; tal vez hayan días en los que te canses de mí, o que mis besos y mis abrazos no dejen el mismo sabor en tu cuerpo; tal vez algún día, aún estando a mi lado te sientas sola, o encuentres que estoy robándome, de a pedacitos, un poco de tu libertad… tal vez se nos acabe el cielo algún día, y nos hastiemos del paraíso que tocamos cada vez que estamos juntos, fundidos en uno solo… pero a pesar de todo, no hay nada en éste mundo que me haga más feliz que ver tu sonrisa cada mañana, como éstas que llevamos despertándonos en la misma habitación, enrollados en el otro… ni existe algo que haga latir mas fuerte mi corazón que cuando me pierdo en tus ojos, o el sonrojo se extiende por tus mejillas… como ahora… mientras te digo lo mucho que te amo y que no quiero vivir si no te tengo a mi lado… -**

Las lágrimas rodaban sin cesar por sus mejillas, pero tenía una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hasta las estrellas le tendrían envidia si pudieran sentirla. Soltó un breve suspiro y comenzó a hablar…

- **Edward, me entrego a ti, como tu esposa, para dedicar cada día que me queda de vida a hacerte feliz, tanto como tú me has hecho a mí. Te entrego todo lo que soy, lo que fui y lo que algún día llegaré a ser, te entrego mis miedos, mis esperanzas, mis ilusiones, te entrego mi cuerpo, mi alma, un espacio de mi mente que sólo te pertenecerá a ti y a nadie más… te entrego mis mejores recuerdos, mis lágrimas, mis suspiros, mis sonrisas, mis sonrojos, te entrego la necesidad que siento de ti cada vez que estás cerca y haces temblar todo mi cuerpo, te entrego la electricidad que me recorre cuando haces contacto con mi piel y el frenético latido de mi corazón cuando me dices que me amas… Te entrego todo el amor que siento cuando me miras, cuando sonríes, cuando me hablas, cuando estás dentro de mí, cuando me llevas al cielo contigo y no me dejas caer… te entrego todo mi ser, que desde que te conoció no ha parado de soñarte...-**

Casi no podía respirar… mucho menos hablar. Sus palabras eran lo más hermoso que me habían dicho en toda mi vida… y eran por mí… para mí… Yo también tenía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, y una felicidad que no cabía en mi pecho. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente y nos dimos un beso que se me pareció mucho al primero. Recordé como había dicho aquella frase ese día que me dio el impulso de hacer que lo que antes soñaba se hiciera real… "Yo necesito escucharte", cómo nuestros labios se habían unido casi con miedo a ser rechazados mutuamente… cómo había pronunciado ése "gracias" que me había devuelto la respiración, y también, cómo me había jurado a mi mismo no permitir que nada me arrebatara la felicidad de las manos… la felicidad junto a ella

Al separ nuestras bocas, dijimos una sóla palabra al mismo tiempo, y esa sensación de estar experimentando algo ya vivido me invadió una vez más…

- **acepto…- **Con nuestras frentes unidas, llegando al final de nuestro recorrido en los canales de Venecia, Bella y yo unimos nuestras vidas para toda la eternidad…

* * *

Bueno... -suspiro- ya lo casé! jajajjaja

Perdón si fue demasiado splenda, y les pongo en riesgo de sufrir diabetes... pero saque mi lado rosa a flote...

les tengo una buena noticia. Esta semana la tengo libre, así que será la semana ST, subiré tres caps, comenzando mañana. Un abrazo, les quiero muchisimo.


	38. Tengo un secreto que contarte

**Bella POV**

Los días en Europa se nos fueron como agua entre los dedos… fue el mejor viaje de mi vida. Por un momento casi olvido el verdadero motivo por el cual fuimos hasta allí, pero claro, eso sólo sucedió hasta cuando entramos al magnífico recinto en donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso, en ese preciso instante me invadió la emoción y el nerviosismo.

Edward estaba de pie, en una esquina, junto con los demás acompañantes de otros concursantes. En realidad no éramos muchos. La inscripción era bastante costosa, y por supuesto… había que demostrar cierto grado aptitudinal, de lo contrario, cualquiera entraría a pintar un garabato. En mi envío previo de hoja de vida, Edward había adjuntado las fotografías de mis pocas, pero reconocidas obras, gracias a las que pronto comenzaría una vida en Nueva York.

Los jueces del concurso se presentaron y expusieron rápidamente las bases, que eran bastante simples: Debíamos realizar dos obras en ocho días, dentro del recinto, contábamos con 12 horas por día para trabajar en ellas. De 8 a 8. Una debía ser una versión propia (Un re-make) de alguna pintura famosa con la que nos sintiéramos identificados, la otra una versión libre, lo importante era que se tratara de algo completamente propio.

Ya comenzaba a hacerme una idea de lo que iba a pintar… iba a ponerle todo mi corazón a éste concurso, estaba decidida a ganarlo por todas las personas que amaba, pero más que nada, por una en especial…

Una vez explicadas las reglas, empezamos a pintar, y yo, tenía todo lo que necesitaba frente a mi, mi mayor inspiración.

**Edward POV**

Ahí estaba mi Bella, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras plasmaba su magia en el lienzo. No podía ver qué era lo que estaba dibujando, pero podía suponer que era algo maravilloso, algo como ella misma.

Al final de cada día, íbamos a un restauran diferente de todos lo buenos sitios con que contaba Roma. Ella necesitaba relajarse y disfrutar. Cada noche le pregunté qué estaba pintando pero siempre sonreía y me contestaba que no fuera curioso y me cambiaba de tema sutilmente.

Faltaba ya sólo un día para que terminara el concurso… al fin podría satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Esa noche tenía preparado algo especial, era nuestra última noche y quería que fuera inolvidable, sin lujos, sin lugares elegantes, sin vestidos de etiqueta, simplemente ella y yo. Renté un auto y la llevé a las afueras de la ciudad. Un amigo de la infancia, Joshua, me había recomendado el lugar, era un campo abierto, tranquilo, podía percibir el olor de la hierba fresca fundiéndose con el de ella. Eso era justo lo que quería. Saqué del auto una manta y la extendí en el césped, la tomé de la mano invitándola a que se sentara junto a mí. Esa noche hablamos como no lo hacíamos desde el primer día… en nuestra "primera cita" no oficial, en el instituto. Pero definitivamente las circunstancias ahora eran muy diferentes, mucho mejores. No por eso dejaba de sentir cada reacción de mi cuerpo y sorprenderme de que no desaparecieran. Siempre era como la primera vez, abrumadora y maravillosa.

- **Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado, no crees?- **Me dijo distraídamente mirando la luna que parecía colgar de una esquina del cielo, como asomándose indiscretamente.

Yo había pensado muchas veces lo mismo… muchos cambios… pero lo que más me aterraba era que ella en cualquier momento se retractara de continuar a mi lado, porque honestamente, yo ya no podía concebir mi futuro sin Bella.

- **Es increíblemente bueno para mi… a veces creo que estoy en medio de un sueño- **Dije aquello como temiendo empezar una revelación. Una a la que le había huido mucho tiempo…

- **A mi me pasa… exactamente igual…**- dijo frunciendo levemente su entrecejo, sin dejar de mirar la luna. Yo me mordí el labio inferior. Desde que la conocí siempre he tenido la intención de no mentirle en ningún aspecto de mi vida, y claro, eso incluía contarle lo de mis sueños sobre ella antes de que nos conociéramos. Pero…. ¿y si pensaba que estaba loco? ¿Y si se arrepentía de casarse conmigo? ¿Cómo decírselo sin asustarla? Cómo iba a explicarle algo que ni yo mismo había logrado entender al comienzo, que aún todavía me costaba asimilar... Estaba muy concentrado intentando reunir el valor para decírselo, pero entonces fue ella quien comenzó a hablar…

**Bella POV**

-**Edward, mi amor… hay algo que no te… he contado… y la verdad no quiero tener ningún secreto contigo… si vamos a unir nuestras vidas entonces mereces conocer cada aspecto de mi… Te pido que por favor me escuches hasta que termine de hablar, y que por más descabellado que parezca lo que voy a decirte, me creas y confíes en mí… yo sé que lo que voy a decirte va a ser de lo más extraño, pero te juro por lo más sagrado del mundo que es verdad, y que si no te lo había dicho antes es porque tenía miedo de que pensaras que no estoy bien de la cabeza, y te alejaras de mi…- **Había escogido ésta noche para decirle toda la verdad a Edward sobre mí… estaba aterrada, pero en éstos días junto a él me había dado cuenta de que era necesario hacerlo antes de que uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre… él merecía saberlo, además, así muchas cosas tendrían sentido para él de ahora en adelante. Sólo… debía escoger muy bien las palabras que iba a utilizar. Estaba intentando reunir coraje inspirando la mayor cantidad de aire fresco que me fue posible cuando él me giró y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, y se acercó todo lo que pudo a mí, para que nuestros ojos pudieran encontrarse, y entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me interrumpió

- **Bella… yo… también quería contarte algo… y por extraño que parezca, ahora que tú comenzaste a hablar, bueno… eran casi las palabras que estaba escogiendo para decírtelo… es una de las tantas cosas extrañas que me han pasado, pero bueno, algo me dice que sabrás entender el porqué de mi silencio hasta ahora, por favor perdóname, por no haberte confiado esto antes… tu sabes que eres la dueña de todo mi amor y mi confianza, sólo que también temía perderte…-**

Soltó el aire como si tuviera demasiado en su pecho, y por extraño que parezca, no estaba asustada de lo que tenía por decirme… Tenía el presentimiento de que por fin podría entender muchas cosas que hasta ahora eran inexplicables para mí. Incluso una parte de mi casi adivinaba lo que estaba por venir. Entonces, de nuevo respiró hondo e inició su confesión

- **Amor, ni siquiera sé como decirlo, así que simplemente lo voy a decir por absurdo que suene. Prometo explicarte cada cosa que no entiendas, pero… te lo ruego, cree en mí…- **Se detuvo algo mortificado, y entonces yo tuve la necesidad de hacerle saber que no importaba lo que pudiera decirme… aunque me confesara que era un vampiro, un extraterrestre, un robot, o lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de soltar, no me importaría… yo amaba cada partícula de él, absolutamente todo. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo besé brevemente. Él me miraba deslumbrado, y eso reforzó mi teoría. Nada haría cambiar mis sentimientos hacia Edward; tenía que decírselo.

- **Edward, antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que no existe nada en el mundo que cambie lo que siento por ti. No sé que es lo que quieres decirme, pero puedes estar tranquilo… estoy aquí y no quiero ir a ningún otro lugar que no sea a donde tú estés. Te prometo que mientras me quieras a tu lado no habrá nada que me impida estar contigo…**

Volvimos a besarnos, ésta vez con más urgencia. Yo también tenía no una, si no dos confesiones por hacerle, yo estaba aterrada y su boca era mi único puerto de paz.

Pegó su frente a la mía y continuó hablando.

- **Yo… Bella, yo ya te había visto antes de que nos conociéramos en el instituto. Bueno, no te había visto personalmente, ni en fotografías, ni en videos, ni en Internet ni nada parecido… yo…- **Parecía no encontrar su voz, y a medida que hablaba yo sentía como si me estuviera diciendo que el agua moja…- **yo te… yo te había soñado. Yo soñaba contigo. Soñé contigo durante dos meses antes de que aparecieras en mi vida.-**Lo soltó todo de golpe, como si estuviera diciendo el disparate más grande del mundo, y yo… no pude evitar sonreír ante la ironía del asunto. Él estaba aterrado de decirme algo que yo entendía a la perfección…- **Yo sé que suena como una locura, pero te juro que así fue… Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, cuando entraste al salón de Biología… creí que estaba alucinando, que estaba tan obsesionado contigo que ahora ya te veía en todos lados y…- **

-**Shhhhhh- **Le dije poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios, necesitaba tranquilizarlo de alguna forma… ahora parecía que no podía detener sus palabras, pero necesitaba calmarlo antes de que le diera algo, además era mi turno de ser sincera, no podía perder el impulso, y menos cuando él había dado ese gigantesco paso… - **Amor, tranquilo, te creo cada palabra que me has dicho- **Le dije acariciando sus mejillas, y depositando un pequeño beso en su frente- **creo absolutamente todo lo que me contaste porque…- **respiré- ** a mi me pasó igual…- **

Edward me miraba atónito… pero con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su boca. Casi podría jurar que estaba emocionado por lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Pensaría lo mismo cuando le contara sobre mi pequeña habilidad? ¿Me creería cuando le dijera que él era mi única excepción hasta ahora? ¿Cómo podría probárselo, si, justamente a la única persona en el mundo a la que estaba dispuesta a contarle mi secreto era a quien no podía leer?

Bueno… tenía que arriesgarme, él lo había hecho por mí, y ahora era mi turno de corresponder su confianza

- **Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tus sueños, y estoy dispuesta a contarte lo que tu quieras sobre los míos,- **dije adivinando la curiosidad en su mirada- ** pero antes hay algo más que necesito que sepas- **él asintió y me tomó de las manos para infundirme valor- **Si lo de los sueños te parece un disparate quizás esto lo sea aún más… Edward, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, y en realidad no tengo cómo probarte que es cierto…- **Besó mi mano mientras hablaba y ese fue el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para que dejaran de existir los secretos entre los dos…

**Edward POV**

No se cómo había logrado contarle todo, pero lo que me tenía realmente sorprendido era su reacción, ¡Bella estaba tan tranquila! Era como si le hubiera dicho algo absolutamente normal y cotidiano. Ahora era yo quien estaba a la expectativa, ella también tenía algo que decirme, yo tomé sus manos y esperé

-** ¿alguna vez te has imaginado cómo sería tu vida si pudieras saber lo que las personas piensan? – **Me cuestionó casi de manera retórica, sin embargo yo le contesté

- **Pues… a decir verdad… sólo me lo he planteado cuando te veo silenciosa y pensativa. Me encantaría saber qué es lo que se pasa por tu cabecita en esos momentos- **Dije acariciando su mejilla. Ella sonrió, giró su cabeza hacia la palma de mi mano y dejó un pequeño beso en el camino antes de proseguir

- **Te entiendo… - **Volvió a sonreír como si fuera absurdo lo que fuera que estuviera por decir- **Bueno, yo… Edward, yo sé que no tiene sentido… pero yo puedo hacerlo.**

No entendí qué era lo que quería decir con que ella podía hacerlo. ¿Podía saber lo que yo estaba pensando? No podía ser! – **No… no te comprendo, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer, amor?- **Le cuestioné lo más calmado que pude, no quería que mi reacción la asustara.

Soltó una pequeña risa mientras negaba con su cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente.

-**Cielo, lo que quiero decirte es… que yo… puedo… "escuchar"- **hizo la señal de comillas con sus dedos en el aire- **los pensamientos de las personas- **Dijo esto último mirando el suelo, como si se avergonzara de ello. Yo por supuesto estaba un tanto shockeado, pero a la vez emocionado e incluso avergonzado. ¿Es decir que ella sabía todas y cada una de las cosas que yo había pensado mientras estaba a su lado? Cuando comencé a sonrojarme de una forma que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo ella prosiguió… como si supiera exactamente el síndrome de vergüenza que estaba experimentando justo ahora.- **Los de todas las personas… excepto… los tuyos- **ésta vez me miró con mucha atención. Yo aún estaba procesando toda la información.

Todos, excepto los míos. Vaya que era jodidamente afortunado. Ahora… lo de los pensamientos era verdaderamente extraño, pero yo jamás pondría en duda cualquier cosa que me dijera Bella. Le creería incluso si me dijera que la tierra es cuadrada. Intenté también imaginarme lo incómodo que debe ser enterarte de cosas que ni siquiera quieres saber… pobre, aunque por otra parte también sonaba divertido.

- **Por favor, dime algo, lo que sea… ésta es precisamente la clase de momento en la que daría lo que fuera por saber qué estás pensando- **Me dijo mi niña un poco angustiada. La atraje hacia mi pecho y la abracé con fuerza. No podía permitir que ella sintiera miedo, que dudara de mis sentimientos, que pensara que algo había cambiado entre los dos… Si algo había sucedido era todo lo contrario. Estaba maravillado, por su honestidad y su confianza y claro… por su habilidad y el buen uso que parecía darle, yo jamás lo hubiera sospechado.

Nos quedamos fundidos en el abrazo bastante tiempo porque perdí la noción de él.

- **Siempre has sido la mujer de mis sueños- **Le dije depositando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, inhalando el aroma de su pelo. La sentí sonreír contra mi pecho- **Al comienzo creí que estaba loco, te veía cada noche al dormir, y no sabía quien eras, ni por qué aparecías, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro: verte me hacía feliz, me inspirabas… y me estaba enamorando de ti irrevocablemente, aunque sólo fueras un producto de mi imaginación. No tienes idea de lo impresionante que fue tenerte frente a mí, y luego descubrir que eras real, que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza- **Mientras le contaba mi experiencia sus ojos brillaban como nunca, y tenía la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le había visto jamás.

- **Ay Edward… creo que esto no tiene ninguna explicación lógica, pero yo también soñaba contigo, y me aferré a tu presencia en uno de los momentos más difíciles para mí. Escuchar tu música en mis sueños era casi como una droga para mí… como un tranquilizante. Para mi fue tan complicado ver cómo mi familia se desmoronaba, saber lo que pensaban ambos, todos los cuestionamientos que se hacían, todos sus auto-reproches, la enorme nostalgia que los invadía… La única paz que tenía era cuando apoyaba mi cabeza en la almohada y te encontraba, y tocabas tu guitarra. Y luego volvía a mi triste realidad cuando despertaba, todo era tan oscuro y me sentía tan sola… tan vacía. Yo también llegué a pensar que estaba enloqueciendo- **Me volvió a abrazar muy fuerte, y yo podía sentir toda la tristeza contenida en esos recuerdos. Podía adivinar lo duro que debió haber sido todo eso para ella…- **Y luego, llegué aquí, a empezar una nueva vida, cargada de tantas expectativas, de nuevas esperanzas… y te encontré. Yo nunca llegué a ver tu rostro en mis sueños, siempre te veía de espaldas a mi, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que el día que te levantaste de tu puesto, cuando me senté junto a ti en el salón de Biología, me invadió la sensación mas fuerte que he tenido en toda mi vida… nada me sacaba de la cabeza que tú y el chico con el que soñaba cada noche eran la misma persona… y a partir de ese día veía tu rostro en mis sueños. Estaba tan confundida. Yo creía que el haberte visto había desencadenado todas esas reacciones en mi mente, y claro… que sólo veía lo que quería ver, es decir, a ti…- **

Estaba tan absorto en su relato, en la forma en que Bella percibió todo, en cómo le sucedieron los sueños, era como un milagro del destino…

-¿**Sabes? A veces siento como si nos perteneciéramos desde siempre- **Me dijo ella luego de un momento en que se quedó pensativa- **Una vez soñé que te conocía en otra época, hace mucho tiempo, y al igual que ahora nos amábamos con toda el alma… sólo que esa vez, el sueño no terminó bien, y por alguna razón no he podido olvidarme de eso… Edward, tengo miedo de que algo nos pueda separar, tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de no poder compartir toda mi vida contigo.**

Yo acaricié su cabello mientras sopesaba sus palabras… a veces yo también sentía que ya la conocía, que estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo, más del que podríamos llegar a imaginar. Y al igual que ella también sentía pánico de perderla, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello.

- **Bella, amor, estamos juntos aquí, y eso es lo único que importa. Te prometo que nada ni nadie va a impedir que realicemos nuestros sueños, hemos pasado por tantas cosas para llegar a donde estamos… yo creo que no existe ninguna fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa como para detener todo esto- **Le dije tocando su corazón con una de mis manos y el mío con la otra. Y era verdad… yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada en éste mundo me quitara la felicidad de las manos.

Luego de eso me miro con tranquilidad, se acercó y nos besamos. Poco a poco la pasión se fue apoderando de nosotros hasta que la ropa nos incomodó; y aunque el ambiente estaba bastante frío, era suficiente el calor de nuestros cuerpos creando fricción para mantener la temperatura elevada. Como siempre que estábamos juntos, yo perdí mi razón y mi consciencia y a ella parecía pasarle exactamente igual…

Antes de que el sol saliera de nuevo, regresamos al hotel para bañarnos y cambiarnos. Con cada segundo que pasaba mi emoción aumentaba… aunque estaba seguro de que ella ganaría, podía saberlo por le expresión de su rostro cuando pintaba, por esa sonrisa permanente que no se desdibujaba de sus labios.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, tal vez porque cuando sabes que se te agota el tiempo entonces las nuevas ideas llegan a ti y te abruman, eso era lo que parecía sucederle a la mayoría de los concursantes, sus manos se movían con mayor agilidad de lo que había visto en días anteriores, Bella por el contrario se notaba casi pasiva, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban y ella sonreía traviesa, como una pequeña a punto de realizar una travesura.

Clausuraron oficialmente el concurso y los jueces pidieron 2 horas para tomar una decisión, la cual sería comunicada en el baile de premiación y exposición de las obras.

Alice se había encargado de escoger el vestido de la noche de Gala y me pidió expresamente no verlo hasta que fuera el momento. Bella estaba siendo peinada y maquillada en el salón de belleza del hotel. Mientras, yo la esperaba en el hall. Me estaba dando un poco de nostalgia al pensar que mañana tomaríamos un vuelo a primera hora de regreso a Forks. Verdaderamente Italia era un país mágico.

Casi se me cae saliva de la boca cuando la vi bajar las escaleras de la recepción. Estaba preciosa… radiante, pero lo más importante, se veía feliz, y ése era el principal objetivo de éste viaje. Todos los que estaban cerca nos miraron con atención, pude ver el sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas y me fue imposible no pensar en que ella sabía lo que todos estaban pensando. Que gracioso.

- **De seguro todos están de acuerdo conmigo. Te ves… no sé como describirlo- **ella rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

- **De hecho, Señor Cullen, la mayoría están pensando que… nos vemos bien JUNTOS- **Dijo sonrojándose aún más.

- **Eso es lógico, futura Señora Cullen, nosotros nacimos para estar juntos- **Le respondí tomando su barbilla y levantándola levemente para darle un corto beso.

- **Vamos…- **dijo con una risita nerviosa-** parece que nos estamos convirtiendo en una telenovela en vivo en directo para todo el personal del hotel- **Reí y le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara. Le abrí la puerta para que entrara en el auto y nos marchamos al baile.

Bella era la más joven de todos los participantes, y de repente estaba un poco nerviosa por eso. Yo intenté tranquilizarla y le dije que de cualquier manera ella se enteraría de la decisión de los jueces antes que todo el mundo, a lo cual me respondió que no pensaba utilizar su don para hacerlo. Como siempre, no dejaba de sorprenderme. Entonces nos adentramos en una conversación sobre las reglas que ella misma se había autoimpuesto al darse cuenta de que podía conocer todo acerca de la vida privada de otros. Era realmente admirable lo prudente, discreta y responsable que había sido con todo. Casi sentí pena por ella, debía ser terrible saber tantas cosas de las que no tenía intenciones de enterarse. Sin embargo, ella me contó que con el tiempo había logrado formar una clase de "escudo", y que cuando realmente se lo proponía, podía bloquear todos los pensamientos y volver a su vida normal.

Finalmente llegamos. En unos pocos minutos anunciarían al ganador, o más bien, a la ganadora, eso esperaba yo. Nos dirigimos a la sala de exposición y casi se me salen los ojos cuando en uno de los cuadros vi un retrato… nuestro. La volteé a mirar y ella tenía cara de "yo no fui" lo cual me hizo mucha gracia. La tomé de la cintura y la levanté, dando un par de vueltas en el aire. Sabía que eso le causaba un poco de vértigo, así que pronto me rogó porque la pusiera de nuevo sobre sus pies.

- **Pequeña traviesa… con que ese era el motivo de tu risita… - **Le dije abrazándola, mientras se le pasaba el mareo- **Amor, es maravilloso, no sabía que me tu vieras tan apuesto- **Bromeé

-**Eres muchísimo más apuesto que eso… perdona no haberle hecho justicia a tu belleza- **Me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, y nos besamos apasionadamente, sin importar que habían muchas personas a nuestro alrededor, observándonos. La otra pintura también era asombrosa. Era su adaptación de "El beso" de Gustav Klimt.

Los jueces llamaron la atención del público y pronto todos se aglomeraron a nuestro alrededor junto a las pinturas. Abracé por la cintura y Bella pegó su cabeza a mi pecho, apoyándose en mí. No había un mejor lugar en el mundo que estar así con ella. Comenzaron a explicar los derroteros, los ítems que habían tenido en cuenta a la hora de tomar la decisión. Decían que lo más importante era lo que pudiese transmitir la imagen, las emociones que despertara.

El vocero de los jueces, Aro Botticelli, fue quien se encargó de comunicar la decisión.

- **Por su emotividad, alto sentido y desarrollo de la creatividad, manejo de colores, sombras y texturas, y más que nada por la enorme calidad humana reflejada en las pinturas, el ganador del concurso de Arte Contemporáneo de éste año es la Señorita Isabella Marie Swan, preveniente de la Ciudad de Forks, Washington, Estados Unidos. **Ella se lanzó en mis brazos y yo la recibí lleno de orgullo y emoción- **Recordamos que el premio para el primer puesto son 2500 euros y una especialización en Arte moderno vigente por 5 años y la posibilidad de exponer una de las obras pintadas para el concurso en el museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Roma durante un mes.**

Luego continuaron con el segundo y tercer puesto y los respectivos premios. Bella posó para las fotos de los diarios locales y luego de unas cuatro horas nos marchamos de nuevo al hotel. Nos esperaba un largo viaje, y muchas buenas noticias que contar en casa…

* * *

Hola! Bueno, aquí el cap que muchos esperaban. Ven porqué no lo hice antes? Se hubieran encerrado mutuamente en un manicomio, jajajaja

De verdad espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribir éste cap. Ya estoy editando el sig, de ST ;)

Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi salud, ya estoy mucho mejor... =D

Nos leemos prontito, les quiero!

Pd: en el perfil puse las dos pinturas que hizo Bells


	39. Miedo

**Bella POV**

Aún no podía creer que hubiera ganado el concurso. Ni de lejos llegué a pensar si quiera estar en los tres primeros puestos; las demás obras eran simplemente impresionantes, sin embrago, yo tenía algo a mi favor… Toda la inspiración frente a mi, y ese torbellino de emociones que me recorrían día tras día, noche tras noche… sólo con tener a Edward a mi lado.

Yo había buscado que mis dos pinturas se relacionaran de alguna manera, pero con mucha sutileza. Escogí "El Beso" por toda la ternura que trasmitía, la forma en que él la besa a ella es casi con devoción. Y cada vez que la observaba, recordaba ésa mirada de Edward, lo suaves que sentían sus manos en mi rostro, la dulzura de sus caricias. Por eso empecé por ahí, luego, ya tenía clara en mi mente la imagen… Él y yo en ése instante previo al beso, que algunas veces es aún mejor que el beso mismo… ése en el que puedes sentir cómo tu aire y el de él se mezclan y se confunden en uno sólo, en el que el tu vientre comienza a temblar por culpa de todas ese mariposas que deciden revolotear sin dirección alguna… en el que cada milímetro de avance físico representa kilómetros de emoción en el corazón. El anticipo al beso es sencillamente embriagador, y cada vez se siente de una manera nueva y diferente, así como cada beso tiene su propio color…

Edward me miraba, inmerso en el resto de la gente, y su sonrisa parecía hacer desaparecer todo lo demás. No habían jueces, ni público, ni otros concursantes... no había universo alrededor cuando el me sonreía de esa manera.

Cuando me anunciaron en el baile de clausura como la ganadora comenzó a invadirme una sensación extraña… todo era tan bueno que casi me asustaba. Tenía a mi lado al hombre más maravilloso que hubiera conocido jamás, estaba a punto de iniciar una carrera que me apasionaba, y ahora por si fuera poco, tenía asegurado mi estudio sin tener qué preocuparme por nada material, además del prestigio que significaba para mí tener una obra en un museo. Eso jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza… pero, ¿quién decía que las cosas buenas no podían sucederle a uno? Tal vez yo hice algo muy bueno en la vida y ésta es mi recompensa, pero sin duda alguna, es muchísimo más de lo que hubiese esperado…

Ya tenía todo listo en mi maleta, resignada a volver a Forks después de tantas cosas mágicas. Una parte de mi corazón se quedaría en Roma y esperaba algún día poder venir a visitarla. Edward me observaba divertido desde un rincón de la habitación, ya que estaba lidiando con la ropa que ahora no cabía, porque llevaba regalos para las mujeres Cullen.

-**Amor, te dije que era mejor comprar otra maleta para llevar los souvenires- **me dijo cuando ya estaba a punto de darme por vencida. Yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, a manera de amenaza, aunque en el fondo yo también me burlaba de mi misma, yo siempre tan terca y él tan acertado. Era mejor así, nos complementábamos tanto…

- **Deja de molestar y mejor ayúdame! – **Le dije pinchando con mi dedo índice su bien formado abdomen

-**Auch…! eso duele señorita Picasso- **Me dijo molestándome. Decidí contraatacar.

-**y yo que creía que era la Señora Cullen…- **Dije haciendo un puchero y negando con la cabeza.

-**Ese es un golpe bajo…- **Dijo mirándome con carita de cordero- **Claro que lo eres, eres mía, sólo mía- **Me dijo pegándome a su cuerpo, abrazándome por la cintura. Levanté una ceja y el dibujó de inmediato su sonrisa torcida que tanto me enloquecía.

-**Ese sí que es un golpe bajo- **dije rozando sus labios con la punta de mis dedos. Él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y recargó su frente en la mía.

-**Te amo. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo- **Nuestro labios se rozaron ligeramente cuando habló, haciendo que algo dentro de mi se estremeciera.

-**Ni yo me cansaré de escucharlo… yo también te amo, recuérdalo siempre- **Y nos fundimos en el que sería el último beso en Italia.

**Edward POV**

Mi hermosa niña dormía tranquila en mi regazo gracias a los beneficios de nuestro vuelo en primera clase. Su respiración era acompasada y a veces se pegaba a mi pecho, aspiraba para luego suspirar lentamente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, de vez en cuando me abrazaba más fuerte y susurraba mi nombre, entonces yo también la pegaba un poco más a mi y de nuevo su expresión se volvía serena. Al verla así, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable no pude evitar pensar en que siempre, no importaba cuántos años transcurrieran, yo querría protegerla… cuidar de ella

Luego de unas horas, yo también me rendí ante el sueño, hasta que fuimos despertados por la voz de la azafata que se acercaba a decirnos que estábamos próximos a aterrizar, y que era necesario que Bella se sentara y se pusiera el cinturón.

Me pareció más que graciosa la cara que puso cuando abrió los ojos. Sabrá Dios qué había en los pensamientos de la chica pero definitivamente no le agradaron a mi prometida, por lo que se pegó más a mi y me dio un beso de los que, por lo general, no existían mientras había público observando. De cualquier manera, no me importó, yo se lo respondí con todo gusto, no había mejor forma de despertar que tenerla entre mis brazos y que me besara de esa forma. Yo era completamente suyo, me movía a su antojo. Cuando nos separamos para respirar la azafata ya se había marchado, y Bella sonreía como una niña que acaba de hacer una divertida travesura. Su semblante lo iluminaba todo.

Se acomodó en la silla, pero yo mantuve nuestras manos entrelazadas y de vez en cuando depositaba besos en la suya.

Finalmente estuvimos en tierra. Recogimos nuestro equipaje y mi carro, que estaba en el aeropuerto de Port Angels. Estábamos sólo a una hora de casa…

.com/watch?v=BDsfhGIug4o

_Siento el placer que se agita en tu espalda, igual que un río salvaje _

_junto al calor que me quema la piel, y que me turba la mente _

_y el deseo nos da pleno poder en la batalla _

_necesito sentirte hoy mas y las estrellas tocar _

_Sigue así, que siento que voy a explotar no quiero parar, _

_sigue así, no pares jamás quiero llenarte o atácame mas _

_Soy el guardián de tu piel velando por ti gozando contigo en la noche _

_soy el guardián de tu piel queriendo sentir tu fuego una noche mas...otra noche. _

La canción sonaba en la radio local y Bella y yo nos mirábamos de reojo a medida que la letra calaba en nuestra consciencia. Era difícil no recordar las noches que habíamos pasado juntos, las mejores de mi vida…

_Tu cuerpo tiembla sobre el mío sintiendo toda mi fuerza _

_y esta cama que se queja otra vez, lo acabaremos en tierra _

_y no importa si sigues igual, tu eres mi amazona _

_y tu pelo, empapado en sudor, parece flotar _

_Sigue así, que siento que voy a explotar, no quiero a parar _

_sigue así, no pares jamás quiero llenarte o atácame mas _

_Soy el guardián de tu piel velando por ti gozando contigo en la noche _

_soy el guardián de tu piel queriendo sentir tu fuego una noche mas ... _

_otra noche _

Disminuí la velocidad un poco, queriendo disfrutar del improvisado momento gracias a la casualidad de la canción. La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchaba a medida que cada verso quedaba en el aire.

_Estoy cautivo en tus manos, encadenado a tu cuerpo _

_o atrapado en las nubes prisionero de tus sueños. _

_Soy el guardián de tu piel velando por ti, rozando contigo en la noche _

_soy el guardián de tu piel queriendo sentir tu fuego una noche mas _

_otra noche _

_soy el guardián de tu piel.. _

- **Te amo- **Dijo sin emitir sonido alguno, y eso fue lo último que quedó en mi cabeza antes de perder la consciencia y todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, y un punzante dolor en mi espalda me petrificó de inmediato. De pronto caí en la realidad, y me aterró demasiado. Nunca, jamás en toda mi vida había tenido tanto miedo.

Intenté comprender qué era lo que había sucedido, pero sencillamente no podía. Me giré aún a pesar del insoportable dolor… lo único que quería saber era cómo estaba ella… mi vida. Yo no podía existir sin mi vida…

El panorama no era nada alentador, ella estaba inconsciente, y tenía una cortadura en la frente, de la que brotaba sangre. De inmediato recordé que el olor de la sangre solía marearla e intenté calmarme y pensar con cabeza fría. Estiré mi mano y su pulso era lento y débil. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… no soportaba verla así y no poderla ayudar… Sólo tenía una opción, llamar y pedir auxilio. Por mis propios medios jamás saldríamos de aquí…

-**Papá? – **Dije débilmente

-**¡Hijo!- **respondió emocionado- **donde estás? Tu hermana está… ansiosa, no sé que le pasa pero no ha parado de caminar de un lado para otro, nos tiene histéricos a todos…**

**- Papá, tuvimos un accidente, estoy en la carretera de Port Angels a Forks, aproximadamente en el km. 30. por favor, vengan pronto, Bella está inconsciente, y yo no puedo moverme mucho, y nadie a llegado a auxiliarnos…- **Dije desesperado, no sabía que hacer, yo me moría si a ella le pasaba algo por mi culpa

-**Tranquilo hijo, ya salimos para allá- **Y la línea se cortó. Estiré mi mano de nuevo para tomarle otra vez el pulso, gracias al cielo era estable, pero eso no me quitaba la angustia, ella aún no despertaba y eso me preocupaba muchísimo. Le hablé, la moví sauvemente, pero nada parecía funcionar. En menos de 15 minutos llegaron dos ambulancias y tras ellos papá junto con Alice, Jasper y Emmet.

Los paramédicos me subieron a una de ellas, intentando moverme lo menos posible, al parecer tenía más de un hueso roto… Mi hermana no podía contener el llanto, mientras se reprendía a sí misma por no "haberlo visto" antes. Luego le preguntaría a qué se refería con eso… ahora lo único que importaba era que Bella estuviera bien. Las puertas se cerraron, y lo último que vi fue como me inyectaban algo para calmarme el dolor, aunque lo que sentía, no era posible de aliviar con ningún medicamento…

* * *

A/N: Por favor - por favor- porfavorcito... antes de que me manden a Jane y Alec a que me torturen debo aclararles que ésta es una fase necesaria, y que yo siempre digo que todo está bien al final, si o está bien, entonces no es el final... Les juro que tengo un propósito con lo que está por venir...

dicho eso, espero que disfruten éste cap y los que vienen, ya entramos en la recta final del fic... =(

Quiero agradecer a Edith Cullen. Nena, mil gracias por tus rws.


	40. La buena o la mala?

lamento el retraso, nos leemos abajo

* * *

**Edward POV**

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, suplicando a Dios, donde fuera que estuviera que todo esto se tratara de un mal sueño… que al despertar tuviera al amor de mi existencia entre mis brazos y nada malo nos hubiera pasado; pero para mi desgracia y mi tristeza estaba en una cama de Hospital, con una pierna enyesada, múltiples magulladuras en todo mi cuerpo y lo peor de todo, sin Bella a mi lado.

En el sofá estaba mamá dormida, con una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Sólo de verla se me estrujó el corazón. No quería despertarla pero necesitaba a toda costa saber cómo estaba mi prometida, ansiaba verla, hablar con ella…

Después de meditarlo unos segundos decidí que mejor tocaría el timbre de ayuda. Al poco tiempo apareció la enfermera jefe, su nombre era Sue. La conocía porque una o dos veces la había visto hablando con papá.

- **Edward, ¿cómo te sientes?- **Preguntó maternalmente, mientras posaba su mano en mi cabeza.

- **Yo estoy bien, pero, por favor! dígame cómo está mi prometida… dígame que está bien, que no le pasó nada!- **Le dije sin poder reprimir toda la desesperación que llevaba dentro de mi.

- **Tranquilo muchacho. No puedo darte mucha información acerca de ella, en realidad tu papá se ha encargado todo el tiempo, pero por ahora puedo adelantarte que despertó hace una hora, aproximadamente; y que no tiene ninguna fractura- **Me dijo en un pobre intento de mantenerme calmado y quieto en mi cama… si no fuera por éste maldito yeso, y claro, el dolor en mis costillas…

- **Por favor, se lo ruego… ayúdeme a moverme de aquí, necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por habernos accidentado, necesito escuchar de su boca que me va a perdonar, que aún se va a casar conmigo- **hablé con las lágrimas asomándose a mis ojos, estaba tan apenado por no haber cuidado mejor de ella, de su vida…

Sue sonrió ligeramente mientras negaba con su cabeza, al parecer había algo que para ella no tenía sentido en mis palabras- **Edward, cálmate, y por favor, no te sientas culpable, la policía investigó, por lo que tengo entendido el padre de tu prometida es el jefe de policía, el caso es que tú no tuviste la culpa, fue el conductor de la camioneta que iba en el carril contrario quien los hizo estrellar. Afortunadamente tú ibas conduciendo a una velocidad razonable, eso evitó que la colisión fuera trágica. El conductor se asustó tanto que se dio a la fuga, al parecer ustedes llevaron la peor parte del accidente. Encontraron el auto abandonado en Port Angels, sin placas, y con la parte delantera casi destruida. De cualquier manera en éste momento lo más importante es que ustedes se están recuperando, y tú tienes que seguir todas nuestras recomendaciones, cuando sea apropiado entonces yo misma te llevaré a ver a tu prometida, pero antes tu papá quiere hablar contigo. Voy a llamarlo, ¿está bien?**

Asentí, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Aún estaba asimilando toda la información que me había suministrado Sue. Por un lado se me había quitado un gran peso de encima, el saber que no fui yo quien ocasionó el accidente era un paño de agua tibia para mi consciencia, sin embargo, una parte de mi no podía evitar sentir que yo debía protegerla de todo, incluso de aquello que se me salía de las manos… como un accidente causado por otro.

Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando mamá comenzó a despertarse, y al ver que yo también lo estaba, corrió hacia mí.

- ¡**Mi vida! Gracias al Dios que estás vivo, no sabes el susto que nos diste!- **Dijo besando delicadamente mi frente.

- **Lo siento mamá… yo no quería- **Ella negó con su cabeza de manera acelerada, y posó un dedo sobre mis labios-

-**Shhhhhhh- **Dijo impidiéndome intentar hablar de nuevo- **Cariño, no te disculpes, tu has sido tan responsable como siempre, nada de esto ha sido por tu causa… es sólo que, no te imaginas la angustia que sentí al pensar que a ti o a Bella les había pasado algo… pero ya están aquí y pronto estarán muy bien, vas a ver- **Me dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

En ese momento papá entró en la habitación, se veía un poco contrariado, como si se debatiera entre hacer o no algo. Tan pronto vio a mamá, sus ojos se iluminaron. Luego me miró a mí, y la abrazó, le susurró algo al oído y ella se despidió de mí de nuevo con un beso en la frente, cerrando la puerta al salir.

- **Hijo, imagino cómo te sientes, pero, hay algo que debo decirte- **Frunció un poco su entrecejo, por lo que asumí, no eran las mejores noticias… pero entre nosotros siempre existía la verdad y la confianza, así que lo miré con una media sonrisa y asentí para que continuara hablando- **Bueno, en realidad son un par de cosas las que debo comunicarte… que quieres primero, buenas o malas nuevas?**

mi gesto debió confundirlo, porque él terminó decidiendo por mi.

- **Hijo, tómalo con calma, está bien?- **Asentí, ésta vez asustado, qué podría ser tan grave?- **Bella – **Cuando dijo su nombre de inmediato todo mi sistema comenzó a funcionar al doble- **parece que Bella presenta un cuadro de amnesia retrógrada debido al episodio post-traumático causado por el golpe. - **sentía cada palabra haciendo mella en mi consciencia, torturándome. Probablemente mi rostro debió reflejarlo porque de inmediato intentó tranquilizarme -**Todo en ella está bien, sólo tiene algunos hematomas, ya sabes lo delicada que es su piel… el asunto es que… hace un momento despertó y… no me reconoció… luego comenzó a preguntarme por sus padres, en donde estaba, porqué estaba aquí y ellos no… en fin. Me causó mucha curiosidad saber hasta qué punto recordaba, qué tan grave podría ser el daño, y lo único que pude averiguar es que no recuerda nada de Forks. Ella piensa que está en el último día que vivió antes de viajar aquí junto con su padre.**

Yo no sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar. ¿Acaso el destino podría ser tan cruel que a unas semanas de casarnos ella se olvidara de mí, y me borrara de su existencia? Me rehusaba a creer eso… seguramente todo pasaría en cuanto nos viéramos, ¡Claro! Yo estaba convencido de que las cosas estarían bien tan pronto como eso sucediera. Ahora, había algo más que debía saber, y según papá era algo bueno, entonces le pregunté de inmediato, rogándole a mi organismo que no colapsara con tanta información

**-Y la buena noticia es…?- **Lo miré intrigado.

El suspiró y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**- Felicidades hijo. Bella está embarazada y el bebé está perfectamente bien. Vas a ser papá…**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté completamente desorientada. Estaba en un hospital, era de lo único que podía estar segura. Lo extraño de todo esto era que por más que lo había intentado no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, nada me era familiar. ¿Porqué mamá y papá no estaban por ningún lado, ¿acaso yo ya no les importaba?

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el botón de llamado de emergencia apareció en el umbral de la puerta un Doctor de rasgos casi perfectos. Asumía que tendría unos 35 a 40 años. Me sonrió amigablemente y algo en él me hizo recordar un sueño que estaba teniendo antes de despertar. Tal vez era lo apacible de su sonrisa…

En mi sueño veía un hermoso joven sentado en un claro, tocando una guitarra con muchísima destreza, lo hacía ver tan fácil como respirar. Él sonreía al verme y me hacía una seña para que lo acompañara, y a pesar de no saber ni siquiera su nombre, yo no dudaba ni un segundo en caminar hacia él. Ignoraba quién era, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba a salvo a su lado. Y que no quería ir a ningún otro lugar…

Fue justo ahí cuando me desperté.

De inmediato recordé mis otros sueños, el chico de espaldas, la misma situación, melodías similares, pero yo nunca podía alcanzarlo, siempre desaparecía… ¿Por qué el cambio? Me sentía tan extraña… todo en mí, físicamente, estaba bien, podía mover todas mi extremidades, y aunque sentía un poco de dolor, no era nada que no pudiera controlar; una pequeña venda en la parte superior derecha de mi rostro era lo único que parecía darme pista de porqué me encontraba en un hospital…

De nuevo, volví a preguntarme dónde rayos estaría mi familia ¿Les habría sucedido algo? ¡Por Dios!

Tan pronto como el doctor entró lo fulminé con preguntas. Él me miraba un poco desconcertado…

- **Doctor, por favor… dígame qué hago aquí, qué sucedió, dónde están mis padres, ¿están ellos bien?-** Él se tomó un momento antes de responderme, aún con algo de confusión en su mirada. Lo observé más detenidamente y sentí como si ya lo conociera de algún lugar. ¿Era así? cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y me solté a llorar como una niña pequeña… además de todo ahora experimentaba una susceptibilidad que no era común en mí. Él se acercó y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, intentando tranquilizarme. Poco a poco recuperé la compostura y lo dejé hablar.

- **Isabella, tuviste un accidente, pero antes de seguirte contestando necesito que me digas qué es lo último que recuerdas- **Me indagó evadiendo mis preguntas.

-**Pues… lo último que recuerdo es que veníamos camino a Forks junto a mi padre. Y que me quedé dormida. ¿Cómo está mi padre, le pasó algo, está bien?- **Le pregunté de nuevo con angustia.

- **Él está bien, no te preocupes, en un momento vendrá a verte- **Me dijo en tono paternal, pero algo ensombreció la expresión tranquila que traía al comienzo. No pude reprimir mi curiosidad y le pregunté.

-** Doctor, le sucede algo? Es que, hace un momento usted estaba… no sé como decirlo, ¿mejor?... y ahora parece que algo lo atormenta…- **él esbozó una media sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y asintió.

- **De hecho, sí. Bella, hay algo que me preocupa- **Me respondió

- ¿**Cómo sabe que me gusta que me llamen Bella?- **Le solté sin pensar. De inmediato caí en cuenta de otra cosa. Yo no podía oír los pensamientos de éste Doctor. Ni ningún otro pensamiento a mi alrededor. Cada vez todo era más confuso para mí.

- **porque, mi querida Bella, nosotros ya nos conocemos. El golpe que has recibido en la cabeza, al parecer, te ha ocasionado amnesia retrógrada; es decir, no puedes recordar los último eventos de tu vida en un timpo determinado- **Sus palabras me dejaron completamente perdida. Me tomé un instante para asimilar lo que había dicho. De inmediato comencé una lucha conmigo misma tratando de recordar lo que debería… pero fue inútil. Nada.

Supongo que mi expresión reflejó la frustración que sentía porque el Doctor posó su mano sobre mi cabello e intentó consolarme.

-** Bella, tranquila, seguramente éste es un trauma temporal, casi siempre es así, lentamente volverás a tener tus memorias, no es necesario que pongas tu cerebro al límite. A lo mejor sólo necesitas un estímulo más fuerte- **Yo asentí tratando de comprender la situación. Pero ahora me invadía la curiosidad. Y necesitaba saciarla.

-** Doctor, ¿usted podría decirme algo de mi vida actual?**

**- Podría, pero considero que lo mejor es que tú misma recuperes esa información perdida, porque lo que te diga podría predisponerte. Por ahora, sólo voy a decirte que el lapso que no recuerdas es casi de un año, que en ése tiempo has vivido en Forks, con tu padre, y que, como te dije anteriormente, ya nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Poco a poco te autorizaré visitas de personas que te conocen, para estimular un poco tu mente, pero recuerda, nada de presión, sólo las verás, y si lo deseas, también puedes hablarles, pero sin preguntarles nada acerca de tu relación con ellas. Ahora en un rato voy a hacerte una tomografía, para averiguar que tan grave es el daño a nivel cerebral. Y luego de eso podrás hablar con tu padre, pero recuerda, nada de preguntas… todo esto lo hacemos para que puedas recuperarte pronto, que sea una mejoría limpia.**

Una vez más asentí, intentando comprender. ¡Casi un año de recuerdos! Wow. ¿Qué tanto podría haber cambiado mi vida? ¿De dónde conocería al Dr. Cullen? . Cullen. Ese apellido me sonaba tan cercano y tan agradable...

Estaba absorta pensando cómo era que había llegado hasta esta cama de hospital cuando un rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana, y un reflejo en mi mano capturó mi atención. Un hermoso anillo que no había visto jamás. Al observarlo, me invadió una sensación de necesidad y nostalgia terrible. Como si una parte de mi estuviera lejos, una sin la cual no podía vivir. No sé por qué, pero de inmediato vino a mi mente el chico de mi sueño. Y casi de manera imperceptible, sonreí… Y quise creer que él era parte de mi vida actual, pero definitivamente eso era un sueño, nada más que eso.

En ese momento papá entró y casi se abalanzó sobre mí. No recordaba haberlo visto así de efusivo antes… pero la verdad tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había sido nuestra relación durante éste año. Probablemente nos hicimos más cercanos al tenernos únicamente el uno al otro.

-** Mi niña, despertaste…. no sabes lo preocupado que estaba!- **Me dijo abrazándome- **Ya hablé con el Doctor Cullen, me contó que no puedes recordar algunas cosas, pero no te preocupes, yo sé que vas a recuperarte, te aseguro que tienes muchos buenos motivos para hacerlo- **y me sonrió como si disfrutara de alguna broma privada. En ese momento quise preguntarle tantas cosas… cada segundo que pasaba me carcomía la curiosidad. Me sentía tan diferente de lo que era hace un año, era como si hubiera tenido una revolución dentro de mí.

- **Papá- **Le dije algo insegura, sabía que no podía hacer trampa en mi recuperación, pero no podía quedarme con la duda de qué tanto había cambiado mi vida en éste tiempo- **Sé que no puedes decirme mucho, pero sólo quiero saber una cosa. Hasta antes del accidente, ¿yo era feliz?**

Mi padre sonrió con añoranza, acarició mi mejilla y con toda la tranquilidad del caso me respondió- **Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien ser más feliz que tú.**

La convicción de sus palabras me abrumó… y justo en ese momento, tres hermosas mujeres entraron a la habitación. Todas me eran desconocidas y familiares al mismo tiempo. Al parecer aquí comenzaba el proceso de recuperación de mis recuerdos, y no iba a desperdiciar nada. Si yo era verdaderamente feliz, entonces estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperar esa felicidad…

* * *

Hola a todos. COmo les dije arriba, lamento la demora...

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios de apoyo por la situación que estaba atravezando. Les aseguro que me sacaron una sonrisa en un momento muy difícil... sin embargo, tengo que contarles que ese angel que era para mi en la tierra ahora me acompaña desde el cielo. Falleció el sábado en la madrugada. La verdad aún me siento un poco extraña y frágil, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia con ST. Ya saben que subo conforme escribo, es decir, por ahora va donde está.

A "Laura" quien me dejó un par de RWS, no se si llegue hasta éste punto de la lectura, pero si lo hace, le agradezco sus sugerencias, aunque debo aclararle que NUNCA ha sido mi propósito imitar a nadie. Si hay algo de lo que me siento orgullosa es de que ésta historia sea bastante particular, justamente porque en la vida real no sería fácil encontrar los personajes con las emociones que aquí describo, y respecto de los poemas, considero que cada quien tiene una forma de escribir y redactar, pero sobre todo, de expresar sus sentimientos... sé lo que intentas decir en relación a la rima, pero, con todo respeto, lo que me sugeriste no me suena en absoluto, no por lo menos como algo que yo escribiría. A pesar de ello, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentarme.

Nos leemos el lunes. Les prometo que ésto se pondrá interesante. No me gusta el drama oscuro, así que vendrá mezclado con el mayor ingrediente de SA: Romanticismo.

Abrazos


	41. planeando

**"No puedo cambiar la dirección del viento, pero sí ajustar mis velas para llegar siempre a mi destino"**.

(Jimmy Dean)

**Edward POV**

**-** **¿Estás seguro papá?- **Le dije en tono de incredulidad

-**Completamente hijo, no podría darte una noticia de éstas sin haberme cerciorado. Lo único que no puedo decirte con exactitud es cuántas semanas tiene, para ella sería demasiado enterarse de su embarazo cuando ni siquiera puede recordar el último año… de verdad lamento mucho eso hijo, pero yo estoy seguro que pronto va a cambiar ese asunto, ella te ama demasiado como para olvidarte- **dijo mi padre dándome un apretón en la mano.

-**Papá, cuando podré verla? Tengo la esperanza de que me recuerde, no puedo resignarme simplemente a que el mejor año de mi vida haya desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido, tengo que encontrar la forma de hacerle saber lo feliz que he sido todo este tiempo junto a ella… porque sé que ella también lo fué conmigo- **Carlisle sonrió comprendiendo y sabía que él iba a ayudarme de alguna forma.

**- Bueno, pues… tu mamá y tus hermanas vienen para acá, y en éste preciso momento Charlie está con ella. La pobre estaba desesperada por verlo, y es lógico, si tenemos en cuenta que su último recuerdo es cuando viajaban juntos hacia acá. Para ella Forks es una simple perspectiva de su futuro mediato, debe ser muy difícil asimilar que estás en otro momento de tu vida, en otro lugar; algo así como si te metieran en una máquina del futuro, e ignoraras todo lo que ha ocurrido en el salto de tiempo- **me respondió pensativo… a él le apasionaba mucho éste tema de la memoria y los recuerdos en relación con el tiempo y el espacio. Me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Bella al ver a las mujeres de mi casa.- **Esperemos a ver cómo va reaccionando y dependiendo de ello te diré cuando puedes verla, te parece?**

Asentí resignado mientras papá salía de mi habitación, a partir de así los minutos se me hicieron eternos…

**Bella POV**

Papá me miró para luego sonreírles a las tres mujeres que acababan de entrar a mi habitación. Aunque sus rostros me eran familiares, al igual que el del Doctor Cullen, no podía recordar sus nombres, pero verlas me generaba cierta clase de... ¿felicidad?. Sí. El que ellas estuvieran aquí me alegraba, aun cuando ni siquiera había cruzado una sola palabra con ninguna.

Dos eran como de mi edad y la otra era un poco mayor, pero no por ello menos impresionante. Por un momento me recordó a mi madre, y las chicas me hicieron pensar en las hermanas que nunca tuve, y sentí un enorme deseo de abrazarlas, pero preferí esperar a que ellas dieran el primer paso. Tampoco pasé por alto lo hermosas que eran, de repente me sentí desarreglada y simple.

- **Hola Bells- **Dijo la más baja, de cabello oscuro y facciones respingadas, parecía una bailarina de ballet. Me asombró un poco el hecho de que me llamara Bells, como sólo me decía mi familia, pero al mismo tiempo me dio algo de confianza. Miré a papá y él asintió, como instándome a responderle.

-**Hola- **Le dije, sin saber cómo llamarla, así que sólo esbocé una sonrisa. Ella la respondió de inmediato.

-**Sé que ahora no puedes recordarme, pero estoy segura que pronto lo harás. Mi nombre es Alice. **

**Ella- **Dijo señalando a la rubia que parecía sacada de un catálogo de modelos-** es Rose, y ella- **Dijo señalando a la mujer que me recordó a mamá- **es Esme**. Todas me sonrieron de manera cariñosa.

Alice. Rose. Esme. Tres nombres nuevos para mi lista. Tres nombres que, al igual que sus rostros, también me eran familiares, pero ¿de dónde?

Papá se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y todas respondieron "**Adiós Charlie" **Al mismo tiempo. Por un momento se me cruzó la loca idea por la cabeza de que Esme era mi madrastra y Alice y Rose mis hermanastras, lo que me convertía en una cenicienta olvidadiza. Casi sonreí de mi estupidez. Definitivamente el golpe en la cabeza sí me había afectado en demasía. Hice un enorme esfuerzo por conectarlas de algún modo con mi vida actual, pero fue en vano. Así que de nuevo esperé a que ellas me hablaran. Fue Esme quien rompió el silencio.

- **Bella, ¿cómo te sientes cariño?- **Dijo acercándose un poco más a mi. No supe muy bien qué responder... estaba sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez! Sin embargo, apelando a mis buenos modales traté de decir algo coherente.

- **Algo… confundida… Lo siento, pero no puedo recordarlas, de verdad que no puedo...- **dije con frustración haciendo un puchero, como cuando era niña. Esme me miró cariñosamente y posó su mano en mi mejilla- 

**-Tranquila cielo. Poco a poco irás recordando, ahora todo debe ser como una gran hoja en blanco, luego irán apareciendo pequeños trazos hasta que puedas ver el paisaje, no te preocupes, estás en las mejores manos, y todos vamos a apoyarte, lo más importante es que estás bien.**

Sólo bastó aquel gesto para que de nuevo me echara a llorar… ¿qué carajos me pasaba? Hasta donde yo recordaba, que era casi la totalidad de mi vida, yo nunca había sido así de sensible; pero en ese momento sentí que tenía todo encima y sin derecho a quejarme. Como si llevara una venda puesta sobre los ojos y caminara a tientas. Incluso me sentía una persona diferente a la que solía ser, y todavía no lograba establecer si eso era bueno o malo. Pero por todo lo que había visto hasta ahora parecía ser bueno, y moría por recuperarlo… estaba tan frustrada!

No me había dado cuenta hasta que levanté los ojos que ahora las tres estaban a mi alrededor y casi me abrazaban, y eso, por loco que sonara, hizo que mi llanto se esfumara poco a poco, para darle paso de nuevo a la curiosidad.

- **Yo... lo siento. Normalmente no era así de llorona antes.- **Todas estallaron en risas- **Les agradezco que hayan venido a verme, y ya que no puedo pedirles que me cuenten con lujo de detalle cómo o desde cuando nos conocemos, me gustaría saber algo, cualquier cosa sobre ustedes.**

Ésta vez fue la rubia la que habló.- **Bella, Esme es la madre de Alice, y mi madre adoptiva. Y, puedo adelantarte que solíamos llevarnos muy bien contigo, así que no te preocupes por lo que quieras decirnos. **

**-Además creo que a conociste a nuestro papá- **Dijo la pequeña bailarina- **Es el Doctor que te está atendiendo.- **De inmediato el alivio y la sorpresa me invadieron. Alivio, porque definitivamente estaba equivocada respecto a ellas y su relación con Charlie; y sorpresa porque, ahora todo parecía conectarse. Sólo que no veía cómo. Probablemente yo era muy buena amiga de Alice y de Rose, pero porqué esa sensación tan fuerte de "familiaridad", si así se le puede llamar.

- **Sí- **Respondí para no dejarla con la pregunta en la boca- **Lo conocí hace un rato, cuando desperté. Creo que con él tuve mi primer ataque de susceptibilidad. Todos ustedes han sido muy amables, desearía poder decir que sé de donde los conozco…**

- **Descuida- **Me respondió Alice- **Vamos a hacer ejercicios para estimular tu memoria, lo que sea necesario, todo va a estar bien… _todos necesitamos que estés bien_- **pronunció la última frase desviando la mirada hacia fuera, noté un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, no era necesario conocerla demasiado para darse de eso.- **Qué te parece si empezamos ahora mismo?- **Dijo retornando su mirada a mí, y poniendo de nuevo una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Claro- **Respondí curiosa ante su repentino entusiasmo.

- **OK, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Yo voy a venir a verte diario, y voy a traer conmigo algunos objetos, para ver si tienes alguna reacción frente a ellos. Hoy te he traído un cuadernillo para que escribas ahí lo que quieras, lo que se te ocurra. Eso será solo para ti, para que puedas percibir tus propios avances. Vamos a charlar un poco y voy a contarte algunas cosas… recuerda, preguntas simples… ah, se me olvidaba, también te he traído algunas revistas, para que veas algunas cosas que han sucedido en el transcurso de éstos meses que no recuerdas y te mantengas actualizada.- **Me extendió una libreta sencilla, un lápiz y algunas revistas de moda, farándula y de interés general.

- **Alice, dónde nos conocimos, ¿en qué lugar?**

**- Ésa es fácil. En el instituto Forks.**

Ambas sonreímos.

- ¿**Hace mucho nos conocemos?**

**- Ésa también es sencilla. Nos conocimos casi a la semana de que hubieras llegado a Forks. **

**- Ya nos graduamos, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, hace unas semanas…**

**- Aparte de Rose y tú, ¿tengo más amigas?**

**- En general te llevabas bien con todos, pero eres… cómo decirlo… muy cercana a mí y a mi familia.**

**-Y… amigos?- **Entrecerró sus ojos un poco y se quedó pensativa

- **Pues… mis hermanos, supongo que luego vendrán a verte.**

Hermanos… me quedé pensando mucho en esa respuesta. Por qué no habrían venido todos juntos? Bueno, luego tal vez lo descubriría.

- **Bueno Bells, creo que con lo que te he contado te he dado algo para pensar, intenta recordar las situaciones en las que me conociste a mí, a Rose y a mis padres. Mañana me cuentas, vale? Ahora tengo que hacer algo… - **me abrazó- **Cuídate, y suerte con tu tarea.**

Y sin más salió de mi habitación.

Vaya que me había dado algo para recordar. Ahora tenía mi verebro al límite intentando recuperar mi copia de seguridad... en algún lugar debía estar, verdad?

**Edward POV**

**- mamá, de verdad, ya estoy mucho mejor- **Le decía a Esme mientras intentaba acomodarme mejor la pierna. Por fortuna mis costillas dolían un poco menos, ya era capaz de sentarme y respirar sin problemas.

- **Mi niño, déjate consentir, no seas malo con tu madre- **Me respondió ella sabiendo que no podía rebatir ese argumento. Rosalie nos miraba divertida desde una esquina.

- **entonces… Bella no las reconoció tampoco?- **Le pregunté en tono cargado de desilusión. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero me resistía a asimilarla

- **No hijo, pero nos dijo que sentía cierta… familiaridad hacia nosotras. Esa es una buena señal, ten paciencia. Sé que no es fácil mi amor, pero todos estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, además, velo como una oportunidad para volver a ganar su amor, si realmente estaba enamorada, cosa que no dudo, entonces ella va a saber quién eres, aún cuando su cerebro no se lo diga... recuerda que el amor es una cosa poco racional.  
**

Sus palabras calaron profundamente en mi cabeza. Volver a enamorarla… podía hacerlo, ¿no?

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de tenerla de regreso en mi vida, y a dedicar cada segundo de mi existencia a que recordara, iba a esperar, iba a hacerlo, ella merecía eso, lo merecía todo. No puedes perder al amor de tu vida simplemente porque algo no sale bien, mientras esté ahí tienes que seguir luchando.

Justo en ese momento entró Alice, traía su cara de estar planeando algo. Nos conocíamos tan bien…

Ella me contó lo que había hablado con Bella y lo que pensaba hacer durante los siguientes días. Definitivamente mi hermana era un angelito caído del cielo, sabía cada cosa por la que Bella y yo nos habíamos enamorado, y ella la iba a hacer de cupido, tratando de recordarle cada cosa que la llevara a mi.

Claro, yo también tenía mi parte, iba a jugar a ser el "admirador secreto" de ella. Bueno, sabría mi nombre, pero ella no me vería hasta que no hubiéramos avanzado suficiente en el proceso. Bien fuera porque comenzaba a recordarme o simplemente porque sintiera curiosidad por conocerme, y yo llegara a agradarle… de nuevo.

Tenía a mi favor saber cada pequeño detalle de Bella. Sus gustos, sus miedos, sus sueños, sus inseguridades. Sabía exactamente cómo llegar a su corazón, después de todo ya lo había hecho una vez.

A partir de mañana comenzaba el plan, con la bendición y la ayuda de toda mi familia.

Le pedí a Alice que me trajera algunas cosas que iba a necesitar, incluso unas que estaban dentro de la casa de Bella, afortunadamente Charlie adoraba a mi hermana, y sabía que no iba a poner ningún problema.

Luego de que habláramos, las chicas Cullen se fueron y me dejaron sólo con papá. Volvimos a tocar el tema del embarazo. Dios… si tan sólo pudiera atravesar el pasillo, llegar a la habitación de Bella, besarla, abrazarla, y acariciar su aún plano vientre para darle la que para mí era la mejor noticia del mundo...!

Pero no iba a permitirme de nuevo caer en la depresión, ahora tenía que mucho que hacer, y traer de regreso al chico que consiguió que Bella le diera su "sí" tres veces ya… Ella era mi esposa, aunque sólo lo supiéramos ella y yo. Bueno, en teoría sólo yo, claro, solo por ahora. Eso tenía que ser temporal. Ahora tenía no una, si nos dos personitas por las cuales intentarlo todo. Y por quien merecía amor, estaba dispuesto hasta lo imposible, yo más que nadie sabía que los milagros sí existían, y esperaba por el mío.

* * *

Hey everyone...

bueno, comienza la reconquista...

abrazos, y de nuevo mil gracias por todo su apoyo en ésto momentos, significa muchisimo para mi

PD: ya estoy excribiendo cap de ST


	42. Conquistando

hey everyone... !

* * *

**Bella POV **

Me quedé hojeando revistas, pensando en las personas que había "conocido" hoy, en las cosas que me habían dicho cada una de ellas, pero siempre llegaba lo mismo… Nada.

Nada y todo a la vez.

Estaba plenamente consciente de que todos ellos me inspiraban confianza, y no tenía ninguna duda cuando me decían lo cercanos que solíamos ser, pero no tenía recuerdos de mi vida entrelazada con las suyas, ni uno sólo en concreto.

Sólo había una cosa que podía ver con claridad: un rostro.

No sabía quien era, aunque mi mente inmediatamente lo asoció con el chico con el que soñaba todas las noches desde hace dos meses… bueno, aparentemente ya habían pasado mucho más que un par de meses desde la última vez que soñé con él. Una parte de mi aún no asimilaba el trascurso del tiempo que había olvidado; sin embargo, era impresionante la nitidez de su imagen en mi cabeza. Tan… perfecto... Y entonces, simplemente siguiendo un impulso, saqué la libreta que me dio Alice y comencé a dibujarlo.

Fue tan sencillo como garabatear mi nombre. La profundidad de sus ojos, su mirada trasparente y apacible como el agua, sus labios que eran como una invitación, sus rasgos hermosos…y sus manos. Esas manos que yo sólo podía imaginar cerca de mí. Era tan extraño… el soñar con alguien que ni siquiera existía.

Ese rostro era el único valor agregado a todos estos días borrados de mi existencia. Y por ahora, era lo único que me hacía sonreír como ninguna otra cosa lograba hacerlo.

Así cayó la noche, y me dormí soñando con las melodías hermosas que solía escuchar en Phoenix. Al menos no había perdido eso… Y por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos, me sentí en mi lugar seguro: en mis sueños.

**Edward POV**

Abrí los ojos casi sobrecogido. Toda la noche soñé con Bella. Con la que me sonreía todo el tiempo, la que me abrazaba cuando me notaba preocupado, la que se pegaba a mi cuerpo cuando tenía miedo o ansiedad. Mía. Y ahora ella ni siquiera lo sabía…

Suspiré pesadamente y miré al techo por varios minutos. Necesitaba reponer mis ánimos. Necesitaba recordar que tenía un plan y que, cualquiera que fuese el resultado terminaría siempre convergiendo en el mismo punto. Ella junto a mí. Aunque, en el peor de los casos tuviera que comenzar desde ceros. Era una cuestión de paciencia y fortaleza… y quizás también un poco de suerte.

Estaba intentando incorporarme en la cama, cuando mi hermanita entró danzando por la puerta. De inmediato me hizo sonreír. Traía toda la actitud que yo necesitaba en éste momento. Pura energía genkidama.

-** ¡Hola Edward!- **Me dio un beso en la frente mientras con el control ajustaba la cama al ver mi inútil esfuerzo de cambio de posición- **Cuántas veces te he dicho que no siempre tienes que hacer todo de la manera más difícil!- **Me dijo negando con su pequeña cabeza, rodando los ojos.

- **Ya sabes Alice, no me gusta sentirme inútil, menos ahora. Ya tengo demasiadas frustraciones encima- **Le contesté, justificándome.

En parte era cierto, en parte se me estaba dando mal la "tecnología" de las camas de hospital.

- **Bueno, pues entonces, Sr. útil, necesito que guardes todos tus esfuerzos para nuestro plan "conquistando y recordando"¿te parece?- **Sonreí a su comentario. Sólo alguien como mi loca hermanita podía ponerle nombre a un "plan". Y no sólo eso. Vi que comenzó a sacar una libreta en donde, según ella, estaba todo nuestro itinerario. Lo leyó en voz alta y cada vez me era más difícil contener una risotada. No sé cómo lo había hecho, pero no se le había escapado nada… esta niña era terrible, pero, para mi fortuna, todo su plan sonaba perfecto. Luego de un rato llegó Jasper con una caja de tamaño mediano, y mi guitarra terciada en su hombro. Se acercó a saludarme y luego Alice y él se dieron un prolongado beso. Juro que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan incómodo con una demostración de afecto como en ese momento. Me fue imposible no pensar en Bella… y no sentirme miserable por estar ahí postrado sin poder hacer lo mismo.

Jasper pareció darse cuenta de la situación y se separó delicadamente de mi hermana, quien de inmediato hizo un puchero, pero él dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y ella lo captó en seguida.

- **Lo siento hermanito…- **Dijo al ver mi entrecejo ligeramente contraído por la pena- **Pero ya verás, pronto te darán un beso así, confía en mi- **Yo sólo pude sonreírle con nostalgia.

- **Como sigues hermano?- **Me preguntó Jasper después de un rato, mientras Alice organizaba las cosas que estaban en la caja. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí levemente.

- **Supongo que mejor. Ya casi no me duelen las costillas, y me estoy acostumbrando a tener el yeso.**

**- me alegra. ¿Sabes que te van a cambiar de habitación? te van a dejar frente a la de Bella- **Alice me miró con picardía.

- ¡**Es parte del plan hermanito! Incluso podrías ir a verla mientras esté durmiendo, y vas a estar mas cerquita de ella - **habló Alice desde la esquina del cuarto.

La idea de inmediato me animó, aunque para ser honesto, yo quería verla despierta... sus ojos... pero Alice había insistido que cuando fuera el momento oportuno, después de haber hecho todo el trabajo de reconocimiento, entonces si sería perfecto. Además tenía todo una hoja de logística en cuanto a nuestro "primer encuentro"

La duración del plan de mi hermana era de una semana, el tiempo que estaríamos Bella y yo internos en la clínica y, según papá, el lapso prudencial para intentar evolucionar en la recuperación de los recuerdos. La primera semana era vital para todos. Tenía entendido que ahora mismo le estaban practicando un electroencefalograma ya que fue imposible la tomografía, por su embarazo.

Cielos… aún no podía creer que fuera a ser padre. Que ella sin saberlo, llevara en su vientre el fruto de nuestro amor.

Hoy era el día 1, y éste el plan:

Bella conocerá hoy a Emmet y Jasper. Alice llevará música de Debussy, y el cuadro que yo le regalé en la feria artesanal a la que fuimos en una de nuestras primeras citas. También le llevará el informe que presentamos en la primera clase de Biología, cuando hicimos los ejercicios de pulsaciones y demás. Por supuesto, no le dejaría ver mi nombre, en ninguna de las cosas que llevara. La idea era que ella misma pudiera recordarlo.

Y aquí iba mi hermanita… cuadro, cd e informe en mano. El plan empezaba a andar. A ver cómo nos iba…

**Bella POV**

Alice llegó a mi habitación minutos después de que me hicieran un examen para ver cómo iba mi cabeza. Venía sonriente con un cuadro, un cd y unos papeles en la mano.

– **Hola Bella, buenos días- **dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una laptop y una hermosa melodía que reconocía como Claro de luna de Debussy inundó el espacio.

Ella me miró expectante. Yo sólo atiné a sonreírle. Simplemente porque algo en esa canción me hacía feliz. Algún recuerdo quizás. Uno que no llegaba a mi memoria. Como no decía nada, ella rompió el silencio.

- **Te gusta?- **preguntó como una niña pequeña

-** Mucho. Por alguna razón me hace feliz escucharla, aunque siempre me ha gustado Debussy- **le respondí con honestidad. Ella amplió su sonrisa, parecía que algo en mi contestación le agradaba bastante.

- **Pues, parece que tu exquisito gusto sigue intacto, claro… para la música y el arte, porque en cuanto a tu vestuario yo sigo siendo tu gurú de la moda- **me dijo con suficiencia, soltando una leve carcajada y yo me reí con ella. Probablemente tenía razón, venía muy bien vestida, no sólo parecía bailarina, si no también modelo de alguna casa fina de diseño y yo… con una bata de hospital, desaliñada, con ojeras y una pequeña gasa en mi frente. ¡Hermosa!.

Ella adivinó el hilo de mis pensamientos y buscó entre su bolso (que parecía más una caja de sorpresas) algo de maquillaje y me lo mostró, como pidiéndome permiso. Yo asentí, y ahí comenzamos a jugar a las muñecas. De nuevo sentí que ya había pasado por esto, y supuse que así sería, siendo amigas, era normal que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. Lo raro es que yo no soy de arreglarme demasiado o de ir a fiestas. Entonces no me resistí y le pregunté.

- **Alice, ¿alguna vez me habías arreglado antes de hoy?- **me miró divertida y luego asintió.

- **Si Bells, aunque debo decir que eres reacia a esto. Se me hace raro que me lo hayas facilitado ahora- **Me dijo poniéndome un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Luego dijo algo entre labios, casi como para ella misma, me pareció escuchar algo como - _**tengo que ponerte esto ya que no está quien te hace sonrojar-**_

Quien me hace sonrojar…. ¿acaso había alguien?, pero no le pregunté más. Seguramente yo había entendido mal.

Luego fue hasta la mesa donde había puesto las cosas y me mostró un cuadro pequeño. Cuando lo giró vi una imagen que me resultó extrañamente familiar. Era un dibujo ánime, una pareja abrazada, como si se estuvieran despidiendo... o reencontrando, dependiendo de la forma en que lo analizaras. Erauno de los dibujos más emotivo que había visto en toda mi vida… y terminé de nuevo en el mismo punto. El hombre sin nombre en mi mente... no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su imagen.

- ¿**Te dice algo? Recuerdas… cómo la adquiriste?- **Me dijo Alice con el entrecejo fruncido. Sólo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que yo tenía el mismo gesto. Después de un rato sin que nada llegara a mi mente le contesté

-** No Alice, lo siento… pero en cuanto la ví mi corazón se aceleró, es todo lo que puedo decirte…- **Su expresión paso de la expectación a la desilusión y luego a la esperanza.- **No recuerdo cómo llego a mi, pero… es tan bonita.**

**-tranquila Bella. Las emociones son más importantes que el conocimiento de dónde provienen. Solo escucha a tu corazón como lo has hecho siempre, lo demás llegará solo.**

No sabía a qué se refería con exactitud, pero sí que tenía toda la razón.

Poco a poco, a partir de ése momento, comencé a entender que todo aquello que había sido parte de mi vida éste año, aúnque no lograba recordar qué hacía latir mi corazón con tanta fuerza... como el informe de la clase de Biología que me mostró luego del cuadro de anime. Era sólo un simple informe, sobre las pulsaciones en el cuerpo humano, pero algo en esa información casi me hace tener un paro cardiaco, sólo con releerlo. Me sentía como una niña descubriendo el mundo, reconociendo mis propias emociones.

Al medio día, los hermanos de Alice y Rose fueron a visitarme. Se presentaron como Emmet Cullen y Jasper Hale. De nuevo, la sensación de deja vú.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas y chistes por parte de Emmet, era muy gracioso en verdad. Jasper era más bien callado y observador, pero de esas personas que transmiten tranquilidad con su sola presencia. Me contaron que eran novios de Rose y Alice, respectivamente. Al comienzo no entendí nada. ¿No se suponía que eran hermanos? pero luego ellos me contaron el asunto de la adopción, el accidente de los Señores Hale y luego todo tuvo sentido... incluso me sentí algo imprudente por preguntar, pero a Jasper no pareció molestarle.

Iban a dar las 3 cuando se marcharon, y al poco tiempo se escucharon unos acordes de guitarra provenientes de la habitación de al lado. Luego una voz…

No entendía porqué, pero el corazón quería salírse del mi cuerpo con cada verso de la canción, la conocía, cuando llegó al coro mi pecho se contrajo… sentí como mis ojos se nublaban

_Vuelve..._

_Que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Oh, vuelve_

_Que me falta el aire si tu no estas_

_Oh, vuelve_

_Nadie ocupara tu lugar…_

_Sobra tanto espacio_

_Si no estas_

_No paso un minuto sin pensar_

_Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va…*_

Parecía como si ese hombre que cantaba en la otra habitación pusiera su alma en ello. Esa voz... Y yo sentí unas ganas enormes de levantarme de la cama e ir a verlo… maldito suero intravenoso. ¿Y si lo cargaba en mi otra mano? Estaba intentando incorporarme cuando entró Esme a la habitación, con sus ojos llorosos y de inmediato me centré en ella, Rápidamente sequé las lágrimas que se me habían escapado y al mismo tiempo la música al otro lado se detenía. Sentí algo de tristeza, pero volví a enfocarme en la mamá de mis amigos.

- **Hola Esme. Te ocurre algo?- **Ella Parpadeó rápidamente esquivando mi mirada

**- Nada cielo… y tú como te encuentras?- **Me preguntó zanjando el tema

-** Bien, en terapia con Alice- **Bromeé. Ella me sonrió. Y luego dirigió su mirada a la puerta.

- **_Ellos te adoran_, lo único que quieren es que estés bien. _Eres muy importante para todos nosotros_- **Me pareció ver que se limpiaba una lágrima con disimulo. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia mí con su expresión recompuesta.

- **Lo sé, han estado tan pendientes de mi… tienes unos hijos muy especiales. Creo que tienes mucho que ver con eso- **Ella tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón.

-**Ellos te merecen tanto como tu a ellos. Eres muy especial mi niña, y a las personas extraordinarias como tú, la vida les concede sus más profundos deseos y convierte en realidad sus sueños.**

Mis sueños… la verdad es que sólo tenía uno, y era tan utópico. Sin embargo, por un momento me permití desear que alguna vez todo fuera real. Que "él" existiera en algún lugar del universo, y nuestras vidas se cruzaran.

Luego las dos nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, pasaron varias horas, dormí un rato hasta que me desperté cuando la enfermera vino a avisarnos que las visitas se terminarían en 15 minutos. Ella comenzó a levantarse del sofá, cuando otra canción proveniente de al lado se escuchó… también la conocía.

_Bendito el lugar, y el motivo de estar ahí,_

_Bendita la coincidencia,_

_Bendito el reloj, q nos puso puntual ahí,_

_Bendita sea tu presencia…_

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos, en el camino,_

_Y de quitarme esta soledad, de mi destino…_

De nuevo todos los síntomas, mi corazón galopando, mis manos temblando, mis labios sonriendo y toda yo soñando despierta… La expresión de Esme también cambió, tenía una sonrisa triste.

- ¿**Sabes quién es mi vecino de habitación? Canta precioso… su voz… es tan… - **suspiré- **especial… - **hice una pausa mirando hacia la puerta- **nunca había escuchado cantar a alguien con tanto sentimiento. Mira como se me ha puesto la piel- **dije enseñándole a Esme mi brazo. Su sonrisa pasó de ser triste a una auténtica. De esas que llegan a los ojos y los hacen brillar.

La canción ya estaba por terminarse,

_es tan bendita tu luz, amor, amor,_

_Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,_

_Benditos tus besos cerquita del mar;_

_Y tu mirada, amor, amor,_

_Que bendita tú mirada, tu mirada amor…_

La canción terminó y las dos nos miramos con complicidad. Hasta que yo solté sin pensar – **Es una chica afortunada-**

Esme me miró un poco confundida y me preguntó – ¿**Quién, cariño?**

**-La chica a la que él le canta. Supongo que debe tener alguna inspiración para tocar y cantar así-**

Ella me miró de una forma que no pude comprender, mientras sonreía negando con la cabeza.

- **Seguramente son muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro. Si no fuera así, nunca habríamos escuchado esas canciones. **

Se acercó a mi y besó mi frente.- **Descansa cielo, nos vemos mañana. Charlie vendrá temprano, luego Alice y yo vendré a acompañarte en las tardes, si no te molesta.**

**- Por supuesto que no, Esme, puedes venir cuando quieras, me agrada mucho tu compañía.**

Ella asintió y salió. Y de nuevo me quedé sola... y con mis nuevos recuerdos. Hoy había sido un día interesante, uno especial.

**Edward POV**

El plan había arrancado. Cuando estaba cantando sentí que un pedacito de mi alma se partía para volar a la habitación contigua… con ella. Era una verdadera tortura el pensar que estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de mí. Pero me bastaba con saber que ella me escuchaba, por ahora eso era suficiente; y todo fue compensado cuando mamá entró a despedirse y me contó como había reaccionado cuando me escuchó.

Juro que mi corazón volvió a latir cuando me dijo lo que ella había dicho sobre mí, la curiosidad y las emociones que le despertaba… si Bella supiera que ella era la "chica afortunada"… mi fuente de inspiración y la razón por la que estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando, a hacerlo todo.

Mamá me prometió que la acompañaría todas las tardes y me contaría cualquier novedad. Luego de eso se marchó. Cayó la noche y yo solo anhelaba una cosa… volver a ver a mi Bella. Pasaron las horas y cuando supuse que ella estaría profunda me incorporé en mi cama. Esto no iba a ser sencillo pero tampoco imposible. Por suerte, mamá me había conseguido unas muletas y las puso no muy lejos de la cama. Como pude alcancé una de ellas como punto de apoyo y luego alcancé la otra. Me sentí como un pequeño aprendiendo a caminar, pero así mismo sonreí cuado llegué a mi destino. Como quien logra una hazaña.

Mi Dios… no tenía idea de cuánto la extrañaba hasta que la tuve frente a mi. No tenía palabras para describir lo feliz que me sentía de poder verla dormir, así, tan… tranquila. El amor de mi existencia sonreía en sus sueños.

Podría acaso recordar algo de nuestra vida juntos? Recordaría los sueños que solía tener antes de conocernos? Aún podría escuchar los pensamientos de las personas? Yo pensaba que no, porque de ser así ya estaría al tanto de todo lo que ignoraba de su vida a través de los pensamientos de toda mi familia.

Bueno, eso no importaba tanto… o no en éste momento cuando todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla. Tuve tantas ganas de despertarla y contarle que todo lo que era ella para mi, que estábamos comprometidos y que habíamos tenido una boda secreta en Venecia... y además, que ahora, como un regalo del cielo, ella llevaba en su vientre a nuestro bebé…

Pero no podía hacerlo... La mataría de un susto solamente con despertarla a ésta hora. Así que sólo me limité a verla dormir, me concentré en el sonido de su respiración pausada, en su aroma tan conocido para mí, el cabello esparcido bajo la almohada, en su piel, en ese rostro que tanto amaba y ahora parecía sonrojarse… entonces, algo dentro de mi se llenó de esperanza, yo sabía que nuestro amor era demasiado grande, tenía que estar convencido de eso para seguir intentándolo.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo acerqué mi rostro al suyo y deposité un beso imperceptible, sólo rocé sus labios por unos segundos, pero todo mi organismo sintió esa electricidad que nos rodeaba cada vez que estábamos cerca. Me separé de ella casi con miedo y una enorme nostalgia… regresé a mi habitación y me perdí en el mundo de los sueños, buscando de nuevo sus labios…

* * *

A/N: _Bueno, éste cap es muy especial para mí, porque está full de algo que he tenido y a la vez necesitado mucho últimamente: Esperanza. Las canciones que utilicé fueron "Vuelve" de Ricky Martin y "Bendita tu luz" de Maná con Juan Luis Guerra. Las dos me gustan mucho... ah, en el perfil dejo el enlace del dibujo que hace Bella de Ed en su libreta._

_un abrazo enorme. Gracias por sus rws, alertas y favoritos._


	43. Y recordando

espero les guste... nos leemos al final

* * *

**Edward POV**

Día dos:

Hoy sería un día de exploración.

Ayer quizás habían sido muchas cosas a la vez, pero todos estábamos tan ansiosos e impacientes porque Bella recordara algo… cualquier cosa, que a lo mejor habíamos abusado de su intención de ayudarse a sí misma.

Dormí como no lo había hecho en varios días. Después de verla, mi cuerpo al fin tuvo descanso… incluso me atreví a soñar que ella podía acordarse de mi, de mi imagen, de mi nombre… y aunque al despertar me sentí un poco desilusionado porque sólo se tratara de mi imaginación, eso me dio el impulso para seguirlo intentando hoy…

El elemento del día eran las flores que le había hecho en origami. Alice las había traído, porque, según ella, le despertarían la curiosidad suficiente; además quería que toda su atención se centrara en ellas, y en mis canciones.

En la mañana Charlie había ido a visitarla, y le había traído una nota de Renee. No había podido venir pues su esposo estaba lesionado y no podía valerse por sí mismo, pero le prometió venir en dos semanas… la fecha para la que teníamos planeada la boda, claro, omitió ese pequeño detalle en el escrito. Yo no me atrevía a cancelarla porque aún tenía la esperanza de que ella recordara… Si era necesario iba a esperar hasta el último momento.

Alice observaba por la ventana de mi habitación con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Estaba quieta, calmada, y eso era bastante raro en ella. Cuando le pregunté porqué estaba así me dijo que no era nada, que estaba bien, pero yo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no iba correctamente.

En ese momento llegó mi padre y ella aprovechó para escabullirse a la habitación de Bella. La duda merodeaba en mi cabeza, así que fui directo al grano con papá.

- ¿**Alice sabe algo que yo no sepa?** – Me miró sorprendido, pero luego se acercó y bajó su mirada.

-** Hijo, los exámenes de Bella… ella… en realidad sufrió un golpe bastante fuerte. Aún no me explico cómo es que su amnesia no es más grave. He mirado los resultados muchas veces y sigo sin poder entenderlo. Su cerebro no debería recordar nada y sin embargo ahí está, sólo con una laguna mental de un corto lapso. Por eso no quiero que te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, sé que lo estás intentando, y no quiero que dejes de hacerlo; pero tampoco deseo que sufras una decepción si no obtienes los resultados que esperas. De cualquier manera, creo que somos afortunados, todo podría ser muchísimo peor, pero ella parece recuperarse a pasos agigantados. Yo diría que estamos en presencia de un milagro, hijo- **Me dijo dominado por sus emociones: congoja, maravilla y esperanza.

Yo procesé sus palabras, y aunque me dejaron un poco pasmado, también me llenaron de ilusión. Era imposible no hacerlo. Bella era una criatura maravillosa, yo mejor que nadie sabía que su mente iba más allá de las cosas normales, y me preguntaba de qué manera estaría trabajando ahora.

- **Gracias por tu honestidad papá. No te preocupes, yo sé lo que puedo esperar… de hecho, sólo estoy intentándolo porque no puedo simplemente resignarme a que ella olvide todo, pero si es necesario, yo estoy dispuesto a empezar desde ceros... Lo único que no voy a hacer es renunciar a tenerla en mi vida, lo demás…. bueno, soy conciente de que sería un regalo extra del destino si pudiera recuperarla por completo, pero ya me siento afortunado porque los dos estamos con vida, y con posibilidades de reencontrarnos de una u otra forma.**

Carlisle se acercó y me abrazó. Así nos quedamos un rato. Luego fue por mi guitarra y la dejó en mi regazo. Me sonrió y se marchó.

Mis manos parecían tener vida propia. Me perdí en mis recuerdos, en todas las cosas que habíamos vivido juntos, en las veces que su cuerpo y el mío se habían fundido en uno sólo, y las lágrimas cayeron… la extrañaba tanto...

Escuché la voz de mi hermana en la habitación de al lado, un poco más elevada de lo normal y me detuve en seco.

- ¡**Bells, aún estás débil, no puedes levantarte, te vas a lastimar!- **

Una guerra interna se apoderó de mí. Por una parte estaba loco porque ella me viera. No hacía otra cosa que imaginarme su reacción, pero de otro lado, temía mucho la decepción de que no me recordara en absoluto, que era lo más probable. Así que hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me recosté sobre mi hombro derecho, dándole la espalda a la puerta, sólo por si Alice no era capaz de evitar que Bella se levantara de su cama. No era así como ella había planeado nuestro encuentro. "paciencia Edward" me había dicho… "tiene que ser perfecto…"

Para mi tranquilidad y decepción, parece que la convenció de quedarse en cama. Pero en mi interior la lucecita que me mantenía aferrado al milagro seguía encendida y creciendo. Ya fuera por recuerdos, o simple curiosidad, ella quería verme, y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Pasaron las horas, esperé pacientemente que llegara de nuevo Alice a mi habitación y traía una enorme sonrisa… muy diferente a la expresión que llevaba en la mañana.

**- Hermanito!- **dijo en un susurro- **no me lo vas a creer! Bella me preguntó si conocía algún "Edward". ¡creo que recuerda tu nombre!- **Me dijo sin parar de brincar como un cangurito de un lado a otro.

No sabía quien estaba más contento, si ella o yo. No salía de pasmo. Me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, más aún, después de lo que me dijo papá.

- ¿**Y qué le dijiste?- **al fin pude pronunciar

- **Pues, una verdad parcial. Le dije que sí, pero quería saber primero hasta qué punto había recordado.**

**- Y entonces?- **Le respondí ahora con desesperación

- **Bueno… tu nombre… le llegó de golpe, pero no lo relaciona en específico contigo. Me explico? Ella sabe que en su vida existe alguien que se llama Edward, y que es importante en todo su contexto, pero no puede visualizarte… por decirlo de alguna manera.**

Todo mi entusiasmo se fue al suelo. Pero sólo por unos segundos. De cualquier manera no me había olvidado. Era el único nombre de su vida reciente que había logrado recordar sin que nadie le dijera. Y eso para mi era… bueno… no había una palabra que pudiera contener todo lo que sentía en éste momento.

- **Y de las flores? qué dijo?- **

- **Bueno… le encantaron, no dejó de mirarlas como en una hora, y de vez en cuando sonreía. Pero… de nuevo, no sabe cómo llegaron a sus manos, ni por qué.**

**- Mamá ya está con ella?**

**- Sí, ella llegó tan pronto como yo salí, ya sabes, es una especie de relevo. Ahora más que nunca estoy entusiasmada con el plan, tiene que seguir al pie de la letra. Hermanito, voy a comer algo, ya regreso. Puedes aprovechar y cantar… ya sabes- **Dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras salía

Luego de un momento decidí comenzar a cantar...

_No sé si aún me recuerdas… nos conocimos al tiempo,_

_tú, el mar y el cielo, y quien me trajo a ti,_

_abrazaste mis abrazos, vigilando aquel momento_

_aunque fuera el primero, y lo guardara para mí_

_Si pudiera volver a nacer, _

_te vería cada día amanecer_

_sonriendo como cada vez… como aquella vez…*_

seguí la canción hasta el final, cuando llegué al último acorde suspiré, dejándome caer sobre la almohada. Mi hermana volvió al rato y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que vino la enfermera a avisarnos que pronto acababa la hora de visitas. Todo se estaba volviendo una rutina… mi hermana se despidió mientras me entregaba de nuevo la guitarra.

_Cuando no tenía nada, deseé,_

_cuando todo era ausencia, esperé_

_cuando tuve frío, temblé_

_cuando tuve coraje, llamé_

_Cuando llegó carta la abrí_

_Cuando escuché a Prince bailé_

_Cuando el ojo brilló entendí_

_Cuando me crecieron alas volé_

_Cuando me llamó allá fui_

_Cuando me di cuenta estaba ahí_

_Cuando te encontré me perdí_

_En cuanto te vi me enamoré… **  
_

Mamá entró a después a despedirse. Me dijo que después de la última canción Bella se había quedado tranquila, "**era como si la hubiera estado esperando**" me dijo. Yo me reí de su suposición, pero quizás después del tercer día si notara nuestro modus operandi. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que oscureciera para volver a verla.

**Bella POV**

Uff… qué día! Estaba dichosa, casi eufórica. Hoy había logrado recordar un nombre de mi nueva vida.

Edward.

No podía evitar el suspiro que se escapaba de mis labios con sólo pronunciarlo, era tan extraño en verdad. El único amor que recordaba, y claro, de una manera más bien platónica era James, el chico de la escuela cuando vivía en Phoenix, y para ser honesta, el recordarlo ya no me hacía sentir nada especial. Pero esto era diferente.

No sabía quién era, así que no tuve más opción que preguntarle a Alice. Tenía que asegurarme que no estuviera loca además de amnésica. Ella sólo atinó a decirme que, en efecto, yo conocía a alguien llamado Edward, y que era una persona muy especial para mí. Mi mirada de inmediato se dirigió al anillo que llevaba puesto, esa mariposa que parecía mágica. Alice abrió un poco sus ojos pero no dijo nada más.

Y las flores de papel… eran tan hermosas. No sabía como llegaron hasta mi, pero el sólo verlas y saber que eran mías me tuvo con una sonrisa tonta toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Podría "Edward" tener algo que ver con ellas? Era totalmente ridículo pero ahora sentía que estaba traicionando al chico de mis sueños. La verdad era que si me estaba comenzando a volver loca de remate.

Hoy tenía planeado levantarme de la cama a como diera lugar. Estaba muerta de curiosidad por saber quién era mi vecino de habitación. Cada vez que tocaba su guitarra o cantaba sentía morirme de alegría. Era lo único bueno en éste blanco y aburrido hospital. Hoy estuve a punto de ir hasta su cuarto pero tanto Esme como Alice me lo impidieron. Pero ésta noche podría intentarlo sin que nadie me lo impidiera, sólo tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Esperé a que fuera media noche, y comencé mi labor de espionaje. Estaba tratando de sentarme sin halar los cables a los que me tenían conectada, estaba muy concentrada en eso, cuando vi que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió muy despacio. Me quedé petrificada. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Fijé mis ojos en la puerta, intentando enfocar, adaptando mis ojos a la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana, con una mano cerca del botón de emergencia, sólo por si acaso. Y entonces lo vi…. – **Oh mi Dios- **Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

**Edward POV**

- **Oh mi Dios- **Fue lo último que dijo Bella antes de desmayarse. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue pulsar el botón de llamado de emergencia y esperar a que llegara alguna enfermera. Luego tendría que dar las explicaciones del caso…

Afortunadamente quien apareció de inmediato fue Sue, y ella no cuestionó demasiado el que yo estuviera ahí, sin embargo quise explicarle, al menos lo importante. Luego de eso, me desaparecí de la habitación, aún no entendía bien qué había pasado.

Los siguientes días los llevamos a cabo conforme al plan, y por supuesto, me abstuve de visitarla en las noches, no quería que volviera a desmayarse ni nada parecido. Sue me contó que al despertar ella había dicho solo una frase antes de quedarse por completo en silencio:

"¿**Es posible que también esté alucinando**?" A lo que Sue sólo se rió y le dijo que se tranquilizara, que probablemente sólo estaba soñando… con algo de su pasado.

No paraba de preguntarme si me habría reconocido de algún modo. Las únicas personas que se enteraron de lo sucedido fueron Alice y Sue, y ambas prometieron guardarme el secreto.

Hoy era la última noche de espera… mañana sería nuestra "primera cita" o "encuentro forzado" , dependiendo de como fueran las cosas. Alice decía que todo había sido perfecto, bueno, salvo el incidente del desmayo, el resto de la semana habíamos tenido muchos avances. Y ya tenía una idea más clara de quién era yo. Y mejor aún, también quería verme, y sabía que lo haría pronto.

...Flashback...

Dia 3:

Éste día Alice le llevó el libro que le regalé en la feria Artesanal, Orgullo y Prejucio. Dejó el separador dentro de él, así que también lo vio, y sin preguntar más empezó a comprender quién era yo en su vida, bueno, quien era "Edward". Las canciones del día? Bueno, cada vez me ponía un poco más dramático, pero no podía evitarlo, así que escogí _"Regresa a mi" ***  
_

Estuve un poco triste el resto del día y no quería que ella sintiera esa tristeza, así que terminé el día con algo más feliz… se me ocurrió una nueva rola que había escuchado en la radio hace poco, y cuya letra me parecía perfecta para ella:

"_Sabes? no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos,_

_Y huir de todo mal, que a todo he renunciado por estar junto a ti…_

_Sabes? No dejo de pensar que estoy enamorado,_

_Te quiero confesar, soy solo un esclavo que no sabe vivir sin ti…_

_Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré_

_tan perfecta como te imaginé…_

_Como aguja en un pajar, te busqué sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta…. como te imaginé_

_Sabes? Te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti… ****  
_

Ese día teníamos algo extra en mente… unos chocolates en su mesa de noche. Esperábamos su reacción al siguiente día.

Dia 4:

elemento: Ése día Alice le mostró el cuadro que ella dibujó para mi cumpleaños. El de la guitarra. La verdadera sorpresa se la llevó ella misma al ver su firma en el lienzo. Le preguntó a Alice si se lo había dibujado a Edward, y ella le contestó que sí, que había sido uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños. Para sorpresa mía y de la misma Alice ella no le preguntó nada más, solamente le respondió - **"Agradécele de mi parte por los chocolates. Están deliciosos."- **

Alice la abrazó y le sonrió. Cómo había deducido que eran de mi parte? Lo ignorábamos, pero el caso es que lo había hecho. No sabíamos que pasaba por su mente, porque casi no hablaba de ello con nadie, pero su actitud era tranquila, y parecía no molestarle la mención de mí en su vida. Al contrario, cada vez se mostraba más receptiva e interesada.

Ese día estaba dichoso, así que las dos canciones fueron puro romanticismo en el aire, no había lugar a la tristeza, esperaba que comenzara a relacionar las fichas del rompecabezas

"…_Un te quiero no es te amo,_

_un te amo no es tan fuerte,_

_sino es fuerte lo que sientes,_

_si es que sientes que has amado;_

_con el cuerpo y con la mente,_

_como yo te amo…_

_Salir al mundo es como caminar en medio de una guerra,_

_pero a tu lado todo es mas seguro porque encuentro paz._

_Le pido al cielo que te proteja, que siempre estemos igual,_

_que me ames igual, yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida…_

_que podamos estar juntos hasta el final,_

_poderme despertar con tu sonrisa,_

_es mi alegría… día tras día" *****  
_

"_Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré_

_Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez_

_Mira si busqué, mira si busqué_

_Tengo tanto que aprender_

_Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar…_

_Desde cuando te estaré esperando_

_Desde cuando estoy buscando_

_Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando_

_Te he buscado en un millón de auroras_

_Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes_

_Y me he dado cuenta ahora_

_Puede parecer atrevimiento_

_Pero es puro sentimiento_

_Dime por favor tu nombre…" ******  
_

Ese día fui yo quien recibió algo extra… algo que no esperaba en absoluto. Ella le escribió una nota a su "vecino de habitación", o al menos así estaba rotulada la nota. Por supuesto, no le habían dicho que era yo.

decía lo siguiente:

_**Querido Vecino de Habitación.**_

_**Hola. Sé que no me conoces, y debo pedir de antemano disculpas por mi atrevimiento, pero, no quería dejar de agradecerte algo. Hace unos días estoy aquí, tuve un accidente… estoy intentando recuperar mis memorias más recientes, y debo decirte que tu música ha sido toda una terapia para mí. Es sencillamente maravillosa. Nunca dejes de hacerlo, porque tu talento es único. **_

_**Espero que te recuperes pronto, sea cual sea la razón por la que estás aquí. Ahh… y dile a la fuente de tu inspiración que es una persona afortunada. **_

_**Te agredece, **_

_**tu vecina de habitación, Bella Swan.**_

Ésa era la primera manifestación de ella hacia mí de manera directa, bueno, le había pedido a Sue que por favor me entregara la nota, y le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie más, a lo que ella accedió gustosa. Se sentía como cupido, o eso fue lo que me dijo cuando llegó emocionada a entregarme la nota.

No podía evitar reírme de lo chistoso de la situación...

Decidí contestársela, también en secreto, con la complicidad de Mss. Cupido.

_**Hola Bella!**_

_**Agradezco mucho tu nota tan amable. La música es mi fuente de energía, me permite sentirme más cerca de las personas que amo. Me alegra saber que también ha sido de ayuda para ti. Espero que pronto recuperes tus recuerdos… y que ellos te hagan feliz. Respecto a mi fuente de inspiración, bueno, tendría que decirte que el afortunado soy yo. **_

_**Nunca dejes de creer que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.**_

_**att, **_

_**tu agradecido vecino de habitación, Anthony.**_

Decidí cuidar mis palabras, sin dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad de decirle algo importante, y además, usé mi segundo nombre. Escribir Edward hubiera implicado muchas cosas… y si ya había esperado lo más, entonces esperaría lo menos.

Día 5:

Elemento: Una rosa banca, junto al poema que yo le escribí hace mucho, y que nunca me atreví a entregarle

_No sé quién eres, pero sueño contigo_

_no sé tu nombre, pero pienso en ti_

_no encuentro las palabras que puedan definirte_

_pero solamente quiero que te quedes aquí_

_Tal vez me recuerdas a alguien_

_pero cada vez que sonríes…_

_eres tú quien se queda dando vueltas en mi mente_

_No eres un fantasma, ya no hay miedos_

_ésta vez es diferente…_

_Aún no sé con qué sueñas,_

_aún no se a quien esperas,_

_ni siquiera sé si esperas,_

_pero sueño que me esperes…_

_Sin darte cuenta, sin notarlo, sin saberlo._

_Ésta vez no quiero pasar desapercibido_

_sólo ésta vez no…_

_quiero que me veas, que me pienses, que me extrañes_

_que no frenes tus ojos, que no retengas tu alma_

_quiero que sueñes conmigo cada noche_

_aunque sólo sepas mi nombre…_

_quiero que te aferres a él como a la vida_

_quiero que me busques, que me encuentres,_

_que te inventes la manera para no perder los días,_

_ni las noches, ni las horas, _

_ni los besos que no llegan…_

_Quiero que imagines de todas las maneras_

_todos los pretextos para quedarte en mi mente_

_que no pasen las historias, los recuerdos, ni la gente;_

_que no tengas miedo de caer en éste abismo_

_porque finalmente, si te esfumas_

_yo sentiré morirme lentamente…_

ése día me dediqué a cantar como loco. No quería restringirme sólo a dos canciones. tenía tanto qué decirle que ya era una tortura permanecer callado en mi habitación, sin poder ir hasta ella. Hoy era uno de esos días en que la ansiedad me estaba matando. Mamá estuvo toda la mañana escuchándome, acompañándome… Ya comenzaba a tener fanaticada entre los que pasaban por los pasillos de nuestras habitaciones, o al menos con eso bromeaba mi familia.

Alice me contó que cuando Bella terminó de leer tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero lo dijo algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba, o mejor dicho, algo que yo no esperaba, cómo se me había pasado ese detalle!

- ¿**Alice, Edward está en la habitación de al lado?**

Por supuesto, mi hermana quedó en blanco, sin saber qué responder. Entonces Bella continuó con su explicación

- **Es que… hace unos días le escribí una nota a mi vecino de habitación, quería agradecerle por la música, y bueno… él la contestó… Me escribió que se llamaba Anthony. Pero… la letra es igual a la de éste poema. Estoy segura de que es la misma…- **Le dijo haciendo un puchero como niña pequeña.

No hubo forma de que Alice se lo ocultara por más tiempo...

- **Bella, discúlpanos… tienes razón. Ellos son la misma persona. Lo que sucede es que… teníamos la esperanza de que pudieras recordarlo éstos días… ya sabes, con las cosas que te he traído, las canciones, y todo lo demás… te juro que aunque él no ha venido está muy pendiente de ti… pero, ahora que lo sabes, no tiene caso que te sigamos ocultando más cosas. Tal vez si te contamos más detalles te sea más sencillo recordar.**

**- Descuida Alice. Sé que todo esto lo han hecho por mi bien. Es solo que… mi cabeza suele funcionar de una manera extraña…-**

**- Sí, eso dice Ed. Bueno, más que extraña, el la define como única. Ahora, debo ser honesta contigo, y quiero que también me contestes con sinceridad. De acuerdo al plan, tú y él deberían verse en un par de días. Estás lista para eso… o… prefieres que sea luego?**

**- Alice… si de mi dependiera, justo en éste instante atravesaría la puerta, pero… quiero seguir lo que hayan decidido, confío en ti. Además, te confieso que estoy algo emocionada. Me siento como una adolescente…- **

End Flashback...

Así habíamos llegado a éste día: La última noche lejos de ella. Mañana me jugaría toda mi ilusión, toda mi esperanza. Pero me había prometido algo a mi mismo. No perderla. No dejarla. No alejarme. No permitir que mi decepción la hiciera sentir culpable nunca.

Cayó la noche, y llegó el día cero. Nos dieron de alta, a mi primero que a ella. Yo tenía que ir y arreglar el lugar de mi cita, con la ayuda de Alice. Esa niña era denitivamente hiperactiva, no se quedaba quieta un solo segundo.

En la casa todo era felicidad. Todos estaban dichosos de tenernos de regreso. Mi mamá había organizado la parte trasera de la casa, había dispuesto la mesa para una cena privada, todo estaba decorado alrededor con muchas velas que daban calidez al ambiente. Yo estaba de traje. Ansioso como nunca lo había estado en toda mi existencia. Ni siquiera recodaba haber sentido todo esto en nuestra primera cita.

Alice se encargó de ella. Nos llamó para avisar que llegarían sobre las 6:00 p.m. Y también nos contó que Bella estaba muy nerviosa, y que se había decepcionado un poco de que me hubieran dado salida primero a mi.

Supe el momento exacto en que ellas llegaron por toda la algarabía en la casa. Yo me encerré en mi habitación a esperar…

**Bella POV**

Todo en ésta semana había sido surrealista. Descubrí que mi vecino de habitación y Edward eran la misma persona. Y para ser honesta… me moría de ganas por conocerlo. Parecía ser una persona tan… especial. Sin embargo, mi corazón se hallaba un poco dividido, y no podía evitar sentir culpa cada vez que pensaba en el hombre que invadía mis sueños. Esa noche que creí verlo casi muero de un infarto. No tanto por el hecho de verlo, si no por que estaba comprobando mi locura. ¿Podría haber sido así de serio mi accidente?

¿Qué otra explicación lógica podría tener para todo lo que me estaba pasando?

El poema que leí era lo más hermoso que me hubieran dicho o escrito alguna vez… no pude contener mis lágrimas, y luego mi impresión al notar la similitud con la letra con la de Anthony. Al menos sé que no me mintió. Su nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. Por eso me sonaba tanto el apellido Cullen. Pero de su apellido sólo me enteré hasta ésta mañana, cuando Alice decidió darme el último dato "básico" antes de nuestro encuentro.

Ahora era más sencillo entender el porqué de muchas cosas: Las miradas amorosas de Esme, el instinto protector y paternal de Carlisle, la profunda amistad entre los Cullen y los Hale conmigo, sobre todo por parte de Alice, y todos esos pequeños detalles que al comienzo eran incomprensibles para mi.

Estábamos en la habitación de Alice. Me había comprado un vestido muy lindo, ella dijo que estaba segura de que ésta noche iba a ser muy especial. Y algo dentro de mí también me decía que así iba a ser.

Cuando fueron las 7, salimos de la mansión Cullen. Ella insistió en que debía vendarme los ojos y dejarme llevar, y aunque por mi integridad física no estuve muy de acuerdo al comienzo, ¿quién puede decirle que no a Alice Cullen?

Sentía un millón de mariposas revolotear en mi estómago. Alice me susurró al oído que no me preocupara, que quedaba en buenas manos, y que no me quitara la venda, no hasta que fuera el momento correcto… y sin más, soltó mi mano y me quedé ahí de pie, sin ver, sin saber, sólo con la convicción de que ésta noche encontraría una parte de mi pasado perdido…

* * *

ahhhhhhhhhh... yo se que me quieren matar por dejarles así... pero bueno ya está larguito el cap...

Les mando un abrazo tipo Emm. Sé que no he actualizado hace mucho ST... =( de verdad no he podido terminar el cap, siempre sucede algo, pero les prometo que no voy a dejar tirada la historia...

Bueno, les adelanto que a SA le queda poquito ... (suspiro) voy a extrañar mucho esta historia... canalizaba mi amor a través de éste Edw, jejeje


	44. Yo estoy contigo

**_"Realmente no estoy tan sólo... ¿quién te dijo que te fuiste? Si uno no está donde el cuerpo, si no donde más lo extrañan... ¡y aquí se te extraña tanto...!" _**

**_(Ricardo Arjona)_**

**Bella POV**

Una suave mano tomó la mía, y sentí como me recorría entera un cosquilleo que jamás había experimentado… o al menos, no lo recordaba…

- **Hola- **Dijo una voz que sonó como una caricia cerca de mi oído, y la sensación se intensificó, me sentía como drogada, ese aroma… esa voz… esa piel… algo en eso me tenía como caminando entre nubes. El tener mis ojos vendados no ayudaba demasiado, si acaso, hacía que fuera mucho más emocionante mi encuentro con ese desconocido que mi ser se rehusaba a olvidar por completo.

-**Hola- **respondí tímidamente. La mano que me había tomado me guió hasta dejarme delante de una silla. Sus dos manos se posaron en mis hombros y me hicieron sentarme con lentitud y suavidad.

- **Sé que esto es extraño, pero quiero que te quites la venda hasta cuando te sientas lista para hacerlo, de hecho, si no quieres verme aún, no habrá problema, siéntete libre de hacer lo que desees- **Me dijo de nuevo esa preciosa voz. Y tengo qué confesarlo, una parte de mí quería quedarse con la fantasía de imaginar mil rostros escondidos tras esa voz, pero entre todos esos rostros sólo uno persistía. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlo… él no tenía la culpa de mi obstinación, de mi obsesión por ese sujeto que mi mente insistía en imaginar… En cambio Edward era real, era tangible, podía sentir todo lo que su sola presencia generaba en mi organismo.

Definitivamente no quería herir los sentimientos de alguien que era importante para mí, así que decidí romper el hielo, ir despacio, seguir a mi corazón… porque no podía ser casualidad todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

- **Ok, no te preocupes… quiero hacerlo, de verdad, pero antes… podría pedirte un favor muy especial?- **Le pregunté, todavía un poco apenada por no tener el coraje de verlo a la cara.

- **claro, tus deseos son órdenes para mi- **¡Dios! Sentía que estaba escuchando a mi Fitz William Darcy personal. Sonaba como el caballero perfecto. Mi emoción iba en aumento.

**- podrías… cantar algo para mi?- **Sentí de inmediato subir la sangre a mis mejillas. Lo escuché sonreír suavemente, pero lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue el dorso de su mano rozando mi mejilla. Mi sonrojo debió aumentar unas tres tonalidades. Retiro su mano tan delicadamente como la posó.

- **lo siento… no pude contenerme- **Dijo refiriéndose a su intempestiva caricia-** Y claro que puedo cantar algo para ti, todo lo que quieras.**

Escuché que se levantó de su silla y supuse que iría hasta la mansión Cullen a buscar la guitarra, pero a penas pasaron unos pocos segundos escuché un arpegio. Uno que me era extraña y vagamente familiar. Pero no era ninguna canción que yo conociera. Me sorprendió el hecho de que tuviera su guitarra ahí, como si supiera lo que yo iba a pedirle. Esa idea me hizo sonreír, eso sólo confirmaba que me conocía mejor de lo que yo creía.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir..._

Pasé saliva sintiendo cómo mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse,

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba,_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

La letra comenzó a hacerse cada vez más conocida, como si yo supiera lo que seguía después, casi tuve ganas de cantarla con él, pero seguí escuchando

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser,_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie…_

-_**Solo para ti**__- _dije en un susurro, apenas para mí, comprobando, sin podérmelo explicar, lo que seguía…

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí,_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

Las lágrimas que aún estaban contenidas en mis ojos salieron sin pedir permiso, empapando la venda que los cubría. La voz de Edward se acercó, su exquisito aroma inundó mis sentidos y tuve la enorme necesidad de tocarlo. Levanté mis manos, como una ciega, intentando palpar su rostro. Y no supe si él adivinó lo que intentaba hacer y me facilitó el esfuerzo, o era parte de todo ese magnetismo entre él y yo, que había sentido desde el primer momento, en cualquier caso, llegué hasta él… y fue maravilloso, su voz cada segundo un poco más cerca, apenas nos separaba la guitarra que sostenía en sus manos

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_**-Solo para ti-**_

No me abstuve de cantar con él esta vez, y lo próximo que sentí fue sus manos en mi rostro, pero aún así no dejó de cantar…

_Esto es en verdad,_

_Lo puedo sentir,_

_Se que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti…_

Lentamente fue pegando su frente a la mía, apenas nos separaban unos escasos milímetros, su aliento chocó contra todos mis sentidos… embriagándome, haciendo querer un poco menos de distancia

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí._

Nos quedamos así, el con sus manos en mi rostro, yo con las mías en el suyo, nuestras frentes unidas, nuestras respiraciones confundiéndose con las del otro…

- **Te amo más que a nada en éste mundo- **Me dijo apenas en un susurro, y fue todo lo que necesité para pegar mi boca a la suya, era un beso urgente y necesitado, un beso sin explicaciones, sin motivos, sin permisos previos, lo único que sabía era que quería quedarme así para siempre, casi podía sentir mi cuerpo flotando.

Me separé de sus labios casi con dolor… pero ahora era momento de enfrentar mis miedos y mis estúpidas inseguridades. Y también era momento de dejar salir todo lo que mi corazón me estaba diciendo a gritos. Todo lo que estaba reprimiendo en el silencio de mi mente.

- **Quítame la venda… por favor-** Le pedí con la poca voz y fuerza con que salieron las palabras, sí, estaba aterrada, no quería que la magia de éste instante se esfumara, pero Edward merecía más que una cobarde. Una declaración de amor como la suya merecía, de hecho, que no hubiese un milímetro de miedo en mi alma.

Como si se tratara de una frágil porcelana, soltó mi rostro y desplazó sus manos a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, en donde estaba anudada la venda. Yo llevé mis manos a ambos lados de su cintura, posándolas ahí desprevenidamente. La tela ya no cubría más mis ojos, pero yo los mantuve cerrados.

De nuevo, como si él adivinara todo ese torbellino de sentimientos que habían dentro de mí, volvió a poner sus manos en mis mejillas y me dijo al oído suavemente – **No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo, como te prometí que lo haría siempre…-**

Tal vez era el conocimiento de esa promesa, o lo segura que me sentía en su compañía, el caso fue que comencé a abrir mis ojos, para quedarme sin habla de un momento a otro.

¡Era él!

Edward y él era la misma persona!

No podía ser producto de mi imaginación… no podía estar tan demente como para crear de una fantasía tantas sensaciones reales. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se engancharon con los míos, en ellos pude ver tantas cosas… había miedo, ansiedad, esperanza, amor, y también un poco de tristeza.

- **Eres tú…- **fue lo único que pude articular

- **Puedes…?- **Le impedí terminar aquella frase poniendo dos de mis dedos sobre sus labios… no quería mentirle, pero tampoco decepcionarlo. No soportaba ese atisbo de tristeza en su mirada tan limpia.

Suavemente negué con la cabeza, respondiéndole, sin embargo tenía que aclararle que una parte de mí sí podía reconocerle - **Mi corazón se niega olvidar lo que mi mente no es capaz de recordar…- **Necesitaba que el entendiera lo que trataba de decirle. Pero pude notar la confusión en su expresión y no podía evadir la verdad

- **Edward… puedo reconocerte… he soñado contigo todas éstas noches, tu rostro era lo único que podía recordar, pero creí que eras parte de una fantasía creada por mí… pero, aún no sé como nos conocimos, no puedo traer de vuelta todas las cosas que he vivido a tu lado… lo único que sé es que nunca había sentido todo esto… es como si el único lugar en donde estuviera completa es cuando estamos juntos…-**

Y de nuevo me solté a llorar, ésta vez apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, él me acunó como si fuera una pequeña. Nos sentó, aún conmigo en su regazo, y comenzó a tararear muy bajito algo que me fue tranquilizando. Depositó algunos besos sobre mi cabello mientras me arrullaba. Jamás me había sentido tan protegida como ahora.

- **Bella, tú eres la única razón por la que me he mantenido en pie todos estos días… por la que atravesaría el mundo sin pensarlo y por la que nacería todas las vidas que fueran necesarias… sólo para volver a encontrarte. Yo sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, que te amo, y que estoy dispuesto a esperarte… que si los recuerdos no regresan entonces te regalaré unos nuevos, lo único a lo que no puedo resignarme es a dejarte ir sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Solo… permíteme estar a tu lado, déjame cuidarte, por favor no me apartes de tu vida porque no creo que pueda soportarlo- **Me dijo él, ahora también con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

Casi por inercia me pegué mas a su cuerpo, y sólo hasta ahora había notado que él llevaba una escayola, y unas muletas estaban apoyadas en la mesa junto a la que estábamos sentados.

Llevé mis manos hasta su cabello, y enredé mis dedos en él, Edward me sonrió algo sorprendido- **Hay cosas que nunca cambian, siempre hacías eso con mi cabello para calmarme cuando algo no iba bien- **Dijo con algo de nostalgia.

Yo le sonreí en respuesta. La verdad era que a pesar de todo, no podía encontrar un momento más feliz que éste, aún sin recuerdos, sabía que estaba en el regazo del amor de mi vida, que él también me amaba y que si yo quería, teníamos todo un futuro por delante, para llenar de nuevas memorias… eso era todo lo que necesitaba…

- **Sí, tienes razón. Estoy segura de que siempre he sentido por ti justo lo que siento ahora… Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, no recuerdo haberme sentido antes de la manera en la que me siento ésta noche, tal vez haya sucedido antes muchas veces, pero por ahora, éste es el primero de muchos recuerdos que espero tener contigo…**

Y volvimos a besarnos, ésta vez fue un beso tierno, tranquilo, delicioso. No había ansiedad, ni miedo, lo único de lo que podía ser consciente era de su boca acariciando la mía, de su sabor, del que estaba segura que jamás me cansaría, de sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura, de su cabello entre mis dedos.

- **Yo también te amo…- **Le dije acercándome a su oído- **No lo recuerdo, pero siento que he estado contigo toda mi existencia.**

Ambos sonreímos y entonces me sobrevino la curiosidad. Ahora quería saberlo todo, pero quizás sería un poco doloroso para él tener que decirme cosas que yo debería recordar, por el simple hecho de que eran importantes… así que empecé por lo básico.

- **Dime como fue la primera vez que nos vimos- **Pareció tener en su mente todas las imágenes que yo anhelaba tener en la mía, por la sonrisa que surcó sus labios, dio un largo suspiro y comenzó su relato.

Me contó que yo hacía poco tiempo le había revelado mi "secreto", entonces yo le conté que ya no podía hacerlo más... y en parte me alegraba, eso de escuchar asuntos ajenos no era lo mío...

Me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que le hubiera dicho todo, eso sólo me confirmaba que yo confiaba en él ciegamente; otra persona hubiera creído que estaba loca por afirmar que podía escuchar los pensamientos de alguien más. Y me dejó aún más pasmada cuando me confesó que hasta ahora, él había sido mi única excepción, pero eso ni de lejos me impresionó tanto como cuando me habló sobre los sueños…

Yo estaba maravillada, todo en su historia sonaba tan fantástico e imposible a la vez. Pronto se hizo de noche y me prometió que luego seguiría contándome todo lo que yo quisiera saber, pero que ahora era momento de llevarme a casa antes de que Charlie pusiera un grito en el cielo.

Como todo un caballero, me dejó en la entrada de mi casa, y se despidió con un corto beso en mis labios. Me alegraba saber que probablemente en adelante nos comportaríamos como los novios que éramos antes de todo esto del accidente.

Charlie pareció encantado cuando nos vio llegar juntos, no se molestó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, parecía emocionado. Me dirigí a mi habitación y encontré una maleta sobre ella. Supuse que era la que traía en el momento del accidente.

La empecé a desempacar y al final me encontré con un hermoso cuaderno, que parecía ser un diario. Tenía Una "B" y una "E" entrelazadas. No pude contener mi curiosidad y lo abrí.

Era un cuaderno de bosquejos, casi todos eran de Edward haciendo cualquier cosa. Ahora entendía cómo había podido dibujarlo con tanta facilidad en el hospital… Había un dibujo de nosotros, parecíamos estar en una góndola, abrazados, bajo un hermoso atardecer. No sabía porqué, pero la idea no me parecía tan lejana. Él y yo solos, en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Debajo de la libreta de bosquejos había un cuaderno más pequeño. Sobra decir la impresión que me llevé cuando comencé a leer... Era la historia perdida en mi memoria… y más extraño aún era estar leyendo algo que yo misma había escrito, eso hacía que tuviera un valor de veracidad irrefutable.

Juro que no pude parar de leer aunque intenté detenerme tras las tres primeras hojas…

Estaba a punto de amanecer y yo seguía pegada a las páginas de mi diario, comenzaba con mi llegada al instituto Forks, cuando conocí a Edward, a toda su familia, nuestra primera cita improvisada en una zona verde del campus, nuestro primer beso… nuestra primera cita oficial en un café que pertenecía a Esme; la forma tan dulce en que me había pedido que fuera su novia, nuestro primer día en la escuela juntos y que todo el mundo se enterara al vernos; la primera vez que me llevó a su lugar especial, el prado en donde solía ir a practicar con su guitarra; el día que lo presenté a Charlie, la visita a la feria Artesanal, mi re-encuentro con James, y un chico llamado Jacob, al que había mencionado sólo cuando hablé de cómo había adquirido mi camioneta, (que por cierto aún no había visto, pero que no era del agrado de Edward); todos los planes para su fiesta de cumpleaños… Ahí me detuve un rato, porque encontré algo que en seguida identifiqué. La canción… ¡yo le había escrito esa canción a él! por eso sentía que ya la conocía!, pero la música le pertenecía a él... Era la canción que había tocado en nuestra primera cita improvisada, en el instituto. Luego seguí leyendo acerca de un campamento… y tengo qué decir que me sonrojé como nunca cuando llegué a la parte en que narraba cómo Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor… por primera vez… (Sólo de pensarlo sentía latir frenético mi corazón); cómo Edward me había pedido que me casara con él… ahora entendía porqué ese anillo significaba tanto para mi, aún sin siquiera saberlo… ¿Acaso era posible tener tánta felicidad en la vida?

Seguí con mi lectura...Los días que estuvimos a solas gracias al premio del campamento, cómo me había sentido al despertar en sus brazos por primera vez después de estar toda la noche juntos… nuestro regreso a Forks, mi fiesta de cumpleaños (ahora sabía que el cuaderno de bosquejos me lo habían regalado Alice y Jasper) y que Edward me había regalado nada más y nada menos que… ¡Un viaje a Italia! y me había inscrito en el concurso de nuevos talentos en Roma…

Dios..! cómo era posible que no pudiera recordar tantas cosas maravillosas…

Y por fin había develado el secreto que tanto me había estado torturando…y podía asegurar que iba más allá de todo lo que alguna vez me hubiera podido imaginar, aún sabiendo que a veces podían pasar cosas que aparentemente no tenían explicación alguna, como mi pequeña habilidad… Edward me había confesado que él también soñaba conmigo antes de conocerme; la exacta versión que él mismo me había dado apenas hace unas horas.

Conforme las páginas avanzaban más me maravillaba de toda nuestra historia… estaba llena de magia, ternura, romanticismo, y sobre todo honestidad. No habríamos podido llegar a donde estábamos sin antes abrirle por completo el corazón al otro. Si no confiáramos ciegamente, sólo guiándonos a través de la intuición.

Edward y yo nos habíamos "casado" en secreto, en Venecia, como en mi dibujo… nos habíamos dicho los votos más hermosos del mundo, y nos habíamos jurado permanecer juntos. Yo gané el concurso de nuevos talentos en roma, busqué el cuadro del que hablaba en el diario y lo hallé envuelto aún, guardado dentro de mi armario. Cuando lo vi, comprendí porqué había ganado. Transmitía un millón de cosas, y tal vez esa era la esencia que ellos buscaban. Poder decir con una imagen lo que muchas palabras no podrían…

La narración terminaba con nuestra última noche en Roma. El cómo me había sentido la mujer más bendecida en la tierra sólo por estar en sus brazos, y con la felicidad de saber que pronto uniríamos nuestras vidas para siempre, rodeados de todas las personas importantes para nosotros.

Hice las cuentas mentalmente, y si no estaba equivocada el matrimonio sería el próximo fin de semana… para la fecha en la que mamá había prometido venir a visitarme en su nota…

Luego de pensar un rato en qué hacer con toda la información que tenía ahora, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, y soñé, soñé con todo aquello que había leído…. como una película que se reproducía en mi mente.

Al despertar no estaba segura si mis recuerdos habían vuelto, me sentía aturdida… probablemente sólo se trataba de una nueva versión de mi subconsciente ahora que conocía tantos detalles. Entonces quise ver a Edward más que nada en el mundo. Ahora que sabía que tantas cosas habían pasado entre nosotros añoraba su presencia más que nada en el mundo.

Para mi sorpresa, noté que eran casi las 4 de la tarde. Creo que cuando al fin me dormí ya eran las 7 de la mañana, es decir, había dormido unas 9 horas.

Encontré una nota de papá en la mesa de noche, "_te veías tan tranquila y feliz durmiendo, que fui incapaz de levantarte_"

Bajé al primer piso, calenté la comida y después de saciar mis necesidades básicas, alimento y aseo, salí disparada para la casa de Edward. Al llegar me encontré con Alice, quien me miró sorprendida y feliz por mi llegada intempestiva.

- **Hola Al, Edward está?**

**- sí Bells, en su cuarto.**

Ni siquiera pedí permiso para entrar. Al llegar a la habitación di un par de golpecitos en la puerta.

- **Adelante- **Se escuchó la voz monocorde de mi… prometido.

- **Hola amor- **Le dije con un nuevo y marcado entusiasmo en mi voz,no podía reprimir todas las emociones que tenía dento de mi. Edward se sentó en su cama casi de inmediato y yo me abalancé con tanta fuerza que quedé sobre él, aunque debo decir que no se molestó en quitarme, al contrario, me pegó aún más a su cuerpo. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, mirándonos con demasiada intensidad, hasta que él delicadamente me puso a su lado y giró su cuerpo de medio lado, apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos, y sosteniendo mi cintura con el otro.

- **Me alegra que estés aquí- **Aún parecía un poco confundido por mi actitud deliberadamente cercana- **me hubieras llamado para haber ido a recogerte**

**- Es que… quería sorprenderte… y tenía muchas ganas de verte- **Dije bajando la mirada, sonrojándome por la intensidad de la suya.

- **Siempre eres bienvenida aquí- **dijo abrazándome, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho

- **sabes? quiero preguntarte algo… pero por favor, dime la verdad, está bien?**

**- Siempre lo hago, amor- **Suspiré. Aún no lograba asimilar que un ser tan perfecto como él se hubiera enamorado de mi… que yo fuera su "amor"

- **Tu y yo… íbamos a casarnos, no es así?**

Un pequeño brillo iluminó su mirada, quizá imagino que había recordado algo…

- **Así es… porqué lo sabes?**

**- Espera… antes dime algo. Te importaría casarte conmigo, aún cuando yo no haya recuperado mis recuerdos?**

Ahora sí estaba realmente confundido… y esa luz que ví hace un momento se apagó.

- **Amor, claro que no me importaría… mas bien la pregunta sería si lo harías tú… ¿te casarías con alguien que sólo has conocido por dos semanas?**

**- Edward… anoche te dije que para mí lo único importante es lo que siento por ti. Eso no se ha ido a ningún lugar. Me casaría contigo ahora mismo si me lo pidieras…**

Y por primera vez desde que nos habíamos visto, nada eclipsó la sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos. Todo él parecía brillar con luz propia.

Nos besamos hasta que nos hizo falta aire. Y él intentó calmar su respiración antes de volver a mirarme.

Ahora… ¿debía contarle que sabía todo o era innecesario? Decidí que lo dejaría para después… Lo aplazaría todo lo que me fuera posible…

Los días siguientes pasaron a la velocidad de la luz. En la mansión Cullen e incluso en mi casa todo era felicidad. Aunque todos sabían que mis recuerdos aún estaban perdidos, los emocionaba más el hecho de que Edward y yo nos hubiéramos "enamorado de nuevo" como decía Emmet, bromeándonos cada vez podía. No me molestaba en absoluto. Creo que eso les parecía aún más romántico a todos, incluso a mí…

Estos días los habíamos dedicado a estar juntos, a conocernos más, si es que eso era posible, a pasear, a disfrutar de la compañía del otro… Ayer por la tarde Carlisle le había quitado el yeso a Edward, aparentemente la fractura no había sido muy grave, y él estaba dichoso de poder andar sin depender de las muletas. Hoy era nuestra última noche de soltería. Mañana sería la boda, y yo estaba dichosa, aunque una parte de mi se sentía resignada a comenzar con una nueva historia, un nuevo diario, una nueva vida…

Tanto Edward como yo nos opusimos a las "despedidas de soltero" respectivas. A cambio les pedimos a nuestras familias que queríamos tener una noche libre… sólo para los dos. Cuando Alice quiso oponerse, argumentamos que la boda era hasta en la noche… y que nadie iba a llegar con ojeras a la ceremonia.

Nos fuimos a "la push", el sitio en el que Edward me había pedido que fuera su esposa. Él pensaba que yo no lo sabía, y tampoco se lo dejé saber, pero el hecho de llevarme allá fue una sorpresa maravillosa. Caminamos por el borde de la playa tomados de la mano, hablando de nuestros planes futuros, de nuestros sueños más profundos…

Cuando empezó a caer la tarde nos quedamos sentados frente al mar viendo el ocaso. Era hermoso…

Me acerqué a él, y besé tímidamente su cuello. La sensación era grandiosa… el tomó mi cintura de ambos lados y me acercó mas… Imitó mis acciones y comenzó a trazar una línea de besos desde mis labios hasta mi oído

- **No tienes idea… de todo lo que siento… cuando estás cerca de mí- **Me dijo entrecortadamente. Sentí humedecerme. Cielos… esto era la gloria… - me senté a horcadas sobre él sin pensar mucho en nada más, sólo quería sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Todos éstos días me los había pasado pensando en cómo se sentiría, y definitivamente esto era muchísimo mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

Sentí crecer su anatomía debajo de mí, y pronto se escaparon de nuestras agitadas respiraciones algunos suaves gemidos. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera él tocando mi piel, que estaba escasamente cubierta por un bikini. Rápidamente el deseo creció dentro de mi de manera exponencial… era la sensación más fuerte del mundo… mis manos hacían su propio camino ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, con el que tantas noches había soñado…

-**Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor- **Le dije cuando ya me fue imposible reprimir todos mis deseos- **Por favor… tócame- **Le dije poniendo una de sus manos sobre mis senos, estremeciéndome con su roce, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo como el mío…

Eso fue todo lo que tuve que decir para que él tomara el control de la situación. Me puso sobre la arena, él sobre mi, sosteniendo todo su peso en sus brazos. Me tocaba con una delicadeza que no sabría describir, como si dentro de mi algo pudiera romperse…y la adoración que había en sus ojos… nunca nadie me había mirado de esa forma. Me sentí la mujer más amada sobre la faz de la tierra.

Besó mis labios, mis ojos, la punta de mi nariz, mis mejillas, mi sensible cuello, cuando llegó a mi oído me susurró un "**te amo más que a mi vida**", que hizo que prácticamente enloqueciera de placer, yo cerré mis ojos y me dejé ir en ese abismo incontenible al que sus caricias me estaban llevando…descendió por mi pecho, y con mucha sutileza haló el cordón que sostenía la pieza superior de mi traje de baño, dejándome al descubierto de la cintura hacia arriba. Y por una razón que no comprendí de momento, no sentí pena ni vergüenza alguna. Probablemente era el hecho de saber que mi cuerpo ya le pertenecía, o tal vez era que, a pesar de todo, nunca podría sentirme extraña en su presencia… besó mis pechos, que estaban terriblemente sensibles a sus labios, y de nuevo ese fuego que me recorría y me quemaba por dentro me hizo emitir algunos sonidos de placer, que se mezclaban con los de él, y eran deliciosamente placenteros al llegar a mis sentidos. Cuando llegó a mi vientre se detuvo y pasó su mano despacio, dijo algo contra la piel de mi estómago pero no alcancé a entender, estaba tan perdida en mis propias sensaciones que me era difícil mantenerme conectada a lo demás…

Cuando llegó a mi bajo vientre soltó con cuidado los nudos que sostenían la parte inferior de mi bikini, y supe que ya no era consciente de lo que pasara alrededor… sólo éramos él y yo entregándonos el cuerpo y el alma. Adorándonos hasta lo imposible.

Pasó su mano por encime de mi parte más íntima y una nueva ola de sensaciones llegó hasta mí. Poco a poco, introdujo uno de sus dedos, mientras con sus labios me llevaba camino al paraíso de los mortales. Ascendió de nuevo hasta quedar a mi altura y su expresión era de éxtasis, tal como debía ser la mía.

Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban de manera enérgica, me dio un suave beso antes de ubicarse sobre mí, y fundirnos en uno sólo. Y mientras él se hundía en mí, pasó aquello a lo cual ya había renunciado.

El milagro.

Un millón de imágenes se agolparon de repente en mi cabeza, todos mis recuerdos perdidos, mis momentos vividos… todo.

Sólo pude jadear de la impresión… esto era... aún no encuentro una palabra para decir cómo me sentí. Mientras Edward entraba y salía de mí, haciéndome tocar el cielo sólo podía ver en mi mente cada segundo maravilloso junto a él. Así que pronto llegué al nirvana, y casi en seguida me acompañó él. Mi cuerpo se contrajo a su alrededor haciéndolo gemir mi nombre, y puedo asegurar que nunca me había sentido tan afortunada como en ése momento. Ahora lo veía todo por mí misma. Él me amaba, tanto como yo a él. Nos habíamos prometido la eternidad para estar juntos, y aquí estábamos cumpliéndonos ésa promesa…

- **Te amo- **Me dijo, y entonces recordé como había sido nuestra primera vez… en una situación tan similar a ésta. Una vez más era yo quien le había pedido que hiciéramos el amor… pero ésta vez el me había dicho "te amo"… y entonces quise hacerle saber lo que había pasado dentro de mi… en mi cabeza… así que le respondí lo mismo que él me dijo ése día.

- **"sólo se que te amo más de lo que te había amado en toda mi vida si eso es posible…"- Esperé su reacción, ver si podía recordarlo. Le tomó unos segundos pero finalmente lo entendió. Abrió sus hermosos ojos como un pequeño que acaba de ver a Santa la noche de navidad. **

- **¡****amor! tu…?- **Dejó la pregunta en el aire con miedo a terminarla.

Yo sólo asentí con una enorme sonrisa, y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero éstas eran de pura felicidad. No podía creer que justo cuando dejé de forzar mi mente volvieran los recuerdos. Además de darme el mejor orgasmo de mi vida…

Él me abrazó y giramos, dejándome sobre su cuerpo. Así nos quedamos un rato, hasta que empezó a hacer algo de frío

- **Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida…- **Le dije con la mirada extraviada en el horizonte mientras terminaba de vestirme.

- **Y el mío… sólo hace falta una cosa para que sea perfecto- **Me dijo con la voz llena de emoción

- ¿**Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber qué es Sr. Cullen?**

**- Claro… pero sólo si prometes seguir queriéndome igual después de que te diga- **dijo mirando nervioso de un lado a otro.

- **Te lo prometo- **dije mientras le daba un corto beso en sus labios**- Ahora me puedes decir?- **hice un puchero, al que él sonrió negando con la cabeza

- **Vas a mal acostumbrarlo haciendo esos pucheros- **soltó de repente, sin mirarme a los ojos. Me quedé un segundo pensando en lo que dijo.

Un momento. No entendí

- ¿**A quien voy a mal acostumbrar o es que ahora hablas de tí mismo como otra persona?- **Le pregunté todavía sintiéndome un poco tonta por no haberle entendido.

Se paró frente a mí, deteniendo nuestra marcha por la suave arena. Me abrazó por la cintura y yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me miró y esbozó una preciosa sonrisa, igual a la que puso cuando le dije que me casaría con él aunque no recordara nada, o la de hace un momento cuando le dije que había recuperado la memoria.

- **A nuestro bebé. Mi amor... estamos esperando un hijo-**

**

* * *

**

**a/n:**

**XD**

No puden quejarse de que el cap haya sido corto, verdad?

pero bueno... no he podido contenerme. Si a alguien le dio un coma me puede venir a acompañar... a mi el dulce me tiene un poco mareada, pero qué le vamos hacer, soy adicta al chocolate... ¬¬

Les cuento, queda el cap final y el epílogo... =S

realmente ahora ando con muchos pendientes, marido, hijos, y perro, además de el supertrabajo de salvar el mundo, asi que no es tan malo que vayamos terminando con SA... XD

no las aburro más, si les ha gustado el cap, por fisssssssssssssssssssss, déjenmelo saber ;) eSO me haría muy feliz!

Hasta la próx!


	45. Felicidad absoluta

**"Todo está bien al final, si no está bien, entonces no es el final..."**

**Bella POV**

Un hijo… mío y de él… nuestro… Instintivamente me llevé las manos al vientre para darme cuenta que aún estaba plano; sin embargo al tener mi mano ahí, sentí como la fuerza de un imán me atraía por dentro, que me llenaba de paz…

Volví mis ojos a Edward, que me miraba anhelante, esperando, supongo, cualquier respuesta de mi parte; pero en cuanto esbozó una tímida sonrisa supe que él sentía lo mismo que yo en éste instante… la felicidad absoluta.

Me lancé a sus brazos, que de inmediato me acogieron como una extensión de él, y supe que algo, más bien **alguien **dentro de mi, también se sentía completo; envuelto en el calor de los dos seres que, probablemente en éste instante, desbordaban más amor en el planeta.

Ésta personita hacía del inicio de nuestra nueva vida un sendero perfecto…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Mi niña había tomado la noticia con la misma sensación de tranquilidad que yo. No podía pedirle más al universo. Tenía una familia incondicional, unos amigos leales, una proyección profesional prometedora, y lo mejor de todo… la promesa eterna del amor que una noche me atreví a soñar, la mujer de mi vida… y ese ser que venía en camino y crecía dentro de ella.

Casi me sentía egoísta con el resto del mundo por tener acaparada tanta felicidad… y sólo hasta éste momento, cuando mi familia (porque sí… desde hace unas horas somos ante los ojos de todos un "ella y yo unidos por un para siempre") bueno, iba en que justo ahora, cuando mi familia descansa entre mis brazos, que comprendo cada cosa que sucedió para llegar hasta aquí…Cada segundo de soledad, cada lágrima, cada instante en el que sentí que estaba inmerso en un mundo en el que jamás encajaría, todos flotando en esa burbuja perfecta que sólo el amor puede proporcionar , ahora lo sé porque yo estoy volando en ella… Y tengo qué admitirlo, es mil veces mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar…

Hacer el amor con Bella era algo fuera de éste mundo: Yo simplemente podría describirlo como una pequeña y maravillosa muerte y volver a nacer a la vida de nuevo entre sus brazos, envuelto en sus caricias… cada vez que me hundía dentro de ella, cada vez que susurraba mi nombre despertando hasta mi última terminación, cada vez que su entrada se estrechaba un poco más entorno a mi, mientras que nuestras respiraciones simplemente desaparecían. ¿Qué mas podía ser la vida si no eso? El tener tus ojos cerrados y llegar a un mundo que nadie más puede imaginar, porque sólo nos pertenecía a ella y a mí….

Si tuviera la eternidad, esto sería lo que pediría para siempre. Ella.

Pero la eternidad y la felicidad son dos cosas que no suelen permanecer en el mismo espacio, y por eso no pasaría un solo día de mi vida sin adorarla, como si fuera el último, y con la convicción de que aunque fuese el último, volvería a nacer para encontrarnos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, me mantendría soñando, aferrado a su cintura, el hogar de mi pequeña y frágil felicidad, esperando por comenzar un nuevo día.

Se preguntarán en donde estamos…

Bueno… ésta vez optamos por una Isla ubicada en América del Sur. ¿El nombre? "pedacito de cielo"

Mi mamá lo había renombrado así, pues pensaba que IslaEsme, como había sugerido papá, era demasiado para ella, además, después de ir, dijo que era como estar en el paraíso, y en verdad lo era… Mi Bella estaba fascinada; ahora no cuestionaba porqué yo le hacía regalos tan extraños, sabía que era una conducta aprendida de mis padres.

Después de pasar unos días tranquilos aquí, queríamos visitar todos los países de Suramérica. Bella decía que eran encantadores, y no hallaba la hora de conocer todas las culturas y costumbres que le fueran posibles.

Por supuesto, los días pasaron volando, y tengo que admitirlo, me quedaría aquí sin problemas el resto de mi vida; pero mi pequeña estaba ansiosa por emprender su Tour. Punto de partida: Chile. De ahí hacia arriba, hasta donde ella quisiera…

Cuatro meses después y una barriguita que comenzaba a hacerse notoria, preciosa y perfecta, regresamos a Forks… Tal como lo imaginé, Bella quiso pasar por todos los países, incluso al llegar a Colombia, café en mano, decidió que quería seguir hasta Panamá y una vez estuvimos allí me pidió que continuáramos hasta llegar a México, y yo por supuesto le dije que sí… iría hasta mismísimo centro de la tierra por Bella.

El embarazo había sido bondadoso con ella. Los síntomas fueron muy leves, de hecho, para el momento del accidente, Bella ya tenía casi dos meses, lo que en otras palabras se traduciría a que ese bebe fue concebido en las primeras veces que estuvimos juntos… Para mi sorpresa nadie hizo bromas al respecto, ni siquiera Emmet. Y Charlie tampoco estaba enfadado, supongo que porque a no había nada que hacer, y además estábamos casados.

Mi mamá y mis hermanos estaban felices con todos los souvenirs. Y las fotos! Dios… creo que ahora todos querían hacer ese viaje, estaban fascinados con todos esos paisajes maravillosos y la calidez de la gente latina. Mamá y papá ya estaban mirando el calendario de vacaciones, pues no habían salido de Brasil la última vez que fueron a la Isla.

A medida que pasaban las fotos en la pantalla, mi familia miraba con emoción como la pancita de Bella se hacía más notoria en cada imagen. Y bueno… yo no podría describirles como me sentí cuando dijo "sí" una vez más en el altar, con su vestido de novia… o cuando se hizo el primer ultrasonido. El latir del corazón de mi pequeño… o pequeña… aún no lo sabemos ya que se las ha arreglado para no dejar ver su sexo. Yo digo que es una princesita, Bella que es un pequeño. Ya veremos quién tiene razón…

De cualquier manera, princesita o pequeñito, me haría el hombre más afortunado del planeta, y una vez más superaría mi propia marca de felicidad...

* * *

lamento el día de atraso, pero lo recompensaré dejándoles el epílogo de una vez... besos!


	46. Epílogo

**Bella POV**

*Flashback*

El gran día había llegado. Hoy me convertiría en la Señora Isabella Cullen… aunque claro, ya lo era, sólo que nadie, aparte de Edward, lo sabía; ésta vez sería oficial…

Alice, Esme, Rosalie y mi madre se estaban encargando de todos los detalles: lo nuevo, lo prestado, lo robado, lo azul… en fin. Yo no sabía que habían tantas cosas en las cuales pensar para una boda!

Pero, para mi fortuna, estaba rodeada de mujeres adictas a las fiestas, los preparativos y la elegancia. Debo confesar que yo no moví un solo dedo, sólo me encargué de disfrutar de la dicha que palpaba en mis manos.

Yo todavía estaba pasmada ante todos los milagros que habían sucedido últimamente… el tener de regreso mis recuerdos, las memorias de mis mejores días, los instantes mas grandiosos de mi vida, y claro, el amor de Edward, a quien no le importó que yo lo hubiera olvidado, que no se rindió ante los problemas, si no que al contrario, decidió volver a ganar mi corazón

Tal vez yo sea la única mujer en el mundo que se haya enterado de su embarazo de una manera tan particular… fue él quien me dio la noticia a mi y no yo a él; pero, ¿qué había sido normal en nuestra historia? La regla general era siempre la excepción para nosotros… todo había sido extraordinario, especial, único.

Me miré en el gran espejo de la habitación de Alice y por un instante no me reconocí a mi misma. La mujer del reflejo era una versión que siempre creí una utopía para mi. El brillo en mis ojos, la luz en mi rostro, la sonrisa que atravesaba mi cara, el vestido que se ceñía a mi dorso y caía ampliamente después de mi cintura, mi vientre que aun seguía intacto en apariencia, pero que en éste instante era como el eje de todo mi universo... no tengo palabras para explicar cómo me siento cuando pienso en que el fruto de nuestro amor crece a cada segundo dentro de mi, es la emoción mas fuerte que he experimentado hasta ahora… una vida contenida en la mía

Antes de que empezara a llorar, decidí mirar hacia otro lado y respirar hondo, haciendo mi camino a la salida de la habitación, donde Charlie me esperaba para entregarme, como es la costumbre. Ya todos los demás estaban en el prado contiguo a la casa, donde Esme había adecuado un altar al aire libre, que por supuesto estaría precioso, yo aun no lo había visto, pero conocía el exquisito gusto de mi futura suegra.

Papá no me dijo nada. Para él, al igual que para mí, el mejor amor que podías profesarle a alguien estaba inmerso en el silencio.

Solo me abrazó y me dio un delicado beso en la frente, para luego sonreírme y tomar mi mano, enganchándola en su brazo.

Tan pronto como comencé a caminar hacia el altar, mi mirada se prendió de la de Edward, y supe que, de todas las decisiones que había tomado en mi vida, ésta era quizá la mejor de todas… todos los miedos que hubiera podido sentir en el pasado desaparecieron junto con su sonrisa, que era para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Se veía tan perfecto… bueno, él siempre se veía de ese modo, pero hoy… hoy era como si me hubiera robado al príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, y yo, por primera vez en mi vida tuve el valor de sentirme una princesa.

Los votos fueron muy parecidos a los que nos dijimos en Venecia. Alice, Esme y mamá lloraban a lágrima abierta. Rose en cambio sonreía con esperanza. Los chicos estaban dichosos por su hermano. Hoy no había lugar para la tristeza en ésta casa.

La fiesta fue todo un acontecimiento. Edward me había quitado la liga y le había caído en toda la cara a Jasper, quien se puso rojo como un tomatito, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, besó apasionadamente a Alice quien lo miaba expectante. Mi ramo cayó en manos de Rose, y ésta le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Emm, quien también se apresuró a besarla antes de que le hiciera pedirle la mano delante de todos los invitados, que en realidad no eran muchos… Nuestra pajecita fue la pequeña que Edward y yo habíamos conocido en el hospital, fue junto con su hermana, quien ahora vivía con ella en un hogar especializado para niños con enfermedades respiratorias.

El resto de los invitados eran nuestros amigos más cercanos, en realidad fue algo muy íntimo, pero bastante divertido. Luego de eso, partiríamos a nuestra luna de miel… que todavía era un destino desconocido para mí, ya que como siempre mi adorado esposito se había empeñado en que fuera una sorpresa….

_* end flashback *_

* * *

Mi vida ha sido más maravillosa de lo que jamás hubiera podido siquiera soñar…

Siempre creí que los finales felices sólo sucedían en los cuentos, y que la vida real era lo suficientemente insensible como para evadir esos terrenos, pero aquí estoy… y soy la prueba viviente de que el final feliz es sólo el comienzo de una vida increíble.

Sí... hemos tenido algunos malos entendidos, a veces discutimos por tonterías, e incluso he tenido algunos momentos en los que quisiera estar sola, sin nadie a mi alrededor, pero son sólo eso… momentos… siempre termino de nuevo rendida en los brazos del único hombre que podría amar en toda mi existencia.

Como les decía… aquí estoy, sentada frente al mar, viendo como con el paso de los segundos el sol parece fundirse con el agua y el cielo tornarse una mezcla de rojo, naranja y violeta. Un cuadro perfecto.

Sarita corre tras Nicholas, su hermano mayor, mientras que el pequeño Thomas enreda sus pequeños deditos en el cabello de su padre… y mi adorado esposo me mira divertido, como diciéndome "ves… eso lo sacó de ti" Aunque yo siempre le lleve la contraria diciéndole que Thom es "mi Edward en miniatura". No sólo había sacado sus preciosos ojos verdes, su perfecto mentón y sus alborotados cabellos que parecían ser fundidos en el bronce… además era tan "musical" como su él. Con apenas 5 añitos dominaba la guitarra igual que su papá. Era todo un prodigio.

Nico en cambio era casi idéntico a mí. Y por primera vez entendí el significado de la frase "verme claramente" que Edward tanto me repetía cuando algo no me gustaba de mi misma.

Mi primogénito era hermoso en muchos sentidos, algo así como mi versión mejorada, y era todo un rompecorazones… (Eso lo sacó de su padre) Aunque él sólo tenía ojos para Mariana, la hija adoptiva de Rose y Emm, ya que ellos no pudieron tener hijos. Rose fue la mujer más feliz del universo cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, después de intentar infructuosamente quedar embarazada por casi dos años tras su matrimonio, que fue seis meses después del nuestro.

A la pandilla se unió la nenita de Alice y Jasper, quienes se casaron un año después que Rose y Emm. Valeria nació exactamente el mismo día en que yo me enteré que sería madre por segunda vez… ésta vez fue mi princesa Sarah, quien invadió de alegría nuestro hogar. Ella era la mixtura de los mejores rasgos de Edward y los míos. Sobra decir que es la adoración de su papá.

Sus ojos eran un tono más claro que los míos y un tono más oscuro que los de su Ed. Incluso a veces parecían verse de uno u otro color según su estado de ánimo: Si se encontraba molesta, triste o ansiosa se ponían casi verdes, si por el contrario estaba tranquila, feliz o emocionada se veían como de un dorado precioso, su cabello era largo y caía en ondas, como el mío, y era de un tono castaño claro que con la luz daba los mismos tonos cobrizos que Edward y Thom. Y por cierto… tenía a la mitad de los niños de su edad babeando por ella, pero ni su papá ni su hermano los dejaban acercarse más de lo necesario… la pobre siempre terminaba contándome frustrada como los "hombres celosos de la casa" le espantaban cuanto pretendiente aparecía. Hasta Thomas se les estaba uniendo a la causa, sin embargo yo sabía que Sarita sólo se interesaba por un niño en el pueblo, el hijo mayor de Jacob, quien a veces visitaba nuestra casa para traer a su hermanita a jugar con mi pequeñito Thom. Había que ver cómo se ponía de nervioso Seth cuando veía a mi nena… y bueno, ella se ponía un poco mas torpe que de costumbre… en eso se parecía tanto a mi! Seth era bastate apuesto, tenía rasgos muy similares a los de Jacob. Era increíble como algunas cosas no cambiaban, a pesar de tantas cosas... era como permanecer en el tiempo… por ejemplo Rose y Emm, jamás dejaron de verse tan hermosos como en el instituto. Rose aún modela, y Emm es entrenador personal.

Jazz, Alice, Edward y yo teníamos un café- Art. Bueno, era mucho más que eso. De día funcionaba como restaurante, en donde Jasper desplegaba todos sus dotes como Chef profesional, Alice se encargaba de los eventos de todos los fines de semana, yo, por supuesto, de la decoración que era una especie de galería, donde los clientes podían adquirir cualquiera de las piezas de exposición, por lo que la apariencia del café estaba cambiando constantemente. Edward hacía una presentación especial el primer viernes de cada mes. Su música mejoraba con el paso de los años... se superaba a sí mismo todo el tiempo.

A todos nos iba de maravilla, y lo mejor era que amábamos nuestro trabajo… y nos quedaba tiempo para nuestros hijos…. y algunos asuntos más…. Como dije, hay algunas cosas que nunca cambiarán, como mi deseo por él, el hombre de mis sueños… hablando de eso, me voy a arreglar... Hoy es una noche especial. Más bien, un aniversario especial… el número 16 de los muchos que espero pasar a su lado.

***FiN***

* * *

A/N: Espero con todo el corazón que les haya gustado... gracias por todos sus rws apoyándome, de verdad significan muchísimo para mi... =)

Ahora que SA terminó me dedicaré por completo a ST ... (si, al fin!) las adoro...

Pd: a quienes me leyeron en silencio, muchas gracias tambien, por sus alertas y favoritos... de verdad me encantaría tambien conocer su opinión sobre la historia, asi que, como es el ultimo cap, si no es mucho pedir, seria genial si me la hicieran llegar a través de un msj o un rw.

album de fotos... (ver en el perfil)

_Nuestra boda_

_En el avión, rumbo a Brasil_

_Charlie y Thomas_

_Ed con Nico el dia de su nacimiento_

_Ed y yo, y Sarita en camino..._

_Ed y yo en la gala de los Oscar, nominado por mejor canción en la película "eclipse"_

_sarita, de 3 años_

_Ed y yo, A punto de enseñarle un cuadro de nuestros hijos_

_Nicholas, Sarita y Thomas_


End file.
